GUNS, ROSES, AND BABIES
by The.RED.Phantom
Summary: Kim Taehyung. Omega. Seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni dan harus membantu perekonomian keluarganya dengan menjadi host di klub malam. Tetapi kemudian kehidupan malam mengantarkannya pada Jeon Jungkook, seorang boss mafia paling ditakuti di Asia Timur. "Aku butuh anak karena aku tidak bisa memprediksi kapan aku akan mati." KookV. OOC. Mpreg. Warnings inside.
1. Temptation

Seorang pria berusia di awal 20 tahunan—seorang Alpha, dengan rahang kuat, sorot mata yang tajam dan menghakimi, namun wajah tampan yang berada di atas standar orang Korea, menatap tajam sebuah bangunan apartemen yang memiliki 14 lantai dan sudah sedikit kumuh dimakan usia. Kepalanya menoleh dari dalam sebuah mobil bertipe Maybach s600 berwarna hitam dengan kaca jendela sedikit menutupi matanya. Di depannya, sebuah mobil hitam lainnya menepi dengan sikap menunggu.

Netra hitamnya yang legam tidak berhenti menyelediki sampai akhirnya ia menangkap seorang _namja_ berusia kurang lebih sama dengannya keluar dari dalam sebuah mobil mini porsche berwarna kuning dan hitam yang berhenti tepat di depan apartemen itu.

"Kurasa dia orang yang Anda maksud, _sajangnim_ ," kata pria berambut coklat di depannya, yang telah mengemban tugas sebagai supir pribadi pemuda itu selama kurang lebih 5 tahun. Pria itu juga Alpha seperti pria di kursi penumpang.

"Aku tidak suka dipanggil dengan sebutan seperti itu, _Hyung_ ," sang pemuda yang lebih muda dengan wajah tampan itu menyahut ucapan supirnya. Ia mengambil sebuah berkas dengan sebuah profil lengkap bersama sebuah foto. Matanya mengamati antara wajah pada foto di tangannya dan _namja_ yang hendak masuk ke dalam bangunan apartemen secara bergantian. "Tapi, benar seperti ucapanmu, Namjoon- _hyung_. Orang ini, dia memang tinggal di sini."

"Apa perlu kita menungguinya dan menjemputnya secara paksa?" tanya pemuda bernama Namjoon itu pada atasannya.

" _Andwe_ , tidak perlu. Akan lebih baik jika kita menemuinya malam ini di klub, dengan cara baik-baik," pemuda itu tersenyum, menghapuskan kesan sangar dan keji dari wajahnya yang tampan. Kedua gigi kelinci muncul di balik bibirnya. Untuk sesaat wajah pria tampan itu terlihat seperti anak kecil yang lugu, yang baru saja menemukan mainan barunya. "Toh selalu ada Omega yang tidak mau menurut jika seorang Alpha terlalu memaksa kehendaknya."

* * *

 **Guns, Roses, and Babies**

 **Plot Summary:** Seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni dan harus membantu perekonomian keluarganya dengan menjadi host di klub malam, mengantarkan Kim Taehyung pada Jeon Jungkook, seorang boss mafia paling ditakuti di Asia Timur. "Aku butuh anak karena aku tidak bisa memprediksi kapan aku akan mati." KookV. Warnings inside.

 **Warnings** : _sex scene, ABO Universe, blood and some violence, mention of abortion, incoming side pairings, typos. Sex scenes plus OOC!_

 **Cast:** BTS, Exo, boyband lainnya mwaha

* * *

 **I**

Kim Taehyung, seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni rupa tingkat 3 di sebuah universitas swasta di Seoul, keluar dari sebuah mobil mini porsche berwarna kuning dan hitam milik temannya. _Namja_ itu, menyisir rambutnya yang berwarna pirang keabu-abuan saat kakinya meraih pijakan trotoar, dengan sebelah tangannya menyandar ke pintu mobil. Kaca jendela mobil berdesir turun, menampilkan wajah seorang _namja_ lain. Wangi manis jeruk menandakan bahwa _namja_ yang mengendarai mobil tersebut juga Omega seperti dirinya.

" _Gamsahamnida_ , Jimin- _ah_ , sudah mengantarku sampai apartemen," kata Omega bernama Taehyung tersebut sambil menyampirkan senyuman berbentuk kotaknya pada temannya. "Kabari aku jika kau sudah sampai di apartemenmu, oke?"

"Sama-sama, Tae. Toh kau sudah membantuku menemani latihan menari kemarin semalaman," balas Jimin dengan mata yang menyipit karena senyuman. "Kau serius malam ini tidak mau ikut aku dan yang lain makan-makan?"

" _Mianhae_ , aku harus mengejar asistensi untuk tugas besok," Taehyung mengangkat bahu, "Kapan-kapan aku akan usahakan untuk bergabung dengan kalian."

Jimin melambaikan tangannya, "Baiklah. Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Taetae!"

Taehyung membalas lambaian tangan sahabatnya itu, yang kemudian meluncur dengan mobilnya meninggalkan Taehyung berdiri sendirian di depan bangunan apartemennya. Omega itu menghela napas panjang, meringis saat ia menyadari bahwa ia baru saja membohongi sahabatnya. Hari ini ia tidak akan bisa ikut makan-makan dengan temannya adalah; satu, ia tidak punya cukup uang untuk ikut makan-makan meski teman-temannya nanti akan bersikeras untuk meneraktirnya. Dua, ia memilih lebih baik untuk menghemat agar ia bisa membeli keperluan tugas melukis selanjutnya. Dan ketiga, malam ini ia harus pergi ke klub untuk mencari uang—membantu perekonomian keluarganya di Daegu.

Taehyung sudah sekitar 3 tahun lebih tinggal sendirian di Seoul semenjak ia diterima di universitas swasta dengan beasiswa penuh di jurusan seni rupa. Tetapi perekonomian keluarganya tidak cukup terbantu dengan kepergiannya tersebut ke Seoul. Justru karena pekerjaan orang tuanya—dua orang Beta yang begitu mencintai dan menyayangi dirinya—sebagai petani di lahan orang, Taehyung mau tak mau harus membantu meringankan biaya sekolah adik-adiknya. Apalagi adik pertamanya, Kim Jonggyu akan mengikuti tes masuk universitas tahun depan.

Omega tersebut sangat merasa tertekan ketika ia mengetahui bahwa orang tuanya terlilit hutan di bank beberapa bulan lalu dan sekaligus harus merawat neneknya yang sakit-sakitan, sementara ia harus meneruskan kuliah tanpa berbuat apapun untuk keluarganya. Akhirnya, ketika ia mendapatkan tawaran untuk bekerja sebagai _host_ di sebuah klub malam yang terkenal dan tawaran gaji yang menggiurkan, Omega itu memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran pekerjaan tersebut. Apalagi orang yang menjadi atasannya di klub adalah seorang Beta yang baik hati dan selalu memperlakukannya seperti layaknya seorang teman, Jung Hoseok.

Taehyung memasuki kamar apartemennya yang bertipe studio, dengan satu kamar mandi dan tempat tidur yang terletak di satu ruangan yang sama dengan dapur dan ruang TV. Setiap hari Taehyung menghabiskan waktunya di ruangan ini, menyelesaikan tugas-tugas lukisannya. Meski ia berbakat dalam melukis dan seringkali dipuji oleh dosen-dosennya, sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari masyarakat mengenai lukisannya. Ia hanya dua kali berhasil menjual lukisannya dengan harga di atas 100 ribu won, sementara sisanya ia harus berjuang di pameran kecil-kecilan untuk menjual hasil karya seninya.

Omega itu melempar tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, memainkan ponselnya—ponsel yang dibelikan oleh Jimin di hari ulang tahunnya—dan mendapati bahwa ayahnya mengirimi pesan bahwa neneknya harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena komplikasi paru-parunya kembali muncul selama beberapa jam lalu.

Panik, Taehyung memencet nomor telepon ayahnya. Setelah beberapa kali ponselnya mengeluarkan suara dering, akhirnya ayahnya mengangkat, " _Yeoboseyo. Appa_? Bagaimana dengan keadaan _halmeoni_ sekarang?"

" _Oh, Taehyung_ ," ia mendengar suara ayahnya serak seperti habis menangis, " _Beliau baik-baik saja. Tadi keadaannya memang sempat kritis, tapi untung saja Eunjin menemukannya dan memanggil aku dan_ Eomma _mu_ ," Taehyung hampir merasakan air matanya menetes mengetahui cerita ayahnya. " _Kau sudah pulang kuliah? Bagaimana kabar kuliahmu?_ "

Taehyung memegangi ponselnya erat-erat, "Baik. Aku akan ikut pameran lagi minggu ini. Kalau ada lukisanku yang terjual, aku akan segera mengirimkannya ke rekening bank _Appa_."

" _Kau tidak perlu berbuat begitu, Taehyung. Seharusnya kau menyimpan uang hasil penjualan lukisan untuk biaya sewa apartemen dan perlengkapan tugasmu di sana_ ," kata ayahnya menasihati. " _Uang bulanan dari beasiswamu bulan ini masih ada 'kan? Pergunakanlah baik-baik, jangan pikirkan kami di sini. Tugasmu di sana hanya untuk belajar, kau mengerti_?"

"Ne, ne. Aku mengerti," ujar Taehyung, meski ia tahu bahwa pada akhirnya ia akan tetap mengirimi ayahnya uang. "Aku titip salam untuk _Eomma_ , Jonggyu, Eunjin dan _Halmeoni_. Bilang bahwa aku menyayangi mereka."

" _Kami juga menyayangimu, Taehyung. Jaga kesehatanmu, oke_?"

"Jaga kesehatan kalian juga," kata Taehyung.

" _Oh, ya, lalu bagaimana dengan heatmu bulan ini? Jangan lupa untuk meminum pilmu_ ," kata ayahnya mengingatkan.

Taehyung menepuk dahinya dan melihat ke kalender yang terpajang di dinding. Ia nyaris lupa bahwa _heat_ nya akan tiba seminggu lagi dan ia lupa untuk membeli pil pengontrol _heat_. Karena dirinya adalah seorang Omega, ia harus rutin membeli pil pengontrol _heat_. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Omega yang sedang _heat_ dapat merangsang Alpha yang tidak diinginkan. Tidak jarang kasus pemerkosaan terhadap Omega yang sedang _heat_ terjadi di Seoul. Apalagi berhubungan seks saat _heat_ dapat meningkatkan probabilitas kehamilan pada Omega.

Taehyung hanya tertawa pura-pura, membuat ayahnya agar tidak mengkhawatirkan dirinya, "Tentu saja, _Appa_. Aku sudah membeli persediaan pil untuk bulan ini. Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan."

Ayahnya mengakhiri pembicaraan telepon mereka, dan Taehyung kembali memperhatikan tanggal di kalendernya. Seminggu lagi _heat_ nya akan tiba dan ia harus segera membeli pil pengontrol _heat_. Pekerjaannya sebagai _host_ di klub malam membuatnya harus berhati-hati setiap ia akan memasuki waktu _heat_ nya. Seorang teman kerjanya di klub pernah hamil akibat berhubungan dengan seorang Alpha ketika _heat_ nya tiba-tiba muncul tanpa perkiraan yang tepat. Akibatnya, Omega itu harus menggugurkan kandungannya akibat Alpha yang menghamilinya tidak mau bertanggung jawab, dan Omega itu sendiri tidak sanggup menafkahi bayi di dalam kandungannya.

"Mungkin aku akan beli pil sebelum berangkat kerja," gumam Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia menarik kursi dan mengambil sebuah kanvas putih yang sudah setengahnya diwarnai, ingin melanjutkan tugas lukisannya. Lalu matanya melirik ponselnya kembali, memperhatikan jam yang tertera di layar ponsel. Ia punya waktu 4 jam lagi sebelum berangkat kerja untuk melanjutkan lukisannya.

 _Semoga hari ini aku tidak mendapatkan pelanggan yang menyebalkan_ , batinnya.

 **I**

Malam, tepat menunjukkan jam 10 waktu Korea Selatan, Taehyung mendapati dirinya di ruang ganti. Sejam yang lalu ia membeli makan berupa roti isi dengan kopi dan pergi ke apotik untuk membeli pil pengontrol _heat_. Kali ini sudah berada di dalam sebuah klub mewah di lantai teratas sebuah gedung di Seoul.

Ia mengancingkan kemeja putihnya yang baru dicucinya beberapa hari lalu, berharap bahwa pelanggannya hari ini tidak akan membuka bajunya dengan paksa. Sudah tiga kali ia mengalami pengalaman di mana para Alpha yang menjadi pelanggannya menarik bajunya dengan paksa dan membuatnya harus kembali menjahit kancing-kancing bajunya kembali pada tempatnya. Selesai mengancingkan kemeja, Taehyung mengenakan jas berwarna hitam, jas kebanggaannya yang dibelinya dengan harga mahal. Kemudian ia bercermin, memasang anting, dan memakai pewarna bibir. Terakhir Taehyung mematut dirinya, menilai penampilannya yang dirasa sudah sempurna.

Hoseok, Beta berambut merah dengan wajah ramah, atasan Taehyung, langsung menghampirinya di ruang ganti.

"Oke, kau sudah terlihat sempurna, V!" seru Beta itu bersemangat pada Taehyung. V adalah sebutan Taehyung di klub, memudahkan para pelanggan untuk mengingat namanya. "Hari ini kita kedatangan tamu spesial, dan dia memintaku untuk mencarikan dirimu malam ini."

"Oh, betulkah?" Taehyung mengangkat alisnya. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya memang banyak dicari oleh para Alpha dengan harga mahal. Wajahnya perpaduan antara cantik dan tampan, bahkan sampai membuat beberapa Alpha dan Beta di kampusnya banyak yang mengajak Taehyung untuk kencan, meski ditolak olehnya dengan alasan tidak ada waktu. Tetapi jarang baginya untuk seorang pelanggan langsung memesan dirinya melalui Hoseok, apalagi jika Beta itu menyebutkan bahwa orang yang . "Memangnya dia sespesial apa sampai-sampai aku harus langsung melayaninya?"

Hoseok mengangkat alisnya, "Kurasa bukan tugasku untuk menjelaskannya," ucap Beta itu. "Tapi kau tidak akan menyesal melayaninya malam ini. Dia tampan dan punya banyak uang. Pasti kau dibayar 5 kali lipat dibanding pelanggan biasanya."

Taehyung merasakan dirinya sedikit bersemangat mendengar ucapan atasannya itu. "Kalau begitu, mungkin lebih baik aku menemuinya sekarang."

Hoseok dengan senang hati mengantarkannya ke sebuah deretan sofa yang berada di ruang VIP, sambil melewati kerumunan Alpha dan Beta yang sedang menari dan bercakap-cakap di sekitar mereka. Di atas sofa berwarna merah yang terbuat dari kain beludru tersebut, duduk seorang Alpha, berwajah tampan dengan rahang yang kokoh dan wajah yang di benak Taehyung terlihat lugu. Alpha itu—Taehyung menyukai aroma citrus bercampur kayumanis yang dikuarkan oleh Alpha itu—duduk dikelilingi oleh beberapa orang Omega pria dan wanita, sementara di sebelahnya berdiri seorang Alpha bertubuh tinggi, memesan minuman pada seorang pelayan.

Alpha itu langsung menoleh pada Taehyung ketika menyadari kedatangan Hoseok dan dirinya. Ia mengumbar sebuah senyuman, menonjolkan sebuah senyuman yang menyerupai kelinci. Taehyung merasakan dirinya tertarik pada Alpha itu, bukan tanpa sebab, tetapi karena keramahan seorang Alpha yang jarang dilihatnya. Apalagi Alpha di hadapannya ini tampaknya tidak jauh berbeda usia dengannya.

"Kau yang bernama V?" tanya Alpha itu, sambil menyuruh Omega-Omega di sebelahnya untuk menyingkir. Taehyung meringis ketika para Omega yang diusir tersebut melemparinya dengan tatapan jengkel. "Silahkan duduk di sebelahku," ucap Alpha itu sambil menepuk tempat duduk yang sudah kosong di sebelahnya. Taehyung duduk dengan sikap agak canggung, tetapi ia berusaha membalas senyuman Alpha itu, "Kau mau pesan minuman?"

Taehyung mengangguk mengiyakan, "Segelas martini akan cukup bagiku."

"Pilihan yang bagus," Alpha itu menyuruh seorang pelayan untuk membawakan dua gelas Martini. Lalu ia melihat ke arah Hoseok, "Ya, Hyung. Kurasa orang ini yang kucari."

"Aku akan menghajarmu kalau kau sampai menyakiti aset berharga di klubku," kata Hoseok. Ia mengerling pada Taehyung, "Jangan sungkan untuk memanggilku jika Alpha bocah ini berbuat kurang ajar padamu, oke?"

Taehyung masih tersenyum canggung. Alpha di sebelahnya hanya tertawa dan menendang kaki Hoseok dengan sikap bercanda, "Aku mengerti, Hyung. Lagipula tujuanku ke sini kan bukan untuk itu."

Hoseok hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan pergi berlalu, menghilang di antara kerumunan orang-orang.

Pesanan martini mereka sampai tidak lama kemudian. "Ah, iya," kata Alpha itu menyadari sesuatu, "Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku."

"Benar, kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu," sahut Taehyung ikut menyadari. "Siapa namamu? Aku belum pernah melihatmu datang ke tempat ini."

Alpha itu menunjuk ke dirinya, "Orang-orang memanggilku Kookie." Terdengar suara dengusan tawa dari Alpha yang berdiri dari tadi dengan sikap menunggu, "Oh, jangan menertawaiku, Namjoon- _hyung_. Kau juga memanggilku dengan sebutan begitu, kan?"

Alpha bernama Namjoon itu hanya mengangguk sambil menahan tawanya, " _Ne_ , Kookie."

"Kau serius namamu Kookie?" Taehyung mengangkat alisnya. "Apa jangan-jangan kau tidak berasal dari Korea Selatan?"

Kookie tertawa geli, "Aku serius. Kuharap kau juga memanggilku dengan nama itu, V. Kookie dan V, terdengar cocok bukan?"

Taehyung tertawa tulus, "Kau lucu sekali, Kookie."

"Memang aku lucu," Kookie menjawab tanpa pikir panjang. Ia menoleh pada Namjoon dan mengibaskan tangannya, " _Hyung_ , mungkin kau bisa meninggalkan kami berdua. Kami butuh waktu untuk mengenal satu sama lain."

Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tidak berkata apa-apa, langsung pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau berusia berapa tahun? Tampaknya usiamu tidak jauh berbeda dariku," Taehyung menaruh wajahnya di atas telapak tangannya, matanya memandangi Kookie.

Alpha itu dengan sikap agak malu-malu mengalihkan matanya, "Tahun ini aku berusia 20 tahun. Kau sendiri?"

"Huh? Berarti kau lebih muda dariku!" seru Taehyung tidak percaya.

"Apa kalau begitu aku harus memanggilmu V- _Hyung_?"

"Kurasa dengan embel-embel _Hyung_ , aku jadi merasa sangat tua," kata Taehyung. "Tapi kau serius baru berusia 20 tahun? Kenapa kau bisa berada di tempat seperti ini?"

"Bukankah 20 tahun itu sudah termasuk usia yang legal untuk minum di Korea, ya?" Kookie balas bertanya dengan lugu, menghirup segelas martini di tangannya.

"Ah, bukan begitu maksudku, hanya saja—" Taehyung menjilat bibirnya, "Ini baru pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan pelanggan berusia di bawah 30 tahun."

Kookie hanya mengangguk-angguk, "Kalau begitu, hari ini kau beruntung bisa bertemu denganku, V."

Sementara Kookie mengajaknya berbicara, Taehyung menyadari bahwa Alpha itu berbeda dengan Alpha lainnya. Kookie selalu bersikap sopan padanya, mengajaknya berbicara sementara Alpha itu selalu memesankan minuman untuknya. Berbeda dengan para pelanggannya yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Mereka selalu bersifat agresif pada Taehyung, selalu menjurus pada hubungan intim. Bahkan tidak jarang hanya dalam hitungan menit ia sudah nyaris disetubuhi oleh para Alpha dan Beta yang selalu bernafsu untuk berhubungan seks dengannya.

Kookie justru lebih tertarik untuk berbicara dalam dengannya. Taehyung tidak ragu untuk menceritakan dirinya yang seorang mahasiswa senirupa dan kehidupan keluarganya yang miskin, membuatnya terpaksa bekerja untuk menafkahi keluarganya. Kookie mendengarkan semua ceritanya dengan rasa tertarik dan bercampur simpati. Sebagai ganti atas cerita Taehyung, Alpha itu juga menceritakan sedikit tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Taehyung baru tahu bahwa Kookie sekarang menjadi seorang pewaris tunggal perusahaan ayahnya—meski ia tidak pernah menyebutkan perusahaan apa. Ia juga mengetahui bagaimana Kookie semenjak kecil telah bersaing dengan kakak laki-lakinya untuk mewarisi perusahaan ayahnya, dan pada akhirnya pada usia 17 tahun ia mewarisi seluruh aset perusahaan milik keluarganya.

"Pasti berat bagimu untuk hidup dengan menyandang beban seluruh perusahaan dan nama keluarga secara bersamaan," kata Taehyung, menatap Kookie lamat-lamat.

Entah wajah Kookie memerah karena terlalu banyak minum atau karena tidak tahan ditatap lama-lama oleh Taehyung, Alpha itu menjawab, "Kau juga. Hidupmu justru lebih berat dariku. Harus kuliah dan membantu perekonomian keluargamu."

Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kookie, membuat Alpha itu nyaris melompat kaget dari sofa. Ia mencium bibir lembut Kookie, sekaligus menghirup aroma sitrus dan kayumanis dari Alpha itu. Kookie tidak bergeming, hanya memejamkan matanya, ikut menikmati ciumannya dengan Taehyung. Tangannya mulai melingkar di pinggul Omega itu, bergerak naik turun ketika Taehyung memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kookie mendorong tubuh Taehyung ke atas sofa, memasukkan lidahnya ke lidah Omega itu, mengulumnya. Taehyung merasakan napasnya mulai memanas, dan tangannya bergerak ke rambut dan leher Alpha itu, mencari-cari pegangan untuk menahan berat tubuh Kookie di atas tubuhnya.

Mereka saling melepaskan diri dengan napas terengah-engah. Kookie mengusap bibirnya yang memerah oleh pewarna bibir Taehyung, menjilatnya dengan penuh kenikmatan. Taehyung menyadari bahwa Alpha yang ada di depannya ini adalah Alpha paling tampan yang pernah ditemuinya. Ia tidak menahan Kookie saat Alpha itu mulai menciumi bagian leher dan bahunya, mengisap kulitnya yang terasa sensitif. Suara erangan meluncur dari bibir Taehyung, menikmati isapan-isapan yang diberikan oleh Alpha itu.

"V—" desah Kookie, "Aku— _shi-bal_ , kenapa kau bisa semenakjubkan ini... Kau membuatku—" Alpha itu menghirup aroma tubuh Taehyung, "Kau membuatku kehilangan kendali."

Taehyung menarik napasnya, berharap Kookie akan mengajaknya ke sebuah hotel, melanjutkan hubungan mereka malam ini ke jenjang lebih tinggi selanjutnya. Tetapi justru ia dibuat kaget ketika Kookie tiba-tiba berdiri dari atas tubuhnya, membenarkan letak jasnya yang bergeser dari posisi semula.

"Kookie? Apa kau benar-benar sudah berhenti?" tanya Taehyung setengah menggoda, tubuhnya sudah terangsang untuk meminta lebih.

Kookie hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Tangannya meraih ke kantung jas, mengambil setumpuk uang kertas berjumlah 500 ribu won. Ia meletakkan uang itu ke tangan Taehyung, membuat Omega itu membelalakkan matanya dengan bingung.

"Kookie?"

"Kapan _heat_ mu datang?" tanya Kookie padanya, mengejutkan Taehyung.

" _Heat_?" Taehyung mengangkat alisnya, "Minggu depan, tanggal 26 Agustus—"

"Kalau begitu, pada tanggal 26 Agustus, jangan meminum pil pengontrol _heat_ ," kata Kookie. Ia mengambil sebungkus rokok dari kantung jasnya yang lain, mengambil sebatang rokok, dan menyulutnya. Kepulan asap berhembus dari mulutnya saat ia menghisap batang rokok tersebut dengan sikap yang berbeda dengan Taehyung lihat sebelumnya, "Datanglah ke Hotel Shilla Seoul."

"Huh?! Kenapa aku harus datang saat aku _heat_?" tanya Omega itu, masih bingung dengan ucapan Kookie.

"Pokoknya datanglah, jika kau ingin aku memberimu uang 10 kali lipat lebih besar dari uang ini," jawab Kookie sambil menunjuk setumpuk uang di tangan Taehyung. Ia memanggil Namjoon, dan Alpha itu mengekor di belakangnya. Keduanya menghilang di antara kerumunan orang, meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih diselimuti rasa heran dan bingung.

Hoseok mendatangi Taehyung, wajahnya merah karena alkohol. "Bagaimana dengan orang tadi? Dia benar-benar memberimu bayaran mahal 'kan?"

Taehyung tidak menoleh ke arah Hoseok, mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung, _Apa-apaan maksudnya tadi_?

 **I**

Tetapi Taehyung mengikuti ucapan Kookie seminggu berikutnya. Ia tidak meminum pilnya untuk pertama kali setelah bertahun-tahun dirinya mengalami pubertas sebagai seorang Omega. Pil pengontrol _heat_ yang dibelinya seminggu lalu ia biarkan mendingin di dalam lemari, sementara rasa sakit yang membara mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Pada hari _heat_ nya mulai menyerang, Jimin mengunjunginya, hendak mengajaknya untuk makan di luar. Tetapi ditolak oleh Taehyung begitu Omega itu mulai merasakan sensasi panas yang menyakitkan mulai menjalar di tubuhnya.

"Kau serius tidak mau ikut kami? Ada Baekhyun- _sunbaenim_ hari ini," Jimin berdiri di depan pintu kamar apartemennya. Baekhyun adalah senior yang dikagumi oleh Taehyung, tetapi rasa sakit di perutnya membuatnya agak acuh terhadap nama itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalian bersenang-senanglah tanpaku," jawab Taehyung sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa perih.

Jimin memandangi temannya dengan wajah khawatir, "Kau tidak meminum pilmu?"

Taehyung menggeleng, "Aku lupa."

" _Aigoo_ , Tae! Bagaimana kau bisa lupa?!" seru Jimin kesal dengan keteledoran temannya tersebut, meski ia tidak tahu kenapa Taehyung dengan sengaja melupakan pilnya. "Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Apa sebaiknya aku menemanimu saja mulai malam ini?"

Taehyung kembali menggeleng, "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa menahannya. Aku hanya akan berbaring seharian. Sepertinya _heat_ ku baru akan terasa parah besok."

Jimin menghela napas panjang mendengar ucapan temannya yang keras kepala itu. Tetapi ia tetap membelikan Taehyung makan malam dan pil untuk mengurangi rasa sakit selama _heat_ , membuat Taehyung merasa sangat berterimakasih pada sahabatnya itu. Di lain sisi ia merasa bersalah karena begitu banyak hal yang dirahasiakannya dari Jimin. Ia takut jika Jimin sampai tahu ia bekerja di sebuah klub malam, Omega itu akan menjauhinya. Bagaimanapun juga Jimin adalah sahabat terdekatnya saat ini, dan tanpa Jimin ia tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup di universitas.

Taehyung mengutuki Kookie sedikit saat rasa sakit bercampur panas kembali menjalar di tubuhnya, mengeluhkan kenapa Alpha itu tidak menjemputnya keesokan harinya. Ia merasa tidak punya tenaga sama sekali saat ia menelepon taksi yang akan membawanya ke hotel yang dijanjikan oleh Kookie.

Mau tak mau ia harus datang, karena uang yang ditawarkan oleh Kookie berjumlah lebih besar daripada yang bisa ia bayangkan. Uang itu bisa saja membantunya menyekolahkan adik-adiknya sekaligus selama beberapa tahun ke depan, dan membayarkan sedikit biaya perawatan dan pengobatan neneknya. Setidaknya ia bisa meringankan beban kedua orang tuanya.

Taksi yang membawanya untungnya disupiri oleh seorang Beta. Beta itu tidak terlalu terangsang oleh aroma yang dikuarkannya saat _heat_ , tapi Taehyung bisa merasakan Beta itu terus menerus menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik. Taehyung tidak peduli, karena ia akan segera bertemu Kookie dan mendapatkan uang dari Alpha itu.

Ia tiba di hotel dengan tubuh terhuyung-huyung. Matanya hanya sekilas menangkap sebuah bangunan mewah lengkap dengan segala dekorasinya, berdiri dengan kokoh di hadapannya. Seorang resepsionis dan seorang penjaga, tiba-tiba menghampirinya, membantu memapahnya.

"Anda yang bernama Kim Taehyung?" tanya resepsionis, seorang Beta wanita berusia 30 tahunan padanya.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk lemah.

Ia tidak menangkap dengan jelas pembicaraan antara resepsionis dengan penjaga hotel, tetapi pada akhirnya ia dituntun oleh sepasang penjaga menaiki lift. Lift tersebut membawanya ke lantai teratas hotel. Taehyung merasakan dirinya sedikit terkesima dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya ketika berada di lantai teratas hotel, pemandangan kota Seoul disertai pemandangan kolam renang di atas atap hotel. Kedua penjaga yang membantu memapahnya, mengantarkannya ke sebuah pintu besar yang terbuat dari perpaduan kayu dan logam.

Di depan pintu itu, berdiri Namjoon; jika yang dilihat oleh Taehyung benar Namjoon, dan dua penjaga lainnya—masing-masing mengenakan masker. Namjoon langsung membantu memapah tubuh Taehyung masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Jungkook-ah," kata Namjoon saat membukakan pintu kamar. Seseorang keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, telanjang dada dengan celana berwarna putih menggantung di pinggulnya, "Kim Taehyung—V, sudah tiba di sini."

 _Jungkook_? Batin Taehyung samar-samar.

 _Namja_ bernama Jungkook itu menampakkan dirinya dengan jelas di hadapan Taehyung, dan Taehyung langsung terkesiap melihat orang di depannya. Kookie, atau tepatnya Jungkook, berdiri di hadapannya. Alpha itu langsung mengangkat tubuh Taehyung di atas tangannya, "Ah, _gamsahamnida_ , _Hyung_. Kuharap kau tidak terlalu banyak menghirup aroma tubuhnya."

Namjoon mendengus, "Tentu saja aku bisa menciumnya sedikit meski aku sudah mengenakan masker. Dia sedang _heat_."

" _Ne, ne_. Jangan lupa tutup pintunya," ucap Jungkook sambil membawa tubuh Taehyung ke atas tempat tidur.

Taehyung mendengar suara pintu ditutup, dan merasakan tubuhnya pada akhirnya menapaki sebuah kasur empuk. Tetapi aroma tubuh Jungkook, Alpha yang kemarin mengaku bernama Kookie, mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ternyata nama aslimu... Jungkook."

Jungkook tersenyum lugu. Tangannya menyentuh tubuh Taehyung, " _Ne_ , Jungkook. Maafkan aku sudah berbohong padamu. Tapi nama Kookie juga terdengar lucu, bukan?"

Taehyung merasakan tubuh berdesir dengan nafsu birahi saat tangan kekar Jungkook menyentuh dadanya, "Kenapa—kenapa kau ingin berhubungan seks denganku... Saat aku _heat_?"

Jungkook seperti tidak mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Tangannya mengusap tubuh Taehyung, sementara ia menaruh mulutnya di atas leher Omega itu, menciumi aroma tubuh Taehyung yang terasa manis di hidungnya. Ia mulai membuka satu persatu helai baju di tubuh Taehyung, dan diakhiri dengan melucuti celana jins Omega itu.

Kini tubuh Taehyung telanjang bulat di hadapannya. Jungkook menelan ludahnya, memandangi dan mempelajari satu persatu lekukan di tubuh Taehyung dengan seksama, "V. Kim Taehyung."

"Dari mana kau bisa tahu namaku—"

"Aku mencari-carimu. Mencari orang yang tepat."

Tangannya memainkan puting Taehyung, menimbulkan suara desahan dari Omega tersebut. Taehyung mengeratkan tangannya pada ujung seprai. Jungkook mengisap putingnya, dan mulutnya bergerak naik ke leher Taehyung. Pelan-pelan ia juga mulai melucuti celananya. Kali ini Jungkook sama-sama telanjangnya dengan Taehyung.

"V. Kau—kau sungguh menakjubkan—" ucap Alpha itu, sambil mengangkat kaki Taehyung, membuat kaki Omega itu mengapit tubuhnya yang kekar dan menonjol karena otot.

Ia menunduk untuk kembali menciumi tubuh Omega itu. Tanpa sadar Taehyung telah melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Jungkook, membuat kepala mereka saling berdekatan. Keduanya berciuman, berciuman sama seperti pertama mereka bertemu. Tetapi kali ini Jungkook membiarkan Taehyung mendominasi dirinya, kepala mereka bergerak mengikuti satu sama lain. Taehyung mengencangkan kakinya di sekitar pinggul Alpha itu.

"Ju-Jungkook-ah—" bisik Omega itu pelan, " _Jebal_ , a-aku ingin—"

Jungkook mengangkat tubuh Taehyung, membantu bagian bawah tubuhnya menjadi sandaran bagian tubuh Taehyung. Ia memainkan lubang kemaluan Taehyung yang sudah basah semenjak _heat_ nya berlangsung. Satu jari, dua jari, ia sisipkan ke lubang tersebut, mempersiapkan Taehyung sebelum ia memasukinya. Taehyung mengerang penuh kenikmatan, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca oleh sapuan air mata dan peluh. Jungkook berbisik ke telinganya, "Aku akan membuatmu hamil dengan anakku."

"A-apa maksud—"

Tanpa aba-aba, Jungkook memasukkan penisnya ke lubang Taehyung. Taehyung menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, tidak terbiasa dengan sensasi pertama ketika Jungkook memasuki dirinya. Barang milik Alpha itu—bahkan paling besar daripada penis Alpha lain yang pernah memasukinya. Ia merasakan gesekan kuat penis Jungkook, menggagahinya dari dalam. Rasa sakit dan rasa panas yang dirasakan Taehyung menjalar di tubuhnya beberapa saat lalu tiba-tiba saja mulai menguap entah ke mana.

Jungkook melenguh, diikuti suara lekingan pelan dari Taehyung. Alpha itu menggagahinya entah berapa kali, sampai pada akhirnya Jungkook menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tubuh Taehyung karena kelelahan telah berkali-kali menyodokkan penisnya ke dalam lubang kemaluan Taehyung.

Taehyung tidak ingat persis kapan ia jatuh tertidur. Ia hanya ingat sensasi Jungkook yang menyetubuhinya, suara erangan dan lengkingannya karena dimabuk rasa nikmat, dan tangan besar Jungkook yang tidak pernah lepas dari pinggulnya. Lalu ia ingat Jungkook jatuh di atas tubuhnya, sebelum akhirnya berguling di sampingnya dengan kedua tangannya bergerak untuk merangkul tubuh Taehyung, mendekapnya. Jungkook menempatkan kepalanya di atas kepala Taehyung, sementara Omega itu membenamkan kepalanya di atas dada Jungkook.

Lalu—

Taehyung membuka matanya. Matanya memandang langit biru—membuatnya tersadar bahwa semalam langit-langit yang dilihatnya adalah langit malam yang menembus atap kaca. Ia terduduk di tempat tidur, telanjang bulat, hanya ada selimut putih yang menutupi bagian bawah perutnya.

Dilihatnya Jungkook duduk di dekat jendela berbingkai nyaris setinggi langit-langit kamar. Sepotong rokok yang sudah terbakar menggantung di tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya dipangku oleh tempurung lutut. Tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat terlihat sempurna disinari oleh cahaya fajar. Alpha itu tidak menoleh, fokus pada isapan rokoknya, sampai Taehyung memanggil namanya.

"Jungkook- _ah_? Kookie?"

Jungkook menoleh dan tersenyum padanya, "Oh, V! Kau sudah bangun! Kukira kau kelelahan karena semalaman!"

Taehyung merasakan _heat_ nya telah berhenti. Refleks ia memegangi tengkuk lehernya. Tidak ada bekas gigitan, tidak ada bekas klaim oleh Alpha itu kecuali ruam-ruam merah yang disisakannya setelah semalaman Jungkook mengisap seluruh tubuhnya. Omega itu menelan ludahnya, sementara tangannya bergerak ke bagian bawah perutnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

" _Eo_?" Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, memasang wajah bingung. "Melakukan apa?"

" _Heat_ ku—" Taehyung mengumpulkan pikirannya, " _Heat_ ku telah berhenti. Tapi kau tidak mengklaimku." Ia tahu betul, jika _heat_ seorang Omega berhenti sebelum batas waktu _heat_ nya berakhir saat berhubungan seks, artinya ia sudah diklaim oleh seorang Alpha atau artinya Omega tersebut sudah mulai proses fertilisasi. Jungkook tidak mengklaimnya, dan artinya ia—, "Apa alasanmu menginginkanku hamil?"

Jungkook terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung, matanya membulat sempurna menatap Omega itu. Ia mematikan putung rokok ke asbak, dan menarik sebuah kursi di dekat meja. Ia duduk sambil menarik napas, "Kenapa? Hmm, mungkin sebaiknya memang aku menceritakan semuanya padamu, V."

"Semuanya?" Taehyung mengerutkan dahi.

Jungkook menyalakan TV dan mengganti-ganti saluran. Ia berhenti memencet tombol remot sampai akhirnya sebuah berita terpampang di layar TV.

"Bisa kau lihat ini?" tanya Alpha itu pada Taehyung.

"Apa maksudnya?" Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya untuk memperhatikan berita di TV.

Tulisan pada bagian kolom berita menuliskan judul dengan huruf besar-besar: KELOMPOK GEONDAL CHIL SUNG PA KEMBALI MENGHANTUI ASIA TIMUR. Taehyung kembali menatap Taehyung dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Bisa dibilang, _Chil Sung Pa_ ini adalah perusahaan yang aku warisi saat ini," kata Jungkook.

"Umm, bukannya _Chil Sung Pa_ ini adalah kelompok mafia yang paling dicari-cari di Korea?" Taehyung masih belum paham maksud perkataan Jungkook. "Memangnya kau mewarisi apa dari ayahmu? Kenapa perusahaanmu ada kaitannya dengan kelompok mafia ini?"

Jungkook tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan Taehyung, "Aku tidak tahu apakah kau memang sebodoh ini untuk memahami ucapanku, V," katanya pada Taehyung. Taehyung melempari Jungkook dengan ekspresi jengkel, tidak senang karena dirinya direndahkan. "Begini maksudnya, _Chil Sung Pa_ ini adalah perusahaan keluargaku secara turun temurun semenjak jaman _hal-abeoji_ ku masih hidup. _Chil Sung Pa_ , perusahaan keluarga Jeon yang tidak terlalu diketahui orang, tapi terkenal di kalangan orang-orang berpengaruh dunia. Perusahaan kami adalah memproduksi obat-obatan terlarang dan menjualnya di pasar gelap, membuat pembangunan liar di kota-kota besar di Asia, memegang kendali atas perdagangan dan perbankan di Asia, mengontrol perekonomian Korea Selatan dan negara-negara di Asia Timur secara diam-diam. Apa kau sudah paham?"

Taehyung membuka mulutnya, terkejut dengan ucapan Jungkook. Ia langsung mengenakan pakaiannya yang berceceran di bawah lantai dan berlari menuju pintu. Tangannya berusaha memutar kenop pintu, tetapi pintu terkunci.

"Kenapa pintunya kau kunci?!" seru Taehyung frustasi. Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya telah melompat ke dalam kandang serigala, dan kini ia terkurung di dalamnya.

Jungkook terkekeh geli, "Tentu saja aku kunci agar tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu kita. Omong-omong, aku belum selesai bicara."

Taehyung menempelkan dirinya di dekat pintu, "Aku akan berteriak kalau kau mau bertindak macam-macam—"

"Ruangan ini kedap suara. Kaca-kacanya juga anti peluru," kata Jungkook. "Lagipula kau tidak perlu takut, V. Aku tidak akan mencelakaimu. Aku hanya ingin—meminta persetujuan denganmu."

Taehyung memegangi perutnya, "A-aku akan menggugurkan anak ini—jika aku benar-benar hamil—"

Ekspresi di wajah Jungkook berubah marah, mengejutkan Taehyung, membuatnya ketakutan untuk sesaat. "Kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku butuh bayi itu," ujarnya dingin. Ia berjalan mendekati Taehyung dengan langkah perlahan, membuat Omega itu semakin merasa tersudutkan. "Aku butuh anak untuk saat ini karena aku tidak bisa memprediksi kapan aku akan mati."

"Ma-mati?" tanya Taehyung dengan suara gemetar.

Jungkook meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi pintu, memerangkap Taehyung di dalam tubuhnya, "Aku diincar bukan saja oleh kelompok mafia lain, tapi juga oleh para petugas keamanan dunia. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan kehilangan nyawa. Dan saat ini aku butuh keturunan agar ada yang bisa terus melanjutkan nama keluarga Jeon dan menjaga keberadaan kelompokku ini."

"Kenapa kau tidak membayar lebih banyak _bodyguard_ untuk melindungimu?"

"Ah, soal itu, karena sebanyak apapun _bodyguard_ yang telah mengawal ayah dan kakak laki-lakiku, tetap saja pada akhirnya ada orang yang membelot dan membunuh mereka," jawab Jungkook, tanpa sadar menceritakan tentang keluarganya.

Taehyung menelan ludahnya, ia seperti merasa masih bermimpi panjang dan belum terbangun hingga saat ini, "Kenapa kau tidak menikah saja? Atau menyuruh Omega dan Beta wanita lain untuk mengandung anakmu?"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan pernikahan. Aku benci komitmen dan benci Beta wanita," kata Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya, "Dan lagi, aku butuh bibit yang bagus untuk mengandung anakku. Aku pergi ke banyak tempat, tidak hanya klub, untuk memantau dan menentukan Omega mana yang bagus dan sesuai dengan harapanku. Aku tidak ingin jika anakku nanti memiliki kualitas yang jelek untuk melanjutkan nama keluarga Jeon tentunya."

Alpha itu melepaskan kedua tangannya yang menahan tubuh Taehyung dan pergi ke atas meja, mengambil beberapa tumpuk uang dan melemparkannya ke Taehyung.

"Ini sesuai perjanjianku kemarin. 5 juta won," Jungkook tersenyum pada Taehyung. "Kalau kau bersedia untuk mengandung dan melahirkan anak itu untukku, aku akan memberimu 250 juta won. Jumlah yang cukup untuk membiayai keluargamu bukan?"

Jantung Taehyung nyaris melompat keluar dari mulutnya mendengar jumlah uang 250 juta won. Bahkan dengan uang segitu ia bisa membeli berhektar tanah pertanian untuk keluarganya, sekaligus menyekolahkan Jonggyu ke universitas negeri dan membiayai neneknya hingga sembuh. Tetapi hatinya masih berkata lain, "Tapi tidak mungkin untukku hamil. Demi apapun, aku masih berkuliah!" seru Taehyung, "Sama saja artinya aku harus mencabut beasiswa yang selama ini aku dapatkan dan harus menunggu sampai 2 tahun lebih lama untuk lulus!"

"Itu masalah gampang!" Jungkook masih menyeringai padanya, "Kau bilang kau bersekolah di Sungkyunkwan, kan? Aku bisa menelepon pihak sekolah untuk memberhentikanmu sementara sampai anak ini lahir," Alpha itu merentangkan kedua tangannya—kembali bersikap seperti anak-anak, "Jadi bagaimana? Pasti saat ini kau sudah mengandung anakku. Bahkan aku sudah menawarimu dengan penawaran sebanyak itu, masa kau masih tidak mau menerimanya?"

Taehyung memeluk dirinya sendiri, merasa ragu bercampur takut terhadap Jungkook. Kemungkinan besar ia memang telah mengandung bayi dari Jungkook, dan jika ia menerima tawaran tersebut, ia bisa melunasi seluruh hutang-hutang keluarganya, menyekolahkan adik-adiknya, dan membelikan orang tuanya lahan pertanian.

Kemungkinan lainnya adalah jika ia menggugurkan anak ini, ia akan tetap harus bekerja keras membantu perekonomian keluarganya. Bahkan jika ia memutuskan untuk membesarkan anak ini, artinya ia harus bekerja dua kalilipat secara sekaligus.

Tetapi ia tidak tahu apakah identitas dirinya akan tetap aman jika ia menerima tawaran Jungkook.

 _Shi-bal_.

"Aku menerimanya," Taehyung menarik napas dalam-dalam, tangannya masih merangkul bagian bawah perutnya. "Tapi begitu anak ini lahir, kau harus menjauhkan semua hal tentang anak ini dariku. Dan aku tidak ingin berurusan lagi denganmu."

Jungkook semakin menyeringai lebar, "Tentu saja! Aku akan melindungi identitas ibu dari anakku!" Alpha itu berjalan ke arah Taehyung, mengambil tumpukkan uang yang dari tadi dibiarkan mendingin di atas lantai dan menyisipkannya ke kantung jaket Taehyung. "Kuharap kau tidak akan melarikan diri juga dariku, V."

Taehyung merasakan kuduknya meremang mendengar kalimat terakhir Jungkook.

Alpha itu berbicara dengan mesin telepon, " _Hyung_ , kami sudah selesai. Kau sudah boleh membukanya."

Pintu terbuka lebar, menunjukkan Namjoon yang telah melepaskan maskernya. Ia melihat ke arah Taehyung dan Jungkook secara bergantian, "Apa kita harus mengantarnya pulang sekarang?"

Jungkook mengenakan kaus berwarna putih dan celana jins robek di bagian lutut, "Tentu saja. Aku juga ikut mengantarnya, kok." Alpha itu merangkul pinggul Taehyung, membuat Omega itu bergerak tidak nyaman di rangkulannya.

 **I**

Taehyung ingin mengagumi bagian dalam mobil mewah Jungkook, tetapi rasa takutnya terhadap Alpha itu membuatnya hanya bisa diam memandang jalan di depan. Jungkook hanya diam selama perjalanan berlangsung, sementara Namjoon hanya sesekali membuka percakapan singkat di antara mereka.

Omega itu yakin bahwa Jungkook dan Namjoon pernah ke apartemennya entah berapa kali, karena tanpa perlu menyebutkan alamat apartemennya, Namjoon langsung membawa mobil ke tempat-tempat yang biasa dilaluinya saat pulang. Dalam hati Taehyung terus menerus berpikir, bagaimana Jungkook bisa mengetahui nama lengkap dan alamat apartemennya. Ia tidak peduli jika Jungkook adalah boss mafia atau apapun, ia hanya ingin identitas dirinya terlindungi. Ia tidak mau sampai terjebak di dunia mengerikan tersebut.

Baru ia berpikir begitu, Namjoon berkata, "Jungkook- _ah_ , sepertinya kita diikuti sebuah mobil."

Taehyung ikut menoleh ke belakang seperti Jungkook, tetapi ketika ia membelalak karena terkejut, justru Jungkook dengan tenangnya berkata, "Percepat mobil dan cari jalanan yang lebih sepi."

Mobil mereka melaju kencang, memasuki gang-gang sempit dan rumah-rumah tua. Taehyung merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia menoleh lagi untuk memastikan bahwa mobil yang mengikuti mereka telah menghilang, tetapi justru ia kaget ketika mobil berwarna hitam tersebut nyaris mencapai mereka.

"Ah, mereka hampir mendapatkan kita."

Terdengar suara tembakan senjata api di udara, Taehyung dengan refleks menundukkan kepalanya. Jungkook ikut melindungi tubuh Taehyung dengan bagian tubuh atasnya. Mobil yang mereka kendarai berguncang beberapa kali menuruni jalanan sempit. Kembali terdengar suara tembakan, kali ini mengenai kaca jendela, dan menimbulkan bunyi benturan.

"Untung saja beberapa minggu lalu aku memutuskan untuk memasang kaca jendela anti peluru," gumam Jungkook lega.

"Anti peluru?!"

"Kalau aku tidak memakai kaca anti peluru, mungkin sampai saat ini aku tidak akan hidup, V," kata Jungkook santai.

 _Dasar gila_.

Taehyung tidak mengerti kenapa tidak ada polisi yang menghampiri mereka. Setidaknya suara peluru yang bersahutan di udara membangunkan beberapa warga di sekitar jalan, tetapi entah kenapa polisi tidak kunjung menghampiri mereka. Tiba-tiba mobil melonjak ketika ban mobil mengenai gundukan polisi tidur.

" _Hyung_ —? Kurasa mereka mengincar ban mobil kita—"

"Aku tahu, bersabarlah!"

Namjoon membuka kaca jendela sedikit, mengeluarkan tangannya yang mengacungkan sebuah pistol. Taehyung memegangi telinganya ketika terdengar suara tembakan menggema di seisi mobil. Suara tembakan tersebut diakhiri dengan suara benturan keras, diikuti dengan suara benda berat jatuh. Mobil mereka berhenti seketika dengan gerakan memutar. Taehyung mendapati mobil yang daritadi mengikuti mereka dari belakang kini terguling tidak berdaya, dengan sebuah pipa beton menghantam bagian pinggir mobil.

Jungkook dan Namjoon keluar dari dalam mobil. Namjoon masih mengacungkan pistolnya, sementara Jungkook berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang. Dari dalam mobil yang terguling itu, keluar dua orang Beta—berseragam jas dan kemeja putih—darah bersimbah dari pelipis mereka. Salah seorang dari mereka terjepit, tetapi Jungkook maupun Namjoon tidak terlihat ingin menolong mereka.

Taehyung ketakutan, tetapi ia tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikan.

Jungkook dan Namjoon saling bertukar beberapa patah kalimat dengan kedua Beta tersebut, sebelum akhirnya Namjoon mengeluarkan sebuah peluru panas ke dahi salah seorang Beta, dan menembakkan peluru lainnya ke ceceran bensin di sekitar mobil.

Terdengar bunyi ledakan disertai pecahan kobaran api.

Keduanya meninggalkan mobil yang masih terbakar, kembali ke dalam mobil. Taehyung tidak bisa mampu berkata apapun ketika Jungkook dan Namjoon kembali duduk di kursi mereka.

"Maafkan atas gangguan barusan. Sudah biasa untukku mengalami kejadian seperti ini," kata Jungkook sambil membuka kaca jendela dan mulai menyulut rokok, "Oh. Tapi pasti baru kali pertama untukmu melihat hal seperti itu tadi."

Taehyung hanya diam, tapi ia merasakan temperatur tangannya berubah dingin.

Namjoon membawa mereka sampai ke apartemen Taehyung.

Sesampainya di sana, Taehyung masih berusaha mencerna kejadian yang dialaminya hari ini. Ia nyaris tidak bisa memproses ucapan Jungkook yang berkata padanya sebelum Namjoon pergi membawanya pulang, "Mungkin bulan depan, aku akan kembali ke sini untuk menjemputmu. Kita akan melakukan _check up_ untuk memastikan semuanya. Oke?"

Taehyung hanya diam sampai kaca jendela kembali tertutup dengan sempurna. Mobil Maybach s600 itu kemudian menghilang di persimpangan.

Taehyung masih merasakan tubuhnya gemetaran ketika sebuah suara yang dikenalnya memanggilnya.

"Tae? Kau ke mana saja? Aku mencarimu—"

Ia menoleh pada Jimin yang memandanginya dengan muka jengkel seperti kemarin. Tangisnya langsung pecah ketika ia memeluk tubuh Jimin di hadapannya, membuat temannya terheran-heran.

Tapi ia masih takut untuk bercerita semuanya pada Jimin.

 **I**

 **I**

 **TBC**

 **Warnings** : Beginilah saya yang haus akan fanfic bottom Taehyung plus ABO dynamics, jadinya fanfic dengan plot line mainstream seperti ini muncul di otak saya tiba-tiba :") Padahal 2 fanfic BTS lainnya belum selesai, eh muncul lah ide lain untuk membuat fanfic baru

Jika menurut kalian fanfic ini bagus, silahkan tinggalkan komentar di kolom review~


	2. Pledge

Jimin menemaninya seharian ketika ia menemukan Taehyung berdiri di depan apartemennya sendiri dengan wajah ketakutan dan tangis yang pecah ketika Taehyung melihat wajahnya. Taehyung tidak menyadari bahwa semalam saat ia menghabiskan _heat_ bersama Jungkook, Jimin memanggilnya berkali-kali, berusaha mengecek keadaan sahabatnya itu. Tetapi ketika ia melewatkan 6 panggilan hampir berturut-turut, Jimin tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk pergi menemui Taehyung. Bagaimanapun juga, Taehyung adalah sahabatnya dan ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan sahabatnya sendirian ketika kesakitan saat sedang mengalami _heat_.

Taehyung tahu ketika Jimin membantunya melepaskan jaket—setelah ia cukup tenang dari tangisannya, sahabatnya itu melihat di lehernya terdapat beberapa bekas berwarna merah, terlalu merah untuk disebut luka memar. Jimin membeku di belakangnya, mengamati, membuat Taehyung merasa tidak nyaman.

Ketika akhirnya mereka duduk di atas tempat tidur Taehyung, Jimin berusaha membuka percakapan, bermaksud agar Taehyung mau menceritakan semua padanya.

"Kau—"

"Aku berhubungan seks. Ya. Tapi karena keinginanku sendiri."

"Tapi _heat_ mu sudah berakhir, Tae."

Taehyung menelan ludahnya mendengar ucapan Omega yang lebih tua dua bulan darinya itu, "Aku tahu."

"Bagaimana kalau kau—hamil?" ia mendengar nada cemas di suara sahabatnya. "Siapa—siapa Alpha yang telah—"

Taehyung memotong ucapan sahabatnya, "Untuk sementara, bisakah kau tidak mencampuri urusanku?"

 **Guns, Roses, and Babies**

 **Plot Summary:** Seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni dan harus membantu perekonomian keluarganya dengan menjadi host di klub malam, mengantarkan Kim Taehyung pada Jeon Jungkook, seorang boss mafia paling ditakuti di Asia Timur. "Aku butuh anak karena aku tidak bisa memprediksi kapan aku akan mati." KookV. Warnings inside.

 **Warnings** : _sex scene, ABO Universe, blood and some violence, mention of abortion, incoming side pairings. Sex scenes plus OOC! Typos._ Yang di bawah umur mungkin bisa skip beberapa bagian yang berbahaya

 **Cast:** BTS, Exo, boyband lainnya mwaha

 **II**

Taehyung merasakan penyesalan menyesaki dirinya ketika pagi hari ia memaksa Jimin untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Pikirannya akan Jungkook, kliennya yang sudah menjanjikannya uang 250 juta won agar Taehyung mau mengandung anaknya, yang ternyata adalah seorang pemimpin kelompok mafia paling terkenal di Asia Timur.

Ia masih merasakan dirinya seperti setengah memimpikan tentang _heat_ dan seksnya dengan Jungkook, sampai ketika ia menyalakan TV dan melihat berita sebuah mobil yang terbakar di persimpangan jalan yang dilaluinya dengan mobil Jungkook. Tidak ada saksi mata yang mau mengaku dan menceritakan secara detail bagaimana mereka bagaimana kejadian tersebut berlangsung. Mereka mengaku hanya mendengar suara tembakan, diikuti suara ledakan dan suara decitan ban mobil.

Taehyung sadar bahwa ia sudah masuk ke dalam kandang serigala, dan terkunci di dalamnya.

Jungkook tahu di mana ia tinggal, seperti apa profil dirinya. Jika ia berbuat macam-macam, bisa jadi keluarga dan teman-temannya akan ikut terlibat dengannya.

Taehyung mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa ia begitu ceroboh untuk mempercayai ucapan Jungkook?

Kenapa ia bisa membiarkan dirinya tergiur oleh jumlah uang yang ditawarkan oleh Jungkook?

Kenapa ia dengan bodohnya mempercayakan Jungkook untuk menyetubuhinya saat ia tidak meminum pil pengontrol _heat_?

 **II**

Taehyung berusaha menjalankan kehidupan sehari-harinya seperti biasa, berusaha melupakan Jungkook dari ingatannya. Toh beberapa minggu semenjak Jungkook dan Namjoon menurunkannya di depan apartemennya, Alpha itu sama sekali tidak pernah muncul ke kehidupannya. Bahkan ketika ia pergi bekerja ke klub pun ia tidak pernah melihat wajah lugu palsu Alpha tersebut. Setidaknya untuk sementara, Taehyung dapat merasakan dirinya dengan bebas menjalankan kehidupannya.

Ia juga tidak dapat memastikan jika ia benar-benar hamil atau tidak, setidaknya ia belum merasakan perubahan aroma pada tubuhnya. Dan setidaknya ia juga belum merasakan kehadiran makhluk lain di dalam tubuhnya.

 _Semoga memang hanya kebetulan saja heatku berhenti waktu itu_ , batinnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"V," panggil Hoseok membuyarkan lamunannya begitu malamnya ia bekerja di klub seperti biasa, "Sudahkah kau siap? Ada seorang pelanggan bersama teman-temannya yang belum kedapatan _host_."

"Oh, _ne_ , oke _Hyung_ , aku segera kesana!" ucap Taehyung sambil mematut dirinya terakhir kali ke depan cermin.

Ia pergi ke bar, menuju tempat yang dimaksud oleh Hoseok. Ketika ia sampai di sana, ia melihat seorang Alpha ditemani tiga orang Beta—salah satunya wanita dan satu orang Alpha lain sedang duduk di sofa berbentuk melingkar. Mereka masih terlihat muda dan berusia tidak jauh darinya, mengingatkannya akan Jungkook.

"Oh! Lihat, lihat! Rupanya menawan sekali! Ternyata kita tidak sia-sia ke sini," seru seorang Beta sambil bersiul ke arah Taehyung ketika ia berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Hei, menyingkirlah Sehun, setidaknya biarkan dia duduk," ucap sang Alpha—yang Taehyung asumsikan sebagai pelangan utamanya malam ini pada salah seorang Beta. "Siapa namamu, _jagi_?"

"Aku V, salam kenal semuanya."

Taehyung duduk di antara mereka berempat.

"Kau mau pesan minuman?" tanya Alpha itu pada Taehyung.

Taehyung tampak agak ragu untuk memesan minuman keras akhir-akhir ini, tetapi pada akhirnya ia memberanikan diri, "1 gelas Martini."

Alpha itu tersenyum dan memesan pada pelayan, "1 gelas Martini dan 1 botol _Whisky_ , _Monkey Shoulder_."

"Jadi," kata Taehyung berusaha bersikap ramah seperti yang biasa ia jalankan untuk menjamu pelanggan, "Aku kira sepertinya kalian semua berteman. Siapa nama kalian?"

Alpha yang sepertinya merupakan pemimpin dari kelompok tersebut langsung memperkenalkan dirinya, "Oh, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Perkenalkan, namaku Park Chanyeol. Satu persatu temanku di sini adalah Oh Sehun, Kim Yugyeom, kalau Beta wanita yang kau lihat ini adalah Bae Joo-hyun. Kalau Alpha yang kelihatannya selalu mengantuk ini adalah Min Yoongi."

Beta wanita tersebut menyeletuk, "Jangan memanggilku Joo-hyun. Panggil saja aku Irene," ucapnya sambil tersenyum dengan matanya. Beta wanita itu cantik dan memiliki sifat yang sangat anggun, membuat Taehyung nyaris merasa dirinya hanyalah Omega kelas rendahan di hadapan Irene.

Yoongi—teman mereka yang memang selalu terlihat bosan dan mengantuk itu menampar jari telunjuk Chanyeol yang menunjuk ke arahnya, "Perhatikan ke mana kau menunjuk. Kau bisa saja mencongkel mata orang."

"Oh? Kalian semua kolega di satu tempat kerja?" tanya Taehyung.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan, "Bisa dibilang begitu. Kami kebetulan bekerja pada satu atasan yang sama." Alpha itu menunjukkan sebuah tato di lengan kirinya yang menunjukkan gambar 7 buah bintang. "Hanya karyawan terpilih yang bisa mendapatkan tato ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sehun menendang Chanyeol dengan sikap bercanda, "Jangan menebar pesona seperti ini, _Hyung_! Kau baru putus seminggu yang lalu!"

Chanyeol menggeram jengkel pada Sehun.

Taehyung memandangi lengan kiri Alpha itu dengan seksama, seperti pernah melihat tato tersebut di suatu tempat, "Begitukah? Bukankah itu berarti kau orang yang beruntung bisa memiliki tato tersebut?"

Yugyeom tertawa, "Tentu saja kami semua mempunyai tato ini!" unjuknya bangga sambil menunjukkan tatonya. "Semua orang yang menjadi kaki tangan bos kami dan bekerja sebagai anggota tetap _Chil—_ " Sehun langsung menutup mulut Beta tersebut, sementara Chanyeol memberinya tatapan setengah mengancam dan setengahnya lagi hendak menegur. Yugyeom membalasnya dengan tatapan tidak bersalah.

"Jangan kau dengarkan anak ini," kata Yoongi bersikap masa bodoh sambil menunjuk pada Yugyeom yang mulutnya masih ditutupi oleh Sehun, "Dia terkadang suka berbicara melantur."

"Ah, aku mengerti," Taehyung hanya mengangkat alisnya, mengetahui bahwa kliennya hari ini memiliki pekerjaan rahasia, dan ia tidak begitu tertarik untuk mengorek informasi yang bukan haknya untuk diketahui.

Taehyung dan mereka mengobrol untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Martini dan botol whisky pesanan mereka diantarkan oleh pelayan klub. Chanyeol beberapa kali memegangi paha Taehyung, sementara Sehun yang tidak mau kalah mulai mencumbu bagian lehernya, hendak menggodanya untuk berbuat lebih jauh. Taehyung hanya tertawa dengan sikap mereka, sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan para kliennya setiap malam. Ia mengangkat gelas kaca Martininya dan hendak menyeruput cairan di dalamnya, saat tiba-tiba saja isi perutnya seperti bergolak marah. Aroma alkohol yang menyesaki lubang hidungnya membuat Taehyung merasakan tubuh serta merta menolak keberadaan alkohol itu untuk memasuki tubuhnya. Omega tersebut langsung melayangkan tangannya ke mulut, mewanti-wanti jika ia sampai muntah di hadapan pelanggannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol agak sedikit khawatir, tangannya yang tadi bergerak untuk menuangkan whisky di atas gelas teman-temannya, kini bergerak mengusap punggung bawah Taehyung.

Taehyung melambaikan tangannya, "Tidak masalah, kurasa bau Martini ini hanya sedikit aneh." Ia kembali menyicipi gelas Martini tersebut. Cairan berwarna bening menyentuh bibirnya saat isi perutnya kembali bergejolak dengan sensasi lebih kuat, membuat Taehyung kali ini membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mengurangi sedikit tekanan di perutnya.

Irene mengusap punggung Omega itu dengan lembut, "Kurasa kau tidak baik-baik saja. Mukamu sedikit pucat—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa—" Taehyung nyaris memuntahkan isi perutnya ke lantai, tetapi dengan cepat ia beralih meninggalkan para kliennya, pergi tanpa meninggalkan kata permisi.

Bahunya menabrak Hoseok yang menyapanya di depan ruang staff, tetapi ia tidak peduli dan terus berlari ke kamar mandi staff. Omega itu memuntahkan isi perutnya tepat di dalam toilet duduk. Matanya mengeluarkan air mata, merasakan dinding mulutnya terasa aneh karena asam lambungnya ikut bersama makan malam yang dimuntahkannya. Ia duduk di lantai, perutnya masih bergejolak kuat, meninggalkan rasa nyeri yang menyiksa. Hoseok muncul di ambang pintu bilik toilet, cemas dengan keadaan Taehyung.

"Kau baik-baik saja, V?" tanya atasannya tersebut dengan nada khawatir.

Taehyung hanya menjawabnya dengan suara mual. Ia merasakan tangan Beta tersebut mengusap-usap punggungnya dengan lembut. "Kau sakit?"

"Sepertinya ya," ucap Taehyung. Ia memegangi perutnya, muncul perasaan baru di dalam dirinya. Rasa takut bercampur tidak percaya. _Ini bukan gejala kehamilan, kan?_

Hoseok pergi keluar untuk sesaat dan membawakan Taehyung permen mint, "Cuci mulutmu dan makan ini. Mungkin setelah ini aku harus mulai memberhentikanmu untuk sementara."

Taehyung memandangi atasannya dengan wajah heran bercampur bingung, " _Wae_?"

"Kau hamil, kan? Dengan anak Jeon Jungkook?"

" _Hyung_?" Omega itu terkejut dengan ucapan Hoseok. Ia diam mematung di atas lantai toilet, "Kenapa kau—"

Kali ini Hoseok memandanginya dengan sedikit perasaan bersalah. Beta itu berdiri maju mundur di hadapannya dengan sikap canggung, "Sejujurnya, beberapa minggu lalu Jeon Jungkook datang padaku untuk meminta data _host_ dan _hostess_ yang bekerja di sini. Omega pria maupun wanita. Tetapi dia meminta yang terbaik dari yang kumiliki di klub ini."

Taehyung memahami maksud Hoseok beberapa detik kemudian. Ia berdiri dengan cepat dan menarik kerah baju Hoseok dengan sikap marah, "Kau menjualku."

"Maafkan aku V, aku tahu kau akan marah jika aku berkata yang sejujurnya," kata Hoseok pada akhirnya. "Aku benar-benar menyesal. Tetapi Jeon Jungkook datang padaku dengan memberi tawaran uang yang sangat menggiurkan dan memberi pilihan untuk menaikkan nama klub malamku. Bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya?"

" _Hyung_! Tidak kusangka kau—"

"Aku minta maaf, oke?" Hoseok memegangi tangan Taehyung, "Aku minta maaf. Karena menyesal makanya aku menceritakannya padamu sekarang. Dia butuh anak, V. Dia butuh anak untuk meneruskan nama keluarganya."

"Dan kelompok _geondal_ _Chil Sung Pa_. Mafia terbesar di Asia Timur."

Hoseok hanya mengangguk lemah, "Kau tahu 'kan, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membangkang pada seorang Mafia terbesar di Asia Timur. Bisa-bisa aku bangkrut dalam semalam jika macam-macam dengannya."

Taehyung masih merasa marah pada atasannya tersebut, meski ia tahu alasan di balik Hoseok dengan tega menjualnya pada seorang Jeon Jungkook. Ia memilih mendiamkan atasannya, meski berkali-kali Hoseok meminta maaf padanya. Pikirannya terasa kalut dengan Jeon Jungkook.

Belum selesai _shift_ malamnya berakhir, Hoseok menyuruhnya pulang karena kondisi tubuhnya. Taehyung hanya mematuhi atasannya tersebut, sedikit bersyukur karena pada akhirnya ia bisa pergi ke rumahnya sendirian, berusaha mengontrol perasaan dan semua ingatan buruk di benaknya semenjak beberapa minggu lalu. Tangannya tidak lepas dari permukaan perutnya. Ia masih belum merasakan perubahan yang mencolok dengan perutnya saat ini, tapi cepat atau lambat orang-orang akan menyadari bahwa dirinya hamil. Termasuk Jimin dan teman-temannya yang lain. Atau lebih buruknya, jika sampai berita dirinya hamil terdengar oleh keluarganya.

 **II**

Keesokannya, selama hampir seminggu, Taehyung berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk selalu menahan rasa mualnya ketika ia harus menghadiri kelas di pagi hari. Ia masih belum berani untuk mengakui bahwa dirinya mengalami _morning sickness_. Ia terlalu takut dengan kenyataan bahwa ia benar-benar mengandung anak seorang mafia terbesar di Asia Timur.

Beberapa kali ia harus keluar dari kelas tanpa izin dosen karena tidak kuat menahan isi perutnya. Ia juga menyadari bahwa beberapa teman sekelasnya mulai mencium perubahan aroma di tubuh Omega itu, mengetahui bahwa Taehyung tengah membawa kehidupan lain di dalam perutnya. Ia bisa melihat beberapa Omega dan Beta lain memandanginya dengan tatapan setengah jijik dan bercampur kasihan, sementara para Alpha hanya tertawa mengejek setiap kali ia lewat di hadapan mereka.

Betapa berbedanya perlakuan mereka saat ia masih berstatus Omega biasa dengan Omega yang sedang hamil tanpa diklaim oleh seorang Alpha. Pada awalnya para Alpha dan beberapa Beta akan begitu memuja-muja wajah dan penampilannya yang eksotis, mengejar-ngejar dirinya. Tetapi begitu ia hamil, mereka langsung berubah sikap. Mereka langsung menganggap bahwa Taehyung adalah seorang Omega murahan, jalang, pelacur, atau anggapan apapun yang merendahkan dirinya.

Taehyung berusaha untuk tidak peduli, tetapi ia bisa merasakan airmatanya hampir keluar setiap kali ia menerima perlakuan tersebut dari sekitarnya. Ia berusaha menghindari Jimin dan teman-teman dekatnya, tetapi justru ia berakhir semakin tertekan dengan kondisi dirinya saat ini. Ia tahu, cepat atau lambat, Jimin dan teman-temannya yang lain akan tahu rumor tentang kehamilannya.

Pagi hari mendekati akhir September, ketika ia berusaha mengabaikan telepon dari Jimin dan seorang temannya yang lain, Taehyung mendapati orang aneh berdiri di depan apartemennya. Orang yang tidak pernah dikenalnya, mengenakan pakaian berwarna gelap dilengkapi dengan kacamata dan sebuah topi _snapback_ berwarna hitam. Ia melihat orang itu berdiri dengan sikap menunggu dari balik jendela apartemennya yang berada di lantai 3, membuat Taehyung merasa khawatir.

 _Apa mungkin itu orang kiriman Jungkook_?

Orang itu langsung pergi dan menghilang ketika ia seperti melihat sesuatu mendekatinya. Tidak lama kemudian muncul orang bertubuh tinggi dan berpakaian seragam lengkap, memasuki apartemennya. Taehyung berusaha untuk tidak panik ketika orang bertubuh tinggi tersebut tidak butuh waktu lama untuk muncul di depan pintu kamar apartemennya, berdiri di luar dengan sikap menunggu.

"Kim Taehyung? Bisa tolong kau buka pintunya?" kata suara tersebut. Taehyung mengintip dari lubang _peephole_. Namjoon.

Butuh beberapa saat untuk Taehyung memutuskan membukakan pintu. " _Ye_? Ada apa?"

Namjoon tersenyum dengan ramah, untuk pertama kalinya, dengan dua lesung pipit menyembul dengan indahnya di wajah Alpha tersebut, "Sudah saatnya. Apa mungkin kau lupa?"

Taehyung mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling lorong apartemen. "Apa dia tidak ikut?"

"Dia tidak ikut. Dia ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan hari ini," jawab Namjoon. "Kau butuh berapa menit sampai aku bisa mengantarmu ke sana?"

Taehyung menelan ludahnya. Hari ini ia akan melakukan _check up_ sekaligus memastikan bahwa ia benar-benar mengandung anak Jungkook. "Lima menit. Aku—aku mau ganti baju dulu."

" _Take your time, then_. Aku akan menunggu di bawah."

Taehyung langsung menutup pintunya setelah memastikan Namjoon telah masuk ke dalam lift apartemen. Perutnya kembali bergejolak dan ia buru-buru pergi ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan sarapan paginya. Entah karena _morning_ _sickness_ atau karena ia benar-benar merasa cemas akan mengikuti pemeriksaan hari ini.

"Jeon Jungkook keparat," gumamnya geram.

 **II**

Namjoon pergi membawanya keluar dari keramaian kota Seoul menuju sebuah kota kecil yang hampir berdekatan dengan kota Busan. Dengan perjalanan yang nyaris memakan waktu 2 jam lebih, Namjoon nyaris tidak mengajaknya berbicara. Alpha itu hanya menanyainya sekali, apakah Taehyung merasa mual dengan keadaan di dalam mobil, sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus dengan perjalanan mereka.

Mereka harus melalui lahan perkebunan dan pertanian yang dikelilingi oleh hutan-hutan kecil, dan tiba di sebuah bangunan yang terletak begitu terpencil dari pemukiman warga. Bangunan tersebut memiliki luas beratus-ratus hektar, dikelilingi hutan, sebuah sungai yang warna airnya masih jernih, dan bebukitan rendah. Namjoon menghentikan mobil di depan sebuah pintu gerbang setinggi 5 meter, semuanya terbuat dari metal yang dihiasi sulur-sulur di pinggirannya. Namjoon berbicara melalui mesin perekam suara, dan pintu terbuka otomatis.

Taehyung tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takjubnya saat mobil melaju pelan ke dalam. Di sekitar hanya ada pepohonan tinggi _yezo_ , rerumputan, taman-taman kecil dengan beberapa air mancur dan sungai buatan. Bahkan ia terkejut ketika matanya menangkap beberapa ekor rusa dan kelinci berlarian di taman. Butuh hampir 10 menit untuk tiba di sebuah rumah dengan 4 lantai, bergaya campuran antara modern dan klasik—membuat sisi seni Taehyung ingin mengutuki keluarga Jeon dengan selera mereka yang buruk dalam soal arsitektur rumah. Rumah tersebut terdiri dari dinding kaca dan sebagian berupa dinding beton, lengkap dengan kolam renang di lantai 2 dan sebuah air mancur di depan pintu masuk kediaman Jeon.

"Ini—"

"Kediaman keluarga Jeon Jungkook."

Taehyung tanpa sadar menyumpah serapah. "Dia serius tinggal di tempat seperti ini? Bahkan rumahnya seperti hampir 3 kali lipat lebih besar daripada bangunan apartemenku secara keseluruhan!"

Namjoon mendengus menahan tawanya, "Memangnya dia tinggal di mana lagi? Di taman?"

"Tapi apa kalian tidak pernah tersesat selama tinggal di rumah sebesar ini?" tanya Taehyung polos.

"Eh—kalau kau sudah lama tinggal di sini kau akan terbiasa menghapalkan ruangan-ruangan di dalamnya," sahut Namjoon masih menahan tawanya. Sepertinya ia gemas dengan keluguan yang ditampilkan oleh Taehyung.

Alpha itu kemudian membantu Taehyung keluar dari mobil. Begitu mereka tiba tepat di depan pintu rumah, seorang pelayan berpakaian resmi membukakan pintu. Taehyung nyaris memekik kaget begitu ia menyadari pelayan tersebut.

"Ah, Namjoon! Aku sudah lama—"

Oh Sehun, pelayan tersebut, menyadari rupa Taehyung dan langsung membuka mulutnya dengan sikap sama kagetnya. Ia menunjuk Taehyung dan menatap Namjoon—meminta penjelasan.

"Dia—?"

"Dia orang yang kami maksud, Sehun."

"Tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi," ucap Taehyung canggung pada Sehun. Rupanya ia menyadari tato yang berada di lengan kiri mereka adalah lambang kelompok mafia Jungkook, sesuai dengan nama kelompok mereka. _Chil Sung Pa_ , 7 bintang.

Sehun kini membulatkan matanya dengan sikap masih terperangah. Taehyung bisa mendengar Sehun menyumpah pelan.

Namjoon memandangi Sehun dan Taehyung secara bergantian, "Kalian saling kenal?" Alpha itu mengamati Taehyung, "Memangnya kau sudah tahu kalau orang ini salah satu dari _butler_ keluarga Jungkook?"

Sehun mendorong Namjoon dan Taehyung masuk ke dalam rumah, "Silahkan masuk, silahkan masuk. Lupakan saja soal kemarin dan sudah ada yang menunggu kalian di dalam," ia melirik ke arah Taehyung dan mendekatkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir, menyuruhnya agar tidak membocorkan pertemuan mereka kemarin. Taehyung tersenyum tanpa disadari olehnya, melihat kelakuan Sehun.

"Ya, kami pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

Bagian dalam rumah keluarga Jeon jauh berbeda dari apa yang bisa dibayangkannya. Rumah itu mewah dengan berbagai macam perlengkapan modern. Ada banyak CCTV di sudut ruangan, sebuah lift dan mesin pengeras suara. Sebuah lampu gantung, terbuat dari kayu dan metal, menjadi hiasan yang menarik begitu ia masuk. Bahkan matanya tidak dapat berhenti mengamati lukisan-lukisan mahal, salah satunya karya Kim Whan-ki.

"Lukisan-lukisan di sini... Siapa yang mengoleksinya?" tanya Taehyung pada Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum geli, "Kau tidak akan percaya jika aku mengatakan Jungkook- _ah_ yang membeli semua lukisan yang ada di sini dari acara pelelangan."

Taehyung tiba-tiba teringat akan lukisan-lukisannya yang belum selesai di apartemennya, dan beberapa lukisan lainnya yang telah terjual dengan harga murah. Sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan pernah bisa menyaingi harga lukisan di rumah keluarga Jungkook.

Ia nyaris menangkap sebuah foto keluarga berukuran lebih dari 3 meter, menampilkan seorang Alpha berusia 40 tahunan dengan seorang Beta wanita. Di samping Alpha tersebut berdiri seorang pria muda—mungkin berusia sekitar 17-18 tahun, dan seorang bayi laki-laki yang tengah duduk di pangkuan Beta wanita tersebut. Sekilas Taehyung mengenali senyuman di wajah bayi tersebut.

 _Mungkinkah itu Jungkook_?

Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak ke perutnya.

Ia hampir bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah anak yang dikandungnya dari Jungkook.

 _Ah, kenapa aku malah kepikiran sampai kesitu?_

"Kita sudah sampai," kata Sehun mengalihkan perhatian Taehyung.

Tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di depan sebuah pintu setinggi 2,5 meter yang terbuat dari kayu dan terbungkus _frame_ berwarna hitam. Sehun membukakan pintu dan kemudian memohon undur diri, meninggalkan Namjoon dan Taehyung berdua di sebuah ruangan luas yang terdiri dari peralatan-peralatan yang pernah dilihatnya di rumah sakit dan sebuah ranjang tempat tidur lengkap dengan dua nakas di kanan dan kiri tempat tidur. Tetapi ketika Namjoon melangkah mendekati tempat tidur, Taehyung baru menyadari bahwa ada orang lain di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Kau yang bernama Kim Taehyung?"

Seorang Omega, laki-laki, berdiri dari sebuah kursi dan tersenyum pada Taehyung dengan ramah. Taehyung menyadari bahwa Omega di depannya ini bahkan lebih cantik daripada Irene, tetapi di saat bersamaan juga tampan. Ia berusia kurang lebih 20 tahunan, dan dari caranya berbicara, Taehyung berasumsi bahwa Omega itu lebih tua darinya. Taehyung juga menghirup aroma Namjoon dari tubuh Omega tersebut.

"Kenalkan, Jin- _hyung_ ," kata Namjoon pada Omega itu, "Dia yang bernama Kim Taehyung alias V. Omega yang akan melahirkan anak dari Jungkook. Dan V," ucap Namjoon pada Taehyung, "Mari kukenalkan padamu, Kim Seokjin. Dia ini dokter pribadi keluarga Jeon semenjak 5 tahun lalu."

Seokjin—nama Omega itu, mengulurkan tangannya pada Taehyung, "Senang bertemu denganmu. Kau terlihat sangat menarik. Anakmu dengan Jungkook pasti akan sangat lucu."

Taehyung memerah mendengar ucapan tersebut, "Umm, _gamsahamnida_?" ucapnya canggung pada Seokjin. "Kau Omega dari Namjoon- _hyung_?"

Seokjin tertawa, "Baru beberapa minggu dia mengklaimku," ia melihat ke arah Namjoon sekilas. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan keadaanmu? Apa kau sudah mengalami gejala-gejala awal kehamilan?"

"Uhh—ya. Kurasa aku sudah mulai sering merasa mual dan mengalami muntah di pagi hari," Taehyung mengernyitkan dahi, "Secara teknis hampir setiap saat aku merasa mual, terutama jika aku tidak makan tepat waktu. Dan aku sering merasakan perutku kram, dan seluruh tubuhku nyeri. Apakah itu normal?"

"Normal untuk kehamilan pertama Omega, dan biasanya untuk kehamilan kedua rasa nyerinya akan sedikit berkurang," jawab Seokjin dengan nada antusias, "Kalau begitu sepertinya kita bisa mulai dengan tes urin. Apa kau sudah mencoba menggunakan _test pack_?"

Taehyung menggeleng, "Kupikir aku hanya perlu memastikannya dengan jadwal _heat_ ku yang tiba-tiba berhenti."

Seokjin berdehum, menyuruh Taehyung untuk duduk di samping tempat tidur dan meminum sebotol penuh jus jeruk, agar ia bisa mulai melakukan tes. Omega itu mengambil sampel urin Taehyung untuk mengeceknya sementara Namjoon berdiri menunggu di depan pintu. Beberapa menit kemudian Seokjin mendatangi Taehyung, tersenyum.

"Kau positif hamil. _Chukhahabnida_!"

Taehyung hanya tersenyum canggung, ia masih merasa takut dengan kehamilannya. Dan semuanya terasa seperti mimpi.

Namjoon membantunya untuk tiduran di atas tempat tidur, sementara Seokjin mempersiapkan sebuah alat aneh yang tidak pernah dilihatnya.

"Itu—?" tanyanya pada Seokjin sambil menunjuk pada benda di tangannya.

"Ini USG. Untuk melihat keadaan bayimu."

Taehyung memandang dengan takjub.

Seokjin memoleskan sebuah cairan seperti jelly ke perut Taehyung, membuat Omega yang lebih muda itu mengerang karena sensasi dingin yang menjalar di bagian perutnya. Seokjin menggerak-gerakkan tongkat pendeteksi, dan sebuah gambar berwarna hitam putih muncul di layar USG.

"Kau bisa lihat gambar hitam putih di sini? Ini bayimu."

"O-oh."

Seokjin menunjuk ke sebuah gambar berbentuk titik hitam. "Usia kandunganmu 5 minggu, kalau dilihat dari posisinya. Dan jika perkiraanku tepat, bayi ini akan lahir pada bulan Mei."

"Uh, V? Apa kau menangis?" Namjoon mengernyitkan dahi melihat Taehyung berkaca-kaca di depan sebuah gambar hitam putih yang hanya menunjukkan setitik kecil yang tidak bergerak di layar.

"A-aku tidak menangis," ucap Taehyung sambil berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah.

Ia menangis bukan karena terharu layaknya seorang ibu yang baru melihat perkembangan janinnya, tapi karena rasa takut bahwa apa yang dialaminya saat ini adalah kenyataannya. Dan bukti bahwa ia kini sudah terjerat dengan seorang mafia terkenal di Asia Timur terpampang dengan jelas di layar USG.

Seokjin menendang kaki Namjoon dengan sikap jengkel, "Jika kau tidak bisa membaca situasi, lebih baik kau menunggu di luar."

Namjoon hanya bisa balas memandanginya dengan bingung, merasa bahwa dirinya tidak salah sama sekali.

Kemudian pemeriksaan dilanjutkan dengan menimbang berat badan dan mengukur tinggi Taehyung. Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat hasil timbangan berat badan Taehyung, "Kau—sedikit kekurangan berat badan daripada yang kukira. Apa kau jarang makan?"

Taehyung memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, "Umm, aku hanya ingin menghemat uang."

"Kau hamil," kata Seokjin, selayaknya seorang dokter menasihati pasiennya sambil melipat kedua tangannya, "Kau tidak bisa seenaknya tidak makan sementara ada seorang bayi sedang berusaha di dalam tubuhmu. Aku akan memberikan beberapa obat untukmu, dan jika perlu, aku akan menyuruh Namjoon-ah untuk membelikanmu makanan jika perlu."

" _Hyung_ , aku bertugas sebagai supir, bukan sebagai tukang _delivery_ makanan." Namjoon menyeletuk di antara keduanya.

Seokjin setengah mencibir Namjoon, "Apa salahnya? Kalian sama-sama memiliki kendaraan."

Taehyung tertawa mendengar ucapan Seokjin, " _Ne, ne_. Aku mengerti. Aku akan makan dengan teratur."

Sejujurnya alasan ia menghemat uang adalah agar ia bisa menabung untuk biaya keluarganya sekaligus membiayai peralatan melukis yang selama ini ia kumpulkan. Beasiswa yang ia terima di universitas tidak sanggup untuk menutupi seluruh biaya hidupnya di Seoul, oleh karena itu Taehyung memutuskan untuk bekerja sebagai _host_ di klub Hoseok. Gaji yang diterimanya selama ini di klub dapat meringankan sedikit beban hidupnya dan keluarganya di Daegu. Setidaknya sampai Jungkook menawarkannya uang yang sudah dijanjikannya beberapa minggu lalu.

Tidak lama setelah mereka melakukan pemeriksaan kesehatan pada Taehyung, Jungkook memunculkan dirinya di dalam kamar. Alpha itu mengenakan kaus _t-shirt_ berwarna putih dan jins yang robek di bagian kedua lututnya—persis seperti yang dikenakanya di hari mereka selesai berhubungan seks. Rambutnya dibiarkan disisir ke belakang, menampilkan wajah tampannya dan dahinya yang membuatnya terlihat lebih dewasa. Entah kenapa, Taehyung merasa Jungkook terlihat begitu menggairahkan setelah lama mereka tidak berhubungan seks, padahal Jungkook telah mengacaukan pikiran Taehyung dengan keputusan bodohnya telah menerima penawaran Alpha tersebut.

"Oh, pemeriksaannya sudah selesai?" cicit Jungkook dengan sikap lugunya persis seperti anak kecil—dan kontras dengan wajahnya yang justru terlihat lebih dewasa. Jari tangannya yang panjang dan berurat, yang beberapa minggu lalu merangkul tubuh Taehyung dengan erat, menyisir rambutnya ke ke belakang. Taehyung membayangkan tangan itu kembali mendekapnya, merangkul kedua sisi di panggulnya.

 _Pasti karena pengaruh hormon aku jadi berpikiran aneh-aneh_ , gumam Taehyung jengkel pada dirinya sendiri.

Alpha itu berjalan ke arah Taehyung, melihat ke arah perutnya, lalu wajahnya berubah heran, "Uhh, kau tidak terlihat gendut? Apa kau benar-benar sedang hamil?"

Taehyung tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya mendengar ucapan tersebut dari Jungkook.

" _Mwo_?"

Seokjin langsung berlari dan memukul bagian kepala Jungkook, "Tidak bisakah kau menjaga sikapmu kepada orang yang lebih tua untuk beberapa saat?!"

Jungkook meringis memegangi bagian belakang kepalanya, "Aku serius menanyakannya!"

"Aku juga serius untuk memukulmu! Dia baru 5 minggu, _babo_ , masih belum saatnya untuk seorang Omega yang hamil mulai menunjukkan kehamilannya!"

Namjoon akhirnya maju untuk menjadi penengah mereka. Jungkook setengah mengimitasi tingkah laku Seokjin dan setengah mengejek Omega yang lebih tua tersebut. Wajah jahilnya tersebut kini tersenyum pada Taehyung, "Ah, rupanya kau benar-benar hamil 'kan V?" hidungnya mengembang dan mengempis, menghirup aroma tubuh Taehyung. "Aku bisa merasakan perubahan aroma tubuhmu."

"Orang-orang di universitas juga mulai mencurigai bahwa aku hamil," kata Taehyung jengkel. Ia memasang wajah tidak senang pada Alpha tersebut, "Seharusnya aku meminta dari awal padamu untuk menjaga nama baikku, jika kau ingin aku mengandung anak ini sampai lahir nanti. Aku tidak mungkin melanjutkan kuliah dengan aroma seperti Omega yang sedang hamil tanpa seorang Alpha."

"Bukankah aku memintamu untuk berhenti kuliah selama setahun, setidaknya sampai kau melahirkan anak ini?"

"Kau menyuruhku meninggalkan tugas lukisan yang selama ini sedang aku kerjakan?" tanpa sadar Taehyung meninggikan nada suaranya.

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya, "Atau kalau kau memang mau melanjutkan kuliah, Seokjin bisa membantumu menyembunyikan baumu. _Hyung_ , bukankah kau punya pil atau apalah—yang bisa menyembunyikan aroma tubuh Omega?" ia menoleh pada Seokjin.

"Aku punya, tapi—"

"Berikan padanya."

"Aku tidak yakin pil ini baik untuk dikonsumsi oleh Omega yang sedang hamil," Seokjin mengernyitkan dahi.

"Untuk sementara, setidaknya," Jungkook kemudian kembali beralih pada Taehyung. "Lalu sampai kau—mungkin setengah perjalanan nanti, kau harus tinggal di rumah ini."

"Aku—"

"Aku bisa membiayai makanmu di sini. Plus kau tidak perlu membayar uang tagihan apartemen. Di sini banyak hal yang bisa aku sediakan untukmu," kata Jungkook. "Tapi dengan syarat, aku tidak ingin kau berhubungan dengan orang selain orang kepercayaanku."

"Itu tidak mungkin! Aku tetap harus menghubungi keluargaku! Juga teman-temanku!"

"Aku bisa mengirimi keluargamu uang, jika kau mau," Jungkook kembali tersenyum, tetapi sikapnya terlihat tidak peduli. "Dan untuk teman-temanmu? Aku bisa saja membuat mereka percaya bahwa untuk sementara kau harus berhenti di sekolah selama setahun untuk bertemu keluargamu, atau alasan apapun yang masuk akal. Mudah bukan?"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan sikap tak percaya. Betapa mudahnya bagi Jungkook untuk menentukan kehidupan Taehyung, mengatur-ngatur hidupnya hanya karena ia mengandung seorang anak Jeon Jungkook. Ia tahu bahwa Jungkook bersikap protektif agar musuh-musuhnya tidak tahu tentang keberadaan cikal bakal penerus keluarga Jeon. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, jika ia tinggal di rumah Jungkook dan berhenti kuliah selama setahun, itu sama saja dengan memutuskan hubungan dengan keluarganya dan Jimin, sekaligus membohongi mereka.

"Jika pemeriksaan hari ini sudah selesai, mungkin Namjoon-hyung bisa segera mengantarmu pulang ke apartemen," Jungkook mengakhiri pertemuan singkat mereka.

Perasaan awal Taehyung yang begitu terpikat dengan Jungkook, kini mendingin menjadi perasaan jengkel bercampur marah. Ia ingin sekali menghajar Alpha di hadapannya ini, mengajarkannya bagaimana untuk memiliki perasaan dan menghargai orang. Emosi Taehyung yang meluap-luap itu tergambar jelas di wajahnya, tetapi Jungkook terlalu masa bodoh untuk memperhatikannya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Jungkook- _ah_? Apa urusanmu belum selesai juga?" tanya Namjoon, seolah-olah semenjak tadi ia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku harus pergi ke tempat Yoongi- _hyung_ ," kata Jungkook. Taehyung sejenak seperti mengenali nama tersebut, tetapi perasaan marah pada Jungkook mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Ada produk baru yang mau kami jual ke Cina dan Asia Tenggara hari ini. Sekalian aku ingin mengajaknya bermain _game_ baru yang dipromosikan oleh Kojima- _ahjussi_ kemarin."

Namjoon dan Seokjin membungkukkan tubuh mereka pada Jungkook, sebelum keduanya mengantar Taehyung ke depan pintu utama.

"Kau pasti kesal dengan sikap Jungkook tadi," ucap Seokjin begitu mereka keluar kamar. Taehyung hanya mendengus. "Tapi kurasa ia cukup beralasan unutk mengatakan hal seperti itu. Juga mengatur semuanya tentang kehidupanmu. Bagaimana pun juga, kau sudah setuju untuk mengandung anaknya."

"Sejujurnya, aku merasa menyesal sudah tergiur dengan uang yang ia tawarkan," kata Taehyung mengaku, "Tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku sampai harus menjual separuh kehidupanku pada orang seperti dia. Hanya karena mengandung anaknya."

"Jika kau berpikir bahwa Jungkook seperti anak-anak, dia memang masih anak kecil," kata Seokjin, setengah berbisik pada Taehyung. "Dia menjadi pemimpin keluarga Jeon dan mulai efektif sebagai pemimpin _geondal_ semenjak 7 tahun lalu."

"Huh?! Saat dia berusia 13 tahun?!" Taehyung nyaris memekik kaget, tetapi langsung mengontrol suaranya saat Namjoon menatapnya dengan tatapan setengah menegur.

"Lebih tepatnya saat ia baru berusia 12 tahun. Dia baru saja berusia 20 tahun September tanggal 1 yang lalu."

Taehyung memandang Seokjin dengan sikap percaya. Berarti, secara teknis, Jungkook lebih muda 2 tahun darinya. Dan Alpha itu telah berbohong padanya, mengatakan bahwa ia mewarisi aset keluarganya sejak usia 17 tahun. "Kenapa—kenapa dia bisa menjadi pemimpin sebuah kelompok mafia di usia semuda itu?"

"Kakak laki-lakinya, Junghyun, tewas setelah salah seorang mantan anggota kami membunuhnya. Dan ternyata mantan anggota kami ini bekerja pada kelompok lain, yang sudah menjadi musuh lama keluarga Jeon," cerita Seokjin, matanya menatap lurus ke depan. "Kurasa cara ia tetap bertahan sebagai pemimpin ini _geondal_ _Chil Sung Pa_ sekaligus melewatkan masa remajanya dengan beban seberat itu adalah dengan tetap bersikap seperti anak-anak. Karena ia tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk menjalankan masa kecilnya seperti anak-anak normal lain seusianya."

Taehyung berusaha untuk tidak peduli, tapi tanpa sadar ia justru terhanyut mendengar cerita Seokjin dan dalam beberapa saat tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah tiba di depan pintu utama. Ketika ia hendak mencapai pintu mobil, dilihatnya Chanyeol—Alpha yang kemarin ditemuinya bersama Sehun dan teman-teman mereka yang lain, keluar dari dalam mobil berwarna putih. Alpha itu memandang Taehyung dengan bingung.

"Huh, V? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Oh—Chanyeol—"

Namjoon melihat ke arah Chanyeol dan ke arah Taehyung, "—kalian saling mengenal juga?"

"Memangnya siapa orang ini, Joon?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke arah Taehyung.

"Dia Omega yang menjadi _surrogate mother_ —ibu dari anak penerus Jungkook- _ah_."

Taehyung merasakan perubahan sikap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menjadi kikuk, "Uh, oh—o-oke, kalau begitu. Aku mau masuk ke dalam." Alpha itu masuk ke dalam rumah setelah mengunci pintu mobil.

Seokjin mengerutkan dahi, "Dia bersikap aneh hari ini."

"Kurasa, Sehun dan Chanyeol bertemu denganmu di satu tempat yang sama," tebak Namjoon pada Taehyung. Omega itu hanya mendengus, tidak memberikan jawaban langsung.

Seokjin membantunya masuk ke dalam mobil dan menahan pintu, "Aku akan menghubungimu lagi jika nanti aku ingin melakukan pemeriksaan. Jangan lupakan preskripsi obat yang kuberikan, oke? Juga jangan lupa untuk mengatur jadwal makanmu," kata Omega itu pada Taehyung. Taehyung tidak sempat bertanya darimana Seokjin mengetahui nomor ponselnya, karena Namjoon sudah pergi membawanya jauh dari kediaman Jeon.

Pikirannya kembali beralih pada cerita masa lalu Jungkook.

Juga sebuah foto keluarga yang terpampang jelas di antara ruang tengah dengan ruang _foyer_.

 **II**

Namjoon menurunkannya di depan apartemen, mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya, sebelum akhirnya melaju keluar dari lingkup matanya. Taehyung menghela napas panjang, merasakan bahwa hari-harinya yang berjalan normal akan mengalami banyak gundukan ke depannya. Tangannya bergerak ke atas perutnya, mengelus-elusnya pelan dengan ibu jarinya.

Setelah melahirkan anak ini, kehidupannya akan kembali berjalan normal. Ia hanya perlu menunggu hingga 8 bulan ke depan, setidaknya.

Seorang pria berpakaian gelap yang dilihatnya tadi pagi di depan rumahnya kini kembali menyita perhatiannya. Taehyung menoleh, melihat pria itu—ia tidak tahu apakah ia Beta, Alpha, atau Omega—berjalan ke arahanya. Taehyung mempercepat langkahnya untuk memasuki apartemen, tetapi pria di belakangnya tetap berjalan mengikutinya. Ia hampir berteriak pada seorang penghuni apartemen, ketika pria misterius yang mengikutinya itu bertanya padanya.

"Sillyehamnida," ucap orang asing itu sambil membenarkan posisi kacamata hitamnya, "Jika aku tidak mengganggu, bolehkah aku bertanya di mana aku harus ke tempat ini?" ia mengulurkan secarik kertas berisi alamat. "Aku tersesat seharian di depan apartemen ini, kurasa temanku memberikan alamat yang salah."

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik. Tanpa sadar menghembuskan napas lega, "Oh, tempat ini. Kau hanya perlu berbelok ke persimpangan di sana dan ikuti saja arah jalan. Kau akan sampai tempat ini nanti."

Orang itu membungkuk terima kasih dan pergi meninggalkan Taehyung, menghilang di persimpangan.

Taehyung kembali menuju kamar apartemennya dan membaringkan tubuhnya sesampainya di sana. Ia melihat ponselnya masih menunjukkan sebuah pesan dari Hoseok yang memberhentikannya untuk sementara dan beberapa _missed call_ dari Jimin. Dengan perasaan bersalah bercampur perasaan rindu pada sahabatnya tersebut, Taehyung memutuskan untuk menelepon. Tetapi karena nada sibuk beberapa kali menjawabnya, ia mengirimkan sebuah pesan—mengira bahwa Jimin sedang sibuk dengan latihannya hari ini.

 _Jimininie, maafkan aku menghilang akhir-akhir. Jika kau ada waktu, besok bisakah kita bertemu untuk makan malam?_

Ia meletakkan ponselnya kembali setelah mengirimkan pesan tersebut. Sesaat muncul ingatan bahwa ia belum menghubungi keluarganya. Taehyung kembali mengambil ponselnya, hendak memencet nomor telepon ayahnya. Tetapi ia mengurungkan niat dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

 **II**

Taehyung terbangun di tengah malam, menyadari bahwa ia belum sempat makan malam. Tangannya bergerak menuruni perutnya yang mulai bergejolak mual. Dengan cepat-cepat ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil secuil biskuit yang dibawakan oleh Seokjin bersamaan dengan obat penahan rasa mualnya. Taehyung merasakan perutnya mulai kembali membaik, untuk sementara. Sambil menghela napas, ia memanaskan _sandwich_ yang dibelinya tadi pagi sebelum Namjoon menjemputnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kenop pintu diputar—bertepatan dengan suara _microwave_ nya berbunyi. Taehyung menoleh dan melihat pintunya mulai terbuka, menampakkan pria yang tadi sore menanyakan alamat padanya.

Taehyung dengan panik langsung menodongkan pisau dapur, hendak melindungi dirinya. Rasa takut bercampur cemas menyelimuti dirinya.

"Oh, _annyeong, yeobo_. Sepertinya kau memberitahukanku alamat yang salah," kata pria itu padanya. "Mungkin kau bisa menurunkan pisau itu sebelum kau melukai dirimu sendiri."

"Siapa—siapa kau?! Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke kamarku?!"

"Untung saja apartemenmu ini cukup sepi dari penghuni. Setidaknya aku sudah berhasil membungkam mulut beberapa di antara mereka," Pria itu membuka maskernya dan kacamata hitamnya, menyeringai pada Taehyung, "Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Kau hanya perlu menjatuhkan pisau itu dari tanganmu, lalu kita bicara baik-baik."

Taehyung merasakan pegangan di gagang pisaunya bergetar bersamaan dengan jari-jari tangannya, "K-katakan apa maksud dan tujuanmu ke sini," Taehyung berusaha mengancam pria itu, tetapi justru suaranya terdengar gemetaran.

Pria itu menghela napas, terdengar kecewa dengan ucapan Taehyung. Ia membuat siulan rendah, dan dua orang lain—dua orang Beta pria—masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Pria itu menunjuk ke arah Taehyung, dan dua Beta suruhannya langsung mendekati Taehyung. Dengan susah payah, Taehyung melayangkan pisaunya ke arah Beta-Beta tersebut, melakukan perlawanan. Ia berhasil menoreh lengan seorang Beta dengan pisau, tetapi kemudian Beta yang lain menangkap kedua lengannya dan membuat kuncian. Taehyung menjatuhkan pisaunya, rasa mual kembali bergejolak di perutnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan melawan. Kau akan melukai dirimu sendiri, _jagi_." Pria itu menyeringai pada Taehyung.

Taehyung meludah padanya, membuat pria itu langsung memasang ekspresi jijik. Ia menampar wajah Taehyung keras-keras, membuatnya merasakan pandangannya mulai kabur.

"Kau pasti jalang milik Jeon Jungkook, kan?" Pria itu menarik rambut Taehyung, dan samar-samar Taehyung mencium aroma Alpha dari pria itu. Alpha itu mengendus-endus di leher Taehyung, "Dan kau memiliki aroma si bangsat Jeon. Kau pasti sudah mengandung anaknya saat ini."

"Kau yang bangsat," ucap Taehyung dengan ekspresi menantang.

Alpha itu tertawa, "Kau pikir Omega lemah sepertimu, bisa mengatai-ngataiku?" ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari kantung celananya. Pisau itu didekatkannya ke leher Taehyung, "Ingat posisimu di mana saat ini, Omega. Kau bahkan tidak sanggup melindungi dirimu sendiri dengan pisau dapur."

Taehyung menggeram marah. Kakinya yang tidak ditahan berusaha menggapai dan menendang Alpha tersebut di bagian selangkangannya dengan percuma. Alpha tersebut tertawa semakin keras dan menyuruh salah satu Beta suruhannya menutup pintu. Salah satu beta menahan tubuh Taehyung dan menjatuhkannya ke atas tempat tidur, mulai mengikat kedua tangan Taehyung ke kepala tempat tidur. Taehyung meronta dengan kuat, dan ia berhasil menendang selangkangan Beta yang mengikat tangannya, hanya untuk mendapatkan tamparan yang lebih keras di wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya kami di sini dikirim oleh atasan kami untuk membawamu ke tempat kami. Atasan kami butuh beberapa informasi tentang Jeon Jungkook darimu. Tapi setidaknya kami ingin mencicipi sedikit barang dari seorang Jeon Jungkook," Alpha itu menarik celana Taehyung dengan paksa.

"Apa-apaan kau—" Taehyung berusaha menendang Alpha tersebut, tetapi seorang Beta menahan kakinya dan melebarkannya.

Saat Alpha itu membuka risleting celananya, Taehyung mulai menyadari bahwa Alpha itu hendak memperkosanya. Taehyung berteriak dan meronta, tetapi percuma karena saat ini tidak akan ada orang yang mendatanginya. Air matanya mulai bercucuran.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!"

Suara pintu didobrak dengan kuat mengalihkan perhatian Alpha tersebut dan kedua Beta suruhannya. Taehyung samar-samar melihat Jungkook—ya, seorang Jeon Jungkook—berdiri di depan pintunya. Eskpresi wajahnya terlihat dingin dan marah, tidak pernah Taehyung melihat ekspresi tersebut di wajah Jungkook sebelumnya. Jungkook mengacungkan pistolnya dan terdengar suara tembakan bertubi-tubi. Isi kepala dua orang Beta tersebut langsung hancur berceceran di tembok apartemen. Sementara Alpha yang tadi hendak memperkosanya, kini berguling ke bawah tempat tidur untuk mencari tempat berlindung.

Jungkook mengikutinya ke balik tempat tidur dengan mengacungkan pistolnya, sementara Taehyung merasakan dirinya membeku, begitu terguncang dengan pemandangan tiba-tiba yang baru saja terjadi di hadapannya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin seperti es.

Alpha yang nyaris memperkosanya tersebut kembali muncul di balik tempat tidur dan mulai menembakkan pistolnya ke arah Jungkook. Sebuah peluru menoreh sebersit luka torehan kecil di pipi Jungkook, tetapi Alpha muda itu tetap bergerak dengan gesit mengejar Alpha yang lebih tua hingga nyaris ke area dapur. Jungkook berhasil menembakkan sebuah peluru ke kaki dan bagian dada Alpha tersebut, membuat Alpha itu kini terseok-seok di atas lantai _vinyl_ apartemen.

" _Jebal_ , jangan bunuh aku—" pinta Alpha itu—tiba-tiba berubah menjadi peminta-minta setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada Taenhyung.

Jungkook menatap Alpha itu dengan tatapan dingin tidak berperasaan. Ia mengacungkan pistolnya ke wajah Alpha itu, "Katakan, pada siapa kau bekerja?" Alpha itu terlihat bimbang, tetapi Jungkook kembali menembakkan pelurunya ke kaki Alpha itu yang sudah tertanam timah panas, "Mau aku menembakinya sampai kakimu putus?"

"C-C-Choi—C-Choi Seunghyun—"

Taehyung melihat bahu Jungkook menegang mendengar nama tersebut, tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum dengan dingin, "Oh. Keluarga Choi? Kelompok _Ssang Yong Pa_?" ia membungkuk untuk menggulung lengan baju Alpha itu. Dilihatnya sebuah tato bergambar dua ekor naga berwarna biru terpampang jelas. "Kalau begitu sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati dengan tenang hari ini dan membiarkanmu memberi informasi pada atasanmu bahwa kau sudah bertemu langsung dengan seorang Jeon Jungkook. Aku juga harus memberimu hadiah karena sudah berani berniat untuk menyentuh calon anakku." Ia mengarahkan moncong pistol ke antara selangkangan Alpha asing itu.

Suara tembakan disertai cipratan darah membuat Taehyung bergidik ngeri—sampai-sampai ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke sisi yang berlawanan. Ia bisa mendengar suara tembakan itu masih sedikit bergema, tapi kali ini ikut disertai suara teriakan. Ia tahu bahwa Alpha itu mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi penisnya yang baru saja ditembak oleh Jungkook. Tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya dari Alpha itu, Jungkook mengambil saputangannya dan mengelap tangan dan moncong pistolnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Taehyung dan melepaskan tangannya.

"Tenanglah. Kau sudah aman, V."

Taehyung menelan ludahnya dengan berat, "K-kau—kau benar-benar membunuh mereka... Tanpa ampun."

Jungkook mengendikkan bahu, "Sudah makanan sehari-hari bagiku. Aku pernah bilang sebelumnya, kan?"

Taehyung terkesiap ketika tangan kekar Jungkook meraih tubuhnya, menutupi setengah tubuh Taehyung dengan kain dan menggendongnya dengan gaya pengantin. Omega itu langsung memendam kepalanya ke dada Jungkook ketika keduanya berjalan melewati Alpha yang masih pelan-pelan sekarat kehabisan darah di lantai, meminta pertolongan. Taehyung berusaha mengacuhkan suara kesakitan yang dikeluarkan oleh Alpha yang sedang sekarat tersebut.

Chanyeol muncul di ambang pintu yang terbuka, lengkap mengenakan seragam seperti yang dilihat Taehyung tadi siang. Ia langsung berubah pucat saat melihat kondisi kamar Taehyung, "Uhh, _boss_? Jungkook- _ah_? Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tolong bersihkan ruangan ini. Tapi biarkan orang itu mati sampai kehabisan darah."

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya, "Ah. Harusnya kau memanggilku dan Joon ke sini. Biar kami yang membereskannya."

"Kalian terlalu lama sampai ke sini," sahut Jungkook jengkel.

Ia membawa tubuh Taehyung sampai ke depan apartemen. Sesampainya di lantai dasar, pemilik apartemen dan seorang penjaga tampak sedang berdebat dengan Namjoon. Beta tua tersebut mendelik marah pada Jungkook dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Taehyung.

"Kalian tidak tahu apa, kalian membuat kegaduhan?! Dan kenapa kalian membawa tubuh penghuni apartemenku? Siapa kalian?" tanya Beta tua tersebut dengan cecaran pertanyaan.

Namjoon memandang ke arah Jungkook, dan Alpha yang lebih muda itu melemparinya dengan pandangan menyuruh. Namjoon menarik napas dan mengeluarkan 2 tumpuk uang dari tas kecil yang dibawanya di bawah ikat pinggangnya, memberikannya pada Beta tua tersebut.

"Jika Anda bersedia untuk tidak membicarakan hal ini dan ikut merahasiakan tentang kami, atasanku akan memberikan uang lebih banyak lagi. Pokoknya, tutup mulut kalian jika polisi menanyakan sesuatu. Mengerti?"

Beta tua tersebut memandangi penjaga apartemen di sebelahnya dan tergagap saat menerima dua tumpuk uang berjumlah menggiurkan tersebut, "Huh? B-benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu..."

Jungkook mendudukkan Taehyung di kursi penumpang, dan Omega itu menarik kedua kakinya sampai ke dada. Ia masih merasakan tubuhnya gemetar oleh rasa takut. Sampai akhirnya Jungkook memegangi bahunya dengan lembut.

"Aku bodoh sudah mengira semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika aku meninggalkanmu di apartemen sendirian. Tidak kusangka kelompok _Ssang Yong Pa_ sudah sampai tahu informasi tentangmu," kata Alpha itu. "Kau baik-baik saja? Jika kau terlalu stres, kau bisa menyakiti anakku."

Taehyung menoleh pada Jungkook, tangannya memegangi perutnya, "Kau baru saja membunuh tiga orang di depanku. Ba—bagaimana—aku tidak merasa panik untuk saat ini?"

"Karena itulah aku akan membawamu tinggal di tempatku. Mulai hari ini. Aku dan orang-orang kepercayaanku dapat menjaga dan mengawasimu sepenuhnya," ucap Jungkook. Tangannya meraih dagu Taehyung, "Aku juga bersumpah akan menjagamu. Aku akan menghabisi mereka sebelum mereka menyentuhmu. Dan menyentuh anakku."

 _Anakmu, tetapi bukan anakku?_ Taehyung merasakan perasaan di dadanya berubah getir, "Lalu bagaimana dengan teman-temanku? Keluargaku? Bagaimana kalau musuh-musuhmu menargetkan diriku sebagai buruan mereka, lalu mengancam keberadaan keluargaku dan teman-temanku?"

"Kan sudah kukatakan bahwa orang-orangku bisa mengatasinya," dengus Jungkook tidak sabaran. "Atau jika kau mau, aku bisa memberimu kebebasan untuk menelepon teman-temanmu dan kelurgamu, dengan satu syarat kau harus berbohong pada mereka."

"Aku tidak mung—"

Jungkook memegangi kedua bahu Taehyung dengan kasar, "Jadi maumu apa? Kau mau mereka ikut terlibat lebih dalam dengan masalahmu sekarang ini? Kau sendiri yang sudah menyetujui penawaranku untuk mengandung anakku. Sudah terlambat untukmu mundur." Ia menatap mata Taehyung dengan netra kelamnya selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya bisa diam. Namjoon masuk ke dalam mobil beberapa saat kemudian dan membawa mereka ke kediaman Jeon. Samar-samar, ketika mereka keluar dari area parkir apartemen, Taehyung bisa mendengar suara sirene mobil polisi.

Perasaannya semakin ketir saat ia mengingat ia benar-benar meninggalkan lukisan-lukisannya di dalam apartemen, dalam kondisi yang sama sekali tidak menguntungkan.

 **II**

Mereka sampai lebih cepat daripada ketika ia pertama kali pergi ke kediaman Jeon.

Sesampainya di sana, Jungkook langsung membawa Taehyung ke lantai teratas, ke sebuah kamar yang hampir 3 kali lipat lebih besar daripada kamar yang didatanginya pagi tadi. Sesampainya di kamar itu, Taehyung langsung disajikan dengan makanan—mengingatkan bahwa dirinya belum makan sama sekali.

"Makan," kata Jungkook pada Taehyung, "Jin-hyung bilang padaku bahwa Omega hamil akan mudah merasakan lapar di malam hari."

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya, mendengar ucapan Jungkook seperti sebuah ucapan bodoh yang dengan mentah-mentah dikeluarkan begitu saja. Tetapi ia mengambil roti lapis yang berada pada nampan di atas tempat tidur, lengkap dengan 1 teko berisi teh.

"Ini—kamar siapa?" tanya Taehyung, tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya terhadap kamar mewah tersebut.

"Untuk sementara kau akan tidur bersamaku di kamar ini, sampai kamar pribadi untukmu siap dipakai."

Taehyung hampir menjatuhkan roti lapisnya, "Tidur—denganmu?"

"Apa aku kedengaran kurang jelas?"

Wajah Taehyung memerah, "Tapi kau—bukankah—"

"Kita sudah pernah tidur dan berhubungan seks bersama sebelumnya 'kan? Seharusnya tidak masalah juga untukmu tidur bersamaku selama beberapa hari sampai kamarmu siap digunakan," kata Jungkook menjelaskan.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung teringat kembali akan lukisan-lukisannya yang masih berada di dalam kamar, dan mendengus kecewa bahwa ia tidak akan bisa melanjutkan lukisannya yang masih belum sempat diselesaikan olehnya. "Oh, begitu."

Jungkook hanya melihatnya makan dengan pelan-pelan, wajahnya kembali berubah sumringah seperti biasa. Taehyung memiliki firasat jika Jungkook sangat menikmati caranya makan, entah kenapa alasannya.

Selesai Taehyung makan, Jungkook menyuruh Taehyung melepaskan bajunya.

"Huh?" Taehyung bingung dengan maksud Jungkook yang menyuruhnya untuk melepaskan pakaiannya. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Karena aku ingin mencicipimu setelah berminggu-minggu lamanya," kata Jungkook sambil tersenyum, ia merangkak mendekati Taehyung di atas tempat tidur. "Atau perlu aku yang melepaskannya?"

Taehyung sedikit heran dengan perubahan _mood_ Alpha itu. "Uh, tidak perlu. Biar aku saja," ucapnya sambil melepaskan kaus berwarna hitamnya. Tangannya bergerak ke bagian bawah celananya, saat ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak memakai celana setelah Alpha yang nyaris memperkosanya merebutnya dengan paksa.

Jungkook berbaring di atas tempat tidur, "Duduklah di atasku."

Taehyung menuruti keinginan Alpha itu, dan ia bergerak ke atas tubuh Jungkook. Kedua kakinya yang jenjang mengapit pinggul Alpha tersebut. Jungkook menggerakkan salah satu tangannya ke pinggul Taehyung, sementara tangan lainnya bergerak ke risleting celananya. Ia membebaskan penisnya yang setengah berdiri, dan Taehyung mulai merasakan dirinya bergairah melihat barang milik Alpha tersebut. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak ke penis Jungkook, meraba dan memeganginya. Tidak butuh lama bagi Taehyung untuk mulai memijat sepasang zakar milik Alpha itu. Jungkook menahan napasnya sambil menyapu sebagian wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, berusaha menahan erangan nikmat dari mulutnya.

"Kau juga menginginkannya, kan? Kau menginginkan penisku di dalam lubang milikmu."

Taehyung terkesiap mendengar ucapan Alpha itu, tetapi ia mengangguk pelan.

Omega itu memainkan penis Jungkook, sementara Jungkook mempererat tangannya di pinggul Taehyung. Kemudian Taehyung memposisikan dirinya tepat di atas penis Jungkook, merasakan sensasi nikmat saat barang milik Jungkook merasuki dirinya. Jungkook mendorong penisnya sampai Taehyung mengeluarkan suara rintihan kenikmatan.

"K-Kookie—" Taehyung membisikkan nama tersebut—nama Jungkook ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Aku menyukai nama panggilan itu jika kau yang memanggilku demikian," Jungkook tersenyum padanya dan kembali menyodok-nyodokkan barangnya di dalam tubuh Taehyung. Penis Taehyung mengeluarkan sedikit cairan ke atas perut Jungkook saat Alpha itu menubruk tepat di bagian paling sensitif, sementara Alpha itu beberapa kali berejakulasi di dalam tubuhnya.

Jungkook mendesah panjang, keringat mulai berhamburan di keningnya. Ia tersenyum pada Taehyung dengan senyuman kelinci miliknya, membuat Omega itu merasakan hatinya sedikit berdesir dengan rasa gemas.

"Kau memang masih bocah, Jungkook- _ah_."

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya, "Aku sudah 20 tahun. Aku bukan bocah."

"Tetap saja kau seorang bocah di mataku," kata Taehyung setengah menggumam. Jungkook berdecak kesal padanya.

Taehyung membungkukkan tubuhnya, mulutnya bergerak mencium bagian leher dan sampai ke bagian mulut Jungkook. Jungkook mempererat pegangannya pada panggul Taehyung, memasukkan lidahnya, mengulum.

Mereka bertahan dengan posisi itu selama beberapa lama, sampai akhirnya Jungkook meregangkan pegangannya di pinggul Taehyung ketika mereka berhenti berciuman, menggerakkan tangannya ke perut Omega itu.

"Di sini. Kau mengandung anakku di dalam perutmu ini." Jungkook memandangi perut Taehyung lamat-lamat. "Penerus keluarga Jeon. Penerus kelompok _Chil Sung Pa_."

Taehyung mengira Alpha itu akan menangis saat memegangi perutnya, tetapi Jungkook hanya diam, terus mengamati perut Taehyung dengan takjub. Taehyung jatuh di sebelahnya beberapa menit kemudian—dengan posisi memunggungi Jungkook, peluh membasahi tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan Jungkook menatap bagian punggungnya lekat-lekat, merasakan Alpha itu memegangi punggungnya, mengusapnya dengan lembut. Ia menggigit bibirnya ketika Jungkook mencium bagian tengkuk lehernya, mendesah pelan.

"Aku lupa betapa cantiknya rupamu. Dan betapa indahnya dirimu."

Taehyung merasakan pipinya memanas, tetapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun.

 _Tidak akan pernah ada kata anak kita yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook_ , ia yakin itu. Karena anak ini bukan tercipta karena rasa cinta di antara keduanya, tetapi karena sebagai bentuk sebuah penawaran yang tidak dapat ditolak oleh Taehyung.

Sesaat pikiran itu membuatnya sedih.

Taehyung tersentak kaget untuk sesaat ketika ia merasakan kedua tangan kekar Jungkook bergerak merangkulnya. Ia mencium aroma tubuh Jungkook semakin pekat di hidungnya, tetapi di saat bersamaan juga menenengkannya. Aroma kayumanis dan sitrus. Taehyung menutup matanya, merasakan dunianya mulai terbawa ke alam bawah sadar.

 **II**

Taehyung terbangun di siang hari, dalam keadaan telanjang, dan dengan sisi yang ditiduri oleh Jungkook semalam telah kosong. Hanya menyisakan lipatan dari seprai berwarna putih. Dilihatnya di atas nakas sudah disediakan satu nampan lengkap berisi sarapan dan satu teko teh. Taehyung merasakan perutnya bergemuruh, dan tanpa pikir panjang ia mengambil nampan tersebut, mencicipinya. Dilihatnya ada sebotol vitamin _prenatal_ dan obat untuk mengurangi rasa mualnya, disertai catatan kecil dari Jungkook.

 _V,_

 _Habiskan sarapanmu, mengerti_? JK.

Taehyung tersenyum membaca catatan kecil itu, sesaat melupakan kejadian yang baru menimpanya kemarin. Dan saat ini ia bertanya-tanya ke mana Jungkook pergi, meninggalkannya tanpa membangunkannya.

Ia berdiri dari tempat tidur setelah menghabiskan sarapannya—mengenakan pakaian bersih yang disediakan oleh Jungkook, dan baru teringat kemudian bahwa ia meninggalkan ponselnya di dalam apartemen. Ia panik untuk sesaat, khawatir jika Jimin atau keluarganya meneleponnya. Ia berlari ke luar kamar, saat Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun rupanya, V," kata Alpha itu masih kikuk seperti pertemuan mereka yang kedua. "Uh, _boss_ , maksudku Jungkook- _ah_ —dia menitipkan pesannya padaku untuk membawakan barang-barangmu ke sini."

Ia menuntun Taehyung ke lantai dasar dan menunjukkan lukisan-lukisannya dengan rapi berjejer di ruang foyer. Taehyung mengamati lukisan-lukisannya satu persatu, "Jungkook menyuruh kau melakukan ini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel _Samsung_ dan menyerahkannya pada Taehyung, "Aku juga menemukan ini. Sepertinya ada teman-temanmu yang menelepon dari tadi pagi."

Taehyung mengambil ponselnya dari Chanyeol dengan antusias, " _Aigoo_ —astaga—untung saja kau membawanya ke sini—" ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan penuh terimakasih pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak masalah," kata Chanyeol, tersenyum tulus padanya. "Kupikir saat kau tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkan kami tanpa ijin, ada sesuatu padamu. Ternyata kau mengandung anak atasanku, huh? Aku keduluan selama beberapa minggu rupanya."

Taehyung tertawa agak kaku, "Aku juga tidak menduga kalian bawahan Jungkook." Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Chanyeol, "Kurasa kita bisa berteman mulai saat ini, huh?"

Chanyeol terlihat agak kaget dengan uluran tangan tersebut, tetapi ia menyambar tangan Taehyung dengan sikap antusias, " _Ne_. Teman."

Taehyung kembali ke kamar Jungkook setelah Chanyeol meyakinkannya untuk membawa lukisan-lukisannya ke ruangan yang lebih memungkinkan untuk diakomodir.

Ia menyalakan ponselnya, merasakan perasaan bersalah begitu melihat banyak _missed_ _call_ dari Jimin dan keluarganya. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia mengetikkan nama Jimin dan menekan tombol panggilan. Jimin menjawabnya tidak lama kemudian.

" _TAE! Kau ke mana saja?! Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana,_ babo _! Aku ke apartemenmu tapi pemilik apartemen bilang bahwa kau sudah lama pergi dari apartemen! Lalu ada polisi di depan apartemenmu sewaktu aku berada di sana—Tae?_ "

Taehyung menangis mendengar suara sahabatnya tersebut. Ia begitu merindukan suara Jimin yang selalu terdengar melengking dengan riang, merindukan Jimin yang selalu menegurnya dan tidak bosan mengomelinya jika ia berbuat kesalahan. "Maafkan aku, Jiminie, aku—aku pergi tanpa mengabarimu."

" _Tapi kau baik-baik saja, kan? Kau seperti menangis—_ "

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku pulang ke rumah orang tuaku di Daegu," Taehyung menggigit lidahnya sedikit, merasa bersalah membohongi temannya.

" _Ke Daegu? Ada apa? Sampai kapan?_ "

"A-aku tidak tahu. Aku harus membantu keluargaku di sini. Setidaknya sampai perekonomian kami membaik."

" _Lalu bagaimana dengan kuliahmu? Aku dengar—,"_ ia bisa merasakan Jimin bimbang, _"Kau—apa benar kau hamil?_ "

Tangan Taehyung bergerak ke perutnya, "Apa kau lebih mempercayai rumor daripada temanmu sendiri, Jiminie?"

" _Bukan begitu maksudku, hanya saja_ —" ia bisa mendengar Jimin menelan ludahnya, " _Jika kau ada sesuatu, masalah apapun, kau bisa cerita padaku, oke? Aku akan membantumu sebisaku. Aku rindu padamu. Apa hari ini artinya kita tidak jadi pergi makan?_ "

Taehyung mengingat bahwa ia mengirimi pesan pada Jimin untuk mengajaknya makan, "Kurasa begitu. Sekali lagi, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

" _Aku mengerti. Aku bisa membantumu kalau soal uang_ —"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Jiminie. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri dengan keluargaku, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Jimin menghela napas, " _Kalau begitu, jaga dirimu baik-baik, oke?_ "

"Kau juga," ucap Taehyung.

Jimin memutus telepon.

" _Shi-bal_ ," gumam Taehyung sambil menangkupkan telapak tangannya ke wajahnya.

Delapan bulan lagi maka ia akan bebas. Delapan bulan lagi ia akan kembali ke kehidupan normalnya. Delapan bulan lagi ia akan bisa melunasi hutang-hutang keluarganya dan menyekolahkan adik-adiknya.

Delapan bulan lagi, menuju Mei, dan Taehyung bisa merasakan dirinya sudah dirundung penyesalan yang begitu dalam.

Mei di dalam benaknya terasa seperti masih bertahun-tahun lagi.

 **TBC**

 **Author's comment:** Baru sadar jika fanfic yang saya buat banyak persamaan dalam plot dan penokohan. Wahaha.

Dan maaf lama sekali untuk waktu updatenya. Saya lagi menjalankan skripsi dan beberapa minggu belakangan sibuk mengejar penelitian, jadinya ya semua fanfic terbengkalai untuk sementara.

Untuk yang membaca fanfic saya yang lain, _A Genius In Love_ dan _Spring Days_ , mohon bersabar untuk menunggu kelanjutan dua fanfic itu. Karena _Spring Days_ menjadi fanfic terfavorit yang pernah saya buat, jadi butuh waktu lama untuk memikirkan keberjalanan ceritanya agar sempurna. Apalagi setiap kali saya membuat fanfic, saya harus membaca ulang supaya saya tahu jalan ceritanya selanjutnya yang lebih baik seperti apa haha.

Terimakasih yang sudah memberikan review, follow, dan favorite. **:D**

 **Yang sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya** : Kyunie, MiOS, MinJimin, Viyomi, gglorrsp, justnyao, vkookv, vvvvv, yunitailfa, frveryoung, Skyfreeze, ThaliaTamara4, Steven Dion, alviarchiezz


	3. Rotation

**Guns, Roses, and Babies**

 **Plot Summary:** Kim Taehyung,Seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni dan harus membantu perekonomian keluarganya dengan menjadi host di klub malam. Tetapi kemudian kehidupannya mengantarkan Kim Taehyung pada Jeon Jungkook, seorang boss mafia paling ditakuti di Asia Timur. "Aku butuh anak karena aku tidak bisa memprediksi kapan aku akan mati." KookV. Warnings inside.

 **Warnings** : _sex scene, ABO Universe, blood and some violence, mention of abortion, incoming side pairings. Sex scenes plus OOC! Typos._

 **Cast:** BTS, Exo, boyband lainnya mwaha

 **III**

Minggu pertama tinggal bersama Jungkook menyenangkan, setidaknya. Ia bisa makan secara teratur dengan memakan makanan yang setara dengan masakan koki bintang lima dan dalam porsi besar. Sayangnya karena ia sedang hamil, beberapa kali ia memuntahkan makanan yang bahkan di matanya terlihat seperti makanan-makanan menggiurkan dan berharga mahal yang sering ditawarkan oleh restoran-restoran ternama. Sebelum ia hamil, ketika ia pergi jalan-jalan berdua bersama Jimin, ia akan punya kesempatan hanya melihat buku menu dari luar, karena uang sehari-harinya tidak akan cukup untuk membayar bahkan satu makanan pun. Terkadang Sehun juga menawarinya makanan camilan yang belum pernah dirasakannya, beberapa di antaranya terasa nikmat di lidah, dan beberapanya lagi tidak sanggup ia telan.

Entah karena pengaruh hormon saat hamil atau apa, libidonya meningkat. Ia sering mendapati dirinya rindu akan sentuhan fisik dari Jungkook, ingin cepat-cepat berhubungan seks dengannya. Jungkook dengan rambut disisir ke belakang menjadi pemandangan favoritnya. Tidak jarang ia memimpikan Jungkook, dengan rambut tersisir ke belakang dengan pakaian formal berhubungan seks dengan Taehyung. Dan sejak ia tidur di sebuah yang kamar terpisah dengan Jungkook—meski kamar mereka tepat bersebelahan, ia selalu merindukan saat-saat di mana ia tidur di kamar Alpha itu. Meskipun juga Jungkook sering mengunjungi kamarnya untuk berhubungan seks dengannya, setidaknya secara rutin setiap dua hari sekali.

Dan tidak jarang pula hal mengerikan lainnya, seperti misalnya, saat ia mendapati Namjoon dan Chanyeol juga terlihat begitu menarik di matanya. Jika ia berbicara dengan salah satu di antara keduanya, tanpa sadar ia akan membelai tubuh mereka. Mungkin jika berbicara soal Chanyeol, Alpha itu justru menikmati kontak fisik antara kulitnya dengan kulit Taehyung, tetapi jika soal Namjoon, justru Alpha itu terang-terangan malah berusaha menghindari kontak fisik dengan Taehyung, terutama bila ada Seokjin di dekat mereka. Tanpa ia ketahui, Namjoon menyadari bahwa nafsu birahi—libido dalam berhubungan seks yang dimiliki Taehyung meningkat semenjak kehamilannya semakin berkembang.

Peningkatan libidonya saat hamil tampaknya tidak disadari oleh Jungkook. Alpha itu beberapa kali berusaha mengacuhkan Taehyung yang selalu memulai kontak fisik dengannya duluan. Ia juga tidak menyadari saat Taehyung mulai memiliki kecenderungan untuk memegang dagu dan telinganya saat mereka melakukan persetubuhan.

Tetapi ada saatnya ketika Alpha itu bertanya, "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau suka menjawil dagu dan telingaku, huh?"

Taehyung akan menjawab dengan berbohong, "Karena kau menggemaskan." Meski ia tidak bohong jika ia menganggap Jungkook menggemaskan, hanya pada waktu-waktu tertentu.

Jawaban itu akan membuat Jungkook memerah dan salah tingkah, dan Taehyung tidak akan bisa menahan gelak tawanya menangkap reaksi Alpha itu.

Lalu pada minggu kedua, Taehyung mulai merasa bosan.

Meski ia bebas untuk melakukan banyak hal seperti misalnya: berkeliaran di taman pribadi milik keluarga Jeon yang beratus-ratus hektar luasnya, bermain dengan anjing peliharaan Jungkook—Gureum, campuran antara terrier dengan maltese berwarna putih—dan membawanya jalan-jalan; pergi memberi makan hewan-hewan yang tinggal di halamannya; menonton TV dan film sepuas-puasnya yang ia mau; pergi berenang di dua kolam pribadi Jungkook; melanjutkan lukisannya; ia mulai merasa bosan.

Ia butuh berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, butuh teman yang bisa selalu menemaninya. Selama ia berada di kediaman Jeon, ia hanya melihat beberapa pelayan yang bertugas mengantarkan makanan ataupun membereskan rumah, tetapi hanya Chanyeol, Sehun dan Seokjin yang paling sering diajaknya mengobrol. Bahkan Chanyeol dan Seokjin tidak selalu berada di rumah. Dan Sehun, pada jam-jam tertentu ia akan menghilang entah ke mana.

Bahkan selama 2 minggu kemudian, ia hanya beberapa kali menghubungi keluarganya dan Jimin, bahkan itu pun atas seizin Jungkook. Ia hanya menghubungi keluarganya untuk berbohong bahwa ia akan sibuk dengan tugas-tugas kuliahnya, dan pada Jimin, ia akan berpura-pura bahwa ia masih harus membantu orang tuanya mengurus ladang pertanian titipan orang.

Jungkook pun pulang hanya untuk berhubungan seks dengannya dan pergi tidur, lalu pergi mengurus pekerjaannya setiap paginya. Percakapan mereka, semenjak seks pertama mereka, hanya sebatas percakapan kecil—tidak pernah berlanjut hingga ke mana-mana. Taehyung tahu bahwa Jungkook kelelahan dengan pekerjaannya, dan terkadang ia juga masih ragu untuk menyelami lebih dalam tentang seluk beluk kehidupan Jungkook.

Siang harinya, mendekati minggu ketiga ia tinggal di kediaman Jungkook, Taehyung mendapati mobil Jungkook telah tiba di rumah. Alpha itu datang bersama Namjoon dan dua orang yang dikenalnya sebagai Irene dan Yoongi—Beta dan Alpha yang ditemuinya bersama Chanyeol di hari terakhir ia bekerja di klub. Jungkook tidak langsung naik lift dan pergi ke kamarnya, tetapi ia pergi ke ruang yang baru disadari oleh Taehyung sebagai ruangan yang dilarang dimasuki oleh Taehyung. Pintu tersebut dijaga oleh Namjoon yang langsung menyambut kedatangan atasannya dengan sikap antusias. Di belakang mereka ada seorang pria—Beta—berusia sekitar 40an dan tampak tegang ketika ia mengikuti Jungkook dan bawahannya.

Kelima orang tersebut masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan Namjoon bertugas sebagai penahan pintu. Ketika semua orang telah masuk, Namjoon baru melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruangan.

Dengan rasa penasaran, Taehyung mendekati pintu yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna coklat tua. Saat Omega itu hendak memegang kenop pintu yang terbuat dari platina, ia mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berdiri di situ, V- _ssi_ ," Chanyeol—berdiri di belakangnya dengan sikap yang sudah mulai melunak sejak Jungkook menyuruhnya tinggal di kediaman Jeon.

Taehyung tergagap, "Uhh—aku hanya berjalan-jalan—lalu aku sampai di sini. Kukira—"

"Itu ruangan pribadi Jungkook- _sajangnim_. Kau dilarang mendekatinya." Alpha itu menarik lengan Taehyung dengan sikap hati-hati, "Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang, karena beliau sedang menerima tamu di dalam."

"Tapi... tamunya tadi itu, sepertinya aku kenal," ucap Taehyung pelan. "Bukannya dia itu seorang politisi?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi mengangtar Taehyung kembali ke kamarnya.

 **III**

Jungkook menyuruh Namjoon untuk mengambilkan setoples berisi kue kering, sementara pria di depannya—seorang politisi bernama Hong Seok-chon—duduk dengan agak gugup. Beta itu mengambil sesuatu dari tas hitam yang ditentengnya di pundak kiri. Kemudian ketika ia menemukan barang yang ia cari, pria itu menebarkan foto-foto yang diambil dari jarak jauh. Di belakangnya, Irene berdiri dengan sikap menunggu sambil memegang sebuah catatan dan map di kedua tangannya. Sementara Yoongi bersandar di daun pintu, kedua tangannya terlipat di dada.

"Foto-foto apa ini? Dan apa urusanmu datang ke sini?" tanya Jungkook sedikit tidak peduli sambil mengunyah kue kering di hadapannya. Ia menepuk-nepuk tangan—membersihkan sisa-sisa remah kue hanya untuk menerima sebuah kotak alumunium berisi potongan-potongan cerutu. Jungkook mengambil salah satu cerutu, menyalakannya dengan bantuan Namjoon yang sudah siap sedia menyalakan pematik api.

"Dia adalah rivalku untuk pemilu tahun ini," kata Seok-chon dengan hati-hati. "Aku ingin setidaknya kau mau membuatnya terpaksa mengundurkan diri."

Jungkook menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya, "Memangnya kenapa jika dia ikut debat calon denganmu? Kau tidak percaya diri dengan visi dan misimu untuk menjalankan tugas sebagai seorang walikota?"

"Bukannya begitu, tentu saja aku percaya diri dengan kemampuanku menyampaikan pendapat dan menjelaskan semua tentang visi misiku ke depannya untuk memimpin Incheon nanti. Hanya saja, sudah pasti aku tidak akan menang dalam pemilu ini karena Kang Ho Dong memiliki partai pendukung yang lebih banyak dariku."

"Lalu apa kaitannya dengan foto-foto ini?" tanya Jungkook lagi, menyelidiki Beta berkepala botak itu.

"Ah ini," kata Seok-chong, "Ini adalah foto-foto yang membuktikan bahwa dia pernah terlibat skandal dengan banyak hal. Seperti kasus perpajakan yang selama ini tidak pernah diberitakan oleh media. Juga kasus penipuan yang sudah ia lakukan pada beberapa koleganya. Kasus korupsi beberapa tahun lalu. Sayangnya, sekali lagi, semua tidak diberitakan media. Terlalu banyak orang yang menjadi pendukungnya, termasuk para media."

"Jadi kau memintaku untuk membongkar keburukannya selama ini, begitu?"

Seok-chon mengangguk, "Aku tidak mau Incheon sampai dipimpin oleh orang seburuk dia." Jungkook tertawa geli, membuat Seok-chon mengerutkan kening dengan wajah heran bercampur malu. "Apa permintaanku terlalu menyulitkan untukmu? Aku akan membayarmu dengan bayaran mahal, dan kau hanya perlu menjalankan tugas."

Jungkook terbatuk-batuk sampai Namjoon menyodorkannya minuman, "Tidak, sama sekali tidak sulit. Aku minta maaf atas ketidaksopananku."

"Jadi kau akan menerima permintaanku?" Seokchon memandang Jungkook dengan wajah penuh harap.

Alpha itu mengibaskan tangannya dengan acuh, "Tentu saja. Pokoknya aku tidak mau jika kau hanya membayarku di bawah 500 juta won kalau kau ingin aku menjalankan permintaanmu. Untuk bayarannya, kau berikan saja pada orang di sana," Ia menunjuk pada Irene lalu mendongak pada Yoongi, "Sekalian saja kau antarkan dia ke depan, _Hyung_."

Irene menerima tas hitam besar berisi uang tunai berjumlah 1 miliyar won—yang sedari tadi dipapah oleh Seok-chon, sementara Yoongi mengantarkan Beta itu hingga keluar pintu.

Jungkook menyesap cerutunya dan menghembuskannya ke udara begitu Beta tersebut keluar dari ruangannya. "Menggelikan," kata Jungkook, "Dia bilang dia mau mengekspos rivalnya akan kesalahan-kesalahan di masa lalu, tetapi dia sendiri yang datang ke tempat ini hanya untuk memintaku menyebar luaskannya. Aku berani taruhan bahwa tidak sampai setahun memimpin, dia akan terlibat skandal korupsi."

Setelah ia bertahun-tahun memimpin kelompok mafia _Chil Sung Pa_ karena nasib yang tidak menguntungkan, Jungkook sudah terbiasa menjalankan hidupnya yang penuh dengan tindak kriminalitas dan bentuk amoral lainnya. Jika di hari-hari biasa ia tidak pergi ke luar untuk bertemu kolega dan menjalankan bisnis kotornya, maka Jungkook akan diam di rumah dan menerima tamu dengan bentuk permintaan mereka yang tidak mungkin dijalankan tanpa hukuman dari negara. Ia sudah terbiasa menerima permintaan klien yang ingin agar ia membunuh orang-orang yang tidak mereka sukai, terkadang menguak aib seorang politisi atau tokoh-tokoh berpengaruh lainnya, menyuap perusahaan-perusahaan asing dan dalam negeri, pembebasan koruptor atau pembunuh yang seharusnya mendapatkan hukuman mati, dan lain-lain sebagainya.

Jungkook menjadi seorang mafia bukan karena keinginannya, tetapi karena kewajibannya. Bertahun-tahun ia mengemban tugas menjadi pemimpin kelompok mafia, menjadikan Jungkook sebagai seorang pria yang berhati dingin, sadis, dan yang selalu egois jika menyangkut bisnis dan kelompoknya, tetapi sekaligus menjadikan Jungkook sebagai seorang Alpha yang kekanak-kanakan karena ia tidak pernah menjalankan kehidupannya senormal Alpha-Alpha muda seusianya.

Ia sudah pernah membunuh orang, mencicipi alkohol dan obat-obatan terlarang sejak usianya masih belum cukup, merokok, berhubungan seks jauh sebelum ia menjadi Alpha yang matang. Kehidupannya terlihat mengerikan, tetapi sesungguhnya hal itu sudah biasa terjadi pada anak-anak muda di kelompok mafia yang ia pimpin, termasuk dirinya.

"Setidaknya dia mau membayar mahal," celetuk Irene sambil memeriksa isi tas tersebut di atas meja kerja Jungkook, "Satu miliyar won adalah harga yang cukup mahal untuk dibayar."

"Kau 'kan yang bertugas sebagai bendahara di sini, _Noona_ , tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah ingat kalau biasanya aku menarik bayaran 2 miliyar untuk pekerjaan seperti ini."

"Kalau dia tidak membayarmu sebanyak 2 miliyar, kenapa kau rela menerima permintaannya?" Namjoon mengangkat alisnya dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Karena aku ingat dia pernah membantu _Appa_ ku, jadinya kupikir tidak ada salahnya aku sedikit membantunya," sahut Jungkook.

Tidak sampai lama kemudian untuk Yoongi kembali ke dalam ruangan mereka, kali ini membawa satu tas yang penuh terisi oleh sesuatu. Alpha itu melemparkan tas tersebut secara sembarangan ke atas meja Jungkook, membuat atasannya menyumpah kaget. "Ah! _Hyung_! Sudah kubilang di sini ada kode etik yang harus dituruti kalau kau ada di dalam ruanganku!"

Yoongi memasang wajah tidak bersalah. Alpha itu hanya mengendikkan bahu sambil memijat-mijat pundak, "Pundakku sakit karena terlalu lama memanggul tas itu, harap kau memakluminya."

Jungkook memasang wajah jengkel, tetapi ia memaafkan Yoongi dan beralih ke tas yang kini berada di atas mejanya. Ia menarik risleting yang menutupi isi tas, membukanya. Ia mengeluarkan barang-barang di dalamnya dengan wajah yang mendadak terlihat senang—seperti seorang bocah yang baru menerima hadiah mainan di hari natal.

" _Omo_ —lihat benda-benda di dalam sini—" kata Jungkook dengan wajah takjub, matanya bersinar-sinar oleh rasa senang, "Ada _meth_ , kotak cerutu, senapan beserta amunisi, pisau lipat terbaru. Siapa yang mengirimkan ini semua?"

"Dari sepupumu, Wonwoo. Dia bilang dia minta maaf tidak bisa datang ke hari ulang tahunmu beberapa minggu lalu, sekaligus memberikanmu hadiah," jawab Yoongi. "Tapi sejak kapan kau mengonsumsi _meth_?"

"Tenanglah, _Hyung_ , aku hanya menggunakannya saat aku butuh saja. _Meth_ banyak membantuku jika aku sedang kesusahan mencari ide untuk masalah 'perusahaan'," Alpha muda itu mengambil sebuah pistol tangan berlaras pendek, memutar-mutar pegangannya dan melemparkannya ke udara.

Namjoon dan yang lain hanya memperhatikan atasan mereka mengagumi barang baru miliknya, "Mungkin lebih baik mulai saat ini kau mulai mengontrol pola hidupmu. Kau punya Omega yang sedang hamil. Jangan pernah merokok ataupun mengonsumsi _meth_ di dekatnya."

Jungkook memutar kursi kerjanya, memandang Namjoon dengan kaget, " _Wae yo_? Pertama, dia bukan Omegaku. Dan kedua, aku seharusnya bisa dengan sesuka hatiku mau melakukan apa. Toh aku sudah banyak memberinya banyak kesenangan di rumah ini."

"Dia mengandung anakmu, Jungkook- _ah._ Jin- _hyung_ sudah bilang padamu, kalau alkohol, asap rokok, dan obat-obatan terlarang akan berdampak buruk pada kesehatan janin yang dikandung V, bahkan meski hanya dari baunya. Sebaiknya mulai saat ini kau mulai mengurangi kebiasaan hidup burukmu itu jika ingin berada di dekatnya."

Jungkook mengerang mendengar penjelas Namjoon. Ia menendang mejanya dengan agak keras, menyebabkan isi di atas meja berjatuhan ke lantai, " _Aigoooo_! Kenapa malah seperti aku saja yang seorang Omega dan sedang hamil, sih! Toh aku tidak akan selama 24 jam berada di sampingnya, kan?"

"Kau sendiri yang bersikeras ingin punya anak untuk mempertahankan nama Jeon," Yoongi menambahkan. "Jika kau ingin anakmu terlahir dengan selamat dan menggantikanmu sewaktu-waktu terjadi sesuatu padamu, mulai dari saat ini setidaknya kau mulai mengontrol kebiasaan burukmu. Di samping itu, kau memang terlalu banyak merokok dan meminum alkohol, Jungkook- _ah_. Bahkan sebelum kelompok lain membunuhmu, bisa jadi kau justru mati karena komplikasi kesehatan."

"Aku masih muda, _Hyuungg_ , dan lagi pula kalau seandainya orang-orang bisa menggunakan produk milikku sesuka mereka, maka seharusnya aku juga _—_ "

"Sepupuku baru-baru ini meninggalkan karena stroke. Usianya baru 18 tahun," sela Yoongi, ekspresinya serius. "Dan tetanggaku di Daegu meninggal karena keracunan alkohol. Usianya baru 25 tahun."

Jungkook dengan hati-hati mematikan cerutunya. Wajahnya berubah ketakutan, "Kau bercanda, kan?"

"Apa menurutmu aku kelihatan sedang berbohong?"

"Ekspresimu tidak mudah ditebak. Bahkan kalau kau merasa senang, wajahmu tetap terlihat begitu."

Yoongi langsung memasang ekspresi tersenyum, "Kau mau melihat wajahku seperti ini terus?"

Irene mengibaskan tangannya yang memegang kumpulan dokumen ke wajah Yoongi, " _Jebal hajima_! Wajahmu terlihat mengerikan, Yoongi- _ya_."

Jungkook mengerang dengan frustasi, "Kenapa bayi itu harus terlahir sampai 9 bulan lamanya, _eo_?!"

"Lebih tepatnya 40 minggu—"

Alpha muda itu menoleh ke arah Namjoon dengan wajah terkejut. Ia langsung beringsut menghitung dengan jarinya, " _Shibal_ , 10 bulan! Kenapa tidak 3 bulan saja? Atau setidaknya 5 bulan?"

"Jangan malah merancau begitu, padahal bukan kau yang mengandung," Irene menyibakkan rambut dengan wajah geli.

"Kalau saja kelompok _Ssang Yong Pa_ tidak berhasil membunuh _Appa_ dan _Junghyun-_ _hyung_ _, a_ ku sudah pasti akan dengan bebas berkeliaran ke luar kota atau keluar negeri tanpa khawatir akan ada yang membunuhku," seru Jungkook geram, menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja, "Aku tidak perlu meminta seorang Omega untuk mengandung anakku. Tidak perlu menyembunyikan identitasnya karena takut kelompok lain akan tahu bahwa aku sedang mencari ibu surogasi untuk penerus keluarga Jeon."

Yoongi kali ini menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Jungkook, "Soal Alpha yang menjadi mata-mata bayaran kelompok _Ssang Yong Pa_ _—_ yang kau ceritakan berhasil mengintai dan mengetahui keberadaan V, apa kau benar-benar yakin bahwa dia tidak memberitahukan pada atasannya bahwa saat ini kau sudah memiliki seorang Omega untuk mengandung anakmu?"

"Mana aku tahu," sahut Jungkook, "Dia sudah mati kehabisan darah begitu aku meminta Yugyeom untuk membuang mayatnya."

"Kemungkinan besar dia sudah tahu—si Choi Seunghyun ini—bahwa kau membayar seorang Omega untuk mengandung anakmu. Dia sangat menginginkan garis keturunan Jeon habis tidak berbekas," kata Namjoon, "Dia punya keuntungan besar di Korea dan Asia jika sampai kelompok kita habis tanpa pemimpin."

"Padahal kau bisa saja menggantikanku jika aku mati nanti, _Hyung_ ," sela Jungkook. "Keluargamu berada di garis kedua jika seluruh anggota keluarga Jeon habis. Atau Wonwoo. Dia yang seharusnya berhak mengambil tugas ini, bukan aku."

Namjoon terkesiap mendengar ucapan Jungkook, "Tentu saja tidak mungkin! Apalagi keluargaku sudah dari lama mengemban tugas sebagai tangan dan kaki keluarga Jeon. Dan soal Jeon Wonwoo- _ssi_ , ia dan ayahnya sudah memiliki peran tetap sebagai pembunuh andalan keluarga Jeon."

"Tenanglah, _boss_. Kau memiliki pasukan kuat, apalagi saat ini keluarga Jeon sudah banyak memiliki orang baru yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya," kata Irene menenangkan, "Kami semua akan melindungimu sampai mati. Sedangkan untuk anakmu yang akan menjadi penerus nanti, kami semua akan merahasiakan identitas Omega yang menjadi ibu surogasi dengan sebaik mungkin. Saat ini kita semua berada di posisi teratas, dan kami tidak akan pernah mengecewakan nama keluarga Jeon."

Yoongi memekik penuh semangat mendengar ucapan Irene-menyetujui, diikuti dengan soraian Namjoon.

Jungkook hanya diam mengamati bawahannya bersorak sorai di depannya—sama sekali tidak merasa terhibur mendengar perkataan Irene, sampai akhirnya ia angkat bicara lagi, "Tidakkah kalian lupa? Justru _Appa_ dan _Hyung_ ku meninggal karena mereka mempercayai bawahan mereka akan melindungi mereka. Tapi nyatanya? Mereka sudah tidak ada sekarang."

 **III**

Jungkook mendatangi kamar Taehyung begitu jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Di hari-hari tertentu, Alpha itu akan tidur di kamarnya. Dan di hari lainnya ia akan mendatangi kamar Taehyung untuk berhubungan seks dengannya.

Jungkook tidak melakukan persetubuhan dengan Taehyung atas dasar cinta, tapi karena Alpha itu sudah terbiasa dengan tubuh Taehyung. Jika sebelum-sebelumnya ia akan pergi ke klub malam untuk tidur semalam dengan Omega atau Beta wanita (sejujurnya ia tidak menyukai Beta wanita, tetapi terkadang jika ia tidak menemukan Omega yang tepat, ia terpaksa harus menyalurkan hasratnya ke Beta wanita), maka kali ini ia akan selalu mendatangi Taehyung di kamarnya.

Toh bagi seorang Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung memiliki wajah yang cantik dan tubuh yang bagus. Jungkook tidak pernah bosan setiap kali ia menjelajahi seluk beluk tubuh Taehyung. Setiap harinya ia akan menemukan sesuatu yang baru yang disukainya di tubuh Taehyung. Apalagi Taehyung terkadang tidak sama seperti Omega lainnya dalam beberapa hal.

Pertama, Taehyung keras kepala. Omega itu tidak segan-segan melawan jika Jungkook terlalu mengekangnya. Meski Taehyung adalah seorang Omega, _namja_ itu hanya berlaku submisif jika Jungkook sudah memasuki tubuhnya. Ia sedikit agresif di ranjang dan hampir setiap saat memegang kendali seks mereka di ranjang.

Kedua, Taehyung sangat blak-blakan dalam banyak hal. Semenjak beberapa hari ia tinggal di kediaman keluarga Jeon, Omega itu tidak akan tanggung-tanggung menyuruh Jungkook untuk mandi apabila ia mencium aroma aneh yang menguar dari tubuh Alpha itu (demi Tuhan, Jungkook memakai sabun favoritnya yang ia beli dari Tom Ford, edisi terbatas pula!). Tetap saja Taehyung akan menendang Jungkook keluar dari kamarnya (koreksi, kamar milik keluarga Jeon yang ia berikan secara sukarela untuk Omega yang saat ini tengah mengandung anaknya) dan menolak untuk berhubungan seks.

Tapi jangan salah, berhubungan seks dengan Taehyung sama menyenangkannya bagi Alpha itu seperti sewaktu ia bermain _game_ kesukaannya secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Namjoon. Taehyung memiliki pengetahuan banyak tentang cara pemuasan gairah terhadap seorang Alpha. Tidaklah aneh jika kebanyakan dari seks yang telah mereka lakukan—sekitar enam kali hingga saat ini—selalu diinisiasi oleh Taehyung. Bukannya Jungkook tidak memiliki pengalaman berhubungan seks sebelumnya sampai-sampai Taehyung yang mengarahkannya harus berbuat apa (bahkan ia sudah berhubungan seks sejak usia 17 tahun!), tetapi karena Taehyung selalu memiliki ide unik dalam posisi seks mereka. Jungkook tidak pernah memaksakan Omega itu untuk menyerahkan diri karena selama dia dapat mencicipi kenikmatan dan keindahan di tubuh Taehyung, Alpha itu akan membiarkan Taehyung berbuat sesukanya. Jika sebelumnya ia baru puas berhubungan seks hingga berjam-jam, kini tenaga dan staminanya mudah terkuras karena harus sekaligus memuaskan dorongan seks Omega itu.

Jungkook pernah sekali menanyakan pada Seokjin bagaimana Taehyung bisa menjadi seagresif itu dalam beberapa waktu ini—sambil menyelipkan sedikit kehidupan seks mereka. Omega yang bertugas menjadi dokter pribadi keluarga Jeon itu mengerjapkan matanya dengan kaget, sebelum akhirnya tertawa geli.

"Dia sedang hamil. Pasti hormonnya yang menyebabkan dia seperti itu," ujar Omega itu padanya, "Tapi yang benar saja, Jungkook- _ah_! Kau berhubungan seks dengannya sambil membiarkannya melakukan apa yang ia sukai? Sama sekali bukan dirimu!"

Jungkook memasang wajah manyun seharian sepulang ia pergi mengunjungi Seokjin, merasa harga dirinya seperti direndahkan.

Dan malam saat ia mendatangi Taehyung begitu ia mendapatkan seorang klien yang ingin bantuan kelompoknya agar rivalnya mundur dari debat calon walikota dengan cara kotor, Jungkook menemukan Omega itu masih melanjutkan lukisannya. Jika dilihat-lihat, lukisannya masih jauh dari kata selesai karena sebagian kanvasnya belum terpoles oleh cat minyak. Ketika Jungkook membuka pintu, Taehyung melempar palet warna beserta kuas-kuas yang ia gunakan dengan sembarangan. Omega itu berteriak frustasi.

" _Aigoooo_! Aku menyerah!" Taehyung melemparkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur dengan wajah kecewa saat matanya menangkap Jungkook berdiri di depan pintunya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?"

Jungkook menutup pintu, "Aku baru saja berniat mengajakmu melakukan seks."

Taehyung mengerang, "Bisakah kau datang besok saja? Aku baru saja mau menyelesaikan lukisanku malam ini."

Alpha itu mengernyitkan kening, "Kau tidak boleh begadang. Jin- _hyung_ menyuruhku untuk memastikan kau tidur tepat waktu."

Taehyung kembali mengeluh, "Kalau begini aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikan lukisanku."

Jungkook berjalan menuju lukisan Taehyung yang diberdirikan dengan _easel_. Omega yang sedang hamil itu melukis sebuah gambar jam yang meleleh sementara ada seorang anak kecil yang sibuk menjilati lelehan jam yang mengalir ke atas permukaan tanah. Alpha itu mengamati lukisan Taehyung dengan sikap kritis, "Kau punya selera warna yang bagus, sayangnya gambarmu terlalu sukar untuk dimengerti banyak orang."

"Karena aku menyukai surealisme," kata Taehyung mendudukkan diri di pinggir tempat tidur, "Surealisme tidak perlu dimengerti banyak orang, karena mereka pasti memiliki pandangan yang berbeda-beda."

Jungkook berdecak, "Pantas saja lukisanmu tidak laku di kalangan orang umum."

Taehyung menebas lengan Jungkook dengan punggung tangannya, "Kau mengatai lukisanku jelek, _eo_?"

"Bukan begitu yang aku maksud," Alpha itu membela diri. Ia menyisir rambut hitamnya yang menutupi sebagian mata ke belakang, "Hanya saja kalangan orang-orang kelas menengah ke bawah tidak akan mengerti jika kau memamerkan karyamu di depan mereka. Tidak pernahkah kau mengadakan pameran dengan level lebih tinggi?"

Ia mendengar Omega di sebelahnya mendengus, "Mana mungkin? Aku masih mahasiswa, dan _seonsaeng_ di tempatku berkuliah baru menawarkan kesempatan untuk pameran di galeri-galeri terkenal begitu ada mahasiswa terbaik yang lulus."

"Pantas saja, 'kan universitasmu berkuliah saat ini merupakan universitas biasa saja di Seoul. Setidaknya kau bisa mencari universitas lebih baik yang dapat memamerkan karyamu dengan lebih layak."

Ucapan Jungkook membuat Taehyung tersinggung, " _Ne_ , benar sekali, karena aku mendapatkan beasiswa penuh di universitasku berkuliah saat ini, bukan di universitas terbaik yang bisa dengan mudahnya kau masuki."

"Tidak perlu tersinggung begitu. Kalau kau mau, kapan-kapan aku bisa mengenalkanmu ke para kurator dan pemilik galeri terkenal jika kau mau."

" _Jjinja_? Kau bisa melakukan itu?"

Jungkook terlihat sedikit pongah, "Tentu saja. Memangnya kau kira aku siapa?"

"Aku selalu lupa bahwa kau adalah pimpinan mafia mengerikan di Korea," ejek Taehyung.

"Aku juga selalu lupa bahwa kau adalah Omega yang sedang mengandung anakku," balas Jungkook, tidak begitu merespon perubahan ekspresi Taehyung yang berubah suram. "Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Baik."

"Masih merasa mual?"

Taehyung menggeleng.

"Sudah makan malam?"

Omega itu mengangguk.

"Mau berhubungan seks?"

Taehyung memerah, "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau berhubungan seks hari ini!"

Jungkook membulatkan matanya dengan bingung, "Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Biasanya kau bersemangat kalau aku mengajakmu berhubungan seks. Dan hari ini kau terlihat tidak bertenaga. Kau yakin sudah makan malam?"

"Aku bosan."

Ucapan blak-blakan dari Omega berambut pirang sedikit keabu-abuan itu membuat Jungkook melongo ke arahnya.

" _Heol_? Kau bilang kau bosan?" wajah Jungkook terlihat tidak percaya, "Aku 'kan sudah memberikanmu segalanya! Dan kau punya kebebasan untuk mengelilingi rumah ini, kecuali untuk beberapa kesepakatan tertentu. Dan kau bilang kau merasa bosan?"

Taehyung terlihat gemas akan jawaban dari Jungkook. Omega itu langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan frustasi, "Aku bosan. Karena kau tidak mengizinkanku keluar dari tempat ini sama sekali. Apalagi kau hanya memberikanku kesempatan 3 kali seminggu untuk menelepon teman-teman dan keluargaku. Apa kau mau membuatku jadi gila?"

Jungkook menunjuk ke perut Taehyung untuk memberikan jawaban. Perut Omega itu—yang tertutupi oleh piyama tidur bermotif kotak-kotak—masih belum menampakkan tanda-tanda keberadaan janin yang pernah disalurkan oleh Jungkook melalui organ privat miliknya ke rahim Taehyung, "Kau hamil," kata Jungkook memberi alasan, "Dan aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu berkeliaran sendirian di Seoul yang penuh orang-orang jahat di luar sana. Terutama Alpha-Alpha beringas. Bagaimana jika mereka tahu bahwa ada Omega yang tidak pernah diklaim, berjalan sendirian di tengah kota Seoul tanpa pengawasan? Kau mau mereka menggerayangi tubuhmu yang bagus itu?" wajah Taehyung memerah mendengar ucapan Jungkook yang secara implisit memuji bentuk tubuhnya. "Apalagi saat ini ada kelompok lain yang sedang mengincarku. Kalau mereka sampai mencium aroma tubuhku pada Omega sepertimu, kau bisa mengira apa yang terjadi."

"Tapi kau bilang Jin- _hyung_ punya obat yang bisa menyembunyikan aroma tubuh Omega? Kenapa kau tidak berikan saja obat itu padaku dan memberiku pengawalan atau apapun?" tanya Taehyung masih belum puas, " _Jebal_ , jangan biarkan aku pergi keluar sebelum aku mati kebosanan di sini. Ya, ya?"

Alis dan bentuk mata Taehyung saat ini membuat formasi yang menggemaskan, kedua tangannya terpilin di dadanya. Jungkook hanya bisa menelan ludahnya, _Ahhh_ , _jangan pernah lagi menampakkan wajah seperti itu di depanku, jika kau tidak ingin aku semakin berhasrat untuk menyodokmu habis-habisan di tempat tidur_.

Taehyung masih menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

Jungkook menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah Taehyung. Otaknya berpikir keras saat mulutnya memutuskan untuk berkata-kata.

Pada akhirnya ia menyerah sambil berteriak frustasi.

"Baiklah. Minggu ini aku akan menemanimu jalan-jalan di Seoul, sambil dikawal oleh Namjoon- _hyung_."

Taehyung bersorak senang mendengar jawaban Jungkook. Omega itu langsung melompat dari tempat tidur dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga, sementara Jungkook nyaris kehilangan jantungnya akibat mengira Taehyung akan jatuh dari tempat tidur.

" _Yes_! Minggu ini! _Gomawoyo,_ Kookie!" Taehyung memeluk Alpha bersurai hitam yang telah menyenangkan hatinya sedikit. Jungkook balas memeluknya ekspresi tidak yakin dan gestur yang kikuk, merasa terkejut dengan perubahan sikap sang Omega yang cenderung mengalami naik turun (demi Tuhan, baru beberapa saat lalu ia merasa jengkel dengan Jungkook!).

Tetap saja malam itu Jungkook diusir dari kamar tidur Taehyung, tanpa sedikit pun mencicipi tubuh Omega itu.

 **III**

Pada hari Minggu yang telah lama dinanti-nantikannya, Taehyung pada akhirnya berada di dalam kamar bukan untuk menjalankan aktivitas kesehariannya yang membosankan. Hari itu ia berdiri di depan lemari pakaian berukuran besar—nyaris empat kali lipat dari lemari pakaiannya di apartemennya sebelumnya maupun rumahnya di Daegu. Ruangan _walk in closet_ yang memang terpisah dengan ruang tidurnya tersebut memiliki sebuah dinding yang sepenuhnya dilapisi cermin, sehingga Omega itu bisa dengan leluasa mematut diri menilai penampilannya.

Taehyung sedikit kecewa karena pakaian yang bisa dikenakannya hari itu tidak memiliki banyak pilihan (karena setidaknya ia ingin tampil menarik di hadapan Jungkook—bukan, bukan karena ia menyukai Alpha itu, tetapi karena setidaknya ia ingin berpenampilan pantas). Biasanya jika ia pergi bersama teman-temannya di musim gugur, ia akan mengenakan jaket ataupun sweater. Tetapi mana mungkin ia mengenakan jaket atau sweater di hadapan seorang Jeon Jungkook? Dan tidak mungkin jika ia mengenakan pakaian yang biasa ia kenakan sewaktu bekerja pada Hoseok, karena pakaian itu terlalu mencolok jika ia pakai di publik. Apalagi tidak cukup hangat untuk menutupi tubuhnya di musim gugur.

Pada akhirnya Taehyung memilih mengenakan sweater merah yang menurutnya masih terlihat pantas untuk dikenakan dengan dalaman kemeja _flannel_ abu-abu berkerah. Saat ia hendak mengenakan pakaian pilihannya, Omega itu menyadari sesuatu pada tubuhnya.

Ia melihat perutnya sedikit membusung dari biasa. Tidak terlalu besar untuk diperhatikan dengan mudah, tetapi jika ia telanjang, Taehyung bisa melihat jelas perubahan permukaan perutnya yang biasanya datar kini mencembung keluar.

"V," ia mendengar suara Chanyeol memanggil dari pintu kamarnya, memecah konsentrasi. " _Boss_ sudah menunggumu di bawah!"

Taehyung buru-buru menampik pikiran-pikiran yang berterbangan dalam kepalanya, "Aku akan siap sebentar lagi!" ia langsung melanjutkan berpakaian. Ia memoles wajahnya sedikit dan mengenakan anting yang menjadi barang favoritnya, sebelum akhirnya pergi keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

Ia menuruni tangga berlantai kayu dan menemukan Jungkook duduk di ruang tengah sambil mengamati layar TV 110 _inch_. TV tersebut menyiarkan berita tentang penangkapan salah seorang calon walikota Incheon atas tuduhan kasus korupsi. Akibat penangkapan tersebut, kini calon walikota tersebut tidak dapat mengikuti debat calon walikota yang akan berlangsung dalam seminggu ke depan.

Jungkook sedang mengisap cerutunya yang baru saja ia nyalakan saat ia melihat Taehyung melangkah menuruni tangga. Buru-buru Alpha itu mematikan cerutunya ke asbak dan berdiri dari sofa beludru yang didudukinya.

"Ah, rupanya kau sudah siap," kata Jungkook memasang wajah setengah bersalah saat kedapatan sedang merokok, "Mungkin lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang."

"Tentu," sahut Taehyung, mengamati Jungkook dari atas hingga ke bawah.

Ia bisa merasakan dadanya berdegup dan bagian bawah perutnya berkedut sedikit terangsang saat mencium aroma tubuh Jungkook. Apalagi ketika ia memperhatikan bahwa Alpha yang biasanya selalu tampil dalam balutan kemeja putih dan celana jins yang robek-robek di antara kedua lutut, kini tampil sedikit rapi dengan _turtleneck_ hitam dan jas panjang berwarna krem (meski tampaknya ia tidak bisa lepas dari jins yang menjadi celana favoritnya tersebut). Sementara rambut Alpha itu disisir ke belakang seperti biasa, menampilkan dahinya yang tinggi.

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahi saat ia mendapati Taehyung mengamatinya dengan mulut setengah terbuka, "V? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Taehyung mengerjapkan mata dengan canggung, "Oh. _Ne_ , aku baik-baik saja."

Alpha itu kini balas memperhatikan Taehyung dengan seksama, "Kurasa mungkin lebih baik kita juga sekalian pergi mencarikanmu baju." Ia memasang kacamata hitam dan melangkah pergi mengikuti Namjoon yang ternyata dari tadi menunggui mereka di samping ruang tengah.

Taehyung tidak langsung mengikuti mereka dan justru mengamati kembali pakaian yang ia kenakan, "Apa bajuku terlihat jelek, huh?"

 **III**

Jungkook membawanya ke sebuah distrik perbelanjaan—di Cheongdam-dong, lebih tepatnya ke tempat paling mahal di distrik perbelanjaan tersebut. Tempat itu berbentuk baris-baris pertokoan dengan barang-barang bermerek terkenal menjadi daya tarik tiap toko.

Taehyung menatap toko-toko tersebut dengan tatapan takjub. Biasanya dia hanya akan mengamati tempat-tempat tersebut dari jauh tanpa berani masuk ke dalam, dan kini Jungkook pergi membawanya ke tempat seperti ini. Di sekitar mereka orang-orang dengan berbagai macam pakaian dan barang mahal berlalu lalang, membuat Taehyung merasa rendah diri berada di tempat seperti itu.

Tetapi kemudian matanya tertuju pada sebuah toko yang mematut baju-baju berdesain unik pada kaca etalasenya.

"Kau mau masuk ke dalam?" suara Jungkook mengagetkannya.

"E-eh, _aniyo—_ "

Jungkook sudah menyeretnya masuk ke dalam. Di dalam sana dua orang penjaga toko menyambutnya, seorang Beta pria dan seorang Beta wanita.

" _Oesoe oseyo_!"

Keduanya tampak mengenal betul Jungkook karena dua orang tersebut mendengarkan ucapan Jungkook dengan seksama dan tertawa. Sampai akhirnya sang manajer toko datang menghampiri Jungkook, memberinya hormat, "Ah, Jeon Jungkook- _nim_ , senang sekali menerima kedatanganmu hari ini. Senang juga bertemu denganmu, Namjoonieee!" Beta itu terkekeh saat ia melihat Namjoon berusaha bersembunyi di balik Taehyung. "Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Pria Beta yang menjadi manajer toko dan dengan _nametag_ bertuliskan Jacksong Wang, dengan ramah menyambutnya. Jungkook tanpa basa basi memeluk pria tersebut, " _Hyung_ , tampaknya aku harus merepotkanmu lagi hari ini. Aku ingin mencarikan baju untuk orang ini—" Alpha itu menunjuk pada Taehyung yang berdiri dengan gugup di belakangnya.

Jackson mengamati Taehyung, mengendusnya, "Hmmm? Kurasa aku butuh penjelasan—"

"Nanti saja, saat waktunya tepat," Namjoon memotong ucapan Jackson.

Jackson mengeluh "Aah, padahal aku jarang sekali bertemu dengan kalian, terutama denganmu, Namjoon!"

"Kalau begitu biar aku menunggu di luar."

Jackson memrotes saat Namjoon benar-benar keluar dari toko.

"Jadi, apa kau ingin sekalian mencari baju yang pantas untuk Omega yang sedang mengandung?" tanya Jackson. Ia berbisik pada Jungkook, meski Taehyung bisa mendengar ucapan Beta itu, "Dia cantik sekali. Di mana kau menemukannya?"

Jungkook tersenyum dengan senyuman kelincinya, "Sesuai ucapan Namjoon- _hyung_ , nanti saja jika waktunya sudah tepat."

" _Ne, ne_. Aku mengerti," Jackson mengibaskan tangannya, "Kalau kau ingin mencari baju yang cocok untuk Omega yang sedang hamil, bisa ke sebelah sini." Beta itu mengantar mereka ke bagian yang lain, di mana terdapat rak-rak berisi baju-baju, celana, dan model-model sepatu kelas tinggi. "Model baju yang baru dikeluarkan oleh _Gucci_ kali ini kurasa akan cocok karena bisa dikenakan oleh orang hamil maupun tidak."

Taehyung menilik baju yang ditunjukkan oleh Jakcson berulang-ulang. Ia cukup tertarik dengan paduan warna baju tersebut saat Jackson menyerahkan baju itu padanya, "Sepertinya yang ini cukup menarik. Bisakah aku mencobanya sebentar?" tanya Taehyung.

"Tentu saja. Pergilan ke ruang ganti," sahut Jungkook.

Taehyung pergi untuk mencoba baju tersebut saat ia melihat harga yang tertera di balik baju. Ia melihat tulisan 2.450 dollar, mencoba mengingat-ngingat kurs mata uang dollar terakhir yang dilihatnya. Jantungnya seperti akan copot saat ia mengingat jumlah tersebut. "Umm—kurasa aku tidak akan sanggup membayarnya," Omega itu membalikkan tubuh tepat sebelum ia mencapai ruang ganti.

Jungkook mendengus, "Siapa yang bilang kau harus membelinya? Aku memang pergi ke sini untuk membelikanmu baju, _babo_."

Ekpspresi Taehyung berubah kaget, "Kenapa harus kau—"

"Sudahlah, cepat ganti baju sana! Aku mau melihat bagaimana jika kau mengenakannya!" cecar Jungkook sambil mengibaskan tangannya, " _Balle, balle_!"

Taehyung menghilang di dalam kamar ganti dan pergi keluar tidak lama kemudian, "Bagaimana?"

Jungkook hanya perlu mengamati sebentar, bersiul, dan menoleh pada Jackson, "Masukkan baju itu ke dalam keranjang belanjaan. Kita cari lagi yang lain."

Mereka menghabiskan waktu di dalam toko selama 30 menit, dan pergi keluar dengan membawa 2 pasang kantung belanjaan di kedua tangan Jungkook. Taehyung bersikeras untuk membawakan tas-tas belanjaan tersebut, tetapi Jungkook menolaknya.

"Ini bukan pekerjaan yang bisa dilakukan oleh Omega hamil."

Taehyung menggerutu dalam hati.

Namjoon menunggui mereka di depan toko untuk membantu Jungkook membawakan barang belanjaan mereka.

Setelah itu Taehyung lah yang pergi mengajak mereka pergi ke sebuah taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berbelanja. Di taman tersebut terdapat danau buatan yang biasa didatangi oleh angsa setiap menjelang musim gugur. Omega itu pergi untuk mengambil foto burung-burung yang sibuk berenang ke tengah-tengah danau.

"Kenapa orang-orang jaman sekarang senang sekali mengambil foto dari hal-hal sepele seperti ini?" tanya Jungkook agak jengkel, kacamata hitamnya berkilauan terkena pantulan cahaya langit petang. "Tidak bisakah kalian hanya melihat saja dan pergi? Tidak ada yang menarik dari burung-burung yang sedang berenang di danau."

"Ini namanya mengabadikan momen," kata Taehyung ikut jengkel, "Karena belum tentu aku bisa kembali lagi ke tempat seperti ini, apalagi jika kau terus menerus melarangku untuk pergi ke kota sendirian."

"Kau sedang hamil," Jungkook kembali mengingatkan, "Dan anakku yang sedang kau kandung itu akan menjadi penerus keluarga Jeon suatu saat nanti. Aku tidak ingin anak yang telah susah payah kupilih dari tanaman induk yang baik harus berakhir dengan sia-sia."

"Kenapa aku kau sebut dengan tanaman?" tanya Taehyung masih gusar.

"Memangnya kau ini apa? Aku hanya memberimu perumpaman. Kau tanaman induk, dan aku petaninya."

Taehyung terlihat bingung, "Aku tidak mengerti—"

Namjoon berdeham, "Apa kalian merasa lapar? Mungkin kalian ingin makan lebih awal."

Keduanya menoleh ke arah Namjoon. Tepat di saat yang bersamaan, perut Taehyung bergemuruh oleh rasa lapar.

" _Mianhae_ ," bisik Taehyung dengan wajah merah, tangannya otomatis pergi ke atas perutnya.

Jungkook melihat ke arloji di pergelangan kirinya yang terbuat dari emas putih, "Tidak masalah, karena satu jam lagi sudah seharusnya kita makan malam."

 **III**

Pada akhirnya mereka makan di sebuah toko _franchise_ burger.

Awalnya Jungkook bersikeras mereka makan di sebuah restoran mahal, tetapi Taehyung menolak karena ia lebih menyukai makanan yang tidak menuntut menggunakan sendok dan garpu (hanya untuk saat ini). Sementara Namjoon hanya bisa melihat mereka kembali berdebat mulut, matanya berputar ke atas—seperti menyesali idenya agar mereka makan malam.

"Aku mau makan burger," kata Taehyung keras kepala.

"Burger sama sekali tidak sehat," balas Jungkook, "Kita bisa makan di tempat yang menyediakan makanan dengan lebih banyak nutrisi, tapi kau malah ingin makan burger."

"Aku bosan dengan makanan sehat yang Jin- _hyung_ biasa paksa untuk aku telan," Omega itu mendelik dengan tatapan menuntut pada Jungkook, "Bisa saja setelah ini kau tidak akan membiarkanku makan makanan _junk food_ lagi sampai aku melahirkan _anakmu_ ini," ia memberi penekanan pada anak yang dikandungnya.

Jungkook berteriak frustasi, membuat perhatian orang-orang teralih padanya.

"Baiklah! Baiklah, kita makan burger!"

Taehyung melompat senang di sebelahnya dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan, sementara Namjoon terlihat mati-matian menyembunyikan senyuman geli melihat Jungkook yang tidak bisa berdebat lebih lama dengan Omega di hadapannya. Namjoon langsung mengantar Taehyung ke sebuah restoran _Burger King_ , sementara Jungkook berjalan di belakang mereka dengan wajah cemberut—meski kacamata hitam menyembunyikan sebagian ekspresi kesalnya.

Taehyung memesan sepaket makanan besar, diikuti oleh Jungkook dan Namjoon.

"Aku tidak pernah makan makanan seperti ini," kata Jungkook pada Taehyung saat mereka duduk di meja makan.

" _Jjinja yo_?" tanya Taehyung dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan. Omega itu tidak mengerti bagaimana Jungkook menjalankan hidupnya. Apakah orang-orang seperti Jungkook benar-benar tidak pernah punya waktu untuk menjalankan hidup seperti kebanyakan anak muda lainnya? Bahkan ia tidak pernah mencoba makanan umum seperti burger. Taehyung menelan makanannya dan kembali berkata, "Lebih baik kau coba makanan ini sebelum menilainya. Rasanya enak, kau tidak akan menduganya."

Alpha berambut hitam itu menatap makanannya dengan ragu, sebelum akhirnya menyantap makanan di depannya. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah puas saat ia mencicipi makanan tersebut, "Rasanya—tidak seperti yang kubayangkan." Ia menyeruput soda dan mencoba kentang goreng yang disediakan bersama pesanan makanannya, "Tidak sia-sia aku membiarkan perusahaan makanan seperti ini beroperasi di Korea. Pantas saja banyak anak-anak muda yang pergi ke sini."

"Kau juga masih muda. Kenapa kau bicara seperti kau lebih tua dariku." Jungkook melirik ke arah Taehyung yang hanya balas menatapnya dengan tatapan lugu, " _Mwo_ _ya_?"

"Kau orang yang sangat berterus terang sekali, _eo_?"

"Apakah itu merupakan masalah bagimu?"

Jungkook tersenyum tulus dengan menunjukkan dua gigi kelinci yang menjadi ciri khasnya, "Sama sekali tidak masalah," ia menyeruput sodanya, "Justru aku menyukai Omega yang tidak bertele-tele sepertimu."

Taehyung merasakan wajahnya menghangat mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

Sementara Namjoon, yang sedari tadi hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan mereka (dalam hati ia mengutuki diri sendiri, berpikir bahwa lebih baik ia berjalan-jalan sendirian meninggalkan mereka daripada terjebak menjadi orang ketiga yang tidak berguna di antara mereka berdua. Atau mungkin lain kali, lebih baik ia mengajak Seokjin ikut bersama mereka sehingga ia tidak perlu sendirian menghadapi situasi seperti ini).

 **III**

"Hari ini cukup menyenangkan, harus kuakui," kata Jungkook saat mereka berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang mulai diterangi oleh lampu jalanan. "Aku menyukai makanan tadi," Alpha itu memainkan giwang emas berbentuk cincin di telinganya, kembali mengingat-ingat bagaimana pada akhirnya ia dan Namjoon menghabiskan 3 paket burger. "Mungkin kapan-kapan jika aku punya waktu luang, aku akan mengajakmu berjalan-jalan lagi keluar. Selama kita berhati-hati dengan orang asing, keadaan akan aman."

Taehyung mengembangkan senyuman berbentuk kotak yang telah lama menjadi ciri khasnya, "Aku bisa menjadi pemandumu yang baik jika kita akan pergi keluar lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Omega itu melangkah selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia terhenti di depan suatu tempat.

"V?" Namjoon yang berdiri di belakang mereka memanggil namanya saat Omega itu berdiri memandangi bangunan bertingkat hingga 30 lantai di seberang jalan. Alpha berambut coklat dengan setelan semi formal tersebut ikut memandangi tempat yang menjadi pusat perhatian Taehyung, "Oh. Itu tempat kerjamu, kan?"

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba berhenti?" kali ini Jungkook yang berucap. Alpha muda itu setengah berlari ke arah mereka dengan wajah sedikit kesal, "Aku menunggui kalian di depan sana, tapi kalian sama sekali tidak mau menyusul—"

"Itu tempat kerjaku," kata Taehyung menjelaskan, menunjuk pada bangunan tinggi di seberang jalan, "Tidakkah kau ingat?"

Jungkook menoleh dengan wajah heran, "Klub malam tempatmu bekerja dulu, kan? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bisakah kita pergi kesana sebentar?" tanya Taehyung, kembali dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Tidak mungkin," sergah Jungkook tegas, "Kau pikir tempat seperti itu akan aman dengan Omega hamil sepertimu?"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak. Aku sudah banyak menuruti keinginanmu hari ini," kata Jungkook menekan ucapannya, "Hari sudah hampir malam. Banyak orang-orang berbahaya berjalan di sekitar sini. Dan bisa saja mereka adalah salah satu dari kawanan yang mengincarku."

"Aku hanya perlu ke sana sebentar menemui Hoseok- _hyung_ , mengucapkan salam, lalu pergi," Taehyung memberengut dengan tidak senang. "Aku belum bertemu dengannya selama 2 minggu lebih, tidak mengabarinya sama sekali. Bahkan aku belum bilang bahwa aku sudah tinggal bersamamu."

Kini Jungkook melipat kedua tangannya ke dada, ekspresinya berubah serius dengan tatapan tajam menatap Taehyung. "Aku tidak suka jika aku harus menjelaskannya padamu berulang kali. Kau adalah Omega yang sedang mengandung anakku dan saat ini banyak orang di luar sana yang mungkin saja tahu bahwa aku sudah menghamili seorang Omega untuk meneruskan nama keluarga Jeon. Aku sudah memberimu kebebasan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan hari ini, tapi kau malah bersikeras agar aku terus menerus berbuat baik padamu," Alpha itu menguarkan aura yang membuat Omega di hadapannya beringsut untuk menyerahkan diri padanya. Aroma tubuh Alpha itu semakin pekat di udara, "Kalau aku bilang kita harus kembali sekarang, maka kita harus kembali saat ini juga."

Mata Taehyung mulai berkaca-kaca ditimbun oleh embun air, lalu ia mulai menangis, mengejutkan Jungkook maupun Namjoon.

"W-wae—kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis?" tanya Jungkook panik, aura di sekitarnya memudar. Ia menoleh pada Namjoon, meminta pertolongan. "Aku 'kan cuma memberitahumu, tapi kenapa kau malah menangis?!"

"Aku hanya mau ke sana selama beberapa menit, tidak lebih dari satu jam," kata Taehyung masih dengan airmata berjatuhan di pipinya, "Tapi kau malah tidak mengizinkanku sama sekali."

Namjoon berbisik pada Jungkook, _Pasti ini yang Jin-_ hyung _katakan dengan Omega sama sekali tidak bisa diprediksi ketika mereka akan_ heat _atau saat mereka sedang hamil_.

Jungkook memasang wajah tidak mau terima. Ia melihat kembali ke arah Namjoon dan Taehyung secara bergantian, memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Pada akhirnya—sekali lagi setelah berkali-kali, ia menyerah pada Taehyung sambil berteriak frustasi, "Baiklah! Lakukan sesukamu! Aku memberimu waktu 10 menit di dalam sana, lalu setelah itu kita kembali!"

Perubahan ekspresi di wajah Taehyung begitu drastis sampai-sampai Jungkook tidak yakin bahwa Omega tersebut baru saja menangis. "Kalau begitu, kita harus cepat-cepat kesana!"

Taehyung menarik Jungkook dan Namjoon menuju gedung tersebut. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, dan berarti klub malam yang dulu pernah menjadi tempat ia bekerja masih belum ramai oleh pengunjung jam segini. Mereka tiba di lantai teratas beberapa menit kemudian sebelum akhirnya beringsut masuk ke dalam klub yang dijaga oleh dua orang penjaga—Alpha—bertubuh besar. Kedua Alpha itu mengenali Taehyung—bercakap-cakap sejenak dengannya dengan ekspresi terkejut bercampur senang—sebelum akhirnya mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke dalam klub.

Kedua Alpha itu tidak perlu menanyakan identitas Jungkook karena mata mereka sudah terbiasa mengenali orang-orang berpengaruh di dunia kriminal sepertinya.

Tepat seperti perkiraan Taehyung, tempat kerjanya dulu masih sepi oleh pengunjung. Ia menyapa seorang _bartender_ yang menjadi teman lamanya.

"Dimana Hoseok- _hyung_?"

"Dia ada di ruang staff," kata Beta berusia 30 tahun tersebut, "Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Apa kabar, V?" ia mengendus Taehyung, "Baumu seperti—" Beta itu tersentak saat Jungkook balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi dingin.

Taehyung menepuk lengan Jungkook dengan sikap menegur, "Jangan menakutinya," bisik Taehyung, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, _Hyung_!"

Ketiga orang tersebut pergi ke ruang staff. Sesampainya di sana, Taehyung melihat Hoseok masih merapikan bajunya di luar ruang ganti. Beta itu menoleh ketika ia mencium aroma manis milik Taehyung disertai aroma maskulin dua orang Alpha di sisinya.

"V?"

Taehyung menangis dan memeluk tubuh Hoseok secara otomatis. Ia memang masih marah ketika terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Beta itu, tetapi bagaimanapun juga Hoseok adalah salah seorang yang ia hormati dan sudah ia anggap seperti saudara sendiri. " _Hyung!_ "

"Kau ke mana saja? Kau tidak menjawab panggilan atau pesan dariku sejak 2 minggu lalu!" keluh Hoseok sambil membalas rangkulan Taehyung, "Aku kira kau marah padaku!"

"Aku memang marah," kata Taehyung pelan, "Tapi aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga," Hoseok tersenyum. Ia melirik ke arah Jungkook dan Namjoon secara bergantian sebelum akhirnya kembali beralih pada Taehyung, "Kau baik-baik saja? Dua minggu yang lalu aku mendengar kabar bahwa ada kasus penembakan di kamar apartemenmu. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak ada di mana-mana, menghilang tanpa bekas," kata Hoseok kembali dengan wajah cemasnya. "Pemilik apartemen bilang kau sama sekali tidak pernah tinggal di sana. Lalu aku pikir pasti terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Jungkook melipat kedua tangannya ke dada, "Dia tinggal bersamaku sekarang. Terlalu berbahaya untuknya tinggal sendirian tanpa pengawasan."

Hoseok mengerutkan kening, "A-aku tidak mengerti—"

"Ada kelompok lain yang sepertinya sudah tahu tentang V," kata Namjoon menjelaskan, "Mereka mengicarnya."

Taehyung mengangguk membenarkan, "Alasanku pergi bersama mereka adalah... Tiba-tiba saja kamar apartemenku dibobol masuk oleh 3 orang misterius. Mereka hampir saja memperkosa dan membunuhku jika Kookie tidak menyelamatkanku."

Kini rasa bersalah menyelimuti Hoseok, "Ahh, kenapa aku ini—seandainya saja aku tidak menyetujui keinginan kelompok Jeon untuk membelimu dengan harga mahal—"

"Sudah terlambat sekarang," Jungkook berkata dengan senyuman lugunya yang terlihat sumringah, "Semua sudah terjadi. Toh jika kau tidak mau setuju dengan penawaranku, kau tahu bagaimana jadinya dengan klub malam ini."

Taehyung melempari Jungkook dengan tatapan marah, "Jangan mengancamnya di saat seperti ini!" tegurnya dengan tatapan panas. Omega itu memegang tangan Hoseok, "Tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_ , toh aku juga yang setuju untuk mengandung anak dari si _Jungkookie babo_ ini." Jungkook memrotes dengan keras saat Taehyung menjelek-jelekkan namanya, "Aku baik-baik saja. Mereka menjagaku dengan baik."

"Aku benar-benar menyesal, V. Aku memang bodoh," keluh Hoseok sedih.

"Aku mengerti, _Hyung_."

Tiba-tiba wajah Beta itu terkesiap seperti ia teringat sesuatu hal yang penting. Ia kembali berkata, "Aku lupa mengatakannnya padamu, tapi beberapa hari yang lalu ada dua orang berbeda yang datang menanyakan tentangmu."

Wajah Taehyung terlihat kaget. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah menceritakan pada siapapun bahwa ia bekerja sebagai _host_ di sebuah klub malam, "Siapa? Kenapa ada dua orang yang berbeda?"

"Orang yang pertama seusia denganmu. Tapi bertubuh mungil, punya wajah yang lucu. Matanya kecil dan bibirnya ranum. Dia mengecat rambutnya dengan warna pirang," kata Hoseok menjelaskan detail ciri-ciri orang di ingatannya. "Dia bertanya apakah ada orang bernama Kim Taehyung bekerja di sini, lalu aku jawab tidak."

Mata Taehyung membulat, "Jimin." Ia langsung berubah cemas. Apa yang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya itu di tempat seperti ini? Apa mungkin Jimin malah tetap mencarinya? Tapi bagaimana Jimin bisa sampai tahu tentang tempat ini?

Jungkook menoleh padanya dengan wajah penasaran, "Siapa?"

"Sahabatku di universitas," jawab Taehyung singkat, "Lalu apa ada yang dia tanyakan lagi?"

Hoseok menggeleng, "Dia hanya menanyakan itu. Tapi sepertinya dia beberapa kali datang ke sini lagi. Agak berbahaya memang untuk Omega tanpa kawan sepertinya datang ke tempat ini, tapi terakhir aku melihatnya bersama seorang Alpha yang dulu pernah kau layani. Pendek dan berambut hitam."

Taehyung tidak dapat mengingat orang yang Hoseok maksud.

"Lalu orang yang kedua yang kau maksud?" Namjoon kali ini yang bertanya, wajahnya terlihat tenang, tapi dari nada suara Alpha itu Taehyung bisa mendengar nada penuh selidik.

"Sebenarnya bukan hanya seorang," Hoseok menjawab, "Alpha ini—dia diikuti oleh banyak orang, setidaknya ada 4 orang bersamanya. Beta dan Alpha. Mereka berpenampilan rapi. Mereka menanyakan tentang V dan juga tentang kelompok kalian, _Chil Sung Pa_ _._ "

"Kau menjawab pertanyaan mereka?" Jungkook menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Tentu saja aku menjawab sebisanya," Hoseok terdengar sedikit defensif, "Aku mengatakan bahwa kau pernah sekali datang ke klubku untuk membeli V semalaman. Aku tidak mungkin berbohong karena mereka terlihat seperti orang-orang yang membahayakan. Aku juga mengingat tidak satupun dari mereka yang tidak membawa senjata."

"Apa orang-orang ini punya tato aneh di tubuh mereka?" tanya Jungkook lagi.

Hoseok menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa melihatnya karena mereka mengenakan setelah jas dan _turtleneck_."

Kali ini Jungkook menyumpah dengan jengkel. Ia menendang pintu staff hingga menyebabkan pintu tersebut sedikit penyok keluar. Namjoon berusaha menenangkan atasannya dengan menepuk-nepuk bahu Alpha muda itu.

"Si-siapa orang-orang itu?" Taehyung mulai khawatir, "Apa mereka ada kaitannya dengan orang-orang yang membobol masuk ke apartemenku?"

"Mereka sudah pasti dari kelompok _geondal_ _Ssang Yong Pa_ ," ujar Jungkook dengan wajah penuh luapan emosi marah, "Mereka benar-benar menyelidiki semua hal tentangku sampai sedetail itu. Apa mereka belum puas menghabisi keluargaku?"

Suasana lengang mendengar luapan amarah Jungkook.

"Sudah jam 9," kata Namjoon sambil melihat ke arah jam di tangannya, "Tidak kusangka kita akan menghabiskan waktu sampai satu jam di sini."

Taehyung memegang kedua tangan Hoseok, "Aku harus pergi, _Hyung_. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini."

Hoseok menganggukkan kepala, "Aku mengerti. Jaga dirimu, _V_."

Mereka berjalan keluar dari dalam klub dan dari bangunan menjulang tersebut, kembali ke tanah lapang yang memarkir mobil Maybach kesayangan Jungkook.

Jungkook memelankan langkahnya saat ia menyadari sesuatu. Alpha itu berbalik pada Alpha yang menjadi tangan kanannya, memberi isyarat. Namjoon langsung mengangguk mantap menerima kode darinya. Taehyung yang masih belum menyadari apa-apa, tiba-tiba saja langsung ditarik oleh Jungkook untuk bersembunyi di antara dua mobil BMW.

"Ada apa—"

Jungkook menyuruhnya diam dengan ujung telunjuknya.

Mereka diam dan mendengarkan. Namjoon mengulurkan kepalanya ke bawah celah mobil, memperhatikan bahwa ada beberapa pasang kaki mengitari mobil mereka. Taehyung bisa mendengar percakapan samar di antara orang-orang tersebut.

"Kurasa ini mobil mereka."

"Tapi di mana dia?"

"Lebih baik kita hancurkan saja mobilnya."

"Berbahaya, terlalu banyak orang yang melihat."

"Kita tunggu saja sampai mereka datang ke sini."

Jungkook menghela napas lega, "Untung mereka tidak jadi menghancurkan mobilku itu." Namjoon menoleh ke arahnya, dan Alpha itu mengibaskan tangannya, memberi instruksi. Lalu kepalanya meneleng melihat ke arah Taehyung, membawa Omega itu bersembunyi di balik ceruk antara mesin penjual minuman dan dinding kamar mandi umum. "Kau diam di sini sampai semuanya aman, oke?"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk dengan wajah panik bercampur rasa takut dan cemas.

Namjoon berdiri sambil membungkukkan tubuh. Di bagian dalam jasnya telah siap sebuah pistol tangan. Tanpa ragu Alpha itu mengambil pegangan pistol, dan berjalan mengendap-endap di antara barisan mobil. Taehyung hanya mendengar suara erangan lemah disertai suara teriakan panik. Jungkook menunggu beberapa menit sampai Namjoon kembali dan berkata, "Pistol dengan peredam suara ini ternyata cukup bagus. Tapi aku hanya berhasil menembak dua orang, dan masih ada lima orang lainnya yang masih hidup. Jumlah mereka seluruhnya seharusnya 10 orang."

Jungkook menyumpah pelan, "Aku harus turun tangan juga rupanya," ia melihat ke arah Taehyung, "Tunggu sampai kami kembali, kau paham?"

Tanpa melihat respon dari Taehyung, Alpha itu dengan serta merta menghilang di antara mobil-mobil. Taehyung meringkuk di antara ceruk mesin penjual minuman dan dinding kamar mandi dengan perasaan takut. Ia tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan rasa mencekam yang selalu membuat jantungnya seperti copot.

Inilah dunia yang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari Jungkook.

 **III**

Jungkook baru saja akan menarik pelatuk saat seorang Alpha berjanggut menyadari keberadaannya. Alpha itu menembak ke arah Jungkook, dan dengan cepat Jungkook membungkuk ke bawah hingga tubuhnya nyaris terlempar ke depan. Pria berjanggut tersebut memanggil teman-temannya, membuat Jungkook kembali menyumpah dan pergi menyembunyikan diri di antara barisan mobil. Sementara Namjoon masih sibuk menembak seorang Beta berambut putih tepat di lehernya dengan pistol yang telah menggunakan peredam suara.

Suara orang-orang berteriak kalang kabut berada di sekeliling mereka. Jungkook menyadari bahwa hanya dengan dirinya dan Namjoon, akan sedikit sulit untuk menumbangkan kelompok orang-orang yang hendak membunuhnya ini.

Jungkook tidak mengambil pilihan untuk memanggil bantuan melalui jam tangannya. Ia menekan-nekan beberapa tombol kecil di layar arloji, memilih sebuah nama. Ia berbisik ketika terdengar nada tersambung, " _Hyung_ , aku butuh bantuanmu."

Ia merasakan telinganya berdenging saat ia mendengar suara tembakan melesat di atas kepalanya. Tepatnya melewati kepalanya dan menembus di bagian badan pelindung mobil. Benda panas tersebut tertanam dalam-dalam di lapisan metal mobil.

Dengan cepat Jungkook kembali berpindah ke satu sisi lagi yang lebih aman, kali ini setengah berlari. Ia nyaris mendapatkan tembakan tepat di dadanya dari seorang Beta jika ia tidak dengan cepat memiringkan tubuhnya ke samping. Suara tembakan kembali bersahut-sahutan di udara.

"Si brengsek Jeon ini terlalu cepat! Dia bersembunyi di antara mobil!"

"Berpencar! Biar dua orang saja yang menghadapi cecurut lainnya!"

Jungkook bersembunyi di balik sebuah bamper mobil, berusaha mengatur napasnya. Ia mempersiapkan diri, menajamkan pendengarannya. Suara langkah kaki berlarian menuju tempatnya bersembunyi berdentum-dentum mendekat. Jungkook menghitung mundur dengan pelan, dan di hitungan terakhir, ia mengayunkan tangan, menembak satu persatu wajah yang dilihatnya. Dua orang berhasil ditembaknya di bagian kepala dan leher, sementara lima orang lainnya masih berlari mengejarnya.

Jungkook memberi serangan lanjutan, menembak seorang Alpha dan meleset mengenai bahunya. Alpha itu mengerang kesakitan dan terjatuh ke atas tanah _paving_ dengan darah mengucur dari bahunya. Tangannya menarik pelatuk, mengirimkan timah panas yang meleset dan mengenai sedikit di bagian lengan Jungkook.

Alpha muda tersebut memekik kesakitan, memegang lengannya yang dibasahi oleh cairan merah. Lukanya tidak terlalu dalam, tapi menghalanginya untuk menembakkan pistol tangan ke arah manusia-manusia yang mengincar nyawanya. Jungkook menembak seorang Alpha lain tepat di mulut dan dadanya, sebelum akhirnya berguling ke bawah sebuah mobil. Ia merangkak keluar menuju sisi mobil yang lain, saat ia melihat sepasang kaki mematut di antara kedua matanya.

Sebuah moncong pistol terarah di antara kedua matanya, "Hari ini kau akan mati, Jeon Jungkook."

Terdengar tiga kali suara tembakan disertai muncratan darah, yang menodai sebuah mobil silver dengan cipratan berwarna merah. Tubuh Beta yang barusan mengancam Jungkook dengan moncong pistolnya, kini jatuh tak berdaya dengan tiga lubang bekas timah panas di dada, leher, dan perutnya.

Jungkook menelengkan kepalanya dengan kaget, saat ia melihat Jackson berlari ke arahnya untuk memberinya uluran tangan untuk berdiri.

"Aku tiba tepat waktu, _heh_."

Jungkook menyeringai, menerima uluran tangan Jackson dengan senang hati, "Kau memang pembunuh bayaran yang handal. Tidak sia-sia kau bekerja padaku."

Jackson membalasnya dengan seringaian yang lebih lebar.

"Menunduk, Jackson!"

Jackson langsung membungkukkan tubuh bersama Jungkook saat di sebelah mereka ada dua orang yang bersiap-siap mengincar kepala mereka. Untung saja Namjoon dengan cepat menembak mati dua orang tersebut yang kini saling berjatuhan menindih satu sama lain di atas permukaan _paving_.

" _All clear_."

Namjoon dengan kemeja yang sudah berantakan di balik mantel coklatnya, menyisir rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan sedikit basah oleh keringat meski angin malam berhembus dingin. Alpha itu menyelipkan pistolnya kembali di balik jasnya. Jungkook juga kembali memasukkan pistol tangan berwarna hitam barunya ke balik pinggiran celananya setelah mereka berhasil menjatuhkan 10 orang hanya dengan bantuan dua orang bawahannya, "Tidak kusangka mereka sampai tahu kita ada di sini." Ia menarik salah satu lengan orang-orang yang menyerangnya, dan melihat tato kelompok _Ssang Yong Pa_ tertorehkan di lengan orang tersebut.

"Apa jangan-jangan mereka ada mengirimkan mata-mata?" tanya Jackson sambil melepas kembali rompi anti pelurunya dan melipatnya dengan hati-hati, "Omega yang ada bersamamu itu—atau jangan-jangan mereka mengincarnya?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "Bisa jadi. Omega itu sedang mengandung anakku," katanya, "Sudah pasti berita bahwa aku menghamili seorang Omega untuk meneruskan nama keluarga Jeon sudah tersebar. Percuma bagiku untuk menyembunyikannya."

"Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak terlalu tahu tentang identitas Omegamu," kata Jackson, "Kalau mereka tahu seharusnya ada berita yang mengaitkanmu dengan Omega yang sedang hilang saat ini."

"Cepat atau lambat mereka akan tahu," Namjoon menyela, "Mereka seperti mengawasi semua gerakan kita."

"Memang ide yang buruk untuk membawanya ke tempat seperti ini," Jungkook menggerutu, "Seharusnya aku mengurungnya saja di dalam rumahku. Tidak mengizinkannya keluar sama sekali." Ia berjalan ke tempat ia meninggalkan Taehyung. Ia dengan hati-hati berusaha melangkahi tubuh-tubuh yang bergelimpangan tidak bernyawa di sekitar pijakan kakinya.

"Kau tidak bisa berbuat begitu," Namjoon menasehati, "Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah manusia. Kau tidak bisa memperlakukannya sembarangan seperti barang, mencabutnya dari hak-hak yang ia miliki."

"Sejak kapan kau berbicara tentang hak, _Hyung_? Padahal sudah sehari-hari kau membunuh orang-orang yang mungkin tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pekerjaan kita," atasannya tersebut memberengut.

Mereka menemukan Taehyung berlutut di atas lantai konkrit dengan wajah ketakutan bercampur gelisah. Omega itu langsung memeluk Jungkook begitu ia melihat Alpha itu berjalan ke arahnya. Saat Alpha itu menerima pelukan dari Taehyung dengan wajah terheran-heran bercampur rasa kikuk karena tidak terbiasa menerima afeksi seperti ini dari seorang Omega, Jackson dan Namjoon saling berpandangan, menyikut satu sama lain dengan seringaian bodoh di wajah mereka.

Jungkook menggeram saat ia bisa mendengar Jackson berbisik sambil berkelakar pada Namjoon di sebelahnya, "Lihat, sebentar lagi wajahnya akan memerah. Seperti perjaka baru pertama kali jatuh cinta."

Begitu Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya, Omega itu menatapnya dengan kedua netra coklatnya mengembang diselingi oleh air mata, "Kau keterlaluan membiarkanku sendirian di sini. Bagaimana kalau kau kalian semua mati? Aku harus berbuat apa? Aku sudah mengandung anakmu dengan susah payah—"

"Hei, aku masih hidup! Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak!"

"Tapi kau yang bilang sendiri kau butuh anak karena kau tidak tahu kapan kau mati! Kalau sampai anak lahir dank au mati, aku akan menyeretnya hidup bersamaku!"

"Anak itu hanya untuk memastikan bahwa keluarga Jeon akan terus berlanjut, V. Dan tenang saja, kalaupun aku mati, aku masih punya banyak orang yang bersedia merawat penerus keluarga Jeon selanjutnya," sergah Jungkook tidak sabaran. Ia memejamkan matanya dan meringis perih saat Taehyung tanpa sengaja memegangi tangannya yang terluka.

Taehyung otomatis melepaskan tangan Jungkook, "Kau terluka," kata Omega itu menyadari ekspresi kesakitan di wajah Jungkook. Mata coklatnya membulat sempurna saat ia melihat darah segar masih mengucur dari lengan Alpha itu, "Kita harus segera menutupnya, jika tidak kau bisa terkena infeksi."

"Tidak perlu," Jungkook menyela, "Nanti saja saat kita tiba di rumah."

Taehyung kembali menahan pergelangan tangannya sambil mempelototi Jungkook. "Sekarang. Atau kau akan terinfeksi."

"Aku punya kotak obat di mobil kalau kau mau," kata Jackson memberitahu. Ia bergegas sebentar menuju mobilnya yang ternyata terparkir tidak jauh dari mobil mereka berada dan menyerahkannya pada Jungkook.

Namjoon mengawasi keadaan sekitar, "Bergegaslah. Aku bisa mendengar suara sirene mobil polisi."

Jackson meminta bantuan Taehyung untuk membersihkan dan membalur luka Jungkook. Alpha itu meringis saat Taehyung membasuh lukanya dengan cairan alkohol, "Aku lupa betapa sakitnya terkena luka tembakan. Meski yang lain lebih menyakitkan dari ini," gumamnya berusaha menghapus rasa sakit.

Taehyung menatapnya dengan wajah syok, "Jangan bilang kau sudah beberapa kali mendapatkan luka tembakan."

Jungkook mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana? Aku ini mafia, tentu saja aku sudah sering mendapat luka tembakan."

"Kau baru 20 tahun."

" _Wae yo_? Kau ingin aku menuakan diri jadi 30 tahun?"

"Kau seharusnya saat ini bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanmu, bukannya menghabiskan waktumu di dunia kriminal seperti ini."

Ucapan Taehyung membuat Jungkook, Namjoon dan Jackson melirik ke arahnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Kami tidak mungkin mengubah hidup kami dengan mudah, kau tahu," Namjoon berkata padanya setelah berdeham beberapa kali.

Taehyung diam dan kembali membalut luka Jungkook, sementara Jackson menata kembali kotak obat yang mereka gunakan.

Tepat ketika mereka berpisah dengan Jackson, empat mobil polisi nyaris mencapai mereka. Jungkook menggumamkan sumpah serampah bernada mengejek, " _Yah_ , dasar polisi tidak berguna." Ia mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arah datangnya mobil polisi, lalu membantu Taehyung masuk ke dalam mobil sebelum akhirnya ia sendiri masuk ke dalam. Taehyung bahkan tidak sempat melihat tubuh-tubuh tidak bernyawa yang bergelimpangan di sekitar mobil karena Jungkook nyaris menggendongnya masuk ke dalam mobil dalam waktu singkat.

Namjoon menarik gigi dan menginjak pedal mobil, membawa mobil meluncur kencang di atas jalanan. Di belakang mereka mobil polisi membunyikan sirene sekeras mungkin. Polisi tidak menyadari kepergian mereka karena mobil Maybach tersebut sudah menghilang di ujung jalan.

 **III**

Seokjin mengomeli Jungkook karena malam itu ia dipanggil secara mendadak untuk mengobati luka di lengan Alpha itu.

"Kau hanya perlu 3 jahitan kecil seperti ini, dan kau malah memanggilku malam-malam untuk melakukannya?" omel Seokjin sambil membalur tangan Jungkook yang telah selesai dijahit dengan perban dan cairan antiseptik. Alpha itu sama sekali tidak mengerutkan keningnya dengan rasa sakit begitu Seokjin datang mengobati lukanya, "Memangnya kau ini apa? Anak kecil?"

Jungkook menggerutu, "Ah, _hyuuung_! Memangnya siapa yang bisa mengobati diriku selain kau?" saat ia mendengar Namjoon menghentak-hentakkan kaki dengan jengkel di sebelahnya, Jungkook terkekeh jahil, "Maksudku dalam konteks saat aku benar-benar terluka, Namjoon- _hyung_. Tidak perlu cemburu seperti itu."

"Kalau kau butuh pengobatan yang lebih besar daripada luka kecil seperti ini, aku baru mau mendatangimu," kata Seokjin lagi sambil berjalan ke arah baskom berisi air bersih di sebelah nakas. Omega itu menoleh pada Taehyung, "Hei, V, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau masih merasa mual?"

"Preskripsi obat yang kau berikan membuatku sedikit lebih baik," jawab Taehyung, menawarkan Omega yang lebih tua itu dengan seulas senyuman berbentuk kotak.

"Dan juga jaga pola makanmu. Kau punya koki yang bisa kau manfaatkan selama kau tinggal di sini."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk menuruti instruksi Omega itu.

Selesai Seokjin melaksanakan tugasnya mengobati luka di lengan Jungkook, Omega itu langsung pamit pulang. Serta merta Namjoon menawarkan pasangannya tersebut untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Keduanya meninggalkan Jungkook dan Taehyung berduaan di kamar tidur berukuran besar tersebut.

Jungkook menidurkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur sambil menguap lebar-lebar. Di sampingnya, Taehyung hendak beranjak menuju kamarnya sendiri, tetapi Alpha itu menarik lengan Taehyung dengan tangannya yang tidak terluka.

"Kau tinggal di sini," kata Jungkook padanya, wajahnya terlihat mengantuk.

"Umm—kau mau berhubungan seks sekarang?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin kau tidur di kamarku malam ini."

Taehyung menurut dan menidurkan dirinya di sebelah Alpha itu.

Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya agar bisa menghadap Taehyung. Dengan mata terpejam, ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggul Omega itu. Tangannya bergerak menuruni perut Taehyung, mengusapnya dengan pelan.

"Kurasa kau sudah sedikit membuncit, _eo_?"

Taehyung mencubit tangannya, membuat Alpha itu menyentakkan tangannya dari perutnya untuk beberapa detik karena rasa sakit yang menyengat di permukaan kulitnya.

"Aku akan pergi ke kamarku kalau kau membahas soal itu."

Jungkook terkekeh geli, memejamkan mata, dan mulai mendengkur pelan beberapa saat kemudian.

Taehyung berusaha menidurkan dirinya, tetapi ia merasa aneh saat tangan Alpha itu berada di sekitar tubuhnya. Ia juga merasa canggung, karena ia mulai terbiasa tidur dan berhubungan seks dengan seorang pria—apalagi sampai mengandung anak Alpha yang sama sekali tidak ia cintai.

Ia masih bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuatnya tetap bertahan untuk mengandung anak ini?

 **III**

Hoseok kembali melihat Omega itu—Omega yang merupakan teman dari Taehyung—dengan rambut pirang dan wajah keheranan yang selalu ia pakai setiap kali ia menjejakkan kaki ke dalam klub malam yang telah dikelolanya selama bertahun-tahun. Omega itu selalu datang ke tempatnya jam 10 malam akhir-akhir ini, duduk dan memesan beberapa gelas bir sendirian.

Satu dua kali ada seorang Alpha berambut hitam yang menemaninya—yang selalu memasang wajah tidak tertarik terhadap lingkungan sekitarnya kecuali pada Omega itu. Tapi kini Omega itu kembali mendatangi klub malamnya, lagi-lagi masih sendirian.

Ia mengenakan setelan jas musim gugur dan sebuah tas selempang. Ada satu dua orang Alpha yang mengganggunya, tetapi ditolak oleh Omega itu. Satu orang Alpha yang keras kepala, hampir-hampir menyeret Omega itu dari kursi yang ia duduki, jika Hoseok tidak mendatangi mereka.

" _Sillyehamnida_ , tapi sepertinya Omega ini sedang menunggu temannya."

Alpha yang merupakan pelanggan tetap Hoseok, menatapnya dengan tatapan dongkol, tetapi akhirnya ia menyerah dan meninggalkan Omega itu tanpa banyak berkata-kata.

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa temanmu tidak ada di sini," kata Hoseok pada Omega itu setelah Alpha yang menggodanya pergi. "Tempat ini juga berbahaya jika didatangi oleh Omega yang tidak ditemani teman sepertimu."

Omega bernama Jimin itu mendongak padanya.

"Bisakah aku bekerja di sini?"

 **TBC**

 _More drama to come_ 3

Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya, kenapa Kookie kurang dominan di sini? Karena… selama ini saya baca fanfic TaeKook (either way top Tae or top Kookie), semenya pasti keliatan dominan sekali. Mari kita pelintir sedikit seme kesayangan kita ini dengan sifat yang lebih _childish_ dan penurut. Karena ada alasan di balik sifatnya ini—di chapter mendatang akan dijelaskan. Dan kalau kurang sadis… hmm, ini baru chapter 3 sih haha, ditunggu saja yah perkembangan cerita dan karakter lainnya. Fanfic ini juga sudah terbayang jalur cerita kedepannya dan endingnya akan seperti apa. Jadi, bersabarlah _readers_!

Terimakasih untuk yang telah mereview sebelumnya:

Kyunie, MiOS, kaiarts, Mawar biru, SHEVANNY DISPATCH, alviarchiezz, yunitailfa, vkookv, Linkz account, Skyfreeze, noonim, L Lee Nae, ranpacarkookie, teman minum kopi


	4. Endearment

**Guns, Roses, and Babies**

 **Plot Summary:** Kim Taehyung,Seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni dan harus membantu perekonomian keluarganya dengan menjadi host di klub malam. Tetapi kemudian kehidupannya mengantarkan Kim Taehyung pada Jeon Jungkook, seorang boss mafia paling ditakuti di Asia Timur. "Aku butuh anak karena aku tidak bisa memprediksi kapan aku akan mati." KookV. Warnings inside.

 **Warnings** : _sex scene, ABO Universe, blood and some violence, incoming side pairings. Sex scenes plus OOC! Typos._

 **Cast:** BTS, Exo, boyband lainnya mwaha

 **IV**

Musim dingin membekukan seluruh jari jemari Taehyung setiap kali ia pergi keluar kediaman Jeon, atau lebih tepatnya ketika ia pergi ke taman pribadi milik Alpha muda Jungkook.

Pagi hari itu baru pukul 6 pagi, tapi Taehyung memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur sambil membawa kanvasnya yang berukuran 60x90 senti sendirian ke arah taman. Chanyeol yang melihat Omega itu agak kesusahan membawa kanvas yang masih putih sekaligus membawa perlengkapan lukis lainnya, buru-buru menawarkan diri untuk membantunya. Taehyung menolak, mengatakan bahwa dirinya dapat membawa barang-barangnya sendiri.

Pagi itu langit biru, tanpa awan sedikitpun. Sedangkan danau buatan di taman pribadi milik Jungkook terhampar luas. Beberapa angsa peliharaan Alpha itu sedang sibuk berenang-renang di atas permukaan danau sambil berkoak-koak riang. Pepohonan yang sudah lama gugur dedaunannya, kini berdiri tegak dengan ranting-ranting kering dan kerontang, sementara beberapa pelupuk cabangnya dihinggapi oleh burung-burung gereja.

Taehyung hendak mencari posisi terbaik untuk mengabadikan pemandangan di hadapannya saat ia menyadari bahwa ia lupa membawa easel dan kursi untuknya duduk. Menggerutu di dalam hati mendapati dirinya harus kembali ke kamarnya untuk membawa kursi dan easel, Taehyung segera berdiri begitu mendudukkan barang-barang yang telah ia bawa sampai kepalanya menumbuk kepala lain.

Dilihatnya Jungkook—dengan rambut awut-awutan dan wajahnya masih mengantuk—berdiri di depannya. Di bawah kedua lengan gempal Alpha itu masing-masing terpasang kursi lipat dan easel.

"Kau pasti melupakan dua barang ini," kata Jungkook dengan suara beratnya—yang parau akibat rasa kantuk.

Taehyung memegangi dadanya dengan kaget. Ia sengaja bangun lebih awal dengan seawas mungkin terhadap Jungkook yang masih tertidur pulas di sebelahnya agar tidak membangunkan Alpha itu. Semalaman, ia dan Jungkook baru saja bersiteru kecil hanya karena mempermasalahkan hal sepele. Taehyung menghilang tiba-tiba sewaktu Jungkook pulang dari pekerjaannya, dan Alpha itu langsung kalang kabut mencarinya. Bahkan ia sampai mengerahkan penjaga pribadinya untuk mencari Omega itu.

Setelah hampir memakan waktu dua jam dan Jungkook nyaris mengira Taehyung diculik oleh kelompok mafia lain, Taehyung muncul dari dapur sambil memeluk satu toples berisi selai coklat kacang dengan wajah polos. Jungkook langsung menceramahi Omega itu habis-habisan, mempertanyakan kenapa Omega itu tidak meminta bantuan para koki atau pelayan lainnya membawakan toples tersebut ke kamarnya.

Tentu saja Taehyung membela dirinya, mengatakan bahwa ia bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri tanpa perlu menyuruh-nyuruh orang lain melakukan keinginannya yang dirasa terlalu ringan bahkan untuk dilakukan sendiri.

Mereka adu mulut selama beberapa menit kemudian, sampai Namjoon datang dan melerai keduanya, mengatakan kalau Taehyung sudah lewat dari waktu tidur yang ditentukan.

Pada akhirnya, Taehyung dan Jungkook tertidur di satu ranjang yang sama (karena Alpha itu memaksa untuk tidur bersama Taehyung akhir-akhir ini), tapi dengan kedua punggung mereka sama-sama saling membelakangi satu sama lain. Bahkan Taehyung harus menahan keinginannya untuk memakan makanan yang akhir-akhir ini ia idamkan—burger berisi buah-buahan dan saus tomat di atasnya. Kalau ia meminta pada juru masak untuk dibuatkan, pasti Jungkook akan menentangnya habis-habisan ("Memangnya kau mau membuat anakku mati dengan memakan makanan menjijikkan seperti itu?" ia bisa membayangkan ucapan Jungkook nantinya).

Tapi begitu melihat Jungkook kini berdiri dengan sikap tegak—meski ia masih mengenakan kaus putih dan celana piyama—Taehyung tetap merasakan dadanya bergemuruh dengan rasa jengkel melihat Alpha itu. Mulutnya tertekuk ke bawah, menampakkan kesan tidak suka melihat kehadiran Alpha itu. Ia langsung mengambil kursi dan easel dari Jungkook tanpa satu patah katapun.

Jungkook seperti tidak peduli dan kembali berkata, "Apa kau mau melukis pemandangan di depan itu?"

"Aku masih marah," pada akhirnya Taehyung meledak, "Dan kau berdiri di belakangku sama sekali tidak mengubah perasaanku saat ini."

"Aku hanya mau mengucapkan selamat pagi. Kau bangun hari ini lebih cepat dari biasanya."

"Seperti halnya dirimu yang selalu menghilang tiba-tiba kalau aku bangun dari tidur."

"Kenapa kau selalu marah-marah?" tanya Jungkook tanpa dosa, "Yang semalam kan memang kesalahanmu. Kau pergi tanpa sepengetahuan pelayan lain ke dapur. Padahal bisa saja kau meminta bantuan mereka untuk mengambilkan selai coklat. Bagaimana kalau kau terantuk lalu—"

"Kalau kau sekali lagi membawa urusan anak di dalam perutku ini, aku tidak akan mengajakmu berbicara sama sekali," ancam Taehyung jengkel.

" _Ne_ , _ne_ , aku akan pergi setelah ini," sahut Alpha itu tidak peduli. "Kau tidak lapar? Aku akan meminta Sehun membawakanmu sarapan setelah ini." Taehyung tidak menyahut, sampai akhirnya Jungkook kembali berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong, Jin- _hyung_ akan berulang tahun besok, tanggal 1 Desember. Kau mau ikut makan malam besok?"

Kali ini Taehyung tampak tertarik. Wajahnya yang semula tampak muram kini berbinar-binar sewaktu ia menatap Jungkook, membuat Alpha itu nyaris terjungkang melihat perubahan ekspresi Omega itu.

"Huh? Jin- _hyung_ ulang tahun? Tentu saja aku akan ikut!"

Jungkook menjetikkan jarinya, "Bagus. Akhirnya kau mau melihat ke arahku dengan benar," ia menyeringai lucu dengan kedua gigi kelincinya menyembul seperti biasa.

Taehyung yang menyadari perubahan sikapnya, langsung memalingkan wajah cepat-cepat, "Aku masih tetap membencimu."

" _Andwae_ , kau tidak membenciku. Baru beberapa hari lalu kau bilang aku ini menggemaskan."

Taehyung tidak menjawab dan berusaha menyibukkan dirinya dengan kanvas barunya. Ia menggigit bibirnya sewaktu ia mendengar suara langkah Jungkook perlahan menjauh darinya.

Tetapi Taehyung tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya sewaktu Sehun datang membawakan sarapan disertakan sebuah surat dari Jungkook.

 _Aku minta maaf soal semalam kalau sudah terlalu keras. Tapi aku tetap yang paling benar. Jangan lupa habiskan sarapanmu. Tambahan lagi toples berisi selai coklat sebagai permintaan maaf._ JK _._

"Kookie _babo_ ," gumam Taehyung, tidak dapat menahan senyumannya.

 **IV**

Pada hari ulang tahun Seokjin, Taehyung kelimpungan mencari pakaian yang hendak ia kenakan. Pada akhirnya, ia harus menyukuri pilihan Jungkook untuk membelikannya pakaian-pakaian mahal. Selepas ia mengganti pakaian piyamanya dengan _sweater_ merah berbahan rajut kebesaran dengan paduan celana _thermal_ berwarna krem serta _long coat_ berwarna putih, Taehyung berlangsung keluar dari kamar yang sudah mulai nyaman ditinggalinya selama beberapa minggu belakangan.

Tetapi kemudian perhatiannya tersita oleh sosok Jungkook yang berdiri menghadap foto keluarga yang terpampang besar di dinding ruang tengah.

Jungkook begitu lama menyelami foto tersebut sambil menghisap dalam-dalam rokok di tangannya. Matanya masih melekat pada foto yang dibingkai dengan kayu jati yang dipelitur untuk menampakkan tekstur aslinya sewaktu Taehyung berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Ini foto keluargamu, kan?"

Jungkook terbatuk-batuk sama berusaha mengipas-ngipaskan asap rokok yang bertebaran ke mana-mana. Sewaktu ia melihat Taehyung, ia kembali mengibaskan tangannya, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Menjauh dariku kalau kau mendapatiku sedang merokok." Ia buru-buru meremas dan melemparkan puntung rokok ke dalam asbak terdekat secara sembarangan.

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahi, "Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau merokok di depanku." Sewaktu ia melihat Jungkook menunjuk ke arah perutnya, Omega itu berdecak jengkel sambil mengusap perutnya yang sudah sedikit menonjol meski ia mengenakan pakaian tebal, "Ah, diamlah, aku mengerti. Tidak perlu selamanya mengingatkanku akan keberadaan anak ini."

Jungkook hanya menawarinya dengan seringaian seperti kelinci dan berucap, " _Ne_. Ini foto keluargaku."

Taehyung tidak dapat menahan rasa keingintahuannya, "Apa ibumu masih hidup?"

Jungkook hanya memandang di kejauhan, seperti menerawang pikiran Taehyung. "Dia sudah tiada jauh sebelum ayah dan kakak laki-lakiku mati."

"Oh," kata Taehyung, menyesalkan pertanyaannya, "Aku turut menyesal."

Jungkook mengacuhkan ucapan terakhirnya dan langsung menarik Taehyung untuk ikut bersamanya. Sementara para pelayan lain mengucapkan selamat jalan pada tuan rumah. "Kita pergi sekarang. Jangan membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi."

Kali ini Jungkook mengendarai mobilnya sendirian sewaktu Alpha itu membawanya ke tempat makan yang dijanjikan oleh Seokjin di hari ulang tahunnya. Mobil Maybach yang biasanya dikendarai oleh Namjoon untuk mengantar Alpha itu, kini digantikan dengan mobil Bugatti berwarna perpaduan hitam dan putih dengan garis V memanjang ke tengah-tengah kap mobil. Taehyung nyaris tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri karena terlalu lama terperangkap oleh pemandangan menakjubkan mobil mewah yang selama ini hanya ia lihat penampakannya di internet.

"Namjoon- _hyung_ tidak bisa mengantar kita untuk saat ini karena aku memaksanya untuk menemani Jin- _hyung_ di hari ulangtahunnya," kata Jungkook memberitahu sambil membuka pintu mobil untuk Taehyung. "Karena itu hari ini biar aku yang mengendarai mobil."

"Kau punya berapa mobil?" tanya Taehyung masih takjub. Bahkan ia takut sekali akan menodai mobil mahal tersebut sewaktu ia harus mendudukkan diri di kursi depan.

"Ada sepuluh. Masing-masing koleksi pribadi yang kudapatkan dari kolega," kata Jungkook, "Sebenarnya aku lebih tertarik mengendarai sepeda motor atau naik sepeda listrik, tapi di musim dingin begini sama saja dengan mencari mati kalau mengendarainya."

Mobil tersebut melaju dalam keheningan. Jungkook memutar musik-musik yang disukainya, sementara Taehyung diam-diam menikmati pilihan musik yang diputar oleh Alpha itu. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Jungkook masih memiliki ketertarikan pada hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak diduganya. Selama ini ia berpikir Jungkook benar-benar membuang masa remajanya, tetapi nyatanya Alpha itu memiliki ketertarikan sama seperti anak-anak seumurannya.

Sewaktu ia mendengar Jungkook mulai melantunkan lagu bersama dengan iringan musik, Taehyung tertegun mendengar suara Alpha itu. Sayang sekali jika sebelumnya ia sedikit merendahkan kemampuan Alpha itu dalam bernyanyi, karena justru suaranya benar-benar memikat.

Selesai Alpha itu menyelasikan satu lagu, Taehyung mengomentari, "Kau punya suara yang bagus."

Jungkook mendengus dan berdeham untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya dengan agak kikuk sewaktu Taehyung memuji suaranya, "Tidak juga. Justru aku lebih menyukai suaramu."

Taehyung meringis, "Jangan ingatkan aku pada suaraku. Aku malah membenci suaraku," aku Omega itu sambil mengelus lehernya tanpa sadar, "Kau juga, pasti pada awalnya menganggap suaraku aneh karena tidak seperti Omega pada umumnya."

"Tidak juga. Justru suaramu yang unik itu juga menarik perhatian Alpha lain," kata Jungkook menambahkan sambil menatap lurus ke depan. "Suara baritone rendahmu itu menenangkan. Aku tidak akan bosan untuk mendengarnya."

Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum seperti orang bodoh mendengar pujian dari Alpha itu. Sekarang ia diselimuti rasa penasaran, apakah Alpha ini sama sekali tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Omega atau Beta wanita manapun? Sudah jelas-jelas sifat terang-terangan, perhatian, dan sisi romantis Alpha itu yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba menjadi daya tarik utama bagi Jungkook. Mungkin kadang Jungkook kekanakan dan suka mengatur-atur Taehyung tanpa alasan jelas, tapi sifat menyebalkannya itu termaafkan dengan sisinya yang satu itu.

 _Beruntung sekali Omega atau Beta wanita yang pernah mendapatkan hatinya…_ batin Taehyung kecut.

Mobil Jungkook diparkir tepat di depan sebuah area pertokoan.

Sewaktu keluar, Taehyung kembali berkata, "Kurasa terlalu mencolok untuk membawa mobil semahal mobil milikmu ini ke tempat umum seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau ada yang berani menodainya?"

"Tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang berani mengganggu mobilku di sini," kata Jungkook dengan enteng. Ia melambai pelan pada sosok yang tidak terlihat. Sewaktu Taehyung menajamkan penglihatannya, ia melihat dua orang bertubuh besar siap siaga berlari ke arah mereka dan memberi salam pada Jungkook. "Ada dua orang ini yang akan menjaga mobilku, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Alpha itu langsung melingkarkan tangannya secara protektif ke tubuh Taehyung dan menariknya masuk ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan bawah tanah.

Beberapa orang pejalan kaki melemparkan pandangan penasaran ke pasangan Alpha Omega yang sama sekali belum memiliki ikatan klaim tersebut. Taehyung berusaha menutupi wajahnya sewaktu Jungkook menggeram ke arah para Alpha yang tampak penasaran pada dirinya.

"Kau tidak bisa berbuat seperti itu pada orang yang tidak kau kenal!" bisik Taehyung kesal pada Jungkook.

"Mereka tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mendekatimu. Jadi lebih baik aku beri peringatan. Bisa jadi salah satu dari mereka kawanan dari kelompok _Ssang Yong Pa_ _,_ " cetus Jungkook tidak peduli.

Alpha itu membawanya lebih cepat ke dalam sebuah restoran dan di dalam restoran _fine_ dining bergaya _mid century_ _modern_ dengan galeri kecil di setiap dindingnya. Di tengah-tengah restoran tersebut, sebuah objek lampu gantung yang dibuat dari kumpulan kertas dan rotan menjadi daya tarik utama restoran tersebut. Di tengah-tengah lampu gantung, duduk Seokjin, Namjoon, Chanyeol, Irene, Yugyeom dan Sehun.

"Ah, ini dia boss kita!" seru Yugyeom bersemangat.

Seokjin menyuruh Beta muda itu untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya, "Kami sudah menunggu kalian! Hidangan utamanya baru saja akan disajikan!"

Jungkook melepas _long coat_ hitamnya dan menyerahkannya pada seorang pelayan, diikuti oleh Taehyung yang menirunya. Keduanya duduk bersebelahan, dengan Jungkook duduk ujung meja satunya dan Taehyung duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Irene menawarkan Jungkook sebotol _redwine_ yang langsung disambut antusias oleh Jungkook.

"Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa minum malam ini, V," kata Irene sambil masih tersenyum padanya. Sejak Beta wanita itu tahu kalau Taehyung adalah Omega yang dihamili oleh Jungkook, sikap ramahnya di balik perawakan dinginnya sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Aku memang tidak pernah suka minum," kata Taehyung mengakui sambil tersenyum sungkan.

"Eh? Tapi aku ingat kau memesan Martini sewaktu kau me—" Chanyeol langsung berdiam untuk mengoreksi ucapannya saat ia melihat Jungkook balas menatapnya dengan tajam. "Ah, ya, aku pernah mendengar dari uh—Namjoon kalau kau selalu minta Martini setiap kali melayani pelanggan di kelab tempat kau bekerja."

"Uhh, karena aku sudah terbiasa dengan rasa Martini. Tapi aku juga tidak pernah bisa meneguknya sampai habis," sahut Taehyung lagi.

"Sudahlah, makanannya sudah tiba," kata Namjoon menengahi.

Tepat seperti yang ia katakan, di hadapan mereka kini hidangan utama berupa lobster panggang dan berbagai macam makanan laut lainnya mulai dihidangkan. Taehyung merasakan mulutnya ikut berair melihat makanan mewah yang disajikan di depannya. Jungkook dengan sikap protektifnya seperti biasa, mengambil bagian lobster untuk Taehyung dan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia juga meminta seorang pelayan untuk mengisikan gelas bening Taehyung dengan air putih.

"Begitulah caranya memperlakukan seorang Omega dan Beta wanita," katanya sambil mengerling pada Taehyung.

Taehyung hampir tersedak air minumnya sendiri saat ia menyadari apa yang dilakukan oleh Alpha itu diikuti oleh wajahnya yang merona _pink_. Di ujung kursi, Seokjin mencibir Jungkook sambil meneguk gelas berisi _red wine_.

"Apa maksudnya? Aku Omega tapi dia sama sekali tidak pernah berbuat begitu padaku!"

Makan malam berlangsung hangat, kebanyakan karena Seokjin tidak berhenti mengoceh yang selalu direspon oleh Chanyeol, Yugyeom dan Sehun.

Makan malam saat itu juga benar-benar terasa enak di lidah Taehyung, sampai perutnya tiba-tiba berkedut tidak nyaman. Taehyung langsung menghentikan makan malamnya untuk memegangi perutnya.

"V? Ada apa?" tanya Jungkook seperti melihat rasa sakit di wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya mengangkat tangannya, menarik napas dan menggeleng, "Jangan pedulikan aku, lanjutkan saja makan malammu."

"Oh, iya, ngomong-ngomong, ke mana Yoongi- _hyung_?" tanya Sehun sambil mengunyah daging lobster, menyita perhatian Jungkook pada Taehyung.

"Dia mengatakan dia sedang menjemput Omega barunya di kelab. Dia baru akan bergabung dengan Omega barunya itu," kata Namjoon menginformasikan.

"Oh? Kukira dia tidak akan mencari pasangan lagi selain Suran…" Yugyeom mengomentari.

Tiba-tiba suara sentakan napas disertai dentingan sendok jatuh membuat fokus semua orang terpecah. Seisi meja makan langsung melirik ke arah Taehyung yang kini membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil memegangi perutnya. Seokjin langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan mengecek keadaan Omega itu, sementara Jungkook sudah siap sedia di sebelah Taehyung.

"V? kau tidak apa-apa? Bagian mana yang terasa sakit?" tanya Seokjin pada Omega itu.

Taehyung menelan ludahnya, "Perutku—"

"Perutmu kenapa? Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" seru Jungkook kalang kabut sambil melihat ke Taehyung dan Seokjin secara bergantian. Ia menunjuk ke arah makanan yang tersedia di atas meja makan, "Apa mungkin makanan ini mengandung sesuatu?"

Yugyeom mencicipi lobsternya lagi, "Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Atau mungkin makanan ini terlalu banyak kolestrol?"

Seokjin menepuk bahu Jungkook dan mendelik pada Yugyeom, menyuruh mereka diam, "Bisa kau deskripsikan rasa sakitnya? Kalau parah, aku harus membawamu ke rumah sakit—"

"Seperti sebelum _heat_ ku tiba," jawab Taehyung memastikan sambil memaksa tersenyum.

Seokjin menghembuskan napas lega, "Ah, rupanya hanya kram, _eo_?"

"Hanya kram? Dia terlihat begitu kesakitan, _Hyung_! Lakukan sesuatu!" seru Jungkook kembali, masih panik.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya, mungkin sebaiknya kau pulang lebih awal, V. kalau kau beristirahat, mungkin rasa sakitnya akan berkurang," kata Seokjin pada Omega itu.

Taehyung tampak merasa bersalah, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, _hyung_ , di hari ulang tahunmu, aku malah—"

"Tidak masalah. Kalau kau memang tidak merasa lebih baik setelah pulang, telepon aku, biar aku memeriksa keadaanmu," Seokjin tersenyum penuh pengertian.

Jungkook membantu Taehyung untuk berdiri sambil berkata pada Seokjin, " _Gomawoyo_ untuk makan malamnya, _Hyung_. Aku juga ikut menyesal kami harus pulang lebih dulu. Hadiahnya akan kukirimkan nanti."

Seisi meja makan langsung melambaikan tangan pada Jungkook dan Taehyung setelah pelayan memberikan keduanya _long coat_ masing-masing. Jungkook mempererat rengkuhannya pada pinggul Taehyung, sementara Omega itu tetap memegangi perutnya sambil setengah menyandarkan kepala ke bahu Jungkook.

Jungkook merasakan tubuh Taehyung gemetar oleh rasa sakit sampai kemudian ia melihat Omega itu berusaha menghapus air matanya. "Oh, _jjinja_. Apa sebegitu sakitnya sampai kau harus menangis?"

Taehyung menggeleng, "Aku tidak menangis!"

"Kau menangis! Lihat, kau masih punya bekas air mata di sini!"

Omega itu menampik tangan Jungkook dengan sentakan kasar, "Aku tidak menangis!" ia bersikeras, "Aku hanya kesal saja karena terpaksa meninggalkan jamuan makan malam hanya karena perutku sakit! Aku menghancurkan hari ulang tahun Jin - _hyung_!"

Jungkook mendengus menahan tawa, " _Aigoo_ , kau terlalu berlebihan, V! Lagipula pasti saat ini dia malah mengkhawatirkanmu," Alpha itu dengan hati-hati mengusap perut Taehyung, membuat kram di perutnya sedikit berkurang. "Dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan nyawa anak ini meski hari ini hari ulang tahunnya."

Taehyung tetap merajuk, memagut bibir dengan tidak senang mendengar jawaban Alpha itu. Mereka sampai di depan mobil Jungkook—yang dijaga oleh dua orang Alpha bertubuh besar. Jungkook melemparkan berlembar-lembar uang won ke dua orang tersebut dan membantu Taehyung masuk ke dalam mobil. Tidak lama ia mengendarai mobil, ia melihat Yoongi berjalan keluar dari mobil miliknya sambil membantu keluar seorang Omega berambut pirang.

Jungkook memicingkan matanya, seperti pernah melihat Omega itu entah di mana. Tetapi begitu ia kembali mendengar Taehyung melenguh sambil memijat bagian pinggulnya, Jungkook sesegera mungkin menarik persneling dan menginjak pedal gas.

Mobil Bugatti tersebut melaju kencang di antara jalan raya Seoul yang sudah hampir sepi dari kendaraan lainnya.

 **IV**

"Kalian terlambat," seru Yugyeom pada Yoongi yang baru datang bersama Omega barunya. "Hidangan utamanya baru saja selesai disajikan. Jungkook- _sajangnim_ dan V baru saja pergi dari sini."

" _Mian, mian_ ," kata Yoongi sambil membersihkan kemeja putih di balik sweater tebalnya dengan sikap santai. Ia mengusap sedikit noda darah di kerah bajunya yang tidak mungkin hilang kecuali ia mencucinya hingga bersih. "Kami terjebak persiteruan di dalam kelab."

"Persiteruan apa, _Hyung_?" tanya Namjoon terkejut.

"Tampaknya kelompok _Ssang Yong Pa_ _terus kembali ke kelab tempat Omega ini bekerja,_ " jawab Yoongi sama sekali tidak antusias. "Mereka seperti sedang mencari-cari seseorang di dalam sana, tapi tidak pernah menemukannya. Sewaktu aku mau menjemput anak ini—" ia menunjuk pada Omega di sebelahnya, "Salah satu dari mereka mengenaliku dan untungnya aku membawa pistol tangan dan pisau lipat."

Seokjin tampak tertarik dengan Omega baru Yoongi yang berdiri tegang di sebelah Alpha itu. "Mungkin sebaiknya kalian duduk. Masih ada satu hidangan lagi yang bisa kalian nikmati setelah ini."

Irene langsung menawarkan Yoongi dan Omeganya _red wine_ seperti yang dia lakukan pada Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Kuharap Omega ini bisa menjaga mulutnya tentang apa yang ia lihat juga tentang kita semua," celetuk Yugyeom masih mengunyah makanannya tanpa henti. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Omega baru itu sambil menyodokkan garpunya, "Kalau kau tidak bisa menjaga mulutmu tentang kelompok _geondal_ kami, kemungkinan kau tidak akan bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari sini."

Yoongi memukul permukaan meja dengan keras, "Kau juga jaga mulutmu di depan Omega ini, Gyeom- _ah_."

Yugyeom mengangkat bahunya dengan sikap tidak peduli.

Sehun berusaha mencairkan suasana, "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu. Peraturan untuk bisa makan malam di sini adalah kita semua harus tahu nama satu sama lain."

Omega itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tidak menyangka dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sehun. Ia menatap ke arah Yoongi dengan tatapan bingung, dan Alpha itu hanya mengarahkan tangannya. Dengan sikap gabir karena merasa tidak familiar dengan keadaan sekitarnya, Omega itu menatap lurus ke depan sambil memainkan tangannya di bawah meja, "Jimin. Orang-orang memanggilku Jimin."

 **IV**

"Masih sakit?"

Taehyung hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah sewaktu Jungkook dengan hati-hati merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Alpha itu dengan cekatan melepas mantel _long coat_ yang ia kenakan dan membantu Taehyung membuka pakaian yang ia kenakan. Tapi Taehyung yang masih belum terlalu terbiasa dengan aktivitas yang terasa intim itu langsung menghentikan Jungkook dengan meremas pelan pergelangan tangan Alpha itu.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," ujarnya lemah sambil menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, "Aku tidak selemah itu."

Jungkook menghela napas dan beralih untuk mengambil saluran interkom yang terhubung dengan beberapa bagian inti rumah. Ia menghubungi seorang pelayan untuk membawakan teh dan beberapa kudapan ringan. Alpha itu kemudian beringsut keluar kamar Taehyung dan kembali tidak lama kemudian sambil membawa _heat pack_.

"Pakai ini di perutmu," kata Alpha itu.

Taehyung mengambil barang tersebut tanpa ragu dan meletakkannya di balik piyama yang baru ia kenakan. Ia mendesah lega, " _Gomawo_ ," bisik Omega itu pada Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum samar. "Bukan masalah." Ia hendak meninggalkan Taehyung tetapi Omega itu menarik bajunya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian."

" _Eo_? Ada apa kau tiba-tiba memintaku menemanimu?"

"Pokoknya jangan pergi."

Tidak punya pilihan untuk menolak Taehyung, Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur. Setidaknya ia juga sering meminta Taehyung untuk tidur bersamanya, jadi tidaklah aneh kalau ia malah menuruti keinginan Omega itu.

"Padahal kau bilang kau membenciku," kata Alpha itu memecah kelengangan di antara mereka.

"Kau kira aku akan bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya?"

"Apa kau tidak pernah serius dengan perkataanmu?"

"Memangnya kau kira aku ini apa? Anak kecil?"

"Terkadang kau memang seperti anak kecil, V."

"Aku lebih tua darimu, _babo_!" gertak Taehyung sebal sambil memukul Jungkook. "Aku akan berusia 2 tahun lebih tua darimu akhir Desember ini."

Jungkook memandang Taehyung cukup lama sampai kemudian ekspresinya berubah penuh tanya, "Kau berulang tahun akhir Desember ini? Kapan?"

"Lima hari setelah natal."

Jungkook menyumpah. "Kau tidak memberitahuku sama sekali!"

"Memangnya penting sekali kalau aku memberitahumu? Hubungan kita hanyalah sebatas ibu-Omega surogasi dan klien Alpha yang butuh anak. Aku bahkan juga tidak tahu kalau kau baru saja berusia 20 tahun September kemarin, yang artinya kau memalsukan umurmu sewaktu pertama kali berkenalan denganku!" protes Taehyung dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Karena aku sama sekali belum mengenalmu," kata Jungkook enteng, "Lagipula, kau sama sekali tidak ada keinginan untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu?"

Wajah Taehyung bertambah muram, "Tahun-tahun sebelumnya, kalau aku bisa pulang, aku akan merayakannya dengan keluargaku. Ayahku akan membelikanku kue, lalu adik-adikku menyiapkan kejutan. Ibu dan nenekku yang bergantian memasakkanku makanan favoritku," Omega itu bercerita panjang lebar. "Kalaupun aku tidak bisa pulang karena tidak punya uang atau waktu untuk pulang, teman-temanku akan memberiku kejutan dan hadiah. Kemudian kami menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama." Kini matanya telah dilapisi oleh air mata, tetapi ditahannya. "Tapi kalau aku terus-terusan di sini, aku tidak akan bisa melewatkan keduanya. Seberapa besarnya aku ingin melewatkan ulang tahunku bersama mereka, aku tidak mungkin muncul dengan aroma baru dan perut seperti ini…"

Jungkook menghapus air mata Taehyung dengan ujung jari telunjuknya dan berhenti sewaktu seorang pelayan meletakkan nampan berisi poci dan cangkir teh serta piring berisi kudapan kue kering. Sewaktu pelayan itu pergi, ia kembali menyahut, "Kenapa kau selalu menangis, _eo_? Kukira kau bukan tipikal Omega yang cengeng seperti ini!"

Taehyung melotot sambil memagut bibir dengan tidak senang, "Coba kalau kau seorang Omega dan kau punya anak di dalam perutmu! Kau harus merasakan perubahan hormonal yang sekarang sedang kurasakan baru kau bisa mengatakan itu padaku!"

Jungkook mengangkat tangannya, "Oke, oke, baiklah, aku minta maaf! Tidak perlu semarah itu!"

"Aku berubah pikiran, kau boleh pergi!"

"Kau tidak bisa mengusirku semudah itu. Ini adalah rumahku."

"Kalau begitu ambilkan cangkir tehku!" perintah Taehyung dengan nada meninggi hingga beberapa oktaf naik.

Jungkook menggerutu, berusaha menahan emosinya sementara ia menuruti keinginan Omega itu dengan patuh. Taehyung tampaknya mengapresiasi usahanya karena ia langsung tersenyum tulus sewaktu cairan kental berwarna coklat menyesap di dalam mulutnya sambil samar-samar kembali mengucapkan kalimat terima kasih.

Telapak tangan Jungkook terpangku tepat di bawah pipinya. Matanya sibuk memandangi Taehyung yang masih menikmati teh _mint_ yang kini menenangkan perutnya untuk sementara. Pandangan matanya yang cukup lama menyelami wajah Taehyung, kini membuat Omega bersurai pirang pucat tersebut merasa salah tingkah.

"Sampai kapan kau mau memandangiku?"

"Sampai aku bosan," sahut Jungkook, tidak menyadari Taehyung berdeham untuk menyembunyikan rasa tersipu mendengar ucapannya, "Ngomong-ngomong, daripada merayakan ulang tahunmu, bagaimana kalau aku mengadakan pameran untuk menampilkan semua karya-karyamu?"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan aneh, "Pameran?"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu sebelumnya, kan, aku punya banyak kenalan di bidang seni. Beberapa karya yang aku pajang di rumah ini, semuanya kudapat dengan harga mahal dari kolega-kolega kenalanku. Akan banyak orang terkenal yang bisa mengakses pameranmu ini."

"Tidak mungkin," desah Taehyung, "Kau bilang identitasku tidak boleh sampai diketahui oleh musuh-musuhmu, kan? Bagaimana kalau salah satu dari mereka ada yang menyelinap masuk? Atau mungkin akan ada media yang memberitakan tentang diriku kalau sampai mereka meliput pameran ini."

"Aku bisa memperketat penjagaan. Bukan hal yang susah. Aku juga hanya akan mengundang tamu-tamu penting milikku dan melelang hasil karyamu dengan harga mahal. Uangnya bisa kau gunakan sesuka hatimu tentunya."

"Tapi semua karya-karyaku—bagaimana mungkin aku hanya memamerkan 6 buah karya? Apalagi karya seseorang yang sama sekali tidak fenomenal."

"Aku akan mempercayakan orang lain untuk mengaturnya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," Jungkook menerangkan, "Sekarang fokuskan dirimu pada lukisan yang harus kau selesaikan. Setelah itu, percayakan semuanya padaku. Anggap saja ini hadiah ulang tahun dariku untukmu."

Oke, jantung Taehyung nyaris melompat senang dari dalam rongga mulutnya mendengar pernyataan tulus Alpha itu. Selama ini, ia belum pernah bertemu dengan orang seperti Jungkook, yang benar-benar rela menghabiskan waktu dan tenaganya seperti Jungkook. Terdengar sederhana, tapi mengadakan pameran besar-besaran adalah cita-cita Taehyung. Ia benar-benar menghargai usaha besar Jungkook untuk menyenangkan hatinya.

"A-aku—aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa—"

Jungkook tertawa, nyaring. "Apa perutmu sudah sembuh? Mungkin kita bisa mencoba untuk melakukan seks sekarang." Senyuman di wajahnya memudar saat ia melihat Taehyung meletakkan kembali cangkir teh dan benar-benar melepaskan celananya, kemudian membuka kancing piyamanya satu persatu dan melempar sembarang _hot packs_ yang baru saja bertandang di atas perutnya. "Hei, aku hanya bercanda—"

"Perutku sudah tidak sakit lagi," kata Taehyung. "Dan kurasa aku akan senang hati berhubungan seks denganmu sebagai permintaan maaf sekaligus terima kasih. Permintaan maaf karena aku juga sudah bertindak merepotkan, juga berterimakasih karena kau mau melakukan semuanya untukku." Tangannya bergerak untuk membuka risleting celana jins Jungkook, sampai akhirnya ia terhenti sewaktu melihat ekspresi tercengang Alpha itu. Ia tertawa geli, "Oh, berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu! Aku bilang aku bersedia melakukannya!"

Jungkook menelan ludahnya. Jakunnya bergerak naik turun dengan ragu, "Kau serius? Kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya? Aku bisa pergi kalau kau memang tidak mau melakukannya—"

"Aku tidak akan memaksa untuk yang kedua kalinya, _Kookie_."

Taehyung menarik kerah _sweater_ biru Alpha itu dan menarik wajah Jungkook ke wajahnya. Bibirnya bertumbukan pelan dengan permukaan bibir bagian atas Jungkook. Ia melumat bibir Alpha itu sampai kemudian ia merasakan tangan Jungkook bergerak masuk ke celana dalam yang ia kenakan. Taehyung menghentikan ciuman saat ia merasakan selangkangannya mulai basah akibat gejolak rangsangan yang disalurkan oleh tangan Alpha itu ke bagian lubang senggamanya.

Tangan kokoh Jungkook menahan tubuh Taehyung di atasnya. Satunya memegangi pinggul Taehyung—memijatnya dengan lembut, sementara tangan yang lainnya sibuk mempersiapkan lubang kemaluan milik Taehyung. Jungkook menjulurkan kepalanya di antara cerukan leher Taehyung, berbisik pelan ke telinga Omega itu.

"Katakan sekarang, V, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"K-Kookieee…." Erang Taehyung setengah berbisik, "Aku ingin—kau melakukannya—"

"Melakukan apa?"

Taehyung meremas leher Alpha itu dengan gemas, "Lakukan saja apa yang harus kau lakukan, _babo_!"

Jungkook terkekeh dan melepaskan Taehyung untuk sesaat sehingga ia bisa membebaskan alat kejantanan miliknya. Batang miliknya tersebut sudah sepenuhnya bangun akibat mendengar suara rintihan Taehyung yang terdengar begitu menggoda di telinganya. Ia membetulkan posisi duduknya, sehingga Taehyung dengan nyaman dapat melingkarkan kakinya di sekitar panggulnya.

Ia melepaskan sebuah ciuman basah dan hangat ke leher Omega itu, berhati-hati agar tidak meninggalkan bekas. Hidungnya mengembang dan mengempis sewaktu ia menghirup aroma manis Omega itu sebanyak-banyaknya. Aroma yang sangat disukainya. Perpaduan aroma floral dan aroma stroberi. "Kau adalah milkku untuk saat ini, V."

"Taehyung," desah Taehyung lamat-lamat, memejamkan matanya sewaktu ujung penis Jungkook menyentuh mulut lubang senggama miliknya dengan gerakan hati-hati. "Namaku Taehyung. Panggil aku dengan nama asliku, Kookie."

Jungkook tertegun singkat, dan berbisik pelan, "Taetae. Aku akan memanggilmu Taetae."

Suara tawa Taehyung terdengar merdu dan renyah di sisinya, "Kalau begitu aku akan tetap memanggilmu dengan sebutan Kookie."

Sewaktu mata mereka saling bertemu, Jungkook memutuskan untuk segera menghantam bibir merah Taehyung dengan mulutnya.

 **IV**

Hal yang diingat oleh Jungkook sewaktu ia terbangun adalah suara tawa Taehyung dan desahan yang terputus-putus Omega itu sewaktu menyebutkan namanya. Kini, sewaktu ia membuka matanya, ia melihat Omega itu masih pulas oleh sisa-sisa bunga tidur. Jungkook bersandar pada salah satu sikunya untuk memandang lebih dekat wajah Omega itu—yang begitu tenteram dan tenang. Jungkook menyeka helai rambut yang menghalangi mata Omega itu.

Sewaktu ia menyadari apa yang sedang ia lakukan, Jungkook langsung menarik tangannya dan melompat bangun dari tempat tidur Taehyung. Ia segera mengambil sisa-sisa pakaiannya yang dibiarkan berserakan di atas lantai _vinyl_. Selesai ia mengenakan kembali pakaiannya, ia mengendus aroma tubuhnya yang semula beraroma seperti campuran sitrus dan sedikit aroma kayumanis, kini ikut bercampur dengan aroma tubuh Taehyung.

"Apa sebaiknya aku tidak usah mandi?" gumam Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia kembali ke kamarnya untuk mencuci muka, menyikat gigi, menyisir rambut, dan berganti pakaian yang lebih layak dari sebelumnya. Kemudian ia pergi untuk menelepon Namjoon yang akan mengantarnya ke tempat kerjanya seperti biasa.

Butuh waktu dua jam untuk Jungkook tiba di sana setiap kali Namjoon mengantarnya dengan mobil Maybach kebanggaannya ke tempat ia bekerja.

Tempat kerjanya berupa gedung yang dibangun dari beton bertulang dengan fasad terbuat dari metal dan kaca bertemper. Bohong jika di gedung berlantai 100 tersebut, Jungkook hanya menyebutkan kantor tempatnya bekerja hanya terletak di lantai teratas. Justru seluruh perusahaannya, mulai dari kantor biro hukum, perusahaan properti, perbankan, perhotelan, dunia hiburan, dan segala macam lainnya berada di dalam satu gedung yang sama. Bahkan terkadang, investor asing yang hendak menanamkan saham ke pabrik persenjataannya di Cina dan Vietnam ataupun pabrik obat-obatan terlarang dapat dengan aman berbisnis di gedungnya tersebut.

Di balik nama _Jeon-dong Corporation Tower_ tersebut, tersembunyi banyak hal yang sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh masyarakat Korea Selatan.

Setiap harinya, Jungkook duduk di ruang kerjanya yang sebagian terbuat dari material kaca, metal, dan bahan konkret sambil memandang ke arah kota Seoul dengan rasa geli di dalam hatinya. Di balik perusahaan besarnya ini, tersimpan nama terkutuk keluarga Jeon yang sudah turun temurun berbisnis kotor sekaligus memimpin _geondal_ terbesar di Asia Timur, _Chil Sung Pa_. bertahun-tahun ia memimpin kelompok _geondal_ tersebut, Jungkook sama sekali tidak pernah merasa bangga untuk menyandang gelar boss mafia terbesar di Asia Timur.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia mengalirkan darah dengan kedua tangannya. Melihat orang-orang terdekat dan tersayangnya mati akibat persiteruan dengan kelompok mafia lainnya. Bahkan orang-orang berdosa yang seharusnya sama sekali tidak boleh terlibat dan terseret dalam bisnis kotor yang dijalaninya.

Jungkook menerawang di kejauhan, di atas puncak gedung yang sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun dibangun dan dikembangkan oleh keluarganya secara turun temurun.

Mungkin sekarang segala bentuk kekuasaan sekaligus bentuk material kekayaan ia miliki, tapi juga berarti bahwa ada ancaman mati yang telah melekat sama sekali di dalam dirinya. Jungkook sadar akan hal itu. Cepat atau lambat, para mafia lain akan mendapatkan nyawanya, meninggalkan nama keluarganya tanpa sosok pemimpin.

Kecuali jika anaknya lahir nanti.

Anak yang masih berupa gumpalan darah yang belum terjalin sempurna menjadi bongkahan daging dan kini sedang bertumbuh kembang di dalam perut Taehyung.

Suara pada mesin pengeras suara mengejutkan Jungkook.

" _Sajangnim, Jeon Wonwoo-ssi ingin bertemu dengan Anda_."

"Biarkan dia masuk."

Pintu berderit terbuka. Jungkook samar-samar mencium aroma manis delima menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruangannya—menandakan seorang Omega kini berada di dalam bersamanya. Sepupu Jungkook tersebut diikuti oleh seorang Alpha bertubuh tinggi yang bertugas sebagai penjaga pribadi Wonwoo; Kim Mingyu.

Sepupunya tersebut selalu terlihat dingin karena sorot matanya yang tajam, tetapi Jungkook selalu tahu kalau di balik perawakan kakunya tersebut, Wonwoo adalah orang yang paling pengertian dan sering menawarkan bantuan setiap kali Jungkook ada sedikit masalah di dalam perusahaan. Meski Wonwoo adalah seorang Omega, ia juga sangat terampil sebagai pembunuh panggilan. Omega itu sangat mahir menggunakan senjata jarak pendek dan menguasai banyak sabuk dalam bela diri.

Semasa kecilnya, Jungkook selalu berselisih dengan Wonwoo karena tidak ingin kalah saing dengan sepupunya tersebut.

Kini Wonwoo, sebagai penerus ayahnya yang menjadi pembunuh panggilan sebelumnya, telah banyak melakukan misi yang diberikan oleh Jungkook. Bahkan seorang Wonwoo yang terkadang bisa tampak hangat pun, juga memiliki sisi kelam karena telah terbiasa dimintai tolong oleh Jungkook untuk membunuh manusia lainnya yang tidak mereka inginkan di dalam sistem kehidupan di dunia ini.

"Ada apa kau ke mari, Wonwoo?" tanya Jungkook, tanpa embel-embel saat ia memanggil sepupunya yang lebih tua setahun darinya.

"Aku ingin menyerahkan produk baru hari ini," kata Omega itu dengan wajah datar. Di belakangnya, Mingyu segera menarik sebuah koper besar dan membentangkan isinya di depan muka Jungkook. "Senjata baru yang aku dapatkan dari Amerika. Kebanyakan senapan laras panjang, kalau kau tertarik untuk menanyakannya."

"Hmm, bagus. Mungkin lebih baik kau memberikannya pada Yoongi- _hyung_ dan biar dia yang menjualnya. Dia selalu punya ide pemasaran yang tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya," kata Jungkook sambil menyentuh sebuah pistol tangan. Dilihatnya goresan nama pistol tersebut, _Dessert Eagle_.

"Kau tidak tertarik untuk mengambil salah satu dari barang-barang ini?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran. "Biasanya kau tampak sangat bersemangat setiap kali aku membawakanmu barang-barang kesukaanmu. Apalagi kau suka mengoleksi senapan-senapan aneh untuk berburu di ruang koleksimu."

Jungkook mengambil pistol tangan yang dipegangnya, "Kalau begitu aku akan ambil yang ini." Ia menerima sebuah kotak berisi muatan peluru pistol yang dilempar oleh Mingyu ke arahnya. "Ada yang lain?"

Wonwoo menjatuhkan beberapa bungkus berisi Kristal-kristal putih _meth_. "Aku juga menerima ini dari New Mexico. Katanya mereka sedang banyak memproduksi Kristal _meth_ jenis baru. Dengan efek halusinogen dan stimulan yang lebih besar juga."

"Berikan itu juga pada Yoongi- _hyung_. Biar dia yang memasarkan semuanya. Kalau dia butuh ideku, nanti dia juga akan datang sendiri dan membicarakannya denganku."

Wonwoo melipat kedua tangannya melihat kelasak kelusuk Jungkook yang terasa janggal di matanya. "Ada sesuatu yang berbeda denganmu hari ini."

"Oh, ya? Apa?"

"Kau—kau seperti tidak fokus seperti biasanya," selidik Wonwoo penasaran, "Kau serius tidak ada apa-apa? Atau ini ada kaitannya dengan penerus keluarga Jeon yang dibicarakan oleh kelompok kita?"

Jungkook mengangkat alisnya, "Darimana kau dengar soal itu?"

Wonwoo mengangkat bahu, "Semua gossip di kelompok kita cepat menyebar di antara anggota yang lain, kau pasti tahu, kan." Omega itu kembali memandangi Jungkook, "Aku penasaran, Omega seperti apa yang saat ini mengandung anakmu. Biasanya kau juga tidak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Beta wanita atau Omega lain setelah Yeri. Apa yang terjadi padamu, Jungkook- _ah_?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengira kau akan serba ingin tahu akan semua hal tentangku," gerutu Jungkook.

"Apa kira-kira aku akan bertemu dengan Omega ini?"

"Hmm, mungkin akhir Desember nanti."

"Oh," Wonwoo tidak bertanya lagi. Omega itu melihat penjaganya yang membereskan berbagai senjata yang mereka bawa ke dalam koper. Kemudian tangannya beralih ke balik jaket parka berwarna hijau yang ia kenakan dan mengambil satu kotak rokok yang diproduksi di Kuba— _Cohiba Behike_ , "Ini juga ada hadiah untukmu dari Kuba. Kuharap kau menikmatinya." Ia melemparkannya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook menangkap barang tersebut dengan wajah sama sekali tidak berminat, "Rokok dari Kuba?"

"Kau sama sekali tidak tertarik, _eo_?"

Iris hitam Jungkook tidak berhenti memandang kotak rokok mahal yang hanya bisa ia dapatkan secara terbatas dari Kuba. Sebelum-sebelumnya, ia juga senang bisa memperoleh hadiah dari para koleganya berupa koleksi cerutu yang hanya bisa digocek dengan angka jutaan won. Tapi kini, melihat cerutu favoritnya hanya seperti seonggok barang yang sama sekali tidak bisa menyelamatkan pergolakan baru di dalam dirinya.

Jungkook teringat akan perkataan Yoongi _,_ _Mungkin lebih baik mulai saat ini kau mulai mengontrol pola hidupmu. Kau punya Omega yang sedang hamil. Jangan pernah merokok ataupun mengonsumsi_ _meth_ _di dekatnya_.

Ia juga teringat beberapa kali merokok secara terang-terangan di depan Taehyung, meski ia sendiri tahu kalau Omega itu sedang mengandung anaknya.

 _Anaknya_.

"Mungkin lain kali saja." Jungkook kembali melempar kotak cerutu kembali pada Wonwoo.

Senyuman misterius mengembang di wajah Wonwoo, "Kau benar-benar berubah, Jungkook- _ah_. Aku jadi tidak sabaran melihat Omega barumu itu."

Jungkook memasang wajah dan meniru gerakan sepupunya itu untuk mengejek, "Pergilah. Kau sudah cukup lama menjejalkan kaki di ruanganku."

Kali ini Mingyu yang berbicara, "Rasanya aku mencium aroma Omega lain di ruangan ini."

Wonwoo ikut mengendus mendengar kalimat Mingyu, "Hmm. Aroma ini—berasal dari tubuhmu." Ia berjalan menghampiri Jungkook untuk mencium tubuh sepupunya lebih dekat, "Kau sering menidurinya, _eo_?"

Untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya, Jungkook mendecih tidak mau kalah dan berbalik menyerang, "Aku juga bisa mencium aroma tubuh Mingyu padamu. Apa kalian tidur bersama? Menghabiskan _heat_ bersama-sama?"

Wajah keduanya langsung berubah merah, dan Jungkook menyesali ucapannya yang terlalu frontal. Rupanya sepupunya itu benar-benar tidur dengan penjaga pribadinya, ia menyadari.

Wonwoo, sebelum ia kehilangan kendali dirinya, langsung berbalik dengan rona merah masih menyebar di wajahnya dan menghilang dari ruangan pribadi Jungkook diikuti oleh Mingyu tanpa sama sekali berkata-kata lagi.

Setelah ruangannya kembali lengang seperti semula, Jungkook menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kursi kerja _Herman Miller_ yang sangat dibanggakannya. Permukaan elastis kursi tersebut dan sandaran punggungnya yang fleksibel, memberikan kepuasan tersendiri bagi Jungkook setiap kali ia melewatkan hari-hari kerjanya yang membosankan. Sambil menatap keluar dinding kaca, Jungkook menghela napas panjang dan menerawang.

"Taetae."

Ia menyukai nama itu di telinga dan juga di lidahnya.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Jungkook merasa ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumahnya.

 **TBC**

Ahaha, cuma 6000 kata untuk chapter ini, tapi semoga di chapter selanjutnya para pembaca akan terpuaskan dengan jalan cerita yang lebih banyak. Karena chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan lebih—menegangkan? Lebih banyak pengembangan karakter? Lebih banyak adegan kekerasan? Adegan seks? Apakah Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah saling mencintai? Semuanya mungkin dan akan mungkin tidak terjadi. Karena masih banyak plot hole yang belum saya sempurnakan setelah ini.

Btw, tidak disangka fanfic ini menarik minat banyak orang ya. Tapi saya bukan author yang suka mengikuti keinginan pembaca loh, jadi siap-siap saja ya jalan cerita fanfic ini akan saya bawa ke mana haha. Tapi saya jamin fanfic ini tidak akan se- _dark_ Spring Days kok (Alhamdulillah buat kalian yang mengikuti Spring Days, ya, ada hiburan)

Tentu review, penambahan di kolom favorit, dan segala bentuk komentar lainnya akan menyenangkan hati saya. Yang sudah mengikuti cerita saya yang lain juga, terima kasih banyak huhu. Atau mungkin ada yang sadar kalau saya punya typo, silahkan protes di komen.

Terima kasih untuk yang telah mereview sebelumnya, lho: frveryoung, teman minum kopi, kaiarts, Kyunie, Skyfreeze, Mawar biru, vkookv, Minimini SyugaMin, noonim, tzuiyuchou, Rahayu, HuskyVL, Y BigProb, ThaliaTamara4


	5. Volition

Taehyung bohong jika ia bilang sama sekali tidak betah tinggal di tempat Jungkook.

Pertama, ia mulai terbiasa tidur di kamar yang berkali-kali lipat lebih besar daripada kamar apartemen yang ditinggalinya dulu. Bahkan ia yakin kamar tidurnya saat ini sama besarnya dengan rumah neneknya di Daegu. Taehyung juga bukanlah orang yang rapi dan terorganisir seperti atasannya terdahulu, Hoseok—sehingga ia tidak perlu kesulitan harus membereskan perlengkapan lukis atau membereskan barang-barang miliknya sendirian di kamar sebesar itu.

Kedua, ia bisa makan makanan yang ia inginkan sepuas-puasnya. Beberapa hari lalu, ia akhirnya kelepasan bicara pada Jungkook bahwa ia mengidamkan makan burger berisi buah-buahan dan saus tomat di atasnya, Alpha itu (dengan muka jijik yang sama sekali tidak bisa dideskripsikan tanpa melihatnya secara langsung) segera meminta juru masak untuk membuatkan makanan yang diminta oleh Taehyung. Meski selepas itu Jungkook memaki-maki pilihan _ngidam_ Taehyung ("Yang benar saja! Burger berisi buah-buahan dan saus tomat di atasnya? Makanan sampah macam apa itu?!"), Omega itu tetap puas telah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya tanpa berkata-kata lebih banyak.

Ketiga, ia semakin banyak memiliki teman bicara dan aktivitas baru di kediaman Jeon. Seokjin datang ke rumah Jungkook hampir setiap hari untuk mengecek perkembangan janinnya sambil mengobrol dengan Omega itu. Lalu Chanyeol dan Sehun, jika mereka tidak terlalu sibuk mengurus urusan rumah, keduanya akan mengajak Taehyung berbicara sementara ia menyelesaikan lukisan. Ditambah Irene yang terkadang muncul entah darimana untuk menanyakan kabar calon penerus Jeon di dalam perutnya (meski ekspresi dinginnya tetap tidak bisa dihapuskan setiap kali ia mengajak bicara Taehyung).

Taehyung juga beberapa hari ini baru menemukan perpustakaan pribadi keluarga Jeon di lantai tiga rumah. Perpustakaan pribadi tersebut berupa _loft_ kecil dengan atap dari kaca bertemper, dinding dan lantai dari kayu. Ada banyak buku-buku yang berjajar di antara lemari-lemari tinggi. Bahkan ada suatu sudut di mana terdapat sebuah sofa dari kulit asli dilengkapi dengan _coffee_ _table_ , sudut yang menjadi tempat kesukaan Taehyung yang baru. Ia juga tidak menyangka, di sudut tersebut, ia menemukan banyak koleksi komik-komik (ketika suatu hari ia bertanya pada Jungkook bahwa Alpha itu mengoleksi komik, Jungkook langsung menampiknya dengan wajah merah, "Err, itu koleksi almarhum _hyung_ ku! Aku hanya membacanya saja!").

Keempat, Jungkook hampir setiap hari menemaninya setiap malam. Sehingga perubahan hormon di dalam tubuh Taehyung yang memodifikasi Omega itu menjadi _namja_ yang haus akan kasih sayang dan butuh lebih banyak afeksi, dapat terpenuhi dengan baik. Bahkan Jungkook yang semula benar-benar keras kepala dan selalu mengguruinya, kini berubah menjadi—Alpha yang benar-benar dewasa. Entah karena pengaruh hormon atau apa, Taehyung semakin menyukai aroma tubuh Jungkook dan melihat Alpha muda itu seperti halnya para Omega dan Beta wanita pada zaman Yunani kuno mengagumi ketampanan Adonis yang tidak tersaingi di belahan dunia manapun.

Jika diperhatikan, Jungkook memang benar-benar tampan dan memiliki fitur wajah yang menarik. Matanya besar seperti mata rusa, alisnya tegas dan tajam, tulang pipinya tinggi, hidungnya mancung dan kokoh, juga mulutnya yang selalu berwarna merah pucat. Di tengah-tengah melukis, Taehyung akan berhenti sesaat untuk menyentuh dirinya sendiri sambil membayangkan Jungkook. Seorang Jungkook dengan dahinya yang terekspos dan senyuman kelincinya. Alpha menggemaskan yang selalu menuruti apa yang diinginkannya.

 _Kuharap anak ini akan lahir mirip dengannya_ , batin Taehyung gemas, setiap kali tidak tahan dengan ketampanan Alpha itu.

Bahkan sifat protektif sang Alpha yang muncul tiba-tiba, terkadang membuatnya semakin terlihat seksi (dan juga menyebalkan di saat yang bersamaan). Ia juga menyukai saat-saat tangan berotot Jungkook menyentuh seluruh inci di tubuhnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, ketika tangan besar Jungkook mengusap perutnya.

Meski dengan semua itu, masih banyak hal yang tidak bisa menumpulkan rasa rindu Taehyung pada keluarganya. Jungkook telah memberinya kelonggaran untuk menelepon keluarga dan teman-temannya setiap hari tanpa pengecualian. Karena pengaruh hormonnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi begitu fluktuaktif sewaktu hamil, Taehyung selalu menangis setiap kali menelepon keluarganya. Bahkan saat tahu ia mendengar kabar neneknya sudah diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah, Taehyung langsung menangis sesenggukkan ("Tae? Kau baik-baik saja?" " _Ne_ , _Appa._ Aku hanya merasa senang bisa mendengar _Halmeoni_ sudah kembali sembuh." "Kalau ada sesuatu, kau juga jangan pernah ragu mengabari kami, oke?").

Kecuali Jimin.

Sahabatnya itu, tidak seperti teman-temannya yang lain yang hampir setiap waktu menghubunginya dan bertukar kabar, Jimin malah hanya sewaktu-waktu membalas pesan darinya. Omega yang lebih tua itu hanya membalas sekitar tiga hari sekali, tidak seperti saat Taehyung masih baru tinggal di kediaman Jeon. Jimin memberikan alasan kalau ia sedang sibuk melakukan gladi karena akan pentas di luar kota sehingga tidak punya banyak waktu luang untuk membuka pesan di ponselnya. Taehyung percaya, karena selama ini Jimin selalu terbuka padanya walau ia sendiri banyak menyembunyikan kebohongan di balik sahabatnya sendiri.

Tetapi setelah seminggu penuh Jimin tidak membalas pesannya sama sekali, Taehyung mulai khawatir.

Apa Jimin baik-baik saja?

* * *

 **Guns, Roses, and Babies**

 **Plot Summary:** Kim Taehyung,Seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni dan harus membantu perekonomian keluarganya dengan menjadi host di klub malam. Tetapi kemudian kehidupannya mengantarkan Kim Taehyung pada Jeon Jungkook, seorang boss mafia paling ditakuti di Asia Timur. "Aku butuh anak karena aku tidak bisa memprediksi kapan aku akan mati." KookV. Warnings inside.

 **Warnings** : _ABO Universe, blood and some violence, incoming side pairings. Sex scenes plus OOC! Typos._

 **Cast:** BTS, Exo, boyband lainnya mwaha

* * *

 **V**

"Aku sudah memesankan tempat untuk pameran tanggal 24 Desember nanti pada pukul 7 malam di _Dongdaemun Design Plaza_. Sekaligus untuk merayakan perayaan natal."

Taehyung menjatuhkan kuasnya yang masih terbalur oleh cat akrilik sewaktu ia mendengar perkataan Jungkook, "D-Dongdaemun?! Kau gila?! Tempat sebagus itu?!" ia nyaris tidak bisa mempercayai perkataan Alpha di depannya.

Dongdaemun Design Plaza adalah salah satu tempat terkenal di dunia karena desain arsitekturnya yang bertema futuristik dan dirancang oleh salah satu arsitek ternama di dunia, Zaha Hadid—seorang wanita Alpha yang kini sudah meninggal dunia. Tempat itu sering sekali mengadakan acara-acara dan pameran-pameran dari tokoh ternama di dunia maupun tokoh fenomenal lainnya. Begitu ia mendengar dari Jungkook ia akan mengadakan acara di tempat sehebat itu, kepercayaan diri Taehyung luntur seketika.

"Tentu saja. Perusahaan konstruksi milkku yang menangani pembangunannya beberapa tahun lalu. Arsitek yang merancang benar-benar punya ide gila dan akibatnya karyawan dan kontraktorku banyak yang mengundurkan diri semasa pengerjaannya," kata Jungkook memberitahu. "Kalau sampai aku tidak bisa menyewa tempat itu saat natal padahal aku yang ikut berjasa telah membangunnya, namanya keterlaluan."

"T-tapi, aku hanya memamerkan 6 buah karya! Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya di tempat sebagus itu?! Lalu siapa yang akan menguratoriku?! Di hari natal pula!"

"Aku punya kenalan kurator terkenal, kau tidak perlu khawatir," kata Jungkook dengan mudahnya, "Aku juga akan mengadakan _fashion show_ dan mengundang artis lain. Mudah, kan?"

Taehyung mengeluh dalam hatinya. Kalau Jungkook sampai mengundang artis ternama lain, maka karyanya akan terlihat seperti onggokan barang murahan yang sama sekali tidak ada nilainya. "Tidak bisakah kau memilih tempat yang lebih—punya skala kecil?"

Jungkook memandang Taehyung dengan tatapan heran, "Kau sama sekali tidak percaya diri, _eo_?"

"Tentu saja! Aku ini bukan artis ternama yang sudah sering mengadakan pameran di mana-mana! Aku hanya seorang amatir, belum lulus sebagai seorang seniman! Kenapa kau tidak mengonsultasikan dulu tempatnya denganku?"

"Karena kau pasti akan menolak," kata Jungkook sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Ini adalah kesempatan besar untukmu, Taetae—" Alpha itu terhenti sewaktu ia menyadari ia baru saja menyebut Taehyung tanpa nama samarannya di kelab. Ia berdeham untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya, "—dan kau bisa bertemu banyak orang yang kemungkinan besar bisa memperkenalkan karyamu pada jangkauan yang lebih besar."

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau tidak ada yang mau membeli karyaku?" tanya Taehyung cemas.

Jungkook melipat kedua tangannya dan mendecakkan lidahnya, "Lagi-lagi kau sama sekali tidak percaya diri."

"Aku serius. Bagaimana kalau tidak ada yang mau membeli karyaku?"

"Aku yang akan membeli semuanya," Jungkook meyakinkan, "Toh aku menyukai karyamu. Karyamu terlihat fenomenal di mataku."

Taehyung tertegun, merasakan matanya berair. Tetapi ia memalingkan wajahnya sehingga Jungkook tidak melihat air mata melapisi pupilnya saat ini. _Ah! Kenapa aku tiap bisa mengontrol saluran air mataku sama sekali?!_

Jungkook tidak begitu saja meninggalkannya. Ia justru semakin lama menunggui Taehyung. Ia larut dalam melihat goresan kuas di atas kanvas.

Saat suasana lengang berlangsung terlalu lama di antara keduanya, Jungkook kembali berkata, "Dulu aku sangat menyukai pelajaran menggambar. Sewaktu masih bersekolah dulu, hanya ada tiga mata pelajaran yang aku sukai. Olahraga, keterampilan musik, dan menggambar."

Taehyung masih memunggunginya, "Kau dulu pintar menggambar?"

"Aku selalu mendapatkan nilai A. Bahkan aku pernah juara 1 untuk kategori lukisan anak SD di Seoul."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melanjutkannya? Lanjut untuk menggambar?"

"Aku tidak pernah punya waktu untuk melakukanya."

Taehyung menengok ke arahnya, "Sama sekali?"

"Ada banyak urusan yang lebih penting untuk diselesaikan daripada hanya menggambar," ungkap Jungkook. "Lagipula aku juga sudah tidak berminat untuk menggambar lagi. Mungkin ini yang kau namakan bertumbuh dewasa?"

"Kau hanya lari dari keinginanmu sendiri," jawab Taehyung berterus terang secara spontan. "Kau lari karena kau merasa tidak punya pilihan."

Jungkook tertegun. "Lari?"

Taehyung tampak hendak menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook, tetapi kemudian ia memilih untuk kembali diam dan melanjutkan lukisannya. Di belakangnya, Jungkook tidak kembali bertanya. Hanya berdiri tegak di belakang Taehyung—di bawah lampu, sementara bayangannya jatuh menutupi sebagian kanvas.

 **V**

Siang hari itu, salju turun sedikit-sedikit, menumpuk di atas jalanan dari semen, bebatuan, dan sedikit campuran pasir. Di atas permukaan tanah tersebut, ban-ban mobil berdecit membuat jalur-jalur berliuk mengikuti arah jalan mobil. Sewaktu mobil-mobil tersebut diparkirkan secara paralel, beberapa pria—Alpha dan Beta—keluar dari dalam mobil.

Pria-pria tersebut berjalan menuju ruang _lobby_ utama bangunan ternama- _Jeon-dong Corp Tower_. Di dalam sana, seorang Alpha muda diikuti oleh seorang Alpha lain menyambut mereka di ruang _lobby_. Mereka membungkuk pada Alpha muda yang merupakan pewaris utama dan satu-satunya korporasi Jeon-dong.

"Jaebeom- _hyung_ , Jinyoung- _hyung_ ," sapa Jungkook dengan wajah berbinar-binar sambil menyuruh kedua orang yang dikenalnya untuk menegakkan tubuh mereka, "Sudah lama sekali kita tidak berkumpul di sini." Ia menjabat satu persatu koleganya dengan ramah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Jungkook- _ah_? Semuanya baik-baik saja?" balas Alpha bernama Jaebeom tersebut pada Jungkook sambil menyipitkan mata karena senyumannya yang mengembang.

Beta bernama Jinyoung ikut menimpali, "Bagaimana? Apa setelah ini kita akan langsung membicarakan maksud dan tujuanmu mengundang kami ke sini?"

Jungkook memutar tubuhnya ke arah Namjoon dan menyuruh orang kepercayaannya tersebut untuk membawa kedua tamu mereka ke lantai teratas. Di lantai teratas, sudah menunggu Yoongi dan Irene. Seorang teknisi sedang mempersiapkan proyektor dengan cermat dan beringsut pergi dari ruang rapat saat Jungkook dan kedua tamunya masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Jungkook menyalakan layar laptopnya dan mulai berbicara, "Natal nanti, aku berencana untuk mengadakan eksibisi karya seni seorang artis baru di _Dongdaemun Design Plaza_. Aku butuh bantuan dan masukan dari kalian dalam merencanakan hal ini."

"Artis baru?" Jinyoung mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kalau dia tidak punya latar belakang karya seni yang menarik, kurasa namanya tidak akan menjual di pasaran," timpal Jaebeom. "Apalagi di tempat sebagus itu. Dan di hari natal."

"Aku memang tidak butuh pasaran. Aku butuh kolektor-kolektor ternama untuk melihat karyanya," kata Jungkook. "Karyanya ini bercerita tentang cerita personalnya, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak mau membocorkan tentang informasi pribadi dirinya sendiri."

"Terdengar kontradiktif, _eo_?" kata Jaebeom mulai tertarik. "Apa kau punya sebagian karyanya?"

"Aku membawa beberapa di antaranya," jawab Jungkook. Ia menjetikkan jari pada Namjoon dan Yoongi. Kedua Alpha itu langsung pergi ke belakang ruang rapat sambil membawa masing-masing dua kanvas. Sementara Irene menyelipkan judul karya pada masing-masing kanvas.

Jaebeom dan Jinyoung berdecak kagum.

"Perpaduan warnanya unik. Kurasa dia menyukai warna-warna _vibrant_ ," kata Jinyoung mengakui. "Dia cenderung menggunakan warna ungu dan oranye pada karyanya. Seperti lukisan Leonid Alfremov."

"Kami harus bertemu dengan orangnya langsung kalau kau ingin aku atau Jinyoung- _hyung_ menguratorinya," potong Jaebeom.

"Seperti yang kubilang, artis ini tidak mau membeberkan tentang informasi personalnya sama sekali," Jungkook memberitahu. "Dia bahkan tidak mau memberitahu apakah dia seorang Beta, Omega, atau Alpha. Dia juga berharap agar pameran ini hanya digelar untuk kalangan tertentu, bukan untuk umum. Tapi jika kalian masih tertarik, aku punya salinan konsep tentang karya yang ia angkat."

"Apa hubungan artis ini denganmu, Jungkook- _ah_? Dari mana kau mengenalnya?" tanya Jaebeom, masih penasaran.

"Aku mengenalnya dari suatu kelab malam," kata Jungkook.

"Hmm, pasti dia Omega. Lalu kau menidurinya," sela Jinyoung terkekeh pelan. "Kau selalu tidak semudah ini memberi pertolongan pada orang yang baru kau kenal."

Jungkook terbatuk-batuk pelan, "Baiklah. Dia seorang Omega. Karena selama aku menidurinya, dia memiliki jalinan cerita yang unik dari kanvas-kanvas yang ia hasilkan. Kalau bisa, aku ingin kalian juga mengangkat kemisteriusan di balik karyanya ini."

Jinyoung memiringkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk berbisik pada rekan di sebelahnya. Jaebeom mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seperti setuju.

"Kalau begitu, siapa nama Omega ini?" tanya Jinyoung mewakili.

Jungkook tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia menjawab tanpa ragu sedikit pun.

"V."

 **V**

"Setidaknya 'negoisasi' tadi berhasil, Jungkook- _ah_ ," kata Namjoon sambil tersenyum simpul begitu rapat dan diskusi singkatnya dengan dua orang kurator seni rupa dan seniman terkemuka di Seoul.

Im Jaebeom dan Park Jinyoung adalah duo yang sering bekerja sama dalam mengadakan pergelaran seni di Seoul. Mereka biasa membuat acara-acara seni yang terkemuka hingga ke Asia dan menjalin kerja sama dengan asosiasi seniman di dunia. Gosipnya, dua orang ini menjalin hubungan meski mereka adalah Alpha dan Beta. Sehingga tidaklah aneh jika justru nama mereka lebih sering terdengar di luar Korea Selatan.

Jungkook mengenal mereka sewaktu ia menghadiri pameran seni di Jepang. Jaebeom merupakan seorang skulptor yang eksis dengan karya-karya patung abstraknya. Ia juga seringkali mengeksplorasi musik dari barang-barang aneh. Justru dari seni musiknya yang aneh ini, ia dikenal di jajaran Eropa Timur.

Sedangkan Jinyoung, ia sudah lama terjun di bidang kuratorial seni dan sekaligus mengoleksi karya-karya fenomenal selama masa karirnya berlangsung. Setiap karya seni yang ia koleksi, akan langsung menjual nama di masyarakat papan atas. Terkadang ia juga turun tangan sebagai seorang kritikus seni setelah bertahun-tahun terjun dalam bidang seni rupa.

Dengan mengenalkan karya Taehyung pada mereka, sudah pasti akan memberikan lonjakan besar pada karir Omega itu.

"Mereka bilang karya V menarik," kata Irene sambil memperhatikan lukisan Taehyung dengan seksama. "Aku tidak mengerti banyak soal seni, tapi karyanya memang unik dan aku tahu bagaimana selera penjualan di pasar. Pasti kalangan menengah ke atas mau membeli karya-karya seperti ini."

"Aku juga yakin pasti setidaknya ada yang mau membeli salah satu karyanya," ucap Jungkook sambil mengamati lamat-lamat empat buah lukisan di depannya.

Satu lukisan menggambarkan pemandangan Seoul yang dibagi menjadi dua bagian, malam dan siang. Pada malam hari, kota Seoul diterangi oleh banyak lampu dan pada siangnya, kota Seoul yang berubah menjadi onggokan sampah. Dua lukisan merupakan satu kesatuan cerita. Ada seorang pelacur yang sedang berlari dikejar sesuatu. Sedangkan pada lukisan selanjutnya, ada gambar anjing-anjing yang sedang berlari.

Pada lukisan terakhir, lukisan yang Jungkook ingat sebagai lukisan yang dikerjakan oleh Taehyung paling lama selama Omega itu tinggal di rumahnya, ada seorang bocah cilik sedang menjilat lelehan jam yang mengalir ke atas permukaan tanah.

Bahkan tanpa perlu penjelasan panjang lebar pun, Jungkook mengerti akan maksud dari semua lukisan Taehyung tersebut.

"Mungkin karyanya akan berubah fenomenal saat natal nanti. Nama dan karyanya akan dicari oleh banyak orang," komentar Namjoon sambil mengambil satu kotak rokok. Jungkook menolak saat Namjoon menawarinya sebatang rokok premium. Alpha yang lebih tua tersebut menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan sikap heran, tidak menyangka dengan penolakan seorang Jeon Jungkook untuk pertama kalinya dengan barang mengandung nikotin tersebut. "Kau tidak merokok?"

"Aku sedang berusaha berhenti merokok," kata Jungkook masih mengamati lukisan di depannya, "Karena aku memikirkan ucapanmu, Namjoon- _hyung_."

Alpha yang namanya disebutkan tersebut langsung menunjuk dirinya dengan raut muka kebingungan, "Aku? Aku mengucapkan apa?"

"Kalau lebih baik mulai saat ini aku mulai mengontrol pola hidupku demi V. Dan supaya aku tidak merokok di depannya."

"Tapi sekarang sedang tidak ada V."

"Hmm, mungkin lain kali saja," jawab Jungkook lagi, sambil menggigiti kuku tangannya. Ia berusaha menahan keinginan luar biasa untuk mengisap batang nikmat berisi nikotin dan berbau harum tersebut. Bahkan ketika Yoongi menyulut rokok di dekat jendela yang terbuka, Jungkook susah payah menahan bau asap yang menggiurkan tersebut. Ah, dia benar-benar sudah terpengaruh oleh rokok.

Kini tiga pasang mata memandanginya dengan aneh.

"Kurasa ada yang sedikit berbeda denganmu, _Sajang-nim_." Ucap Irene mewakili kedua temannya.

"Apanya yang sedikit berbeda?"

"Kau—" beta wanita itu menyelipkan helai rambut ke belakang telinganya, "Baru kali ini kau memikirkan sesuatu sampai seserius itu. Kau rela mengadakan pameran untuk V. Dan kau rela berhenti merokok untuknya. Aku belum pernah melihatmu sepeduli ini pada orang di luar kelompok kita. Bahkan sepertinya V adalah orang pertama yang membuatmu melakukan hal sejauh ini—sampai mengubah dirimu."

"Apakah salah kalau aku berubah?" Jungkook berbalik tanya. "Aku hanya ingin menjadi orang yang lebih baik, sebelum anakku lahir."

Irene menaikkan kedua alisnya, terkejut mendengar pernyataan Jungkook. Ia menengok ke arah Yoongi dan Namjoon secara bergantian, satu persatu, untuk memastikan apakah atasan mereka memang benar baik-baik saja.

"Bagus. Tentu saja bagus kalau kau akhirnya memikirkan nasib anak di dalam kandungan V," sahut Yoongi. "Tapi kalau kau sampai memperlakukannya seistimewa ini, kau akan terkena dampaknya. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji pada dirimu sendiri dan kami semua bahwa kau tidak akan mengikat hubungan dengan orang lain sampai kau mati? Bahkan seperti yang kau lakukan pada Yeri?"

Sewaktu Yoongi mengungkapkan hal itu, Jungkook memutar kepalanya dan terlihat bimbang.

"Siapa bilang—" ia terdengar tidak yakin, "Siapa bilang kalau aku berniat untuk mengikat hubungan dengannya?"

 **V**

Seokjin melakukan pemeriksaan rutin pada Taehyung begitu usia kandungannya hampir menginjak 16 minggu. Seperti biasanya, Omega yang lebih tua itu akan datang dengan wajah berseri-seri seperti biasanya sambil membawa _trolley_ berisi mesin USG kebanggaannya. Setelah ia membantu Taehyung berbaring di atas tempat tidur, ia memulai pemeriksaan.

"Ah, perkembangannya normal. Ukurannya juga normal. Kepalanya mulai berkembang tubuh. Jumlah cairan plasenta normal," kata Seokjin sambil menggerakkan alat pemeriksa, "Semuanya normal," ia tersenyum pada Taehyung dengan binar yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, "Untuk saat ini ukuran bayimu seperti buah alpukat."

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya melihat ke layar USG, "Kalaupun dia berukuran seperti buah alpukat, perutku mulai terlihat seperti berisi bola sepak," gumamnya sedikit sebal. Tetapi ia tidak bisa menahan senyumannya sewaktu melihat bentuk anaknya secara jelas meski hanya melalui layar hitam putih.

"Kalau kau mau, sekarang kau juga bisa mengetahui gender pertamanya," Seokjin memberitahu.

Taehyung membeliakkan matanya, terperangah, "Oh? Aku sudah bisa melihatnya sekarang?"

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa melakukannya. Bagaimana?"

Omega bersurai abu pirang tersebut terhenyak. Ia menimbang-nimbang untuk menerima tawaran Seokjin tersebut atau tidak. Ia dan Jungkook sama sekali tidak pernah membicarakan sebelumnya, apakah Alpha itu menginginkan anak laki-laki atau perempuan. Omega, Beta, atau Alpha. Tetapi dari nada ia berbicara, Taehyung menangkap Alpha itu akan menerima semua kemungkinan yang ada asalkan bayi di dalam perut Taehyung terlahir dengan selamat.

"Tidak. Kurasa tidak. Mungkin akan menjadi kejutan saja," tolak Taehyung pelan.

Seokjin mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Hmm? Kau serius tidak mau memastikannya?"

"Biar aku tahu saat anak ini lahir, _Hyung_ ," kata Taehyung, sambil tersenyum. "Tapi rasanya aku bisa menebak kalau anak ini akan terlahir laki-laki. Untuk gender keduanya, aku masih belum bisa menentukan. Mungkin Alpha."

Seringaian tulus muncul di wajah Seokjin, "Kalau kau tahu, perkiraan gender seorang Omega atau Beta wanita terhadap bayi yang mereka kandung selalu benar. Kurasa karena ikatan batin antara anak dan orang tua yang mengandungnya."

"Kau sendiri, _Hyung_ , kapan kau dan Namjoon- _hyung_ akan memiliki seorang anak?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat senyuman di ekspresi Seokjin berlarut-larut hilang. Omega itu menjilat bibirnya dengan sikap bimbang, "Kami sudah sepakat untuk tidak memiliki anak sama sekali. Karena kami tidak akan pernah tahu siapa yang akan mati duluan. Tidak adil rasanya untuk meninggalkan seorang anak hanya untuk diasuh oleh salah satu orang tuanya yang masih hidup."

Raut panik mengembang di wajah Taehyung, "Oh, _mian_ , aku sudah menanyakan pertanyaan yang terlalu pribadi, _Hyung_ …." Lirih sang Omega yang lebih muda, mengutuki dirinya yang terlalu blak-blakan memuaskan rasa keingintahuannya.

Seokjin hanya menjawab dengan anggukkan pelan disertai bahu terangkat, "Yah, aku dan Namjoon sebenarnya ingin sekali memiliki tiga orang anak. Dua anak laki-laki, dan satu anak perempuan. Anak perempuan kami haruslah seorang Alpha, dan bisa menjadi _Noona_ yang baik untuk adik-adiknya. Tapi kurasa aku harus menahan keinginan itu selamanya," ia kembali melanjutkan. "Menyedihkan memang, tapi hal ini sudah menjadi pilihan semua anggota _geondal_ kami."

Taehyung merasa keadaan sesudahnya menjadi sedikit canggung, tapi kata-kata Seokjin mencairkan suasana di sekitar mereka. "Aku juga lupa mengingatkan, kemungkinan pada minggu ini sampai minggu ke 25, kau akan bisa merasakan pergerakan janinmu di dalam perutmu. Kuharap kau akan menikmati momen-momen tersebut. Mungkin akan terasa sakit dan menakjubkan di saat yang bersamaan."

Iris coklat dan pupil mata Taehyung membesar mendengar ucapan tersebut, " _J-jjinja_?" tangannya otomatis bergerak menuruni perut tambunnya. Ia menyodok sedikit perutnya dengan telunjuk, "Hei, kapan kau akan bergerak di dalam sini?"

Seokjin mendengus melihat interaksi menggemaskan Taehyung dengan perutnya yang secara literal masih belum sepenuhnya berisi makhluk hidup, "Ah ya, aku dengar dari Namjoon, Jungkook akan mengadakan pameran yang akan memajang karya-karyamu?"

"Begitulah," Taehyung kembali mengangkat kepalanya, "Kookie benar-benar gila, kan? Dia mau aku memamerkan karya di tempat seperti _Dongdaemun Design Plaza_. Padahal dulu aku hanya bermimpi bisa ikut pameran di sana."

"Sekarang adalah kesempatan emas untukmu kalau begitu," kata Seokjin. "Jungkook memberimu kemudahan dalam memamerkan karyamu." Omega itu hening sejenak, "Kurasa dia benar-benar tulus melakukan ini untukmu."

Taehyung menerawang ucapan Seokjin, "Hei, _Hyung_ ," ucapnya ragu, "Apa Kookie tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Omega atau Beta wanita sebelumnya?"

"Hmm? Rasanya dia sudah beberapa kali menjalin hubungan dengan Omega dan Beta wanita sebelumnya. Tapi itu hanya karena dia sedang merasa iseng dan bosan saja. Kalaupun ada hubungan serius yang berjalan, paling-paling hanya pernah sekali."

 _Padahal dia bilang dia sama sekali benci dengan Beta wanita dan komitmen_ , Taehyung menggembungkan pipinya, merasa sewot entah kenapa.

Tapi setidaknya Jungkook memang benci komitmen. Seokjin sendiri baru bilang kalau Jungkook menjalin hubungan dengan mereka hanya sekadar iseng. Taehyung juga tidak punya alasan untuk marah pada Jungkook hanya karena Alpha itu pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Omega ataupun Beta wanita lainnya. Ya, kan?

 **V**

Hari-hari menjelang perayaan natal, para pelayan seisi kediaman Jeon langsung mempersiapkan _event_ tersebut secara besar-besaran dengan mendekorasi seisi rumah dengan hiasan natal. Sebuah pohon natal sudah terpasang sempurna di ruang tengah—tepat di antara tangga melingkar—dengan banyak bola-bola Kristal berwarna-warni dan tumpukan boks-boks menghiasi lantai. Anjing peliharaan Jungkook tertidur di antara tumpukan boks dan karpet mewah dari bulu rusa saat Taehyung mendapati pohon tersebut terpampang besar menyita perhatian seisi rumah. Lagu-lagu natal—mulai dari lagu klasik hingga lagu terkini, diputar sepanjang hari.

Sewaktu Jungkook pulang dari pekerjaannya, ia datang sambil membawa sebuah kotak berukuran 30x30 senti dan menawarkan kotak tersebut ke depan muka Taehyung, "Hei, kupikir ini akan cocok kau pakai di hari natal sewaktu pameranmu berlangsung."

Semula Taehyung memasang wajah senang karena mengira Jungkook membawakannya sesuatu, entah itu aksesoris atau sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Tetapi ekspresinya langsung berubah muram sewaktu ia mendapati topeng berwarna putih di balik boks tersebut.

"Kenapa aku harus memakai topeng?" tanya Taehyung jengkel pada Jungkook sewaktu Omega itu mendapati Alpha muda di hadapannya membicarakan rencana penggelaran karya seninya yang akan dipamerkan besok hari.

"Untuk menyembunyikan identitasmu," kata Jungkook. "Aku sudah bilang dengan kuratormu besok kalau kami sudah sepakat menyembunyikan identitasmu dari tamu undangan pameran. Aku juga sudah meminta izin Jin- _hyung_ untuk menyembunyikan aroma tubuhmu, sehingga kau akan tampil sebagai V—sang pelukis independen yang misterius."

"Baiklah, kedengaran menarik," sahut Taehyung tidak bersemangat.

" _Wae yo_? Kenapa kau tidak bersemangat?" Jungkook menarik sebelah alisnya dengan bingung melihat ekspresi kecewa Taehyung.

"Bukan apa-apa," ujar Taehyung sambil mengambil topeng tersebut dan membawanya naik tangga untuk kembali ke kamar. Sewaktu Jungkook mengikutinya dari belakang, Omega itu langsung mengunci pintu rapat-rapat.

"Taetae?" panggil Jungkook mengetuk pintunya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Jungkook hanya bisa menghela napas. Mungkin Omega itu sekarang sedang merasa _mood_ nya kembali turun. Entah kapan Jungkook dapat memprediksi secara tepat perubahan hati Taehyung.

"Siapa itu Taetae, _boss_?"

Suara berat Chanyeol membuat Jungkook berjengit kaget pada posisinya. _Butler_ keluarga Jeon tersebut berdiri tepat di belakangnya dengan dahi berkerut. Sementara di belakangnya berdiri seorang Alpha lain yang sangat asing di ingatan Jungkook.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," sahut Jungkook berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia akan merasa malu sekali kalau para bawahannya tahu ia punya panggilan baru untuk Omega yang saat ini tengah mengandung anaknya itu. Sambil membetulkan letak parka coklatnya yang sama sekali tidak berantakan, Jungkook mengamati Alpha di belakang dengan terperinci dari atas hingga ke bawah. "Siapa orang di belakangmu ini, Yeollie- _hyung_?"

Chanyeol mengarahkan tangannya pada Alpha di belakangnya, memberi instruksi untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Kwon Minho," Alpha itu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

Jungkook mengernyit heran. Nama itu sama sekali terdengar tidak selaras di telinganya. "Namamu sedikit aneh, _eo_?"

Minho—nama Alpha itu, samar-samar hanya tersenyum sungkan, "Itu—nama keluarga dari almarhum _Eomma_ ku yang seorang Omega."

Jungkook mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Oh," ia berdeham pelan, "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggungmu."

"Sama sekali tidak."

Chanyeol yang berdiri di antara mereka kembali meluruskan maksudnya di situ, "Minho adalah Alpha yang berhasil kami rekrut untuk menjadi anggota kelompok kita yang baru, _boss_. Aku membawanya ke sini untuk memperkenalkan orang baru ini padamu."

Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk menjabat tangan Minho. "Baiklah. Semoga kau betah dengan pekerjaan barumu. Tapi kau butuh sebuah ujian sebelum kau bisa menemui Seulgi- _Noona_ untuk membuatkanmu tato. Dan kalau kau tidak melakukannya dalam waktu yang ditentukan, kau harus terima akibatnya." Cengiran khas kelinci milik Alpha itu kembali mengembang di wajahnya.

Minho membalas uluran tangan Jungkook sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai jawaban, mengerti dengan maksud Jungkook yang terdengar sedikit skeptis. Setiap kali menjadi anggota baru kelompok mafia atau biasa dikenal dengan isitlah _made man_ , maka harus ada persyaratan dan ujian yang harus dilalui. Mereka setidaknya harus menunjukkan kesetiaan dengan membunuh satu orang yang dianggap membahayakan bagi kelompok mafia yang bersangkutan. Jika calon rekrutmen tidak bisa menjalankan syarat tersebut, dia harus ditembak mati untuk menjamin tidak ada rahasia kelompok yang disebar ke publik.

Setelah Chanyeol dan Minho pergi meninggalkannya, Jungkook mengurungkan niat untuk memaksa masuk ke dalam kamar Taehyung.

Padahal baru saja ia bersemangat untuk menunjukkan foto pengaturan tata letak lukisannya besok.

 **V**

Pagi harinya, Taehyung bangun dengan seluruh tubuhnya terasa kram.

Harusnya hari itu adalah hari natal, tapi suasana hatinya sedang berubah muram.

Sambil memaksakan diri untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur, Taehyung mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menelepon keluarganya di Daegu. Biasanya ia melakukan _video_ _call_ dengan keluarganya di hari natal jika ia tidak bisa menyempatkan diri pulang ke rumah. Tapi berhubung ia sedang berada di suatu tempat asing yang pasti akan mencuri perhatian keluarganya, Taehyung memutuskan untuk hanya mengucapkan selamat natal melalui jaringan telepon.

Taehyung berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan air matanya sewaktu ia mendengar suara anggota keluarganya satu persatu, diawali oleh adik laki-lakinya—Junggyu, dan diakhiri oleh suara parau neneknya. Setelah ia mengucapkan betapa ia merindukan mereka sambil membayangkan tradisi natal di rumahnya yang selalu berlangsung hangat dan mengatakan bahwa ia mengirimkan sejumlah uang ke rekening ayahnya, Taehyung mematikan telepon.

Setelah menangis beberapa kali di atas tempat tidur, Taehyung kembali memainkan ponselnya untuk mengucapkan selamat natal pada satu persatu teman-temannya. Ia nyaris menjatuhkan ponsel ke atas lantai sewaktu pesan dari Jimin membalasnya dalam waktu singkat.

Taehyung langsung menelepon nomor sahabatnya tersebut. Sewaktu suara sambungan terhenti lalu disambung oleh suara serak Jimin, Taehyung memekik senang, "Chim!"

" _Yeoboseyo—oo? Ah—Tae_?" suara sumbang Jimin menyahutnya dari ujung saluran. Taehyung langsung menebak kalau sahabatnya ini baru saja mengalami mabuk—alias _hangover_ —entah jam berapa semalam.

"Chim! Aku merindukanmu! Kau akhir-akhir ini tidak membalas pesanku cepat-cepat seperti biasanya!"

" _Eee wae yoo_? _Kau juga biasanya akhir-akhir ini terlambat untuk membalas pesan dariku—_ " jawab Jimin. Ia bisa mendengar suara sahabatnya tersebut menguap. " _Aku sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini, Tae. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkannn, okee?_ "

"Kau mabuk, Chim. Apa kau menghabiskan natal bersama teman-teman?"

"Ne, ne. _Aku juga menghabiskan natal bersama kekasih baruku, heehee_ ," ucap Jimin sedikit cadel—masih akibat pengaruh alkohol. " _Dia seorang Alpha dan orang kaya pula. Dia selalu menraktirku minuumm. Dia kuat minuum sepertikuuu…_ "

Taehyung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga mendengar suara Jimin yang naik hingga beberapa oktaf. "Chim, kau terlalu mabuk. Usahakan agar kau tidak terlalu banyak minum," ujar Taehyung setengah menasehati. "Apa kau hari ini juga punya rencana untuk jalan-jalan dan menghabiskan waktu natal?"

" _Tentu sajaa. Aku dan_ Hyungie _akan pergi malam natal ini. Ada acara menarik yang ingin ia tunjukkan padaku—_ "

Terdengar suara ponsel terjatuh disertai suara dengung panjang. Taehyung menyumpah pelan. Ia langsung bisa menangkap bahwa sahabatnya itu pasti menjatuhkan ponselnya tanpa sengaja dan kini kembali tertidur karena saluran berikutnya sama sekali tidak berlanjut.

 _Padahal aku merindukanmu, Jiminie_ babo _!_ Gusarnya.

Setelah melampiaskan kantung kemihnya yang penuh (atau lebih tepatnya semakin penuh setelah kandungannya semakin membesar) di kamar mandi, mencuci muka, dan menyikat gigi, Taehyung beranjak ke pintu sambil memegangi punggungnya yang entah kenapa masih kram sejak tadi malam. Ia berteriak kaget sewaktu melihat wajah kusut dari Jungkook yang sedang berdiri di depan pintunya sambil membawakan nampan berisi sarapan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!? Untung aku tidak menendangmu!" seru Taehyung sembari memegangi dadanya. "Lain kali kau bisa mengetuk pintu kalau ingin masuk! Ini 'kan rumahmu sendiri!"

"Kukira kau masih marah padaku," gumam Jungkook. "Ini sarapan untukmu." Setelah menyerahkan nampan yang masih tertutup tudung saji dari perak, Alpha itu berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri sambil setengah memejamkan matanya.

Merasa tersentuh dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Jungkook, Taehyung menaruh nampan tersebut ke atas meja kredenza dan hendak menghampiri Alpha itu di kamarnya.

Tetapi ketika ia melihat seorang _namja_ —lebih tepatnya Alpha, dari aroma tubuhnya yang begitu maskulin—yang sangat asing di matanya, Taehyung tanpa sadar langsung menutup pintunya dengan suara gebrakan yang keras. Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki itu mendekat ke depan pintu kamarnya dan Taehyung memberanikan diri mengintip dari lubang _peephole_.

Alpha itu mendongak mengamati pintu kamar Taehyung. Wajahnya tampak sedikit kelimpungan sewaktu ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa masuk ke dalam. Tidak lama kemudian Chanyeol menyembul dan menyuruh Alpha asing itu untuk melakukan sesuatu. Terdengar suara langkah kaki menjauh dari kamarnya, menuju tangga.

Taehyung membatin sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

 _Siapa orang itu_?

 **V**

Malamnya, sewaktu salju jatuh perlahan-lahan menghujani kota Seoul yang semakin benderang untuk memperingati kelahiran Kristus, di pelataran parkir yang tidak jauh dari _Dongdaemun Design Plaza_ berdiri dengan dramatis sudah dikerumuni oleh jajaran mobil-mobil mewah dengan merek ternama. Aroma Alpha, Beta, dan sedikit Omega bercampur jadi satu begitu mereka berjalan satu persatu menuju _hall area_ bangunan _Dongdaemun Design Plaza_. Tampak dari wajah-wajah antusias mereka, menunjukkan bahwa mereka akan menghadiri sebuah acara besar di dalam bangunan yang kredibilitas namanya tidak dapat disaingi oleh bangunan seni lainnya di Seoul. Di tangan-tangan mereka yang terbalut rapi oleh sarung tangan mahal di toko-toko berkapitalis, tersemat selembaran kertas brosur berisi jajaran acara yang disajikan serta tata letak ruangan yang akan mereka datangi.

Para warga biasa Seoul yang kebetulan lewat di sekitaran bangunan tersebut, akan langsung mengenali wajah satu persatu tamu undangan yang akan menghadiri acara besar di gedung _Dongdaemun Design Plaza_ tersebut. Ada beberapa politis terkenal, jajaran artis papan atas Korea Selatan dan beberapa artis ternama luar negeri, seniman-seniman liberal yang namanya hanya diketahui oleh kaum elit berpendidikan, dan orang-orang terkenal lainnya. Mereka dikawal dan diarahkan oleh jajaran satuan pengaman berseragam formal dengan _earpiece_ di telinga mereka dan beberapa orang lainnya membawa _walkie talkie_ berwarna hitam—saling menginformasikan pada satu sama lain.

Tidak ada wartawan malam itu, karena sesuai dengan kesepakatan yang diterima, pameran yang berlangsung pada malam natal tersebut memang tidak mengizinkan adanya masyarakat umum ataupun media berita yang meliput secara bebas kegiatan di dalamnya.

Sebuah mobil hitam legam _Cadillac Escalade ESV_ —dengan sistem pengamanan ketat; anti peluru dan tahan akan udara panas—melintas di jalur belakang gedung _Dongdaemun Design Plaza_. Dari dalam mobil keluar Namjoon dari pintu penumpang diikuti oleh Jungkook yang memapah seorang _namja_ mengenakan topeng dan mantel tebal. Seorang _bodyguard_ menahan pintu mobil.

"Haah—" Taehyung menghela napas panjang di balik topengnya, "Udaranya dingin begitu aku menghirup udara di luar," bisiknya pelan—tapi tidak cukup pelan untuk tidak didengar oleh Jungkook.

"Di dalam akan lebih hangat. Ada kudapan kecil dan minuman hangat kalau kau mau," kata Jungkook setengah melapor.

Taehyung menatap bangunan besar di depannya dengan tatapan takjub. Ia hanya dua tiga kali ke tempat ini bersama teman-temannya untuk menghadiri pameran besar di dalam, dan kini adalah giliran dirinya merasakan bagaimana euforia menggelar acara pameran sendiri. Jungkook melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Omega itu, memapahnya untuk berjalan menaiki undakan tangga.

Mereka memilih jalur belakang agar tidak ada yang tahu kapan mereka tiba dan melihat penampakan Taehyung secara dekat. Sambil dibantu oleh Namjoon dan seorang _bodyguard_ lainnya, mereka pergi menuju ruang VIP yang terletak di lantai satu. Di dalam sana, Seokjin dan Irene sudah tiba.

"Aku dan Jinnie membelikanmu bunga," kata Irene sambil memberikan Taehyung buket berisi rangkaian bunga. "Sebagai ucapan dan doa semoga pameranmu berjalan lancar dan sukses."

Taehyung melepaskan topengnya dan tersenyum tulus, merasa tersentuh dengan buket bunga yang diberikan oleh keduanya, " _Ne, gamsahamnida_ , _Noona_."

Seokjin memberikan sebuah pil pada Taehyung, "Ini pil untuk menyembunyikan aroma tubuhmu. Hanya efektif selama 2 jam. Begitu kau merasakan efeknya sudah hilang, segera kembali ke sini."

Taehyung meminumnya tanpa ragu. "Apakah ada obat juga yang dapat mengecilkan perutku?" tanyanya setengah bergurau sambil menunjuk perutnya. "Aku khawatir orang-orang akan mengira ada sesuatu dengan perutku ini."

"Jangan bercanda, kau tampak normal," kata Jungkook secara implisit menepis candaan Omega itu, "Dan kau sudah mengenakan pakaian yang cukup pantas untuk menutupi lekukan tubuhmu. Apa yang kau butuhkan lagi?"

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa sebal dengan ucapan Jungkook, "Aku memang bercanda!"

"Baiklah, mungkin sebaiknya setelah ini kita segera ke bagian _art hall_. Tiga puluh menit lagi acara _fashion show_ _runway_ akan dibuka sebagai inisiasi dari acara pameran," potong Namjoon secara halus, memutus persiteruan singkat di antara Taehyung dan Jungkook. "Setelah itu Jungkook akan membacakan pidato singkat yang sudah kusiapkan dan pembacaan kuratorial dari Jinyoung. V baru muncul setelah pembacaan kuratorial selesai dibacakan untuk memperkenalkan diri."

"Untung suaramu tidak mudah ditebak," ujar Jungkook menimpali.

Mengingat Jungkook sebelumnya memuji suaranya, Taehyung sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung.

Mereka berpisah setelahnya. Jungkook, Namjoon dan Irene meninggalkan ruangan menuju _art hall_ , sementara Seokjin dan Taehyung menyusul sesudah ketiganya pergi.

Taehyung kembali merasakan perutnya sedikit mulas karena rasa tegang yang melandanya. Tangannya tidak berhenti mengusap perut, sementara satu tangannya lagi membetulkan letak topeng yang ia kenakan.

Seokjin tampak menyadari kecemasan yang ditampilkan dari gelagat tidak nyaman Omega di sebelahnya, "Tenanglah, V," Omega yang lebih tua itu mengusap bahu Taehyung dengan sikap perhatian, "Semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Jungkook tidak pernah punya rencana yang gagal sebelumnya. Yah, pernah sekali, tapi itu pun karena kesalahan teknis kecil."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk samar.

Setiap tahunnya, di malam natal seperti ini, ia akan pergi ke gereja untuk menjalankan misa natal dari sore hingga malam hari. Malamnya, ia akan menyempatkan diri untuk berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Menemani mereka makan hingga perut mereka terisi penuh dan minum hingga mabuk. Lalu sampai keesokannya ia akan tidur di kamar apartemen Jimin.

Atau jika bersama keluarganya, sejak pagi neneknya akan membawa seluruh keluarga pergi ke gereja untuk menghadiri liturgi malam natal dan misa di pagi hari natal dan baru mengadakan acara makan besar bersama sanak saudaranya yang tinggal tidak jauh dari tempat neneknya tinggal. Meski makanan yang disajikan tidak pernah semewah yang didapatnya di rumah Jungkook, setidaknya suasana kebersamaan yang dihadirkan oleh seluruh anggota keluarganya cukup membuat Taehyung begitu merindukan mereka.

Sedangkan untuk malam natal hari ini berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Ia sama sekali tidak datang ke gereja untuk mengikuti liturgi ataupun sekadar berdoa di depan patung kristus. Justru sekarang ia menghadiri pameran pertamanya.

Seokjin sekarang membawanya menuju lantai 2, di dekat _void_ di mana mereka dapat melihat keberlangsungan acara pembukaan pameran.

Di bawah, sudah banyak tamu undangan yang berdiri menunggu sambil berbincang-bincang dengan orang-orang yang sekiranya mereka telah kenal. Kebanyakan dari tamu yang datang mengenakan pakaian formal yang diproduksi oleh merek-merek ternama. Para Omega dan Beta wanita mendadani diri mereka dengan _make up_ yang hanya dapat diperoleh dari hasil tangan cekatan dan profesional _make up artist_ handal dan mengenakan pakaian-pakaian berupa gaun, setelan jas, dan segala macam pakaian yang mengundang atensi. Pernak-pernik yang menghiasi tubuh mereka juga berkilauan di antara lalu lalang para tamu undangan. Para Alpha dan Beta memesan minuman beralkohol sambil menyalakan cerutu mahal, lalu tertawa dengan para kolega yang sekiranya menguntungkan bagi bisnis mereka, sementara pasangan mereka membentuk kelompok baru dengan para Omega dan Beta wanita lainnya. Suara lantunan piano mengalun sepanjang acara ramah tamah berlangsung.

Dari jauh pun, Taehyung bisa menangkap berbagai macam aroma para Alpha, Beta dan Omega yang tertutupi oleh aroma palsu parfum. Dengan sedikit usaha, Taehyung menahan rasa mual yang diakibatkan oleh indera penciumannya yang kian menajam.

Ia merindukan aroma tubuh Jungkook.

Berbicara tentang Jungkook, Alpha itu sedang menyambut beberapa tamu undangan sambil memesankan mereka beberapa gelas tinggi _champagne_. Alpha itu berusaha sebaik mungkin menyunggingkan senyuman teramahnya, meski senyumannya tersebut tidak sampai ke matanya. Kemudian Jungkook menyambut Hoseok, tanpa diduganya. Mantan atasannya tersebut membawa seorang Beta wanita sebagai pendampingnya—Beta cantik yang memiliki fitur wajah orang non Korea—dan mengajak Jungkook berbicara selama beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya menghilang bersama pendampingnya untuk berbaur bersama tamu undangan yang lain.

Seokjin sempat menyebutkan satu persatu kolega Jungkook yang bertandang hadir di acara malam itu. Taehyung menangkap nama beberapa artis populer dan seniman ternama, juga beberapa nama CEO dan politisi terkemuka di Korea. Tetapi hal yang paling mengejutkannya adalah Seokjin juga menyebutkan beberapa nama pebisnis yang terkenal akan nama hitamnya di dunia kriminal Korea. Serta ada beberapa orang asing yang dikenalkan Seokjin sebagai penjual minuman keras, obat-obatan, dan senjata illegal di Asia dan Amerika.

"Kenapa Kookie mengundang orang-orang seperti mereka?" seru Taehyung kebingungan. "Bukankah berbahaya untuk mengundang orang-orang seperti mereka?"

"Tidak selama tidak ada polisi di sini. Percayalah, selama tidak ada yang mengenali identitas mereka, keadaan masih aman. Jungkook juga punya alasan kuat untuk mengundang para koleganya ini. Biasanya, sih, dia bilang untuk memperkuat korporasi penjualan 'saham'nya," kata Seokjin menerangkan dengan sedikit mendetail tanpa disadari. "Tapi mungkin saja saat ini, di suatu tempat di gedung ini, perwakilan Yoongi sedang melakukan transaksi bersama mereka. Atau bisa jadi sepupu Jungkook, Jeon Wonwo, sedang berada di tempat tersembunyi untuk melakukan transaksi itu."

"Dia punya sepupu?" Taehyung terdengar tidak percaya, "Kukira dia benar-benar penerus terakhir keluarganya!"

"Secara garis keturunan, nama keluarga Jeon terputus di Jungkook. Wonwoo punya peranan sendiri untuk menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Karena dia Omega dan tidak berada di garis pertama Jeon, dia juga tidak dipertimbangkan untuk menjadi penerus selanjutnya. Kalaupun Jungkook mati nanti, kelompok _Chil Sung Pa_ akan dibubarkan. Itu sudah menjadi kesepakatan secara turun menurun sejak generasi pertama Jeon membentuk kelompok _Chil Sung Pa_. Akibatnya, tanpa kelompok kami, kemungkinan besar perekonomian Korea Selatan akan memburuk."

"Lalu—apa yang terjadi pada keluarga Kookie?" tanya Taehyung masih penasaran. "Apa ibunya juga meninggal karena mafia yang menjadi musuh kalian?"

"Ibunya, Jeon Soo-jin, meninggal sewaktu Jungkook baru berusia 7 tahun. Pada saat itu, Jeon- _buin_ akan mengantarkan Jungkook ke sekolahnya sewaktu tiba-tiba saja ada mobil hitam asing tidak dikenal berusaha menembak Jungkook dari jauh. Karena dia berusaha melindungi putranya, dia tewas seketika dengan tembakan tepat di belakang leher dan kepalanya."

Cerita tersebut langsung terbayang di benak Taehyung. Ia membayangkan Jungkook kecil—mungkin mengenakan tas kesayangannya dan seragam sekolah yang masih rapi, menggandeng tangan ibunya. Sewaktu mereka melihat mobil hitam mendekat dengan salah satu jendela terbuka, seseorang mencuat dari baliknya sambil mengacungkan pistol ke Jungkook yang masih belum tahu banyak hal. Karena insting seorang ibu, Beta wanita itu pasti langsung bergerak untuk melindungi putranya. Ia menahan rasa sakit sewaktu timah panas menembus kulit belakang kepala dan lehernya, sementara Jungkook kecil berlindung di balik tubuh ibunya. Mungkin Jungkook pada saat itu menangis sewaktu tahu ibunya mengorbankan diri untuk melindunginya, atau juga mungkin ia hanya bisa berdiam diri, tidak mampu bergerak karena terlalu syok dengan pemandangan berdarah di depannya. Sementara dendam kematian ibunya baru terbalaskan tidak lama setelah bawahan ayahnya langsung mendatangi lokasi kejadian.

Kemudian Seokjin juga mulai memaparkan bagaimana ayah dan kakak laki-laki Jungkook kehilangan nyawa mereka. Ayah Jungkook meninggal ketika Alpha itu baru saja berulang tahun yang kesepuluh sewaktu sang ayah pergi untuk bertransaksi dengan salah seorang koleganya. Tak disangka, koleganya tersebut ternyata bekerja dengan musuh bebuyutan keluarga Jeon dan membunuh ayah Jungkook serta para bawahannya dalam sekejap. Membantai dengan cara menjebak mereka hidup-hidup di dalam gedung kosong dengan sulutan api yang dalam waktu beberapa menit membakar habis gedung tersebut.

Sementara kakak laki-lakinya? Ia tewas saat Jungkook berusia 13 tahun. Mati karena keteledorannya sendiri yang berusaha menyelamatkan seorang kaki tangannya—ayah Namjoon—dari timah panas yang diluncurkan oleh seorang pembunuh bayaran—yang menyamar jadi salah satu bawahannya. Junghyun, nama kakak laki-laki Jungkook, bukan hanya gagal menyelamatkan nyawa kaki tangannya, tapi juga harus meregang nyawa tidak lama setelah dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Meninggalkan Jungkook sebagai pewaris tunggal nama Jeon dan pemimpin baru kelompok _geondal_ _Chil Sung Pa_ _._

Taehyung terhenyak mendengar seluruh penuturan Seokjin tentang keluarga Jungkook. Ternyata persoalan kehidupan Jungkook tidak hanya menyangkut tentang kehidupan mafia, tetapi juga kehidupan mafianya. Berbalik dengan kehidupan Taehyung yang masih memiliki keluarga lengkap walau hidupnya sedikit sulit dalam hal materi uang, Jungkook tidak memiliki keluarga kandung selain keluarga dari sepupunya yang masih hidup. Alpha itu juga dibebani oleh gelar pemimpin mafia yang paling ditakuti di Asia Timur, _Chil Sung Pa_. Sesuai dengan perkataan Alpha itu juga, Taehyung tidak pernah bisa menebak kapan ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya dapat mati dalam menjalankan tugas. Entah itu sebelum bayi di dalam perutnya lahir, atau sesudahnya. Semuanya terjadi karena Jungkook tidak punya pilihan. Sedangkan Taehyung yang seharusnya sejak awal bisa menentukan pilihannya sendiri, malah memilih untuk ikut menyumbangkan perannya di dalam kehidupan Jungkook meski hanya sebagai ibu-Omega surogasi dari anaknya nanti.

Tanpa disadari, tangannya kembali menuruni perutnya, _Tapi aku juga tidak ingin anak ini terjun ke dalam dunia seperti itu_.

Rasanya menyedihkan, melahirkan seorang anak ke dunia atas dasar keinginan orang lain. Kemudian menyerahkan anak itu begitu saja untuk ditumbalkan menjadi penerus salah satu tokoh dunia criminal, tanpa dapat mengintervensi hak asuh terhadap anak itu. _Percuma untuk menyesalinya sekarang_ , pikir Taehyung sedih.

Perhatiannya kemudian tersita sewaktu Beta wanita, muda dan cantik—dengan rambut bergelombang berwarna coklat dan mengenakan potongan gaun sederhana—muncul di tengah-tengah keramaian dan menghampiri Jungkook dan melompat senang ke arahnya. Jungkook tampak kebingungan bercampur terkejut sewaktu Beta wanita itu memeluknya dan membanjirinya dengan ciuman di wajahnya.

Udara langsung berubah panas di sekitar Taehyung. Di balik topengnya saat ini, wajahnya berkerut tidak senang sewaktu Jungkook malah melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul Beta wanita tersebut. Dengan nada tinggi yang tidak bisa dikontrolnya, Taehyung menunjuk ke arah Beta wanita yang sedang mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jungkook, "Siapa Beta wanita itu? Kenapa dia memeluk Jungkook seperti itu?!"

Seokjin sedikit terperangah dengan perubahan nada di suara bariton Taehyung, "Eh?" ia menengok ke sumber yang Taehyung tunjuk, "Oh. Itu. Tunangan Jungkook. Kim Yerim. Anak pemilik telekomunikasi dan konstruksi _chaebol_ Korea Selatan, Wonkyung Group. Kami biasa memanggilnya Yeri."

"Tapi dia bilang dia benci Beta wanita?!" seru Taehyung lagi, merasakan dadanya disesaki oleh emosi negatif, "Dan ternyata dia sudah bertunangan?!"

Seokjin tambah keheranan, "Eh—secara saat ini mereka sudah tidak bertunangan lagi karena Jungkook memutuskan ia tidak akan menikah. K-kenapa kau jadi marah-marah padaku?"

 _Ah, mantan_? Taehyung mendesah lega, tetapi perasaannya masih belum sepenuhnya tenang melihat Beta wanita bernama Yeri tersebut masih terlihat menggandrungi Jungkook dengan sentuhan intim. Masalahnya, Taehyung bukan siapa-siapa di tempat ini meski di dalam perutnya sedang ada calon penerus keluarga Jeon. Untuk apa ia merasa tidak senang dengan gestur seintim itu di antara keduanya? "Bukan apa-apa, maaf aku sedikit emosi."

Seulas senyum tertoreh di wajah Seokjin, "Apa mungkin kau cemburu karena Jungkook bermesraan dengan orang lain, _eo_?"

Taehyung gelagapan, "Kenapa aku harus merasa cemburu? Aku bukan siapa-siapa untuknya. Dia hanya memintaku untuk mengandung anaknya. Kenapa aku harus merasa cemburu kalau aku sama sekali tidak punya hubungan spesial dengannya?" ia mengeluarkan semuanya dalam satu tarikan napas sampai Seokjin menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Tidak masalah kalau kau cemburu padanya. Banyak Omega dan Beta wanita yang jatuh cinta padanya setelah mengenal dekat Jungkook, kecuali aku tentunya. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan Namjoon dengan sifatnya yang seperti anak kecil itu," Seokjin tertawa pelan, "Lagipula, alasan Jungkook tidak mau mengklaim Beta wanita ataupun Omega karena dia sendiri pernah bilang kalau dia tidak ingin melibatkan orang yang dicintainya ke dalam dunia kami. Dia juga tidak punya hati untuk meninggalkan orang yang dicintainya sendirian setelah ia mati. Mungkin ia berpikir seperti ini setelah kehilangan seluruh anggota keluarganya di tangan kelompok _geondal_ yang merupakan musuh kami."

"Kalau begitu, artinya dia masih mencintai Yeri, kan?" tanya Taehyung lagi—tidak menggubris pernyataan Seokjin yang menganggapnya jatuh cinta pada Jungkook. Ia merasa dirinya lagi-lagi hampir tersulut api cemburu ( _Ah, kenapa aku tidak bisa mengontrol perasaanku sendiri?_ ), "Kau bilang tadi dia tidak ingin meninggalkan orang yang ia cintai begitu ia mati. Artinya dia memutuskan Yeri karena dia masih mencintainya, kan?"

"Hmm, kurasa tidak juga," kata Seokjin mengoreksi, "Dia berkali-kali bilang kalau dia hanya menganggap Yeri sebagai adik perempuan yang menyusahkan. Katanya karena dia tidak tahan dengan sikap kekanakan Yeri. Dan juga, Yeri sudah berhubungan dengan Alpha lain saat ini."

Entah Taehyung harus tetap merasa lega atau tidak mendengar penjelasan tersebut saat ia melihat Yeri kembali mencium pipi Jungkook dengan gemas sampai akhirnya Namjoon dan penjaga pribadi Beta wanita itu datang untuk memisahkan mereka. Jungkook memasang wajah jijik sembari mengusap wajahnya, melempar komentar singkat pada Yeri yang kemudian dijawab dengan tawa cengengesan dari wanita itu.

Wajah cemberut Taehyung tersembunyi baik dengan topeng yang dikenakannya, sehingga sewaktu Jungkook menyadari keberadaannya untuk menyuruh Taehyung bersiap-siap, ia hanya menjawab sambil bergeming di posisinya.

Acara _fashion show_ singkat diadakan tepat ketika alunan musik piano digantikan dengan dengan musik elektropop. Dari jauh, Taehyung bisa menangkap Jungkook kini berdiri di sebelah seorang desainer fesyen terkenal—Alexander Wang—bercakap-cakap sebelum beberapa orang model mulai baris berbaris menampilkan model pakaian mereka. Kebanyakan model yang ditampilkan adalah Omega dari luar negeri dengan pakaian-pakaian yang dirancang secara gila-gilaan oleh desainer terkenal tersebut.

Taehyung sedikit meringis sewaktu ia menyadari ada salah seorang Omega di antaranya adalah Omega yang pernah bekerja di kelab malam Hoseok bersama dengan dirinya. Omega yang dulu dikenalnya pernah menggugurkan kandungannya karena tidak sengaja dihamili oleh seorang klien ketika _heat_ nya datang tanpa diprediksi.

 _Setidaknya sekarang dia hidup dengan lebih baik_.

Tepat setelah acara _fashion show_ selesai dilaksanakan, Jungkook berdiri di tengah-tengah _art hall_ , di bawah pintu masuk ke ruang pameran, sambil membacakan pidato singkatnya dan dilanjutkan dengan kuratorial dari seorang Beta yang dikenal oleh Taehyung sebagai kurator dan kritikus seni terkenal—Park Jinyoung.

Kemudian muncul Jungkook di lantai dua, menyuruhnya untuk bersiap-siap ke bawah. Sambil dikawal oleh dua orang Alpha—salah satunya adalah Alpha yang dilihatnya di kediaman Jeon, Taehyung pergi menuju ruang pameran di _art hall_. Ia membaca ulang kertas berisi tulisan tangan Namjoon tentang apa saja yang harus disampaikannya nanti, sementara Jungkook meremas lembut pinggulnya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Ini pameran pertamamu di sini, kau pasti bisa melakukannya."

Taehyung mencium aroma samar sitrus dan kayumanis milik Jungkook, membuat seluruh syaraf di tubuhnya kembali tenang.

Biasanya ia akan kehilangan kata-kata sewaktu ia berbicara di depan banyak orang. Tapi setelah mendengar kalimat penyemangat dari Jungkook dan aroma menenangkan Alpha itu, Taehyung merasakan keberanian di dalam dirinya mulai terbangun.

Tidak ada yang mengenalinya saat ini. Bahkan tidak ada yang tahu gender keduanya berkat bantuan pil dari Seokjin.

Lampu-lampu dimatikan, kecuali dirinya yang kini berdiri di bawah salah satu lampu sorot berwarna putih. Suaranya yang terhalang oleh permukaan topeng, membuatnya terdengar semakin misterius. Suara baritonnya yang terdengar berat, kini semakin terdengar berat dan parau sewaktu ia berbicara menggunakan mikrofon. Satu persatu tamu undangan terkesiap melihatnya dari kejauhan—satu-satunya yang disinari oleh cahaya. Wajah mereka berubah penasaran sekaligus tertarik melihat penampilan Taehyung yang misterius dan tidak biasa seperti seniman lainnya di acara pembukaan pameran mereka.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , _jeoneun_ V _imnida_ ," ia memulai. "Aku mengucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada kalian yang bersedia meluangkan waktu di malam natal ini menghadiri acara pameran tunggalku. Alasanku merahasiakan identitasku adalah karena aku tidak kalian menilai diriku duluan tanpa mengenalku lebih dalam. Pameran ini bertujuan agar supaya kalian mengenalku tanpa perlu tahu siapa diriku. Akhir kata dariku, semoga pameran ini akan banyak meninggalkan kesan pada kalian semua."

Setelah lampu mulai dimatikan, Taehyung mengikuti Seokjin menuju area belakang pameran. Tidak lama setelah ia menghilang dari muka para tamu undangan, lampu kembali dinyalakan. Kini terdengar suara riuh orang-orang yang bertanya-tanya tentang kemunculan misterius seniman yang namanya begitu asing di telinga mereka, sampai akhirnya Yugyeom muncul dan mengarahkan mereka menuju area pameran. Meski hanya ada 6 lukisan, para tamu undangan menyebar secara teratur, mengamati lukisan satu persatu.

Jungkook mendatangi Taehyung dan melemparkan seringaian penuh kemenangannya pada Omega itu, kedua gigi kelincinya menyembul di balik bibirnya, "Lihat. Sejauh ini semua berjalan lancar," kata Jungkook padanya. "Banyak dari mereka cukup lama memandangi lukisanmu. Sepertinya lukisanmu memang menarik bagi mereka."

"Semuanya karenamu," kata Taehyung singkat. Ia memegangi bagian bawah topengnya, "Tidak bisakah aku melepaskan ini? Wajahku mulai kepanasan di sini."

"Jangan melepas seluruhnya," perintah Jungkook, "Jangan sampai ada orang lain yang tahu siapa dirimu." Ia membantu Taehyung mengangkat topengnya ke atas dahi, sehingga memperlihatkan bagian bawah wajahnya. Taehyung melihat Jungkook tampak agak canggung sewaktu Alpha itu mengintip bagian bibirnya di balik celah topeng. Ia berjengit sewaktu tiba-tiba saja Jungkook memegangi bibirnya dengan lembut, "Hmm? Bibirmu sedikit lebih merah daripada biasanya. Apa kau menggunakan sesuatu? Lipstick?"

Taehyung sedikit kaget dengan perubahan sikap Jungkook yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Ia menjilati bibirnya tanpa sadar, "Uh? Aku hanya menggunakan sedikit pelembab bibir. Karena percuma kalau aku menggunakan lipstik tetapi aku sendiri mengenakan topeng."

"Oh—" Jungkook mengarahkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya ke bibir Taehyung, membuat Omega itu berjengit kaget.

Tiba-tiba saja Seokjin menampar tangan Jungkook, membuat Alpha itu mundur ke belakang sambil memegangi tangannya, "Ah! _Hyung_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Jangan melupakan kalau aku masih di sini, _babo_!" geram Omega yang lebih tua tersebut dengan wajah berkerut kesal, "Lebih baik kau pergi dan urusi tamu undangan sana! Tanyakan pada mereka bagaimana kesan terhadap pameran hari ini!"

Jungkook hendak memprotes, tetapi kemudian Seokjin kembali mengusirnya dengan menendang tulang kering Alpha bersurai hitam itu. Jungkook memakinya sebentar sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan kembali ke area pameran sambil berdecak-decak sebal. Di sebelahnya, Taehyung mengeluh kecewa dalam hati karena ia merasakan aroma menenangkan dari tubuh Jungkook tiba-tiba menjauh darinya tanpa aba-aba.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau tertarik dengannya, V, tapi sebaiknya kalian jangan berbuat macam-macam di tempat seperti ini. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu siapa yang melihat kalian nanti kalau berbuat terlalu jauh di sini. Rumor cepat menyebar, dan kalau sampai identitasmu diketahui yang lain, mungkin nyawamu juga akan dipertaruhkan," ujar Seokjin panjang lebar. Ia menyuruh Taehyung masuk ke dalam cerukan ruangan yang lebih dalam agar posisi mereka tidak diketahui oleh orang lain.

Ia tahu kalau niatan Seokjin tidaklah buruk, Taehyung mengakui. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk disentuh oleh Jungkook. Sewaktu Jungkook menyentuh bagian bawah bibirnya, ia seperti merasakan sengatan listrik di sekujur tubuhnya—merasakan panas, yang sedikit berbeda ketika ia mengalami _heat_ —menjalar dan memaksanya untuk menyerahkan diri pada Alpha itu.

 _Banyak Omega dan Beta wanita yang jatuh cinta padanya setelah mengenal dekat Jungkook—_

Tetapi Taehyung bersikeras kalau ia merasa nyaman berada di dekat Alpha kekanakan itu karena tubuhnya ikut merespon sang ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya.

Ya, kan?

 **V**

Jimin mendongak sewaktu ia menyadari dirinya telah tiba di depan bangunan _Dongdaemun Design Plaza_ —sebuah bangunan _landmark_ yang menjadi pusat perhatian desainer dan seniman di Korea Selatan. Tempat ini merupakan tempat yang ia datangi beberapa kali bersama teman-temannya, dan juga Taehyung. Atas ajakan Yoongi, seorang Alpha bertubuh pendek dan rambut dicat putih yang kini telah menjadi pasangannya secara tidak resmi, Jimin kembali lagi ke tempat ini untuk menghadiri acara pameran tunggal seorang seniman misterius yang identitasnya tidak boleh disebarkan ke siapapun.

Mendengar ide pameran yang menarik tersebut, Jimin langsung menyetujui ajakan pasangan barunya di malam natal.

Sejak ia bekerja di kelab malam milik seorang Beta bernama Hoseok, Jimin semakin larut dalam kehidupan malam.

Pada awalnya ia hanya berniat untuk menggali informasi tentang sahabatnya yang entah mengapa, memutuskan untuk cuti setahun dari kuliah tanpa pemberitahuan awal. Tentu saja hal itu mengejutkan Jimin yang sebelum-sebelumnya tidak mendapatkan kabar apapun dari sahabatnya. Apalagi sewaktu ia mendengar rumor kalau Taehyung berhenti kuliah karena tiba-tiba saja ia dihamili oleh seorang Alpha pada _heat_ terakhirnya.

Tentu saja rumor itu sangat menampar wajah Jimin, karena terakhir kali ia bertemu Taehyung, sahabatnya itu pulang ke apartemennya dalam keadaan _heat_ nya sudah berakhir disertai aroma asing Alpha yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Taehyung juga semakin sering menghilang dari wajahnya, seperti menyembunyikan diri—hingga berminggu-minggu lamanya. Kecemasannya semakin memuncak ketika ia mendapati Taehyung telah minggat dari apartemennya—dengan jajaran polisi mewawancarai orang-orang sekitar apartemen. Jimin tahu betul pemilik apartemen tersebut menyembunyikan sesuatu padanya, karena ia memaksa kalau Taehyung pergi ke tempat baru.

Semuanya berlangsung tanpa sepengetahuan Jimin.

Taehyung seperti menghilang ditelan bumi, bulat-bulat, tanpa ada sedikit informasi pun yang tercecer untuknya.

Saat Taehyung meneleponnya dan mengabari jika ia kembali tinggal di Daegu selama setahun, Jimin semakin merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di balik ucapan sahabatnya. Ia kemudian menelepon nomor adik laki-laki Taehyung untuk memastikan apakah Taehyung benar-benar tinggal bersama mereka.

Nyatanya, Taehyung berbohong. Ia sama sekali tidak pulang ke Daegu tapi justru tetap mengatakan pada keluarganya kalau ia masih berkuliah di Seoul.

Panik, Jimin ikut berbohong pada keluarga Taehyung dengan mengatakan bahwa Omega itu masih berkuliah seperti biasa. Setelahnya, ia menyelidiki segala hal tentang Taehyung. Ia tidak berani bertanya langsung pada Taehyung di mana sahabatnya itu sekarang, takut karena ia akan semakin dibohongi.

Petunjuk pertama pencariannya di mana sahabatnya itu berada bermula ketika salah satu teman kencan butanya—seorang Alpha yang 10 tahun lebih tua dan sangat membosankan—memiliki foto Taehyung sebagai _wallpaper_ nya. Tanpa ragu, Jimin menanyai teman kencannya tersebut apakah ia mengenal Kim Taehyung. Alpha itu menjawab ia tidak mengenal orang dengan nama seperti itu dan mengatakan bahwa orang di layar ponselnya itu adalah seorang _host_ di tempat prostitusi sebuah kelab malam.

Mendengar jawaban tersebut, membuat jantung Jimin seperti akan jatuh menimpa saluran pencernaannya. Malamnya, ia langsung mendatangi kelab malam tersebut. Kelab malam yang berisi orang-orang asing dan mengerikan di matanya. Ia melihat banyak pelacur—Omega dan Beta wanita—saling melayani para tamu yang menyambangi tempat prostitusi tersebut yang kebanyakan adalah Alpha. Beberapa orang Alpha kurang ajar berusaha mendekati Jimin, tetapi seorang Alpha baik hati—yang kini menjadi kekasihnya, Min Yoongi, mengusir para Alpha tersebut hanya dengan sekali gertakan. Setelah menolak tawaran Yoongi untuk menemaninya minum, Jimin bertemu dengan Hoseok dan menanyakan perihal V— _host_ yang sebelumnya bekerja di sana.

Hoseok sama sekali memungkiri untuk memberitahukannya informasi tentang orang bernama V—nama samaran Taehyung sewaktu ia bekerja—sampai akhirnya Jimin memaksakan diri untuk bekerja di sana. Hoseok awalnya kelimpungan karena tidak bersedia menerima Jimin, sampai akhirnya, di kali ketiga Jimin meminta agar Hoseok memperkerjakannya, akhirnya Beta itu menerimanya.

Pilihan yang bodoh bagi Jimin untuk memaksakan dirinya bekerja di tempat prostitusi—tempat di mana para Alpha bebas memilih Omega dan Beta wanita mana yang akan mereka sewa semalam asalkan ada bayarannya. Tidak kurang dari lima kali Jimin mengalami pelecehan seksual. Tidak jarang ia juga menerima pelecehan secara verbal. Ia pun harus rela ditiduri semalam oleh pelanggan yang menyewanya—membiarkan mereka berbuat sesuka mereka pada tubuhnya. Beberapa kali jika ia berusaha melawan, yang ada Hoseok akan semakin memarahinya dan mengancam akan memecatnya.

Jimin bertanya-tanya, apakah Taehyung juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya? Apakah kondisi ekonomi keluarganya benar-benar separah itu sehingga Taehyung rela menjual dirinya?

Ia tahu kalau Taehyung adalah orang yang selalu menceritakan semua masalah kehidupannya pada Jimin, kecuali tentang kehidupan malamnya.

Tetapi manfaat di balik menjadi pelacur di kelab malam tempat sahabatnya dulu bekerja adalah ia menemukan banyak orang yang mengenal Taehyung—alias V. Informasi terbaru yang diketahui oleh Jimin, Taehyung melayani lima orang sekaligus di hari terakhirnya bekerja di _Myeong-Wolgwan_. Salah satu dari lima orang itu diketahui oleh Jimin sebagai kekasihnya saat ini, Yoongi.

Jimin pernah sekali bertanya sekali tentang V pada Yoongi. Yoongi tidak banyak memberitahu soal Taehyung padanya, tapi ia sekali mengatakan kalau ia tahu di mana berada saat ini. Dengan hati berbinar-binar karena pada akhirnya ia bisa menemui langsung sahabatnya, Jimin langsung menerima ajakan Alpha itu ke kencan pertama mereka.

Tanpa ia ketahui dari awal, ada segerombolan orang lain yang juga memiliki tujuan sama dengannya; mencari-cari Taehyung. Jimin mengetahui hal itu ketika sebelum ia bekerja di _Myeong-Wolgwan_ , Hoseok didatangi oleh beberapa orang pria bertubuh besar—Alpha dan Beta, menanyai _host_ yang sebelumnya pernah bekerja di kelabnya. Hoseok tidak memberi banyak jawaban dan hanya menjawab sekadarnya. Para Alpha tersebut tidak memaksa Hoseok untuk memberi jawabannya meski mereka tahu kalau Beta itu menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka. Justru mereka sering mendatangi kelab malam itu, hingga akhirnya muncul Yoongi yang menyelamatkan situasi untuk beberapa saat.

Sewaktu Yoongi menyebutkan ia akan menghadiri acara makan malam di hari perayaan ulang tahun rekan tempatnya bekerja, Alpha itu menyebutkan jika Taehyung juga akan menghadiri acara makan malam tersebut. Jimin memaksa ikut dengannya, meski Yoongi berusaha menolak keinginan Alpha itu. Sampai akhirnya Jimin berjanji begitu ia melihat Taehyung—ia tidak akan meminta apapun lagi dari Alpha itu—meluluhkan hati Yoongi.

Setelah Yoongi sempat bersiteru dengan sekelompok preman yang sering mendatangi Hoseok untuk menanyai tentang V dan menghajar lima orang Alpha sendirian (lebih tepatnya dibantu oleh Jimin yang ternyata cukup mahir bela diri dan Hoseok yang sedikit berkontribusi dengan pecahan botol bir), ia membawa Jimin ke jamuan makan malam di suatu restoran mewah di Seoul, di dekat daerah _Sinchon_.

Sesampainya di restoran tersebut, Jimin harus merasa hatinya kembali mencelos karena tampaknya Taehyung dan boss Yoongi—yang setelahnya ia ketahui sebagai pimpinan mafia _Chil Sung Pa_ , mafia yang ia ketahui jika ia mengakses masuk ke dalam website yang kini keberadaannya sudah diblokir oleh pemerintah.

Malam itu Jimin ketakutan. Bukan hanya Taehyung yang kini terjun ke dalam lubang yang sama bersama dengan para mafia ini, tetapi juga dirinya.

Meski demikian, Jimin tidak menyesal bertemu dengan Yoongi. Alpha itu memperlakukan Jimin bahkan lebih baik daripada mantan-mantannya. Beberapa kali Yoongi menceritakan kehidupannya sebagai mafia setelah perjamuan makan malam tersebut. Bagaimana ia mengedarkan obat-obatan terlarang dan penjualan senjata illegal ke penjuru Korea Selatan dan beberapa daerah di Korea Utara tanpa tercium oleh polisi. Atau bagaimana ia pernah membunuh satu orang keluarga tidak berdosa karena sang ayah terlibat sebagai orang yang dianggap berbahaya bagi kelompok _Chil Sung Pa_. terkadang Yoongi juga menceritakan bagaimana ia berbohong pada keluarganya selama sepuluh tahun lebih untuk menyembunyikan pekerjaan kotornya.

Alpha itu menceritakan semuanya pada Jimin seolah-olah Omega itu telah lama menjadi tempatnya berbagi cerita.

Jimin menghargai hal itu. Ia juga menyukai perhatian lebih Yoongi yang diberikan padanya sewaktu ia tahu jika orang yang dicari Jimin kini tinggal bersama atasannya.

Dan hari ini, Jimin akan punya kesempatan kedua kalinya untuk bertemu dengan Taehyung.

"Kita masuk," kata Yoongi sambil meremas tangan Jimin.

"Dia benar-benar ada di dalam, kan?" tanya Jimin berharap.

"Kemungkinan besar ya. Tapi jika dia di dalam pun, kau tidak akan bisa melihatnya lama-lama."

Tepat seperti ucapan Yoongi, sewaktu pelukis yang karyanya dipamerkan secara tunggal malam itu menyampaikan sambutan singkat, Jimin langsung mengenali suaranya sebagai milik Taehyung. Meski wajahnya tersembunyi di balik topeng berwarna putih yang meredam sebagian suaranya dan aroma tubuhnya yang sama sekali tidak tercium di hidungnya, Jimin langsung menebak orang yang berbicara di kejauhan sana adalah sahabatnya.

Jimin berusaha maju menembus kerumunan orang-orang—tidak mempedulikan panggilan Yoongi—berharap ia bisa menemui sahabatnya itu. Tetapi kemudian ruangan menjadi gelap, dan ia telah kehilangan Taehyung di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Yoongi marah bukan main saat mendapatinya kini berdiri di tengah-tengah _art hall_ , tersembunyi di balik para manusia dengan berbagai macam aroma tubuh yang berbeda.

"Aku sudah bilang kendalikan dirimu," ujar Yoongi sambil menariknya dengan gusar, "Bagaimana kalau kau sampai terpisah dariku dan bertemu dengan orang berbahaya?"

"…tapi Taehyung—"

"Masih ada seribu kesempatan untukmu bertemu dengannya," kata Yoongi. "V—" Yoongi menoleh ke sekitarnya dan menarik Jimin menjauhi kerumunan manusia ke pinggiran ruangan. "Dia saat ini tinggal bersama dengan atasanku. Kalau kau menemuinya tanpa sepengetahuanku dan berbuat sembarangan, aku tidak hanya kehilangan pekerjaanku, tapi juga mungkin saja akan kehilangan kau."

Jimin menggeleng keras, "Ide buruk sekali. Kenapa aku mau melakukan ini semua."

Yoongi hanya tersenyum getir, "Terlambat menyesalinya. Kau sudah melompat ke dalam lubang yang sama sepertiku. Atau kau mau menyerah sekarang?"

"Tidak akan," sahut Jimin keras kepala. "Aku tidak akan pergi kecuali dia benar-benar sudah tidak berada di sini." Sambil membiarkan tangannya digenggam kuat-kuat oleh Yoongi, Jimin berbalik menarik Alpha itu mengikutinya ke area pameran.

Ia melihat satu persatu karya yang ditampilkan meski harus susah payah karena orang-orang yang berdiri di depannya bertubuh nyaris lebih tinggi darinya. Ia nyaris tertawa sewaktu ia kedapatan Yoongi juga bernasib sama dengannya, berusaha melihat lukisan yang dibuat oleh Taehyung sambil berjinjit di sebelahnya. Saat ia menyadari Jimin menertawainya, Yoongi pura-pura tidak peduli.

Setelah berpuluh-puluh menit yang agak menyiksa, akhirnya kanvas pertama yang mereka lihat telah sepi dari pengunjung yang datang.

Jimin tidak bisa berhenti melepaskan matanya sewaktu ia melihat satu persatu karya sahabatnya.

Taehyung selalu menyukai karya seni realisme dan menjadikan tema besar tersebut sebagai bahan garapannya selama berkarya. Jimin tidak pernah mengerti arti di balik lukisan-lukisan Taehyung, kecuali jika sahabatnya itu bersedia menjelaskan arti dari lukisannya.

Tapi kini, setelah Jimin melihat keseluruhan dari 6 lukisan Taehyung, ia seperti mengetahui makna di balik lukisannya tersebut.

"Jiminie? Kau menangis?"

Jimin buru-buru menyeka air mata yang perlahan menuruni pipinya. "Oh."

"Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Yoongi lagi dengan nada lebih khawatir sambil setengah merangkulnya.

Jimin menggeleng, "Sama sekali tidak. Hanya saja… Aku baru menyadari banyak hal." Ia melihat ke lukisan di depannya lagi.

Lukisan seorang bocah cilik sedang menjilat lelehan jam yang mengalir ke atas permukaan tanah.

 **V**

"Boss, kita kedapatan sesuatu yang gawat!"

Jungkook menghentikan percakapan singkatnya dengan seorang presdir perusahan elektronik ternama di Korea Selatan sewaktu Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja berbisik ke telinganya. Sambil meminta maaf dengan sopan karena percakapan mereka terintrupsi, ia mengikuti Chanyeol ke ruang seminar yang hanya diisi oleh Namjoon dan Yugyeom.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Irene- _noona_ bilang dia melihat ada Choi Seunghyun di area ruang pamer," Yugyeom memberitahu.

Jungkook terkesiap. "Yang benar saja?! Siapa yang mengundangnya kemari?!"

"Bisa saja salah seorang kolega dari kita tanpa sengaja menginformasikan hal ini padanya. Tapi aku sudah meminta beberapa orang untuk menyiapkan senjata mereka kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu," ujar Namjoon. "Kami bertiga juga akan berjaga-jaga di sampingmu kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi."

Jungkook meninju dinding ruang seminar dengan pelan, "Tetap saja acara ini tidak akan berjalan lancar kalau ada Choi Seunghyun di sini! Dia pasti sudah tahu sesuatu, makanya dia datang ke tempat ini! Kalaupun dia mengincar nyawaku, dia tidak akan sebodoh itu membunuhku di sini."

"Kurasa Seunghyun juga tidak akan berbuat macam-macam selama banyak orang-orang penting di Korea yang hadir di sini," sela Chanyeol. "Pasti reputasinya akan semakin jatuh kalau sampai namanya ketahuan karena berbuat onar di sini."

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan sejauh ini? Apa dia membawa banyak anak buah ke sini?" selidik Jungkook.

Yugyeom mengeluarkan sebuah _pad_ dan membuka suatu aplikasi—aplikasi yang terhubung dengan kamera CCTV _art hall_.

"Dia dijaga empat orang," kata Yugyeom. Ia meneliti detail satu persatu penjaga yang berdiri masing-masing satu orang di tiap sisi seorang Alpha bertubuh tinggi besar dengan mantel berbulu. "Mereka semua bersenjata."

Wajah Jungkook yang semula terlihat polos kini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat oleh kerutan di dahi serta barisan gigi yang membentuk geraman, "Siapa yang berjaga malam ini? Kenapa mereka bodoh sekali tidak mencegah Seunghyun masuk dari dalam? Kenapa baru sekarang?"

"Sepertinya beberapa sistem keamanan kita dijebol," kata Yugyeom lagi, wajahnya terlihat waswas, "Keamanan di bagian depan sempat mengalami mati listrik. Kurasa saat bagian depan panik karena harus memulihkan listrik dan sistem keamanan, Seunghyun dan yang lainnya bergerak masuk ke dalam sini tanpa diketahui orang."

Jungkook menyumpah keras-keras, sampai-sampai Yugyeom nyaris terjungkang dari posisinya duduk. "Pokoknya awasi mereka, jangan sampai ada yang luput dari pengawasan. Pameran harus tutup tepat pukul 10 malam. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu malam ini," ia mengawasi bawahannya satu persatu, "Mereka yang tidak becus pantas mendapatkan timah panas masing-masing di telapak tangan paling dominan."

Suasana langsung berubah dingin melihat reaksi Alpha itu yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sifatnya yang biasa.

Jungkook berbalik pergi tanpa memedulikan reaksi ketiga bawahannya. Belum mencapai pintu keluar ruang seminar, pikiran Jungkook beralih pada sesuatu. Ia kembali menyumpah dan memutar tubuhnya, "Katakan padaku, di mana Tae—V sekarang?"

 **V**

Taehyung masih mengamati keberlangsungan pameran dari kejauhan, tepatnya dari pinggiran _void_ yang dibatasi oleh kaca bertemper. Di sebelahnya, Seokjin sedang menikmati segelas _champagne_ sambil ikut memperhatikan kerumunan yang sibuk membicarakan hasil pengamatan terhadap pameran yang berlangsung saat itu.

"Kurasa mereka benar-benar menyukainya," kata Seokjin sambil menunjuk ke arah kumpulan Alpha—konglomerat dan para kaum burjois yang sedang tertawa-tawa sambil mengarahkan tangan mereka ke tempat acara pameran berlangsung. "Mungkin saja akan ada yang membeli lukisanmu malam ini, V."

"Hmm, kuharap begitu," balas Taehyung sedikit pesimis. Perutnya sejak tadi mulai terasa mulas—entah karena kramnya yang seperti biasa di awal kehamilannya atau karena ia merasa terlalu cemas dengan persepsi banyak orang akan hasil pameran pertamanya. Atau mungkin juga karena ia terlalu banyak makan pai apel yang ditawarkan oleh Chanyeol (sebenarnya tidak sebanyak itu karena ia kesulitan makan dengan topeng yang sepenuhnya tidak boleh dilepas). Tangannya tidak berhenti mengusap perutnya dengan gerakan memutar. "Apakah acaranya masih lama? Rasanya punggung dan kakiku mulai pegal."

Seokjin buru-buru menghabiskan gelasnya yang semula terisi penuh, " _Aigoo_! Aku lupa kalau kau sedang hamil!" ucap Omega yang lebih tua itu, menepuk dahinya. Ia langsung menaruh gelas _champagne_ dengan sembarangan di atas sebuah meja panjang dan menarik tangan Taehyung, "Mungkin memang sebaiknya kita kembali ke ruang VIP sekarang. Sejam lagi acaranya selesai."

Keduanya berjalan menuruni tangga yang terdekat menuju ruang VIP di lantai satu—yang jarang dilalui oleh orang. Sesampainya di lorong berbentuk mulut gua, mereka mendengar suara langkah banyak orang berduyun-duyun berseberangan dengan mereka.

"Oh, _Mister Top_!" panggil seorang Beta pria yang sudah tua pada seorang Alpha yang dikawal oleh empat orang Alpha lainnya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang ke acara yang dilaksanakan oleh Jeon Jungkook- _ssi_!"

Alpha bertubuh besar—mengenakan kacamata hitam yang rasanya aneh dikenakan di malam hari dan setelan mantel coklat tua tebal yang berbulu, menoleh ke arah pria yang memanggil namanya. Di kejauhan, aroma maskulin pohon pinus menyeruak dari Alpha tersebut. Sambil menyisir rambut hitamnya yang dipotong dengan gaya _undercut_ , ia menjawab, "Tentu saja aku tahu. Memang apa yang tidak aku ketahui?"

Beta tua tersebut tampak ketakutan mendengar jawaban Alpha bernama Mister Top tersebut, terlihat dari gerakan tubuhnya yang seolah-olah berusaha menarik diri dari presensi Alpha besar di hadapannya.

Seokjin tampaknya juga terpengaruh oleh aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Alpha tersebut. Ia menarik tangan Taehyung menuju jalur lain dan mempercepat langkahnya. "Tidak bagus. Ini sama sekali tidak bagus," gumam Omega itu secara berlebihan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa, _Hyung_?" tanya Taehyung penasaran mendengar gumaman Seokjin. "Kenapa kau tampaknya tidak suka dengan Alpha tadi?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak suka!" bisik Seokjin, "Kita harus menjauh darinya sekarang juga, V!" ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang VIP.

"Tapi, kenapa?"

Seokjin memutar tubuhnya, "Dia itu Choi Seunghyun. Dialah dalang di balik kematian keluarga Jungkook. Pemimpin kelompok _geondal_ _Ssang Yong Pa_ _!_ "

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Author'** **s** **comment** **:** Selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yang merayakan, semoga puasanya berkah ya. Alasan saya tidak mengupdate fanfic ini adalah karena takut nanti pahalanya terpotong HAHA. Itulah jug alasan saya agak galau mau aplot bagian ini di bulan puasa atau tidak, soalnya nimbang-nimbang salah takut dosa.

Terimakasih yang sudah setia mengikuti apalagi yang memfollow dan menyimpan fanfic ini sebagai cerita favorit kalian uhuhu (kalian salah satu alasan yang sangat memotivasi saya untuk menulis ehe). Sebelumnya di bio saya memang menulis baru akan mengupdate kalau sampai mencapai 100 favoites, tapi saya penasaran, di antara kalian ada yang bikin dua akun kah?

Alasan lain saya juga tidak mengupdate fanfic ini sesegera mungkin karena setiap kali saya menulis fanfic, pasti akan saya baca lagi dan melakukan koreksi atau penambahan adegan. Plus karena masuk bulan suci dan wisuda saya sudah kurang dari sebulan, makanya saya sedang memfokuskan diri untuk mengurus perkuliahan dulu. Tapi serius, terimakasih sekali lagi untuk yang setia mengikuti fanfic ini, loh! Dan tenang aja, fanfic ini bakalan saya update kok sampai tamat. Kalau saya lama update, berarti saya ada urgensi yang harus diselesaikan, harap dimaklumi :")

Ini nama-nama pembaca beruntung yang sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya:

Linkz account, sugaspitdafire, Kyunie, MiOS, SHEVANNY DISPATCH, tong, Yupiyupi, Y BigProb, gglorrsp, vkookv, Mawar biru, planggan setia fanfict, frveryoung, penasaran, kaiarts, kokorocchi, Serdadu Hatsuki, taeching,


	6. Ambush

Taehyung benar-benar tidak mengerti. Alpha yang memiliki tampang seorang konglomerat—yang biasa semua orang temui di majalah-majalah atau _zine_ berisi permasalahan bisnis dan moneter—dan memiliki aura mengintimidasi layaknya Alpha berstatus tinggi tersebut membuat wajah Seokjin tampak ketakutan setengah mati.

"Tapi, kenapa?" Taehyung bertanya-tanya pada Seokjin.

Seokjin memutar tubuhnya dengan perlahan, "Dia itu Choi Seunghyun. Dialah dalang di balik kematian keluarga Jungkook. Pemimpin kelompok _geondal_ _Ssang Yong Pa_ _! Dia adalah orang berbahaya yang menginginkan kelompok_ _geondal_ _kami hancur!_ "

Mereka telah mencapai ruang VIP, ketika dari kejauhan kembali terdengar suara langkah kaki. sewaktu Seokjin menoleh, ia kembali melihat Alpha bernama Choi Seunghyun atau yang telah dikenal dengan nama pseudonim Mr. Top tersebut telah berbalik arah dan berjalan menuju tempat mereka berada. Tepat ketika Taehyung melihat Alpha tersebut memalingkan wajah tepat ke hadapannya, seluruh tubuh Taehyung langsung berubah tegang. Ia bisa merasakan rasa takut langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya sewaktu sebuah seringaian misterius muncul di wajahnya yang disadari oleh Taehyung dipenuhi oleh bekas luka.

Taehyung menelan ludahnya, merasakan tubuhnya seperti terkunci seluruhnya. Begitu pula dengan Seokjin yang tidak bergerak sesenti pun untuk melarikan diri.

Naluri mereka sebagai Omega yang lemah dan tidak berdaya di depan Alpha, entah kenapa malah muncul di saat seperti ini. Tangan Seokjin semakin mendingin dan gemetaran oleh rasa terintimidasi oleh sosok seorang Choi Seunghyun. Semua kekalutan tersebut terasa jelas pada genggaman tangannya di pergelangan tangan Taehyung.

Suara langkah kaki kian mendekat, dan hanya dalam jarak lima meter, Choi Seunghyun dan keempat bawahannya hampir mencapai mereka.

Sampai kemudian, Alpha yang dilihat oleh Taehyung beberapa hari lalu di kediaman Jungkook, tiba-tiba muncul dan mendorong tubuh kedua Omega tidak berdaya tersebut ke arah yang berlawanan dengan ruang VIP, hingga sosok pemimpin kelompok _geondal_ _Ssang Yong Pa_ _tersebut_ tidak terlihat oleh penglihatan mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Kenapa kalian tidak menggerakkan diri sama sekali untuk melarikan diri?!" seru Alpha tersebut setengah berbisik.

Taehyung dan Seokjin sama-sama terkejut dengan seruan Alpha yang sama sekali tidak mereka kenal itu, "Kau siapa?" tanya Seokjin pada sang Alpha.

"Namaku Kwon Minho—"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara letupan keras—seperti suara benda keras berukuran kecil menghantam dinding. Refleks, Taehyung menundukkan tubuhnya, sementara Seokjin dan Minho berusaha membawa Omega itu ke tempat aman.

Suara langkah kaki-kaki itu kian mendekat disertai gumaman dari suara berat Choi Seunghyun pada anak buahnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk kembali mendengar suara derapan langkah kaki di permukaan putih lantai marmer.

Minho membawa mereka menaiki sebuah lift yang langsung tertutup otomatis begitu mereka sampai di dalam.

Di dalam lift, Seokjin tidak berhenti mengamati Alpha bernama Minho tersebut dengan tatapan mengawasi. "Kau bilang namamu Kwon Minho? Aku sama sekali belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Siapa kau ini? Kenapa kau menyelamatkan kami?"

Alpha bertubuh tinggi itu melihat ke arah Seokjin, seperti telah menduga pertanyaan itu akan dilontarkan padanya. Setelah ia mengamati Taehyung lamat-lamat, barulah ia menjawab, "Aku adalah calon anggota kelompok _Chil Sung Pa_. Park Chanyeol- _sunbaenim_ yang merekrutku masuk ke sini. Kalau aku berhasil melaksanakan tugasku dan melindungi kalian, maka aku akan bisa bergabung secara resmi sebagai anggota _Chil Sung Pa_."

 **Guns, Roses, and Babies**

 **Plot Summary:** Kim Taehyung,Seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni dan harus membantu perekonomian keluarganya dengan menjadi host di klub malam. Tetapi kemudian kehidupannya mengantarkan Kim Taehyung pada Jeon Jungkook, seorang boss mafia paling ditakuti di Asia Timur. "Aku butuh anak karena aku tidak bisa memprediksi kapan aku akan mati." KookV. Warnings inside.

 **Warnings** : _ABO Universe, blood and some violence, incoming side pairings. Sex scenes plus OOC! Typos._

 **Cast:** BTS, Exo, boyband lainnya

 **VI**

"Jungkookie- _oppa_!"

Jungkook bergeming sewaktu ia mendengar suara yang ia kenal memanggilnya. Sambil memasang senyuman kaku di wajahnya yang masam, Jungkook membalikkan tubuh dan berusaha mengeluarkan suara sesopan dan selembut mungkin, "Ada apa, Yeri- _uri_? Yeri yang sangat menggemaskan dan juga menyusahkan?"

Yeri mencubit lengan Jungkook dengan gemas, " _Oppa_! Kenapa kau tidak mengidahkanku sama sekali padahal aku memanggilmu berkali-kali! Dan sewaktu aku mengajakmu berbicara, kau malah meninggalkanku! Padahal aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau aku mau ditemani sampai aku menemukan Taeyong- _oppa_!"

"Kalau begitu temukan dia sendiri, Yeri- _yah_. Aku ada urusan penting yang harus kuselesaikan sekarang. Kalau aku menemanimu, aku akan kehabisan waktu untuk melakukannya," kata Jungkook dengan sabar pada Yeri.

Bertahun-tahun ia dikenalkan dengan Yeri oleh orang tuanya ketika keduanya masih hidup, Jungkook menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa mencintai Beta wanita itu. Yeri selamanya adalah sosok yang ia anggap sebagai adik perempuan. Rasa sayangnya pada _yeoja_ mungil itu muncul karena interaksinya dengan Yeri selama bertahun-tahun. Ia telah mengenal banyak hal tentang Yeri; tentang apa yang ia sukai dan ia benci. Tetapi setelah ia mengenal dekat Yeri, Jungkook semakin menyadari bahwa ia hanya ingin Yeri berada di sisinya sebagai adik perempuan, tidak lebih dan tidak juga kurang. Pada akhirnya pun, Jungkook memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Yeri atas dasar ia hanya menganggap Yeri sebagai adiknya; juga karena ia tidak ingin kehilangan Beta itu jika sampai terseret di dalam dunia hitamnya.

Beberapa tahun pula ia mengenal Yeri, Jungkook tahu kalau apa yang diinginkan oleh Yeri saat ini adalah sesuatu hal yang tidak akan dapat ditolak olehnya. Dan saat ini Yeri sedang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah merajuk—pipinya sedikit menggembung dan bibirnya terpagut maju; suatu kebiasaan yang ia lakukan kalau ia sedang menginginkan sesuatu. Kebiasaan manja yang sama sekali membuat Jungkook tidak betah berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu bersama Beta tersebut, bagaimanapun Jungkook menyayangi sosok yang telah ia anggap sebagai adik tersebut.

"Tapi _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ tidak bisa hadir hari ini," rajuknya dengan wajahnya yang manis itu. Bahkan meski ia tidak memakai lapisan _make up_ , Jungkook bisa melihat jelas wajag elok Beta tersebut, "Aku juga menyuruh _bodyguard_ ku untuk pergi selama pameran berlangsung karena aku tahu Taeyong- _oppa_ akan menemaniku. Dan ternyata dia tidak jadi datang karena mendadak ia harus menyelesaikan suatu urusan!"

Jungkook menghela napas panjang, tahu bahwa kalau Yeri merajuk begini, ia tidak akan bisa menolak keinginan Beta perempuan itu. Sambil berpikir, Jungkook melihat Namjoon, Chanyeol, dan Yugyeom berjalan mengikutinya di belakang. Akhirnya ia menunjuk pada Yugyeom secara acak dan berkata, "Yugyeomie, bisakah kau menemani Yeri untuk malam ini? Sementara ini biar tugasmu diambil alih oleh yang lain."

Yugyeom tampak kebingungan, "A-aku?" ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Tetapi Jungkook sudah keburu menariknya untuk menemani Yeri. Ia meletakkan tangan Yugyeom ke atas tangan Yeri. "Yeri- _yah_ , untuk sementara anggap saja orang ini sebagai Taeyong- _oppa_. Aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku dulu. Nanti sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan membelikanmu sesuatu."

Yeri melompat girang dan langsung menarik Yugyeom yang hanya bisa memasang wajah pasrah. Keduanya menghilang di antara kerumunan orang.

Sementara itu, Jungkook meminta Namjoon untuk menghubungi Sehun, "Aku tetap butuh banyak orang untuk menjagaku. Aku juga ingin kau menghubungi Jackson dan bilang kalau kita butuh banyak tenaga malam ini," kemudian matanya beralih pada jam tangan Rolex di pergelangan tangan kirinya, "Sejam lagi acaranya akan selesai. Aku juga ingin semua yang sedang tidak bertugas saat ini untuk melakukan pemeriksaan di setiap koridor dan area yang ada. Juga carikan V. Aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun kalau dia ataupun anakku sampai terluka." Kemudian ia terhenti, "Ada yang tahu di mana Yoongi- _hyung_ sekarang?"

Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Dia mematikan ponselnya. Tapi kurasa dia ada di sekitar sini."

Jungkook berdecak kesal, "Pasti dia sedang bersama Omeganya itu."

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang, _boss_?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan orang-orang penting terlebih dahulu," kata Jungkook. "Kudengar dari Jinyoung- _hyung_ ada yang tertarik untuk membeli lukisan V."

 **VI**

Setelah sampai di lantai teratas, Minho membawa Seokjin dan Taehyung bersembunyi di ruang konferensi. Ruangan tersebut gelap, dan Taehyung nyaris tidak dapat melihat apapun sampai akhirnya Seokjin menyalakan lampu senter praktis yang selalu dibawanya ke mana-mana.

Menurut penglihatan malamnya, Taehyung bisa melihat ruangan tersebut berbentuk auditorium besar dari beberapa lantai dengan dinding-dinding dari bahan peredam suara. Baris-baris kursi terpasang rapi, sementara di hadapan mereka terbentang luas panggung dengan sebuah podium kecil dan layar belakang terbuat dari papan-papan kayu. Ruangan tersebut sunyi, sampai-sampai Taehyung bisa mendengar suara napas dan detakan jantungnya sendiri.

Minho membawa mereka bersembunyi di balik kursi-kursi yang terletak di bawah balkon kecil di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Pasti sekarang mereka sedang berpencar untuk mencari kita," kata Minho pada kedua Omega, "Untuk sementara, kita bisa menjaga diri dengan aman di sini."

"Bagaimana kita bisa tahu kalau mereka sudah sampai di lantai ini?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kita hanya perlu melihat dari celah pintu. Bersiap-siap sajalah jika pintu ruang konferensi terbuka. Kalian berdua sama sekali tidak membawa senjata apapun?"

Seokjin dan Taehyung saling berpandangan. Dari sorot mata Seokjin, Taehyung menangkap kalau Minho sama sekali tidak tahu siapa dirinya—dan mungkin mengira dirinya sebagai salah satu bawahan Jungkook yang sedang menyamar di balik topengnya.

"Hanya aku yang membawa pistol," jawab Seokjin sambil mengacungkan pistolnya dari dalam saku jas yang ia kenakan. "Orang ini—" ia menunjuk ke arah Taehyung, "Atasan kami memilih agar dia tidak perlu repot-repot membawa senjata. Dia adalah tamu kehormatan malam ini."

"Jadi kau benar-benar V seniman yang membuat semua lukisan itu?" seru Minho terkesima, "Kukira Jeon Jungkook hanya ingin membuat sensasi dengan mengenalkan seorang artis misterius lewat hasil karyanya, dan orang bernama V itu hanya berupa terkaan yang dibuat-buat saja. Biasanya untuk menaikkan nama suatu seniman, pasti butuh latar belakang yang dibuat-buat untuk membuat karyanya semakin menarik."

Taehyung berdeham, tidak menjawab banyak, meski ia ingin berbicara. Bukan situasi yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

"Dia hanya orang yang—privat," Seokjin memberitahu, "Dan kurasa dia akan sangat mengapresiasi sekali jika kau tidak banyak bertanya padanya."

Minho terlibat kelabakan, "O-oh! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk akrab atau apapun! Aku hanya sedikit penasaran dengan sosok bernama V ini. Lukisanmu tadi banyak menarik perhatian orang."

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya, " _Gamsahamnida_."

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lebar—membuat ketiga orang di dalam ruang konferensi langsung memutar kepala mereka ke arah pintu masuk. Minho dan Seokjin otomatis menggerakkan tangan mereka ke pintu sambil mengacungkan pistol. Kepala mereka menyembul dari balik sandaran kursi. Sementara Taehyung merapatkan tubuhnya ke sisi kursi, sambil meluruskan kakinya yang terasa hampir mati rasa.

Terlihat tiga bayangan tubuh manusia, salah satunya seorang Beta wanita—menyelinap masuk ke dalam ruang konferensi. Seokjin memberi intruksi pada Minho untuk tetap diam di tempat dan melindungi Taehyung, sementara ia sendiri bergerak pelan menuju pintu masuk. Dengan hati-hati, Seokjin mengamati satu persatu sosok yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam ruang konferensi. Sumber pencahayaan yang awalnya hanya berasal dari lampu senter Seokjin yang kini telah dimatikan, sekarang juga berasal dari cahaya ruangan koridor yang berkumpul di mulut pintu serta cahaya lampu senter portable yang digunakan oleh salah satu dari tiga orang baru masuk tersebut.

Menyadari siapa yang berada di dalam, mata dan mulut Seokjin membulat sempurna.

"Wonwoo! Irene- _noona_!" serunya senang, "Juga ada Mingyu- _yah_ , _eo_?"

Ketiga orang yang namanya disebutkan tersebut langsung menoleh ke arah Seokjin. Irene langsung kembali memasukkan pistol tangannya ke balik potongan gaunnya, "Jin- _ah_!"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?!"

"Apa yang kami lakukan? Tentu saja mencarimu!" jawab Wonnwoo sedikit dongkol, "Jungkook menyuruh kami untuk mencarimu dan si seniman bernama V ini. Di mana dia?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Taehyung berusaha bangkit. Saat ia merasakan kakinya terlalu pegal untuk berdiri, Minho membantu menstabilkan tubuh Omega itu dengan dahi terlipat karena rasa khawatir. "Kami di sini," jawab Minho mewakili Taehyung.

Irene langsung menghampiri Taehyung dan ikut membantunya berdiri, "Kau baik-baik saja, V?"

Taehyung merasa sedikit sungkan harus dibantu oleh dua orang untuk berdiri hanya karena kakinya sedikit kram, "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku bisa berdiri sendiri." Irene dan Minho langsung melepaskan pegangan mereka dari tubuh Omega itu.

"Lalu siapa orang ini?" tanya Irene sambil menyorotkan wajah Minho dengan lampu senternya.

Minho berdiri dengan agak gerakan gamblang dan berusaha menutupi matanya dari sorot lampu senter, "Uhh, aku Kwon Minho. Aku memang belum resmi bergabung dengan kelompok _Chil Sung Pa_."

"Siapa yang merekrutmu?" tanya Irene lagi, matanya menyipit ke arah Alpha itu, menatapnya dengan tatapan waspada.

"Sudahlah, _Noona_ , kita sedang menghadapi hal genting saat ini," kata Seokjin menghentikan Beta wanita itu. Irene langsung menurunkan lampu senternya.

Sementara itu, Wonwoo tidak berhenti menatap Taehyung dengan raut penasaran.

Wonwoo—sepupu Jungkook yang diceritakan oleh Seokjin, benar-benar berbeda dengan Alpha itu. Wonwoo adalah seorang Omega persis seperti yang diceritakan oleh Seokjin, dan juga memiliki sorot mata yang tajam serta fitur wajah yang lebih serius karena bentuk hidung dan dagunya. Ia juga bertubuh lebih ramping dari Jungkook. Sewaktu matanya menangkap topeng yang dikenakan oleh Taehyung, ia bertanya, "Apa kau tidak kesulitan bernapas jika kau terus menerus mengenakan topeng seperti itu?"

Sebelum Taehyung sempat menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu didobrak terbuka. Dari luar, masuk empat orang Alpha yang sebelumnya berjaga di sekeliling Choi Seunghyun, kini berjajar masuk ke dalam ruang konferensi. Sewaktu salah seorang dari mereka menyadari ada orang lain di dalam sana, mereka langsung menembak.

Taehyung merasakan Seokjin memaksanya untuk merunduk, sementara Wonwoo balas menembak. Tembakannya tepat mengenai seorang Alpha—tepatnya di bagian lengan. Mereka memanfaatkan momen tersebut untuk melarikan diri ke satu pintu keluar yang terletak di bagian belakang ruangan konferensi. Melihat mereka melarikan diri, tiga orang Alpha yang masih dalam keadaan bugar bergegas mengejar mereka.

"Tidakkah kalian bisa bergerak lebih cepat lagi?!" seru Wonwoo tidak sabaran sambil menembaki satu persatu Alpha yang berlari ke arah mereka. Beberapa di antaranya meleset, beberapa peluru lagi hanya sebersit menembus pakaian tebal yang dikenakan oleh musuh yang mengejar mereka.

Keenam orang tersebut berhasil keluar dari ruang konferensi. Tetapi begitu mereka keluar, muncul lima orang campuran Alpha dan Beta di sisi-sisi lorong. Mingyu—Alpha bertubuh tinggi yang merupakan kaki tangan sekaligus penjaga pribadi Wonwoo—langsung menghadang mereka dengan melancarkan tembakan beruntun. Irene ikut membantunya, sementara Seokjin dan Minho membentu barikade di depan Taehyung. Di belakang mereka, Wonwoo masih sibuk menembaki para Alpha yang mengejar mereka.

"Wonu, kita diserang di tiga arah!" ujar Mingyu memberitahu.

"Ah!" teriak Wonwoo frustasi, "Kalau begitu ambil salah satu jalur dan biar aku yang mengatasi sisanya! Irene- _noona_ , bantu aku di sini!"

Sementara Mingyu bertugas sebagai penunjuk arah, ia meminta bantuan Minho menghadang barisan orang-orang yang hendak menyerang mereka.

Mereka baru sampai di sebuah pertigaan ketika muncul Choi Seunghyun—dengan bawahannya yang lain. Suara dentuman langkah sepatu kulitnya berdentam nyaring sewaktu menyentuh permukaan polimer lantai. Suaranya yang berat bergema di lorong yang panjang, "Berhenti sekarang juga. Sudah percuma untuk lari karena sebagian dari bawahanku sudah mengepung kalian."

Sesuai ucapannya, para bawahan Choi Seunghyun yang tadinya mengejar mereka dan berhasil menghindar dari tembakan yang diluncurkan, kini berduyun-duyun menyudutkan mereka ke sebuah pertigaan dekat dengan sebuah konter respsionis.

"Apakah kita tidak punya jalan keluar sekarang?" lirih Seokjin, hampir berputus asa.

Wonwoo menggeram di sebelahnya, "Jangan menyerah semudah itu, _Hyung_. Kita akan baik-baik saja. Tunggu aba-aba dariku."

Taehyung benar-benar merasa tidak berdaya. Sementara orang lain melindungi dirinya, Taehyung benar-benar tidak melakukan apapun kecuali pasrah. Tangannya bergerak ke perutnya dengan gerakan tidak nyaman. _Apa seperti ini rasanya kesal karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa_?

Tetapi rasa sakit di perutnya yang seperti menekan-nekan pinggul dan punggungnya disertai rasa sakit menusuk-nusuk kepalanya, menjawab sebaliknya.

Seunghyun semakin dekat dengan tempat mereka, sementara Wonwoo menyuruh mereka untuk tidak banyak bergerak.

Begitu hanya berjarak satu meter dari Alpha itu, Mingyu dan Wonwoo ke hadapan Alpha itu untuk menyerangnya. Tapi kemudian muncul dua orang bawahannya, menghadang Mingyu dan Wonwoo secara bersamaan. Kedua pasang musuh tersebut saling bergulingan sementara bawahan Seunhgyun yang lain menembak ke arah Taehyung dan yang lain secara membabi buta.

Seokjin, Minho dan Irene balas menembak, tapi usahanya sia-sia karena terlalu banyak musuh yang menyerang. Seokjin berseru pada Minho yang berdiri paling dekat dengan Taehyung, "Bawa dia ke tempat aman, sekarang juga!"

Minho hanya perlu sedetik untuk memikirkan maksud dari ucapan Seokjin. Tanpa basa basi, ia membawa tubuh Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya—seolah-olah tubuh Omega itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Sesaat Taehyung menangkap Minho dan Seunghyun saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik, sebuah seringaian misterius muncul di wajah pemimpin _geondal_ _Ssang Yong Pa_ _._

 _Minho membawanya lari menyusuri aula besar—kosong—dengan jendela-jendela besar berbentuk lengkungan di sisi-sisi atasnya. Suara langkah kakinya berdentum-dentum di antara aula yang kosong, sementara samar-samar desing tembakan disertai suara langkah kaki saling berkejar-kejaran di belakang mereka, mendekat. Terdengar suara teriakan nyaring yang berasal dari tempat mereka berada tadi, salah satunya berasal dari Irene. Taehyung langsung berubah cemas._

"Tidak bisakah setelah ini kau pergi membantu mereka? Bagaimana kalau mereka semua ditembaki sampai habis di sana?!" seru Taehyung panik.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan," jawab Minho, "Orang bernama Seokjin itu memintaku untuk melindungimu."

Mereka tiba di depan pintu tersembunyi di balik tangga darurat. Tanpa ragu, Minho membuka pintu tersebut dan membawa masuk Taehyung ke dalam. Ruangan tersebut adalah ruang arsip yang sama sekali tidak terkunci.

Begitu Minho menurunkannya, Taehyung beranjak menuju sebuah kursi yang tersedia dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sedapat mungkin, berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang melilit perutnya sejak tadi. Seluruh persendian di tubuhnya juga ikut terasa sakit bersamaan dengan rasa mulas di perutnya. Melihat hal tersebut, Minho langsung bersimpuh di sebelah Taehyung.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir. Ia memegangi leher Taehyung yang sedikit basah oleh keringat dingin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa—" suara Taehyung tercekat. Kejadian tegang tadi membuat seluruh syarafnya kelelahan. Pikirannya langsung terbang ke janin di dalam perutnya, berharap jika keadaan berbahaya tadi tidak terlalu membebaninya.

"Kau serius tidak pernah melepas topeng itu sama sekali?" tanya Minho lagi. "Kurasa topeng ini sedikit membuatmu kesulitan bernapas."

"Tapi aku diminta untuk tidak membuka topengku," Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku juga tidak ingin identitasku sampai diketahui orang lain."

"Hanya ada aku di sini," kata Minho berjanji, "Untuk sementara keadaan aman. Setidaknya biarkan kau bernapas dengan lega tanpa topeng ini," perlahan-lahan Alpha itu membuka topeng yang menyembunyikan wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung sama sekali tidak berontak sewaktu Minho melepaskan topeng yang menutupi wajahnya. Ketika Alpha itu dengan hati-hati menjatuhkan topeng Taehyung ke atas meja, wajahnya berubah terkesiap melihat wajah Omega itu.

Ia berjengit ke belakang menatap wajah Taehyung dengan mata yang membeliak tidak percaya. "K-kau—" hidungnya mengendus aroma yang menyeruak dari Taehyung, "Kau Omega…?"

Taehyung tidak sempat berpikir apakah mungkin pil yang diberikan oleh Seokjin telah habis karena Minho dapat mencium aroma tubuhnya, tetapi ia kembali merasakan perutnya seperti bergolak kuat. Tangannya bergerak ke mulutnya, "A-aku merasa tidak enak—" ia merasakan isi perutnya seperti mencuat merangkat keluar, menaiki tenggorokannya.

Panik, Minho langsung mencarikan sesuatu untuk menampung isi muntahan perut Taehyung. Ia menemukan tempat sampah terdekat yang masih kosong dan menyodorkannya pada Taehyung. Omega itu memuntahkan nyaris seluruh isi perutnya hari itu dan kini tubuhnya terasa benar-benar lemas. Pemandangan sekitar di matanya seperti mulai bergoyang tanpa sebab.

Menyadari bahwa Taehyung tampak semakin lemas karena baru saja memuntahkan isi perutnya dan juga karena ia kini kekurangan cairan di dalam tubuh. "Ah, gawat sekali, aku tidak punya minum—" gerutu Minho sambil mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam ruang arsip dan kemudian bergegas keluar sambil mengendap-endap. Ia meninggalkan Taehyung yang terkulai lemas di atas kursi. Tidak sampai beberapa menit, Minho kembali sambil membawakan satu botol berisi air mineral yang belum dibuka, "Aku menemukan ini di dekat cafeteria. Untung saja ada minuman gratis di sana," ujarnya memberitahu. Ia meminumkan botol tersebut pada Taehyung, dan menyuruhnya untuk berkumur-kumur.

Taehyung menghela napas lega setelah menerima air mineral tersebut, "Ah… untung saja ada dirimu," lirihnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap perutnya, "Kurasa makanan dari acara pembuka pameran tadi sama sekali tidak cocok untuk perutku."

"Sayang sekali aku justru tidak kebagian mencobanya," komentar Alpha di sebelahnya dengan sedikit bergurau. Tetapi sesaat kemudian ekspresinya berubah. Minho kembali mengendus Taehyung, mengernyit heran, "Tunggu dulu, kau hamil?" matanya bergerak melihat perut Taehyung. "Pantas saja aku seperti pernah melihatmu! Aku pernah melihatmu di kediaman Jeon! Dan—aromamu seperti—seperti milik Jeon Jungkook- _sajangnim_ —"

"Aku memang mengandung anaknya," jawab Taehyung pelan.

Jawaban itu membuat Minho semakin terkaget-kaget, "K-kukira kau—kau Alpha—atau setidaknya Beta karena kau baumu sama sekali tidak bisa kudeteksi. Tapi yang paling mengejutkan, kau hamil? Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mencium aroma tubuhmu selama ini?"

"Aku minum obat untuk mengeblok aroma tubuhku," suara Taehyung semakin melemah. Ia seperti berada di ambang batas kesadarannya.

Minho menyeka dahi Omega itu, mengecek temperatur tubuhnya, "Tidak bagus. Tubuhmu terasa panas. Kita harus bergegas membawamu keluar dari sini." Alpha itu meletakkan tangannya di bawah tubuh Taehyung, bersiap-siap untuk menggendong Omega yang sedang lemah kondisi fisiknya tersebut ke luar.

Tetapi sebelum mereka mencapai pintu, terdengar suara pintu didobrak paksa, memunculkan tiga orang yang sama sekali tidak mereka kenal berdiri dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Aku bisa mencium bau Omega di sini."

 **VI**

"Aku tidak menyangka ada kau di sini, Jimin- _ah_ ," kata Hoseok pada Jimin yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya di depan area pameran. Matanya beralih pada Yoongi, "Dan orang ini—? Bukankah kau seorang pelangganku di kelab?"

Yoongi memasang wajah datar di sebelah Jimin, bahkan senyumannya hanya berbentuk garis lurus sejajar, "Min Yoongi. Aku sudah tahu siapa dirimu, Jung Hoseok," senyuman sedikit mengembang sewaktu ia tersenyum pada Beta wanita di sebelah Hoseok, "Senang juga berkenalan denganmu. Kalau kau bisa berbahasa Korea."

"Namanya Son Seungwan. Dia baru saja tiba dari Kanada," Hoseok memberitahu sambil melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggul pasangannya.

Beta wanita yang menjadi pasangan Hoseok hanya tertawa, "Aku bisa berbahasa Korea, tidak perlu khawatir."

Jimin ikut tersenyum pada Chelsea dan Hoseok secara bergantian, "Aku juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu dan kekasihmu, _Hyung_."

"Hmm. Lalu bagaimana? Apakah kau sudah bertemu dengan orang yang kau cari?" Hoseok bertanya pada Jimin. Ekspresi terkejut di wajah Jimin tampak jelas sewaktu Hoseok bertanya padanya, "Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu alasanmu datang ke sini, Jimin- _ah_. Kau pasti ke sini karena ingin bertemu dengannya, kan?"

"Kau sudah tahu," kata Jimin menarik napas. "Ya, aku ke sini karena aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak berada di manapun. Mungkin dia sudah pulang sekarang."

"Kalau yang kau maksud itu V yang mengenakan topeng orang menangis berwarna putih," Hoseok berbisik pelan ke telinganya, "Aku melihatnya di lantai atas sana sejam yang lalu. Sayangnya aku juga sama sekali tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Aku tahu itu pasti dia karena dia menggunakan nama _pseudonym_ yang sama sekali tidak kreatif."

Jimin membulatkan matanya, "B-benarkah?"

"Tapi aku tidak tahu di mana dia sekarang. Pameran akan ditutup sebentar lagi dan aku harus pergi sekarang," Hoseok memberitahu. Ia menarik kekasihnya menjauhi Jimin dan Yoongi, "Sampai jumpa di kelab besok, Jimin - _ah_."

Setelah Hoseok dan Seungwan pergi meninggalkan mereka, Jimin memandangi tangga menuju lantai dua dengan raut muka penasaran.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan," kata Yoongi padanya. "Tapi sebaiknya jangan kau lakukan. Atasanku akan marah besar kalau tahu aku membawa orang berkeliling tempat ini tanpa persetujuannya."

Jimin memasang wajah kesal, "Persetan dengan atasanmu itu. Toh tempat ini juga masih dibuka, kan? Masih ada waktu untukku mencari di mana Taehyung."

"Jangan bercanda. Tempat ini besar. Bagaimana kalau kau tersesat?"

Jimin hanya mengerang kecewa. "Ah! Benar-benar—ah! Kenapa hanya untuk bertemu satu orang saja begini susahnya?! Lalu apa hubungannya atasanmu itu dengan—"

Yoongi membekap mulutnya, "Kecilkan suaramu, Jiminie. Jangan sampai orang lain mendengar perkataanmu," bisik Alpha itu. "Dan sekarang kurasa sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang. Acaranya sudah selesai. Aku berjanji hanya membawamu ke sini, bukan untuk mempertemukanmu dengan V." Jimin memrotes perkataan Alpha itu, tetapi Yoongi sudah memusatkan atensi pada ponselnya. " _Aigooo_! Aku lupa menyalakan ponselku!" serunya panik, "Ada banyak pesan masuk—" matanya melihat ke arah Jimin dengan tatapan bersalah, "Hei, Jiminie. Mungkin aku tidak bisa mengatakan ini padamu di kencan kita berikutnya, tapi kurasa hari ini aku tidak dapat mengantarmu pulang."

Jimin mengangkat kedua alisnya, tidak menyangka dengan keputusan mendadak itu. "M-memangnya ada apa?"

Yoongi mengajak Omega itu ke depan pintu keluar dan mencium pipi gembil Jimin, "Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan. Aku akan segera mengabarimu begitu aku selesai." Tanpa banyak berkata, ia langsung meninggalkan Jimin sendirian di depan area resepsionis.

 **VI**

Jungkook tidak dapat melepaskan pikirannya dari Taehyung setelahnya.

Meski ia berbicara dengan orang-orang penting—para kolega yang sejak dulu telah menjalin mitra kerja sama keluarganya ataupun para pebisnis yang berpotensi menawarkan diri agar Jungkook menanam modal saham pada semua lahan bisnis yang tersebar di benua Asia serta kaum konglomerat yang tertarik menjalin kerja sama dengan mitra perusahaannya—matanya tidak berhenti menatap awas sekitar, berharap kalau-kalau Taehyung akan muncul bersama Seokjin atau bersama bawahannya yang lain. Hingga saat ini, ia belum mendapat kabar dari bawahannya yang lain yang menginformasikan keadaan Taehyung.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, mengumbar senyum ramah dan berbicara seapik mungkin sementara Jaebum dan Jinyoung membantunya meyakinkan para kolektor seni yang menyambangi pameran karya Taehyung.

Sejak kemunculan Choi Seunghyun yang tiba-tiba, seluruh bawahannya telah berpencar untuk mengamati perkembangan situasi. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia juga mendapat informasi bahwa enam petugas keamanan yang ia sewa mati tertembak tidak jauh dari ruang VIP dan pintu belakang gedung. Sementara Jackson dan yang lain kelabakan menghadapi tujuh orang di dekat area parkir. Informasi tersebut tentu saja tidak membuat batinnya merasa tenang.

"Jeon Jungkook- _ssi_? Jadi bagaimana kesepakatannya? Apakah kau setuju?"

Suara koleganya—seorang Alpha tua pemilik perusahaan kosmetik terkenal bernama Suh Kyung-bae—membuyarkannya dari pikiran-pikiran akan Taehyung. Jungkook berusaha tersenyum seramah mungkin, " _Ye_. Tentu, tentu. Jadi kau akan membeli dua lukisan yang berjudul ' _La Puta'_ dan ' _Las Perras_ ' seharga seratus juta won?" tanyanya lagi memastikan.

"Dengan senang hati. Lukisan-lukisan ini sangat terlihat berkelas dan memiliki konsep yang menarik. Istriku di rumah pasti akan menyukainya sebagai hadiah natal dariku," kata Alpha tua itu sambil balas tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, aku akan memberikan cek sebagai buktinya. _Deal_?"

" _Deal_ ," Jungkook menjabat tangan Suh Kyung-bae, "Senang sekali bisa melayani seorang _art collector_ seperti Anda, Suh Kyung-bae- _ssi_."

Alpha itu pergi dengan dikawal seorang asisten pribadinya setelah memberikan Jungkook cek senilai 100 juta won. Jungkook memberikan cek tersebut kepada Namjoon untuk kemudian ia simpan untuk Taehyung. Di belakangnya, Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai melakukan panggilan, berjalan menghampirinya dengan agak tergesa-gesa.

" _Boss_ ," panggil Chanyeol dengan wajah agak pucat, "Choi Seunghyun sekarang berada di lantai tiga. Kata Jin lewat panggilan terenkripsi milik Irene- _noona_ , terjadi baku tembak di atas. Irene- _noona_ terluka dan mereka butuh bantuan secepatnya," ia memberitahu.

Jantung Jungkook serasa berhenti, "Bukankah Jin- _hyung_ seharusnya bersama Tae—V? Di mana V?"

"Dia memberitahukan kalau anggota belum resmi Minho membawanya ke tempat aman. Tapi sepertinya ada tiga orang yang mengejar mereka saat ini."

Jungkook berdecak emosi, "Kalau begitu, sekarang kita pergi ke lantai tiga—"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu, _sajangnim_?" tanya Sehun—lebih tepatnya mengingatkan atasannya. "Setidaknya kita butuh banyak bantuan untuk ke sana."

"Tidak ada waktu," Jungkook menjawab sambil beralih ke atas tangga, menaiki satu persatu undakan, "Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting saat ini, V dan anakku—kedua-duanya tidak boleh sampai terluka. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan mereka."

 **VI**

Bahkan walaupun di luar salju mulai berjatuhan, Jungkook masih bisa merasakan peluh dan udara panas menguar dari tubuhnya. Sewaktu mereka menaiki tangga sambil mempersiapkan pistol tangan di tangan masing-masing, Jungkook bisa mendengar suara desiu senjata api bertebaran.

Merasa tubuhnya tidak dapat bergerak dengan leluasa, Jungkook melemparkan jas hitam yang ia kenakan secara sembarangan—membuat Namjoon yang telah bertahun-tahun mengabdi sebagai asisten pribadi di belakangnya mengeluh pelan pada Alpha muda tersebut. Sambil melipat lengan bajunya hingga siku dan mengendurkan kerah kemeja yang ia kenakan, matanya siap mengawasi seisi lorong kosong—mewanti-wanti jika ada musuh yang mendekat.

Sesampainya di lantai tiga, ia melihat satu tubuh tumbang. Hatinya menciut sesaat sampai Sehun memastikan orang yang tak sadarkan diri tersebut bukanlah salah satu dari orang kepercayaannya. Menghela napas lega, Jungkook berbisik pelan, "Chanyeol- _hyung_ , bagaimana keadaan di depan sana?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengendap-endap di cerukan tiang berbentuk melingkar, mengintip keadaan. Suara tembakan semakin dekat, disertai suara teriakan. "Aku tidak melihat salah satu rekan kita, tapi tampaknya mereka sedang memblokade serangan dari ruangan di antara pertigaan sana."

"Lakukan apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang," kata Jungkook memberi perintah, "Jangan sampai perhatian mereka tersita. Sehun- _hyung_ , periksa area belakang, amati apakah kita diikuti atau tidak."

Namjoon, Chanyeol dan Sehun mengikuti apa yang diinstruksikan. Sementara mereka mengendap-endap secara perlahan-lahan, seorang Alpha yang sedang sibuk mengisi amunisi ditarik oleh Namjoon dan secara cekatan lehernya dipatahkan hanya dengan sekali putar. Suara gertakan tulang yang mengilukan menarik perhatian dua orang lainnya. Dengan cepat, Chanyeol maju ke depan dan mengambil pisau tangan di balik sakunya, menancapkannya ke leher orang tersebut, sementara Jungkook melakukan hal yang sama pada rekannya.

"Ada berapa orang yang di sini?" tanya Jungkook waspada.

"Sepertinya masih ada lima belas orang lagi di pertigaan sana," Chanyeol memberitahu. "Tiga orang musuh sudah tumbang."

"Apa ada Choi Seunghyun di sana?" ia bertanya lagi.

"Sama sekali tidak."

Jungkook

berdecak kesal, "Apa mungkin dia mengejar V?"

"Sebaiknya kita membereskan yang satu ini dulu, _sajangnim_ ," Sehun memberi pendapat.

Jungkook menyetujui pendapat tersebut dan bersama-sama bawahannya yang lain, mereka bergerak perlahan ke pertigaan. Tidak jauh dari salah satu pertigaan, terdapat sebuah pintu dari besi dan kayu yang separuhnya sudah berlubang karena hasil timah panas. Begitu mereka hanya berjarak lima meter dari kelompok _Ssang Yong Pa_ , Sehun—sesuai aba-aba dari Jungkook, melemparkan benda yang berada di dalam sakunya ke lorong yang kosong. Perhatian para _geondal_ tersebut teralihkan oleh suara dentingan koin yang bergema. Tiga orang dari kelompok mereka bergerak untuk memeriksa ke tempat jatuhnya pematik api dari logam tersebut.

Jungkook dan yang lain memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menyergap dua belas orang lainnya.

Beberapa orang jatuh dengan muncratan disertai suara pekikan nyaring. Ada satu orang Beta yang oleh Jungkook dengan sengaja bahunya ditembak sekali, dan kemudian sang Alpha pemimpin kelompok _Chil Sung Pa_ tersebut menyuruh bawahannya yang lain untuk berhenti menembak—menyisakan satu orang Beta tersebut terkapar kesakitan di atas lantai. Tetapi ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan pada sang Beta agar tidak memberikan perlawanan, sehingga Jungkook menodongkan moncong pistolnya ke dahi Beta tersebut.

"Katakan," gumam Jungkook, seperti yang ia lakukan pada seorang Alpha yang pernah menyerang Taehyung di apartemen tuanya dulu, "Apa Seunghyun yang menyuruhmu ke sini?"

Beta itu mengerjapkan matanya karena berusaha membendung rasa sakit di bahunya, "D-dia memang menyuruhku—"

"Kalau begitu, jawab aku sekali lagi. Kalau kalian berniat mengincarku, kenapa kalian malah mengejar orang lain? Kenapa kalian mengejar _orang itu_?" tanya Jungkook dengan memberikan penekanan, sama sekali tidak berniat memberitahukan nama Taehyung pada Beta tersebut.

Sang Beta menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, "A-aku berani bersumpah aku tidak tahu—"

Ia melepaskan satu letupan pistol ke antara kedua mata Beta di hadapannya, membuat ceceran darah dan cairan otak menciprat ke dinding putih di belakang sang Beta.

Begitu orang suruh terakhir Seunghyun berhasil tumbang, Wonwoo dan Mingyu keluar dari persembunyian mereka dan melancarkan serangan balasan.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Jungtokkie?!" seru Wonwoo jengkel pada sepupunya.

Beberapa orang bawahan Seunghyun yang mengintai mereka, langsung menampakkan diri dari persembunyian.

"Aku bukan kelinci! Dan maaf saja, aku ada urusan yang lebih penting daripada membantumu!" balas Jungkook sambil menembakkan pistol ke seorang anggota _Chil Sung Pa_ di bagian bahu dan paha, melumpuhkannya sebelum akhirnya ia akhiri dengan menembak kepala Beta tersebut. "Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana kau yang seorang pembunuh bayaran kelas mahal tidak bisa menghabisi orang-orang pecundang seperti ini."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku mengalahkan mereka kalau aku sedang mengalami _preheat_ , _babo_?!"

"Yang benar saja! Kau yang bodoh, kenapa kau tidak meminum pil pengontrol _heat_!"

Mingyu berhasil menembak mati seorang Beta lain yang hendak menyerang Jungkook dari belakang, "Daripada kalian bertengkar bodoh di sini, lebih baik selesaikan orang-orang ini dulu."

Setelah pergumulan yang cukup menegangkan—dengan Jungkook dan bawahannya berhasil membunuh belasan orang kelompok _Ssang Yong Pa_ lainnya, disertai dengan Chanyeol yang terluka di bagian bahu dan Namjoon yang terkena luka tusuk di bagian paha, mereka untuk sementara memenangkan baku tembak.

Sambil menyeka peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya, Jungkook berkata, "Orang-orang ini—kenapa mereka malah menyerang kalian, bukannya aku? Kukira mereka ke sini untuk membunuhku atas perintah si brengsek Choi Seunghyun."

"Choi Seunghyun sudah pergi lagi ke arah yang berbeda," Mingyu memberitahu, "Tapi masih ada tiga orang lain lagi yang tersisa."

"Mereka mengincar V," kata Irene—keluar dari balik pintu besi, diikuti oleh Seokjin yang langsung memeriksa keadaan kekasihnya dan Chanyeol. Luka di lengannya sudah terbalut rapi oleh sobekan gaun yang ia kenakan, "Tiga orang yang tersisa itu mengejar V. Mereka berlari ke arah sana—"

Jungkook langsung memutar tumit kakinya dan pergi menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh Irene. Ia tidak memedulikan seruan dari Namjoon dan yang lain, dan justru mempercepat larinya.

Ia sampai di sebuah aula kosong besar dengan jendela berukuran raksasa menghadap ke kota Seoul. Aula tersebut disinari oleh cahaya bulan. Sebuah sinar aneh menyeret pandangan Jungkook pada sebuah ruangan dengan pintu ganda dari alumunium. Sewaktu ia mendengar suara tembakan, Jungkook segera berlari menuju pintu tersebut, mengintip dari cela kaca. Yang ia lihat hanyalah muncratan darah yang menutupi material dari silika tersebut. Suara lenguhan yang dikenalnya milik Taehyung, membuatnya bergerak masuk ke dalam.

"Taetae!" panggil Jungkook ke dalam ruangan.

Ia mencium aroma anyir darah disertai bau mesiu. Di atas lantai, ia mendapati tiga tubuh tidak bernyawa bergelimpangan. Merasakan adrenalinnya berdesir pelan, Jungkook dengan hati-hati melangkahi tubuh-tubuh tersebut dan bergerak menuju sebuah pintu lainnya.

Di dalam sana, ia melihat Minho sedang menggendong tubuh Taehyung.

"Taetae!" serunya girang pada Omega itu.

Taehyung membuka matanya pelan-pelan, "Kookie—"

"A-apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja?" serunya pada Taehyung dengan khawatir. Ia melihat ke arah Minho sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Alpha itu. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Dia hilang kesadaran tadi, setelah aku menembaki seseorang yang hendak menyerangnya," Minho memberitahu sambil menyerahkan tubuh Taehyung pada Jungkook. "Aku akan segera memanggilkan bantuan medis—"

Jungkook menahan Alpha itu dengan sebelah tangannya, "Tunggu," perintahnya, "Kau—aku benar-benar berterimakasih karena kau telah menyelamatkannya," ucapnya dengan tulus pada Minho. "Besok, kalau kau sempat, kau boleh datang menemui Seulgi- _noona_ untuk memberikanmu tato resmi _Chil Sung Pa_."

Wajah Minho sedikit terlihat berbinar. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Jungkook, sedalam mungkin, "Aku mengerti, _sajangnim_."

Setelah Minho pergi, Jungkook menurunkan tubuh Taehyung di atas kursi panjang. Omega itu kembali membuka matanya sewaktu ia merasakan sentuhan dingin material _formica_ menyentuh bagian belakang punggungnya.

"Kookie—aku merasa tidak enak—" keluhnya sambil meringis menahan rasa nyeri luar biasa di bagian abdomennya.

Jungkook kalang kabut melihat kondisi sang Omega. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai menyebabkan matanya merah, "Aku sudah meminta Minho untuk memanggilkan ambulans dan bantuan—bertahanlah sedikit lagi, oke?" ia mengusap wajahnya cepat-cepat dengan pergelangan tangan, berharap Taehyung tidak melihatnya menitikkan air mata. Ia tidak bisa terlihat lemah di hadapan Omega itu. "Ini semua kesalahanku. Seandainya saja aku mengirimkan orang untuk mengecek keadaanmu sejak awal—"

Tangan Taehyung bergerak untuk menyentuh wajah Alpha itu, "Kau sudah berjuang dengan baik. Kau sudah mengadakan acara ini untukku—hnggh!" ia menekuk tubuhnya—tangannya bergerak ke bagian perutnya.

"Taetae? Katakan, mana yang terasa sakit—"

"Perutku, Kookie… Hngh—" Taehyung menggigit bibirnya. "Ada sesuatu yang—tidak beres—"

"Jin- _hyung_ akan ke sini," Jungkook berusaha menenangkan Taehyung. Tangannya bergerak ke perut Omega itu, "Minho juga sedang memanggilkan bantuan medis—" sewaktu ia melihat keringat dingin semakin mengucur dari seluruh pori-pori Taehyung, Jungkook tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang genting sedang terjadi saat ini. "Taetae? Bertahanlah…"

Suara napas tercekat Taehyung mengagetkannya. Omega itu berusaha menggapai bagian bawah perutnya, "Kookie—Kookie… Aku tidak bisa—"

Jungkook merasakan jantungnya seperti akan meledak. Ia mencium aroma tengik darah menyeruak masuk ke hidungnya. Ia mengira aroma itu berasal dari mayat yang bergelimpangan di ruang sebelah, tetapi aroma itu justru dekat dengan indera penciumannya. Ia memeriksa seluruh tubuh Taehyung, mengira Omega itu terluka di suatu tempat, sampai kemudian ia melihat darah mengalir di antara selangkangan Taehyung, menodai permukaan putih kursi panjang.

"Taetae! _Ani, ani_ , kau akan baik-baik saja—"

Pandangan Taehyung justru semakin mengabur, "Kookie… Maafkan aku jika aku tidak bisa mempertahankan—"

Meski suara ribut Jungkook menyuruhnya untuk tetap sadar, Taehyung merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menyuruhnya untuk tertidur.

Bagian perutnya kini semakin terasa sakit, tetapi tidak lebih sakit dari bayangan bahwa darah di antara selangkangannya itu adalah darah dari janin di dalam perutnya.

Ia seperti berenang-renang, di antara ambang kesadaran dan ambang bawah sadarnya.

Suara Jungkook kian menjauh.

 _Tae? –Tae—_

 **VI**

Taehyung terbangun ketika matahari sudah berada jauh di balik jendela. Salju turun perlahan-lahan di balik kaca, membentuk barisan tipis uap dingin.

Ia menyadari dirinya berada di kamar tidurnya—kamar tidur yang telah dipilihkan oleh Jungkook sejak ia tinggal bersama Alpha itu. Ia mendengar suara kelasak kelusuk langkah kaki di depan kamar, suara Seokjin berteriak memanggil pelayan diikuti oleh suara sahutan Namjoon dan Sehun.

Saat ia berusaha menggeser tubuhnya, ia melihat sebuah selang IVF tertancap di salah satu lengannya.

Tiba-tiba kejadian yang dialaminya di _Dongdaemun Design Plaza_ kembali berlarian di dalam kepalanya. Taehyung sontak membangunkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Tangannya menarik selimut tebal yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Ia melihat perutnya masih buncit—dan sewaktu ia memegang perlahan kulit yang terbalut oleh piyama biru bergaris, ia masih bisa merasakan perutnya yang keras.

"Setelah ini kalian jangan lupa bangun—" ia mendengar suara Seokjin dan suara pintu dibuka secara bersamaan. Sang Omega bersurai hitam yang bertugas sebagai dokter pribadi keluarga Jeon tersebut nyaris menjatuhkan peralatan medis yang ia bawa sewaktu menyadari Omega yang beberapa hari lalu tidak sadarkan diri kini telah membuka matanya. Seokjin buru-buru menghampiri Taehyung sambil menawarkan segelas air mineral, " _Omoo_! V! Syukurlah kau sudah bangun! Apa kau merasa pusing? Mual?"

" _H-Hyung_? A-apakah aku ke—" tenggorokannya masih terasa kering sewaktu ia bertanya pada Seokjin; meski ia telah meminum air mineral yang ditawarkan oleh Omega itu. Airmatanya seperti berkumpul tepat di bola matanya, "Apakah aku keguguran?"

Seokjin tersenyum tipis, "Kau baik-baik saja. Hampir, tapi karena kami cepat menanganimu, kau tidak kehilangan bayi ini," kata Omega itu sambil menyentuh perut Taehyung.

Taehyung kembali menghempaskan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur dengan perasaan yang jauh lebih lega. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Matanya bergerak ke perutnya, "Kau masih berada di sini, _eo_? Kukira aku akan kehilangan dirimu—" ia berkata pada janin di dalam tubuhnya.

"Kejadian dua hari lalu tampaknya benar-benar membuatmu tertekan, V," ujar Seokjin sambil memeriksa tekanan darah Taehyung, "Dan juga kau kelelahan. Akibatnya tekanan darahmu naik dan kau hampir keguguran. Tapi semuanya terjadi karena si brengsek Choi Seunghyun datang tiba-tiba," Omega itu menerawang, "Dan juga karena keteledoran kami semua."

"Kalian sudah berusaha melindungiku, _Hyung_ ," kata Taehyung. "Aku justru berterima kasih karena kau melindungiku."

"Katakan itu pada Minho," kata Seokjin memberitahu, "Dialah yang menyelamatkanmu. Dia juga yang memanggilku dan memintaku untuk menelepon tim medis." Begitu ia selesai memeriksa Taehyung, ia kembali melanjutkan, "Sewaktu kau tidak sadarkan diri, Jungkook benar-benar menangis. Dia menangis seperti anak kecil saja."

"Dia menangis?" tanya Taehyung terkejut.

"Dia memang jarang menunjukkan sisi sentimentilnya, tapi kurasa dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan dirimu dan juga anaknya. Dia juga tidak bisa berhenti menungguimu sejak kau dipindahkan ke sini," cerita Seokjin. "Baru kali pertama aku melihatnya menangis seperti itu. Sejak ia kehilangan kakaknya, dia semakin tidak pernah menunjukkan sisinya itu, sesensitif apapun dia."

Taehyung terhenyak, "Lalu—di mana Kookie?"

Seokjin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seperti baru saja mendengar pertanyaan bodoh, "Tidakkah kau sadar? Dia selama tiga hari ini tertidur di dalam kamarmu," ia menunjuk ke sofa yang terletak berseberangan dengan tempat tidur.

Taehyung menjulurkan lehernya ke arah area santai di dalam kamar tidurnya. Di atas sofa panjang yang menghadap ke arah tempat tidurnya, ia melihat kepala Jungkook terkulai dengan posisi tubuh meringkuk seperti anak kecil. Alpha itu mendengkur pelan, dengan sedikit mulutnya terbuka. Dilihatnya, Alpha itu hanya mengenakan kaus putih kesayangannya disertai celana jins belel yang sering ia kenakan sementara selimut yang ia gunakan jatuh menuruni setengah tubuhnya. Taehyung merasakan matanya kembali panas.

"Apa dia tidak kesakitan tertidur dengan posisi begitu?" Taehyung memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa.

"Dia sama sekali bersikeras tidak mau tidur di kamarnya. Dia bilang dia ingin menunggumu sampai bangun. Tapi ternyata dia malah tertidur. Si bodoh Jeon memang," gusar Seokjin, setengah bergurau. "Ah, ya, aku akan pesankan koki untuk membuatkanmu makanan. Setelah makan, kembalilah beristirahat."

Taehyung mengangguk mantap dan melihat Seokjin beringsut keluar dari dalam ruangannya.

Matanya kemudian beralih lagi pada Jungkook. Alpha itu masih terlelap. Taehyung merasakan dirinya tersenyum. Tangannya bergerak ke atas perutnya, " _Appa_ mu itu orang yang bodoh."

 _Tapi jika aku boleh jujur, sepertinya aku cukup menyukai sisi bodohnya itu_.

 **VI**

Reaksi pertama Jungkook sewaktu ia tahu Taehyung telah bangun adalah kembali menangis seperti anak kecil—persis seperti yang dideskripsikan oleh Seokjin. Taehyung menertawakannya, tapi Alpha itu tidak peduli. Ia terus menangis sampai kemudian Seokjin dan Namjoon datang, ikut menertawakannya bersama Taehyung.

Saat itu wajahnya benar-benar terlihat seperti anak-anak yang sedang terpukul oleh suatu hal. Matanya yang bulat sempurna seperti rusa dipenuhi oleh buih-buih air, sementara hidung mancungnya merah karena saluran nasalnya yang tersumpal oleh cairan lendir. Taehyung benar-benar gemas melihat ekspresi Jungkook saat itu. Ia menuntaskan keinginannya dengan menjawil dagu Alpha itu dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya sampai ia berhenti menangis.

(Tetapi Taehyung menyadari, sehari setelahnya, beberapa bawahan Jungkook memiliki perban di salah satu telapak tangan mereka. Saat ia bertanya Seokjin, Omega itu hanya meringis dan menjawab, "Hal ini sudah biasa terjadi kalau ada bawahannya yang bekerja tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Biasalah, Jungkook dan sedikit temperamennya yang sulit dikendalikan. Tapi tidak perlu khawatir, tangan mereka akan pulih total beberapa bulan lagi."

Taehyung langsung merasakan rambut-rambut di tubuhnya meremang, membayangkan Jungkook menembak telapak tangan beberapa bawahannya dengan dingin. Hingga sekarang, Taehyung tidak pernah tahu apa yang menjadi alasan Jungkook dengan dinginnya menembak telapak tangan bawahannya sendiri. _Mungkin lain kali aku bisa menegurnya soal itu_ , batinnya.)

Begitu menghabiskan beberapa menit berikutnya untuk menangis, Jungkook tidak berhenti menemani Taehyung sampai Omega itu menyuruhnya untuk mandi dan makan malam.

"Aku kira aku akan kehilangan kalian," kata Jungkook setengah berbisik. Tangannya tidak berhenti mengusap perut Taehyung, "Aku ketakutan. Dan aku benci diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku tidak cepat-cepat mencari dirimu."

Taehyung menenangkannya, dengan mengucapkan bahwa ia bersyukur masih hidup. Bersyukur bahwa ia tidak keguguran. Berkata jika Jungkook tidak kehilangan siapapun.

Ucapan itu tampaknya berpengaruh pada Jungkook, karena sesudahnya ia pergi untuk mandi dan kembali sambil membawa makan malamnya—makan bersama Omega itu di kamar tidurnya.

Seokjin memperbolehkan Taehyung untuk kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa ketika hari ulang tahunnya tiba, di pagi harinya.

Ia langsung menelepon keluarganya—di mana satu persatu dari mereka mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun disertai nyanyian lagu secara serentak. Lalu membalas pesan semua teman-temannya yang mendoakan Taehyung di hari ulang tahunnya.

Taehyung hendak kembali melukis di balkon, saat ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Sambil melangkah dengan malas, ia pergi menuju pintu dan melihat Jungkook berdiri di depannya.

"Kau sedang tidak sibuk, kan?" tanya Jungkook dengan sikap agak canggung, tidak seperti biasanya. Ia menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang lehernya, kebiasaan yang ia tampilkan ketika ia sedang tidak merasa nyaman.

Taehyung mengernyit heran, "Aku baru saja ingin melanjutkan lukisanku."

Jungkook terbata-bata, "O-oh, begitukah?" ia melihat ke sebelahnya. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia sedang berkomunikasi dengan seseorang yang tidak tampak oleh Taehyung. "Umm, kalau bisa, aku ingin kau ke bawah sebentar. Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan denganmu."

Merasa tidak punya pilihan, Taehyung akhirnya menurut dan mengikuti Alpha itu ke lantai bawah. Jungkook sama sekali tidak melepaskan tangannya dari Taehyung. Taehyung merasa sikap protektif Alpha itu yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba sangat lucu.

Jungkook membawanya ke ruang tengah, di mana pohon natal masih terpasang menjulang beserta kotak-kotak berisi hadiah natal bertebaran di bawahnya. Tetapi yang membuat pemandangan hari itu berbeda adalah, sebuah _banner_ bertuliskan _Happy Birthday, V!_ serta meja panjang berisikan berbagai macam kudapan—termasuk sebuah kue berbentuk lingkaran dan bertingkat dua dengan banyak hiasan dari buah stroberi di atasnya (Taehyung menduga kue stroberi yang dipilihkan untuknya karena akhir-akhir ini ia juga mengeluh ingin banyak memakan stroberi. "Akhirnya, kau mengidamkan sesuatu yang masuk akal.").

Suara letupan balon disertai tumpahan kertas berwarna warni, disusul suara nyanyian ulang tahun mengagetkannya. Taehyung mendongak dan melihat jajaran pelayan—termasuk Seokjin, Namjoon, Sehun, Chanyeol, Yugyeom, Irene dan Yoongi. Mereka bertepuk tangan dengan riuh, mengucapkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun secara bertubi-tubi pada Taehyung.

Melihat pemandangan tidak terduga itu, Taehyung hanya bisa menangis—merasa begitu terenyuh karena sambutan meriah yang diberikan di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Kau merencanakan ini semua?" tanyanya pada Jungkook yang terlihat agak panik melihat airmata Taehyung.

"Uh, Jin- _hyung_ yang memberikan ide untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu. Aku hanya menyuruh yang lain untuk melakukannya," kata Alpha itu dengan agak malu-malu.

Taehyung serta merta memeluk Alpha itu dan mencium pipinya dengan senang. Sementara orang-orang bersorak ke arah mereka, menyuruh Taehyung untuk segera memotong kue. Jungkook menjadi orang pertama yang ia beri potongan kue ulang tahun.

"Ini untukmu, karena sudah banyak memberiku sesuatu yang tidak terduga," kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum—menonjolkan senyumannya yang berbentuk kotak.

Jungkook memerah, "Sudah kubilang bukan aku yang mengidekannya," ucapnya malu-malu sambil menghindari tatapan mata Taehyung. Alpha itu memekik kaget sewaktu Oemga yang sedang mengandung tersebut menorehkan krim kue ke wajahnya. Ia menggeram pelan, tetapi kemudian tertawa melihat ekspresi bahagia di wajah Taehyung. Sebagai balasan, ia mengambil krim dengan satu telapak tangannya dan mengusapnya di wajah Taehyung, terbahak-bahak saat Omega itu mengomel padanya—merasa dicurangi.

Mereka menghabiskan pagi itu dengan banyak makan kue dan teh hangat, sementara salju terus turun perlahan-lahan di luar. Yoongi memainkan piano, sementara Jungkook bernyanyi, diikuti oleh yang lain—menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Taehyung.

Hari itu, Taehyung akan bilang itu adalah hari ulang tahun terindahnya yang kedua setelah hari ulang tahun yang dirayakan bersama keluarganya.

Malamnya, Jungkook kembali datang ke kamarnya.

Alpha itu tidak meminta Taehyung berhubungan seks dengannya ("Kalian tidak boleh berhubungan seks sampai bulan depan, mengerti? V masih butuh waktu untuk pemulihan. Dan kau juga, Jungkook- _ah_ , jaga penismu itu!" seru Seokjin sehari sebelum Taehyung dikatakan sudah pulih).

Ia mengajak Taehyung berbicara sejenak dan juga tidak berhenti menggerayangi perut Taehyung yang sudah terlihat seperti buah semangka di matanya.

("Mungkin kembar."

"Jangan bercanda, _babo_."

"Atau mungkin kau memang gendut?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku gendut? Kau tetap akan meniduriku, kan?"

Jungkook terbahak-bahak sebagai jawabannya.)

Sewaktu hampir tiba waktu untuk tidur, Jungkook beranjak ke kamarnya dan membawa kembali sesuatu di tangannya. Alpha berambut hitam itu menyerahkan kotak besar berwarna merah ke hadapan Taehyung.

"Apa ini?" tanya Taehyung dengan wajah tidak percaya.

Jungkook mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya, "Bukalah."

Taehyung membukanya dan mendapati empat buah cek berjumlah total lima ratus juta won. Mulutnya menganga lebar melihat angka sebesar itu, "I-ini cek? Lima ratus juta won?"

"Kemarin di pameran ada lima orang yang membeli karyamu," kata Jungkook, "Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya. Ini semua milikmu." Taehyung merasakan matanya basah, tetapi ia tidak jadi menitikkan air mata saat Jungkook berkomentar dengan nada sarkatis setengah bergurau, "Mungkin aku bisa mengkompilasi semua adegan di mana kau menangis kalau aku punya kamera."

Taehyung memukulnya dengan pelan, "Aku tidak menangis! Kau justru yang akhir-akhir ini lebih banyak menangis ketimbang diriku!"

Jungkook mengacuhkannya, "Sayangnya satu lukisanmu yang berjudul ' _The Little Girl and—_ ' apa itu judulnya?"

"Maksudmu ' _The Little Girl and The Time She Has Lost_ '?"

"Maafkan aku karena tidak pandai berbahasa inggris," Jungkook mengakui, "Ya, pokoknya lukisanmu yang itu, aku tidak berhasil menjualnya."

"Tidak masalah," Taehyung berseri-seri, "Toh aku menyukai lukisan itu. Aku bermaksud untuk menjadikannya lukisan pribadiku yang akan kusimpan dan tidak pernah kujual."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Jungkook mendengus sambil menunjuk ke arah kotak yang telah terbuka di pangkuan Taehyung, "Ah, ya. Ada satu hadiah lagi yang belum kau buka."

Taehyung mengerutkan dahi, tapi Alpha di hadapannya memaksa agar ia membuka kembali kotak di tangannya. Taehyung memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kotak, dan menarik keluar sebuah kotak kecil lainnya. Di dalam kotak itu berisi sebuah anting menjuntai. Taehyung mengamati benda itu cukup lama, "Ini—?"

"Sebenarnya aku bukanlah orang yang senang membelikan orang lain, tapi kurasa aku tetap berkewajiban untuk membelikanmu hadiah," Alpha di hadapannya menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya dengan canggung, "Ada sepasang, tetapi satu bagian lagi aku ambil untuk milikku sendiri," kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya—sebuah anting menjuntai panjang dari emas putih dan tiga rentetan berlian kecil. Kemudian ia memasangnya di telinga kirinya. "Lihat. Sepasang."

Taehyung tersenyum mengamati anting di tangan dan di telinga Jungkook secara bergantian, sebelum akhirnya ia sendiri ikut memasang anting tersebut di telinga kanannya. "Sepasang."

"Kau terlihat cocok mengenakan itu," kata Jungkook sambil menyandarkan wajahnya pada punggung tangannya. "Sering-seringlah mengenakannya."

Senyuman yang sedikit sumringah muncul di wajah Taehyung, tetapi kemudian senyumannya itu memudar, "Aku penasaran, apakah kau juga mengatakan hal ini pada para Beta wanita dan Omega yang pernah kau dekati?"

Jungkook mengerutkan wajah dengan heran, "Hah? Memangnya kapan aku—"

"Kau punya tunangan," Taehyung memotongnya, "Dan kau sama sekali tidak mengatakannya padaku. Kau bilang kalau kau benci komitmen, benci Beta wanita, nyatanya kau bertunangan dengan wanita lain. Mungkin ini caramu membuatku percaya padamu, _eo_?"

Jungkook memandang dengan tatapan bingung. Wajahnya saat ini benar-benar seperti kelinci yang tertangkap basah memakan tanaman milik majikannya. "Percaya apanya? Aku benar-benar serius mengatakan kalau aku membenci Beta wanita—kecuali Irene- _noona_ dan beberapa orang—"

"Yeri, tunanganmu itu—" Taehyung memperjelas kalimatnya, "Kalian berpelukan. Dan kau sama sekali tidak menolak sewaktu dia memeluk dan menciummu—dan kau malah balas memeluk dan menciumnya!"

Jungkook terdiam agak lama, sampai kemudian terkekeh pelan, "Yeri itu mantan tunanganku. Aku dan dia sudah lama memutuskan hubungan karena aku menganggapnya hanya sebagai seorang adik," ia menjelaskan.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya. Ia memang ingat kalau Seokjin mengatakan Yeri adalah mantan tunangannya. Tiba-tiba ingatan itu langsung membuatnya malu bukan main karena ia langsung menuduh Jungkook dengan alasan yang salah, "T-tetap saja! Kau memeluk orang lain yang pernah menjalin hubungan denganmu! Jin- _hyung_ juga mengatakan kalau alasan kau memutuskan hubungan dengannya karena kau tidak ingin orang yang kau cintai terluka!"

"Kenapa kau marah-marah begitu? Aku ingat kita bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Kenapa kau terdengar cemburu begitu? Memang apa salahnya kalau aku mencintai orang lain tanpa persetujuanmu?" tanya Jungkook sambil menyeringai begitu lebar sampai-sampai matanya hanya berbentuk segaris tipis berwarna hitam, "Aku tidak pernah sekalipun berbohong padamu selama ini. Aku memang benci komitmen dan Beta wanita. Apa itu tidak cukup?"

Taehyung terbata-bata, "A-aku mengatakan ini bukan karena cemburu," ujarnya sambil menatap tangannya yang terpilin dengan gugup, "A-aku hanya kesal begitu tahu kalau kau akan membesarkan anak ini tanpaku. Lalu kemungkinan besar kau akan membesarkannya dengan orang lain, tanpa melibatkan diriku sedikitpun! Padahal aku yang sudah bersusah payah mengandungnya—" ia melihat senyuman di wajah Jungkook bertambah lebar. Kesal bercampur malu, ia memukul lengan Jungkook, "Berhentilah memandangiku seperti itu!"

"Kau benar-benar cemburu, ya, 'kan?!" seru Jungkook sedikit (atau malah terlalu) senang sambil menunjuk telunjuknya ke wajah Taehyung—seperti halnya anak kecil yang sedang menuduh temannya, "Tenanglah, aku tidak akan mencari pasangan hidup setelah ini! Umurku terlalu pendek untuk mengurus hal-hal seperti itu."

"Aku tidak cemburu!"

"Kalau begitu apa? Posesif?" Jungkook semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke hadapan Taehyung.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu, untuk apa aku posesif terhadapmu?!"

"Kau hanya seorang Ibu-Omega surogasi untuk anakku, tapi aku tetap posesif terhadapmu. Justru kita hubungan kita malah setimpal, kan?"

Taehyung mengeluarkan erangan frustasi, "Ah, baiklah! Terserah apa katamu!"

Dengan sikap main-main, Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jungkook ke atas tempat tidur dan menciuminya dengan kesal bercampur gemas. Jungkook hanya tertawa sambil memegangi panggul Omega itu yang terasa lebih lebar dari yang diingatnya, sampai kemudian ia berkata, "Hei, hei, kau ingat perkataan Jin- _hyung_ , kan? Tidak berhubungan seks selama sebulan?"

"Aku memang tidak akan melakukannya, _babo_. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu saja sekarang," kata Taehyung setengah menggoda, meremas kedua pipi Jungkook dan menggoyangkan wajah sang Alpha dengan gemas.

"Tae?"

"Hmm?"

"Boleh aku jujur padamu?"

"Kalau kau membahas soal tubuhku yang gendut—"

Jungkook tertawa, memunculkan kerutan di dua sisi mata Alpha tersebut, "Soal itu, untuk apa aku mengatakannya lagi padamu—"

Kali ini Taehyung meremas wajah Alpha itu hingga Jungkook memekik kesakitan, "Ah! Baiklah, aku hanya bercanda!" Begitu Taehyung melepaskan wajahnya, Jungkook semakin melingkarkan tangannya ke panggul Omega itu, sementara tangannya yang lain memegangi leher dan telinga Taehyung, "Kau… tahu, kan?" matanya menyorot ke arah Taehyung lamat-lamat. "Mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku merasa seperti ini pada seseorang. Ya, merasa—bagaimana aku menjelaskannya?" ia tergelak pelan, berusaha menyampaikan isi pikirannya pada Taehyung dengan sikap canggung.

Sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah sang Omega saat ia melihat telinga Alpha itu berubah warna menjadi merah, bersemu. "Aku juga," lirih Taehyung pelan, "Tapi kau sudah mengatakan kau tidak mau menjalin hubungan dengan Beta wanita dan Omega, kan? Lalu—kita ini apa?"

Jungkook memandanginya cukup lama mendengar pernyataan itu, sampai-sampai Taehyung tidak yakin Jungkook memang memandanginya. Alpha itu kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya dengan sikunya, menjulurkan kepalanya ke kepala Taehyung. Mereka berciuman cukup lama, sampai akhirnya Taehyung ikut menjatuhkan dirinya dengan hati-hati di sebelah Alpha itu.

Jungkook menyentuh wajah Taehyung dengan lembut, sebelum kemudian menyentuh perut Omega itu, "Hanya sampai Mei, Tae. Setelah itu, semuanya akan usai."

Taehyung mengerti dari maksud ucapan Jungkook.

Setelah Mei tiba, ketika anak di dalam perutnya lahir, hubungan mereka juga akan berakhir.

 **VI**

Tidak jauh dari kediaman mereka berada, sebuah mobil Mercedes Benz hitam terpakir rapi. Seorang Alpha, bersyal coklat dan mengenakan _beanie_ warna biru tua, menyeruput kopi panas di tangannya sambil bersandar di samping mobil hitam tersebut. Meski udara begitu dingin, ia sama sekali terlihat menikmati suasana saat itu.

Matanya menerawang ke kediaman Jeon, yang selalu berdiri megah dan kokoh di bawah langit malam yang temaram, serta terletak berjauhan dari pemukiman umum. Dengan penjagaan seketat itu, musuh-musuh akan kesulitan menjangkau sang pemimpin kelompok _Chil Sung Pa_ sekaligus pewaris tunggal _Jeon-dong Corporation_.

Kemudian pikiran Alpha itu beralih pada Omega yang kini tengah mengandung anak Jeon Jungkook.

Omega berwajah eksotis—tampan sekaligus cantik—dengan aroma tubuh memikat meski aromanya tersebut sedikit bercampur dengan aroma milik Jungkook. Juga suaranya yang terdengar begitu memikat di telinganya.

Ia membayangkan bagaimana seandainya Omega itu tidak sedang mengandung anak seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Membayangkan tubuh eksotisnya yang terpampang jelas di atas tempat tidur. Lekukan tubuh yang sempurna, bentuk pantat yang sintal, bibir yang memerah setiap kali ia selesai menciumnya. Betapa inginnya dia meninggalkan jejak berupa ruam-ruam merah di sekujur tubuh Omega itu. Betapa inginnya dia mencicipi _heat_ Omega itu, merasakan cairan basah yang melumasi lubang senggamanya, sementara Omega itu meneriakkan namanya. Memohon, meminta.

Seandainya saja ia menemukan Omega itu duluan daripada si Jeon Jungkook yang sudah menghancurkan keluarganya, dan juga ayahnya.

Alpha itu menghembuskan napas di antara gumpalan jatuhan salju—menimbulkan uap dingin yang menguar selama beberapa detik di udara.

Ia tidak boleh hilang kendali. Ia sedang punya tugas utama saat ini.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara deringan telepon.

Alpha itu mengambil ponselnya dari saku mantel yang ia kenakan, memencet tombol panggilan. " _Ne_. _yeoboseyo_ , _Abeoji_. Aku sedang berada di luar kediaman Jeon saat ini. _Ne_. Semuanya sudah berjalan sesuai rencana. Saat ini mereka sedang bersenang-senang di dalam sana. Merayakan perayaan ulang tahun."

Terdengar suara serak di saluran telepon, dan Alpha itu mengangguk.

" _Ne_. Jeon Jungkook punya seorang Omega yang saat ini sedang mengandung, tepat sesuai dugaanmu," ia terhenti. "Omega itu kini tinggal bersamanya. Dia hampir keguguran sewaktu kau melakukan penyerangan di _Dongdaemun Design Plaza_ ," giginya bergerigit penuh emosi sewaktu ia mendengar suara tawa. "Dia sudah sembuh sekarang. Untuk sementara ini, Jeon Jungkook masih punya harapan."

Kembali terdengar suara gumaman pelan.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan terus mengabarimu perkembangannya."

Sambungan telepon terputus.

Alpha itu kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku mantelnya dan mulai menyulut rokok dari kotak rokok di salah satu saku mantelnya yang lain. Asap rokok kini mengepul di udara.

"V," Alpha itu mengulangi. "V."

 **TBC**

 **Author'** **s** **comment** **:** Pasti kalian tahu siapa karakter rahasia di bagian akhir ini dan langsung bisa menebak siapa orangnya.

Btw, soal yang Seunghyun jahat—haha, dia orang baik-baik kok, cuma jahat di fanfiksi ini aja. Apalagi dia sangar dan sangat keceh, jadi cocoklah ya dijadikan bos-bos mafia (?) lol.

Kalau kalian melihat ada typo atau ada sesuatu yang janggal, langsung beritahu, ya! Terkadang kalau saya _proof reading_ sendirian, tetep nggak kentara kesalahannya di mana haha. Lagipula saya tetaplah manusia, tidak pernah luput dari kesalahan.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya pembaca sekalian!

 **Yang sudah mereview di bagian sebelumnya, terima kasih hehe** : SHEVANNY DISPATCH, lalina.r, vkookv, MiOS, noonim, taeching, kaiarts, Yupiyupi, frveryoung, Kyunie, Whiteliliac, , Skyfreeze, Jung Jisun, Novya302, itsathenazi, Ansleon.


	7. Longevity

**Guns, Roses, and Babies**

 **Plot Summary:** Kim Taehyung,Seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni dan harus membantu perekonomian keluarganya dengan menjadi host di klub malam. Tetapi kemudian kehidupannya mengantarkan Kim Taehyung pada Jeon Jungkook, seorang boss mafia paling ditakuti di Asia Timur. "Aku butuh anak karena aku tidak bisa memprediksi kapan aku akan mati." KookV. Warnings inside.

 **Warnings** : _ABO Universe, blood and some violence, incoming side pairings. Sex scenes plus OOC! Typos._

 **Cast:** BTS, Exo, boyband lainnya. Ingat ini hanya ff, jadi jangan dianggap serius kecuali moral cerita di dalamnya haha.

 **VII**

Hubungan mereka—atau lebih tepatnya hubungan antara Ibu-Omega surogasi dengan Alpha yang akan bertanggung jawab menjadi ayah dari bayi di perutnya akan berakhir dalam waktu kurang dari enam bulan, Taehyung kembali menyadari.

Setelah apa yang terjadi sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jungkook, Taehyung mendapatkan banyak hal baru.

Pertama, ia jadi mengenal lebih dalam tentang Jungkook. Alpha yang awalnya ia kira sebagai seorang Alpha kekanak-kanakan, ternyata lebih dewasa dari apa yang ia pikirkan. Meski Alpha itu bisa membuatnya merasa kesal (Taehyung mengakui ia sebaliknya juga sering membuat Alpha itu tergelitik oleh amarah dan jengah), setidaknya banyak hal yang membuat kekesalannya pada Jungkook mudah menguap begitu saja. Banyak hal-hal positif lainnya pula yang ia dapatkan setelah tinggal di kediaman Jeon. Bahkan Jungkook juga banyak memenuhi keinginannya dengan sukarela (dalam beberapa hal).

Sudah lebih dari tiga bulan sejak ia tinggal bersama Alpha itu, dan Jungkook semakin mengubah sikapnya. Ia yang awalnya cepat emosi dan tidak mau kalah terhadap Taehyung, kini semakin sabaran menghadapi tingkah Taehyung dan juga memenuhi segala perintah yang diberikan oleh Omega itu—yang bagi Taehyung adalah sesuatu yang menggemaskan (lihat saja reaksi Jungkook setiap kali ia menahan emosi karena harus menuruti segala keinginan sang Omega!).

Kedua, kini ia mendapatkan uang yang banyak setelah Alpha itu mengadakan pameran tunggal untuk memerkan hasil karyanya. Dengan uang tabungan banknya yang mencapai angka lebih dari tujuh ratus juta won, Taehyung dapat membelikan kelurganya banyak hal. Ia bisa membiayai operasi neneknya, membiayai uang kuliah Junggyu tahun depan, dan juga membelikan keluarganya lahan pertanian yang baru dan lebih luas. Bahkan mungkin setelah ini, keluarganya dapat pindah ke rumah yang lebih baik lagi.

Semuanya karena Jeon Jungkook.

Hal ketiga yang didapatkannya sejak tinggal dengan Jeon Jungkook adalah, ia mengenal lebih banyak orang. Ia mengenal Namjoon, Seokjin, dan yang lainnya. Seluruh anggota kelompok _geondal_ _Chil Sung Pa_ berbeda dengan para anggota mafia di dalam benaknya, meski tetap saja mereka harus berlumuran darah dan melakukan hal-hal kotor di dalamnya. Tetapi mereka jugalah manusia yang sama sepertinya. Bahkan beberapa di antara mereka masih memiliki hati nurani, walau terpaksa tetap menjalankan tugas menjijikkan mereka karena paksaan nasib dan ungkapan kesetiaan pada nama keluarga Jungkook. Termasuk Seokjin yang harus rela membuang impiannya membentuk keluarga yang harmonis dengan Namjoon.

Taehyung bersyukur dapat menjalin pertemanan yang normal dengan orang-orang seperti mereka. Meskipun stigma gambaran akan mafia di benaknya sama sekali belum terhapuskan.

Tahun baru yang lalu pun, Jungkook mengadakan perayaan besar-besaran di rumahnya. Ia mengundang seluruh bawahannya dan juga beberapa koleganya untuk menghadiri pesta peringatan tahun baru. Jika sebelum-sebelumnya Taehyung menghabiskan tahun baru dengan menginap di tempat Jimin bersama teman-teman mereka yang lain, atau mengadakan pesta tahun baru di rumah keluarganya dengan menyalakan kembang api, kini ia melewatkannya dengan suasana hidup di ruang tengah kediaman Jeon.

Beberapa orang mabuk-mabukan dengan menegak berbagai macam alkohol—termasuk Seokjin dan Yoongi yang ditemani oleh Namjoon, beberapa menari seperti orang gila di dekat perapian dengan Yugyeom dan Sehun, beberapa orang lagi hanya sibuk mengobrolkan hal-hal yang terlalu pelik untuk diterima oleh Taehyung sambil bermain kartu dan _billiard_ seperti Chanyeol atau Irene.

Sementara Jungkook, saat para bawahannya sedang sibuk dengan suasana pesta tahun baru, ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Taehyung ke ruang rahasianya yang sama sekali belum pernah diketahui oleh Taehyung. Ruangan tersebut terletak di dekat ruang kerja pribadinya—di balik pintu rahasia yang terletak di sebelah sebuah perapian dari batu bata, tersembunyi di balik tembok dengan _wallpaper_ bermotif _viva black gloss_. Di dalam ruangan itu ada undakan menurun dan ketika Jungkook menyalakan lampu, Taehyung bisa melihat pemandangan _internet café_ di dalam sana dan juga koleksi berbagai macam _game_. Taehyung tertawa melihat reaksi hiperaktif dari Jungkook sewaktu Alpha itu mengenalkannya pada berbagai macam _game_ yang sedang ia mainkan.

("Ini ruangan rahasiaku. Kalau aku merasa jenuh dengan semua hal-hal yang berbau pekerjaan dari Namjoon- _hyung_ , pasti aku kabur ke sini. Lumayan, hanya aku yang tahu kode kuncinya.")

Dan setelahnya, Jungkook mengajaknya bermain _cyber game_.

Karena punggung dan tubuhnya yang selalu mudah kram, Taehyung hanya bisa menyelesaikan dua pertandingan diikuti oleh Jungkook yang mengeluhkan kemampuan bermainnya yang menurun ("Atau mungkin karena aku terlalu jago bermain ketimbang dirimu, Kookie?" "Ah, tidak juga. Aku hanya tidak ingin berbuat berlebihan pada orang hamil." Tepat pada saat itu juga Taehyung memukulnya.)

Hal keempat, ia semakin banyak memiliki waktu dengan lukisannya. Sewaktu ia bekerja sebagai _host_ di kelab malam milik Hoseok, ia hampir-hampir harus begadang setiap malam _untuk_ menyelesaikan kanvasnya dan kehabisan ide di tengah-tengah pengerjaan sketsa. Kini, ia punya banyak waktu luang dan inspirasi sewaktu mengerjakan lukisannya. Lingkungan rumah Jungkook banyak mengandung unsur-unsur yang cocok untuk dituangkan dalam bentuk lukisan, begitu pula dengan kehidupan Alpha itu. Tetapi ada beberapa hal yang hingga saat ini Taehyung enggan untuk realisasikan di lukisan.

Seperti misalnya, kehidupan pribadi Alpha itu.

Kalaupun ia menuangkannya dalam bentuk lukisan surealis, ia tetap saja waswas akan ada orang yang menangkap maksud lukisannya dan memberikan persepsi yang semakin buruk tentang Jungkook.

Terakhir, semenjak ia tinggal dengan Alpha itu, Taehyung merasakan perasaan yang membuncah terhadap Alpha itu. Jika ia mengungkapkannya dengan bahasa yang klise, ia akan mengatakan kalau ia jatuh cinta pada seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Jatuh cinta adalah hal yang berbeda dengan hanya sekadar rasa suka. Taehyung menyukai segala hal tentang Alpha itu—bahkan hal ternegatif darinya.

Ia menyukai cara Jungkook berbicara padanya—yang selalu ia selipkan dengan beberapa kalimat bernada serius yang sewaktu-waktu dapat berubah kekanak-kanakan.

Cara Alpha itu meninggikan suaranya ketika ia bersikap protektif pada Taehyung juga saat Taehyung menguji batas kesabarannya. Cara Alpha itu menyisir rambut atau menggaruk bagian belakangnya saat ia kebingungan. Cara ia gelagapan dan berubah malu jika Taehyung tanpa sadar menggodanya. Cara ia tertawa ketika Taehyung membuat lelucon dan Jungkook mengapresiasi candaannya (suara tawanya terdengar seperti lengkingan Beta wanita, Taehyung mengakui). Cara ia menenangkan Taehyung yang terkadang jengkel dengan Alpha itu dan mendiaminya selama beberapa waktu. Cara Jungkook memunculkan dirinya secara tiba-tiba saat Taehyung tengah melukis.

Lalu cara Jungkook mencium tengkuk tubuhnya.

Cara Jungkook memanggil namanya dengan penuh afeksi sewaktu mereka bersantai-santai di atas tempat tidur setelah keduanya saling memenuhi hasrat dengan rangkulan dan kecupan kasih sayang.

Cara Jungkook mengusap perutnya yang akhir-akhir ini semakin cepat membesar—meski belum cukup untuk menutupi pemandangan kakinya sewaktu ia berdiri.

Cara Alpha itu mengendus aroma tubuhnya perlahan-lahan, sementara Taehyung sendiri merasakan aroma maskulin Alpha itu menyeruak ke saluran penciumannya.

Masih terlalu banyak yang bisa ia sebutkan bila Taehyung memutuskan untuk menulis esai alasan mengapa ia mencintai Alpha itu.

(Apakah mungkin Taehyung terlalu cepat jatuh cinta? Ataukah ini yang dimaksud dengan _Stockholm syndrome_? Tapi Jungkook sama sekali tidak punya niatan menculiknya!)

Taehyung bukanlah orang yang setertutup Jeon Jungkook dalam mengutarakan perasaan, karena itu dia mengakui kalau ia mencintai Jungkook.

Tetapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya takut untuk semakin mencintai Alpha itu dan tidak bisa membiarkan hatinya melepas keinginan untuk bersama Jeon Jungkook.

Pikiran akan ucapan Jungkook padanya tidak bisa lepas dari kepalanya.

" _Hanya sampai Mei, Tae. Setelah itu, semuanya akan usai."_

Terlebih lagi, ia tidak ingin kehilangan anaknya. _Anaknya_.

Taehyung berani menyebut janin di dalam perutnya adalah anaknya karena ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah melewatkan waktu lebih dari 4 bulan mengandung anak dari Alpha itu. Taehyung sadar betul jika malam yang ia lewatkan bersama Jungkook—sewaktu _heat_ nya tiba—adalah dengan dasar keinginan sepihak dari Jungkook sendiri agar Taehyung mengandung anaknya, bukan dari dirinya sendiri.

Tapi ia juga terlanjur mencintai bayi di dalam perutnya.

Ia menyadari anak di dalam perutnya saat ini adalah satu-satunya yang mengikat dirinya dengan Jeon Jungkook. Juga satu-satunya hal yang melepaskan dirinya dari seorang Jeon Jungkook pada bulan Mei nanti.

Setelah Mei tiba, ia tidak akan punya kendali untuk menjalin hubungan lagi dengan Jungkook atau anaknya lagi.

Alpha itu akan memutuskan hubungan singkat mereka dengan meninggalkan Taehyung sejumput uang, serta membawa pergi bayi yang telah Omega itu lahirkan.

Taehyung merasakan dirinya dilingkupi kecemasan.

Ia berharap ia masih diberikan kesempatan. Kesempatan lain, apapun itu, asalkan ia bisa bersama dengan Jungkook. Asalkan ia bisa bersama anak di dalam perutnya begitu ia terlahir di dunia.

Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak punya pilihan.

Karena ia sudah menentukan pilihan hidupnya sejak awal, sejak Alpha itu memberinya pilihan dengan iming-iming uang.

 **VII**

"Kau tidak melukis lagi hari ini, V?"

Suara Chanyeol mengejutkan Taehyung.

Omega berambut pirang keabu-abuan itu menoleh pada Chanyeol yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan penasaran. Hari itu Taehyung memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya dari melukis. Akhir-akhir ini bau pekat cat minyak membuatnya mual, sehingga dalam seminggu ia hanya menyempatkan diri melukis sebanyak tiga kali, seingin apapun dirinya untuk menyelesaikan lukisan barunya.

Dan sebagai pengganti waktu lukisan yang ia tinggalkan, Taehyung mengerjakan banyak coret-coretan di buku sketsanya.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa menghirup terlalu banyak bau minyak," jawab Taehyung sambil setengah mendesah kesal, "Kalau terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu melukis, perutku akan mual dan kepalaku jadi pening."

Chanyeol bersiul pelan, "Pasti menyebalkan, ya? Hamil membuatmu jadi berhenti melakukan banyak aktivitas."

"Tidak juga," bantah Taehyung. "Banyak hal menyenangkan juga yang bisa kukerjakan selama aku hamil. Seperti misalnya aku yang tidak suka makan sayur, tiba-tiba saja bisa memakan banyak bayam."

"Apakah itu hal yang positif?"

"Bukankah sayur bagus untuk kesehatan?"

"Memang bagus. Tapi hanya itu?"

Taehyung menyeringai dengan senyuman berbentuk kotaknya, "Yah, aku bisa sembarangan memerintah Jungkook. Jarang-jarang sekali ada Alpha yang mau menuruti kemauan seorang Omega, karena harga diri kalian yang terlalu tinggi."

Chanyeol memegang dadanya, pura-pura merasa sakit hati, "Ah, aku merasa tersindir," ucapnya dengan bibir dimanyunkan. "Tapi aku sedikit kagum, kau bisa menaklukkan _boss_ kami yang biasanya tidak peduli pada orang lain, bahkan kami sendiri. Kalaupun dia patuh pada seseorang, mungkin dia hanya begitu dengan Namjoon yang sudah seperti kakak laki-lakinya sendiri."

"Mungkin dia hanya tidak enak karena sudah memaksaku mengandung anaknya," kata Taehyung setengah bercanda. Meski sebenarnya ucapannya itu adalah suatu fakta, bukan hanya opini semata-mata.

"Atau mungkin karena dia mencintaimu," kekeh Chanyeol, memainkan alisnya dengan jahil.

"Dia sudah mengatakannya sendiri kalau dia tidak mau berkomitmen dan menjalin hubungan dengan Beta wanita dan Omega. Mana mungkin dia jatuh cinta padaku?" Taehyung mengoreksi ucapan Chanyeol dengan cepat.

"Dia bilang begitupun bukan suatu hambatan untuk mencintaimu, kan?"

Taehyung terhenyak. Selama ini ia juga penasaran apakah Jungkook juga menaruh perasaan padanya, tetapi ia tidak pernah tahu karena Jungkook belum pernah menyatakannya secara langsung pada Taehyung. Sama sekali belum pernah.

Mungkin Jungkook banyak memberikan Taehyung afeksi dan selalu mengatakan kalau Taehyung adalah makhluk terindah atau merasa beruntung bertemu dengan Omega yang kini tengah mengandung anaknya (pernyataan klise yang selalu dikeluarkan oleh seorang Jeon Jungkook padanya). Tapi hingga kini, ia juga tidak pernah mendengar pernyataan langsung dari Alpha itu. Kalau Jungkook benar-benar mencintainya.

"Kalaupun dia mencintaiku, mungkin hubungan kami hanya akan sampai bulan Mei," jawab Taehyung lagi, sekadarnya. "Setelah anak ini lahir, aku akan pergi dari tempat ini dan hidup dengan kehidupan baru. Sementara Jungkook dan yang lainnya, juga mungkin kau, kalian akan membesarkan anak ini tanpaku."

"Kedengarannya menyedihkan, ya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Pertanyaan terdengar retorikal, tetapi Taehyung merasakan hatinya berjengit tersinggung mendengar pertanyaan Alpha bertubuh jangkung itu. "Kau dibeli oleh _boss_ dengan harga mahal untuk mengandung anaknya, dan setelah kau menerima uangnya, hubungan kalian segera saja diputuskan."

"Kurasa ini bukan ranahmu untuk berbicara, Chanyeol- _Hyung_ ," tukas Taehyung dengan penekanan intonasi pada embel-embel nama Chanyeol. "Apa yang menjadi urusanku dengannya, bukanlah hal yang seharusnya kau ketahui."

Ucapan Taehyung tampaknya menyentil perasaan Chanyeol dan Alpha itu buru-buru meluruskan, "Yah, aku hanya penasaran saja. Bagaimana dengan hubungan kalian saat ini—"

"Kenapa hari ini kau benar-benar seharian di kediaman Jeon?" potong Taehyung, "Biasanya kau jarang berada di sini pada hari-hari seperti ini."

Chanyeol menghela napas lega karena Taehyung memilih untuk membelokkan arah percakapan mereka, " _Boss_ memintaku untuk mengajari beberapa hal tentang kelompok _geondal_ kami pada anak baru Minho. Hari ini aku berniat mengenalkannya pada beberapa perusahaan yang dikendalikan oleh keluarga Jeon."

"Oh?" Taehyung tampak tertarik, "Kalian juga punya kegiatan seperti itu untuk anggota kelompok baru?"

"Hal ini merupakan salah satu bagian dari program inisiasi _geondal Chil Sung Pa_. Supaya meningkatkan rasa kepemilikan kelompok kami. Dan nanti malam _boss_ juga mengadakan acara minum-minum sebagai proses penerimaan resmi Minho sebagai salah satu dari anggota kelompok," ujar Alpha itu memberitahukan.

Taehyung sudah pernah mendengar sebelumnya tentang acara minum-minum ini. Jungkook memberitahunya kemarin, ketika Alpha itu tidur di kamarnya. Pada awalnya Alpha itu berniat mengadakan acara minum-minum di kediaman Jeon sekaligus bermain _poker_ dan _billiard_ di ruang tengah. Tetapi sewaktu ia menyebutkan kata-kata merokok dan _meth_ sambil melihat ke arah perut Taehyung, Alpha itu langsung memutuskan untuk melaksanakan acara minum-minum dan berjudi di kasino miliknya di Hongdae. Saat Taehyung bertanya apakah ia boleh ikut, Jungkook menunjuk perut Taehyung dan menjawab, "Kalau kau tidak ingin anak ini tergencet, sebaiknya tidak usah" (dan setelahnya Jungkook harus memberikan persembahan berupa makanan agar Taehyung mengizinkan ia kembali masuk ke kamarnya).

"Aku juga ingin ikut," ucap Taehyung seperti sedang membaca isi pikirannya sendiri keras-keras.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, "Ide yang buruk mengingat perutmu sudah sebesar itu."

"Tapi aku juga tidak akan minum dan menjauh dari asap rokok, apa masalahnya?"

"Tetap saja, kau sedang membawa anak orang di dalam perutmu itu."

Taehyung mencebik tidak suka dengan jawaban Chanyeol. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, yang diucapkan oleh Alpha itu memang benar. "Sudah kuduga kau juga akan berkata begitu," ujarnya, "Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Minho?"

"Dia akan tiba pukul tiga sore," Chanyeol melihat ke arloji di pergelangan tangannya, "Sekitar lima menit lagi."

Belum sampai lima menit, terdengar suara derit pintu bawah dibuka diserta suara langkah kaki seseorang masuk ke dalam rumah. Taehyung mendengar suara samar, dan kemudian Chanyeol berpindah posisi dari ruang tengah di lantai dua ke area _void_. "Ah, itu dia," Alpha itu melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah _void_. "Hei, Minho!"

Terdengar suara sahutan Minho dari bawah, "Oh, _sunbaenim_! Biar aku yang ke atas!"

Langkah kaki menyentuh permukaan _parquet_ berdetak-detak di area tangga menuju lorong lantai dua. Minho menampakkan dirinya tidak lama kemudian, dengan setelan kemeja putih dan jas berwarna hitam—hampir sama dengan yang dikenakan oleh Chanyeol saat itu. Alpha itu membungkuk sewaktu melihat Chanyeol—memberi salam. Dan ketika ia menyadari ada Taehyung bersama Chanyeol, ia ikut membungkuk dengan kikuk.

"Oh, _annyeong_ , V- _ssi_ ," salamnya sesopan mungkin.

Taehyung tampak panik melihat sikap Alpha itu, "Tidak perlu seformal itu!" serunya, "Toh kau juga akan resmi bergabung dengan kelompok Kookie malam ini, kan? Anggap saja aku ini temanmu, kalau kau tidak keberatan menganggapku sebagai teman tentunya."

Minho mengerjapkan matanya, "K-kau mau berteman denganku?" tanya sedikit terheran-heran, "Apa Jeon Jungkook- _sajangnim_ mengizinkanku berteman denganmu?"

"Kau tidak perlu izinnya untuk berteman denganku. Toh aku juga bukan miliknya," kata Taehyung dengan ramah. Ia membangunkan dirinya dari sofa dan meletakkan buku sketsanya di atas _coffee table_ untuk menghampiri Minho—menawarkan tangannya pada Alpha itu, "Aku juga berterima kasih karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku pada malam natal. Tanpamu, mungkin aku sudah kehilangan anak ini."

Minho melihat ke perut Taehyung dan tertegun selama beberapa saat. Lalu matanya mencari Chanyeol—seperti memastikan, dan dengan agak canggung ia balas berjabat tangan dengan Omega di depannya, "Tidak masalah. Sudah tugas seorang Alpha melindungi seorang Omega, bukankah begitu?"

"Hati-hati berbicara, kalau _sajangnim_ mendapatimu sedang bersalaman dengan V sambil mengucapkan kalimat itu, kau pasti akan diterkamnya," kata Chanyeol sambil terkekeh pelan. Terdengar sarkastik, tetapi juga terdengar hanya berupa gurauan biasa.

Minho buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari Taehyung, "Oh, _joesonghamnida_ ," ucapnya dengan wajah memerah.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak perlu berkata seperti itu. Aku bukan siapa-siapa di sini," tegur Taehyung pada Chanyeol.

Minho mengendus aroma Taehyung, " _Sajangnim_ sama sekali tidak menandaimu sebagai miliknya? Kupikir kau dan dia—"

"Kami bukan pasangan," Taehyung mengoreksi ucapan Minho dengan singkat.

Mata Minho sedikit membulat mendengar pernyataan itu. Kemudian ia hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil, "Sayang sekali," gumamnya. Saat ia menyadari Taehyung seperti sedang mempertimbangkan maksud ucapannya, ia buru-buru menambahkan, "Karena pasti akan sulit untuk kalian membesarkan anak bersama-sama tanpa ada ikatan sama sekali."

"Yah, sayangnya anak ini akan dibesarkan tanpaku," Taehyung mengoreksi lagi ucapan Minho.

Untung saja setelah itu Chanyeol langsung mendorong tubuh Minho menjauhi Taehyung, "Hei, mungkin lebih baik kita pergi sekarang biar aku bisa menunjukkan padamu banyak hal."

"Oh, benar juga," Minho menengokkan kepalanya kepada Taehyung, "Kalau begitu, sampai nanti V- _ssi_."

Taehyung hanya balas tersenyum dan kembali ke sofa untuk melanjutkan coret-coretan di buku sketsanya.

Sewaktu sudut matanya menangkap ke tempat Chanyeol dan Minho terakhir menginjakkan kaki, ia mendapati Minho bertepatan mata dengannya sepersekian detik sebelum Alpha itu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol.

 **VII**

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya ke luar dari hotel yang sudah bertahun-tahun dimodali oleh keluarganya. Hotel Shilla yang menjadi tempatnya bersama Taehyung menghabiskan _heat_ untuk pertama kalinya tersebut terletak di distrik Junggu, salah satu daerah yang cukup berpotensi dan berpeluang menguntungkan dalam hal bisnis perhotelan. Berkat usaha promosi besar-besaran dan pelayanan terbaik yang diberikan dari bisnis perhotelannya dan mitra kerja samanya—Samsung pulalah, nama hotel tersebut kini melejit menjadi salah satu hotel terbaik di dunia.

Setelah menerima panggilan beberapa hari lalu dari CEO Hotel Shilla pilihannya yang baru menjabat selama empat tahun, Jungkook mendapat panggilan untuk hadir dalam acara rapat bersama membicarakan ide pengembangan fasilitas baru dan pembangunan cabang hotel Shilla di kota lainnya di Korea Selatan. Meski ia masih berusia 20 tahun, tetapi usaha kerasnya selama tujuh tahun sebelumnya dalam mengembangkan kemampuannya dalam meyakinkan orang dan mempertunjukkan idenya yang brilian di samping kemampuannya membaca peluang dalam berbagai polemik sistem ekonomi pasar dan segala macam tetek bengeknya—membuat Jungkook menjadi salah satu pengusaha termuda dan berpengaruh di Korea Selatan. Secara nama, ia memang tidak banyak dikenal—kecuali nama kelompoknya yang merajalela dan dikenal senang berbisnis kotor—tetapi reputasinya begitu diagung-agungkan oleh para investor dan kaum konglomerat di Korea Selatan.

Menghabiskan waktu membosankan selama rapat hanya untuk menyampaikan masukan idenya yang brilian seperti biasa, pada akhirnya Jungkook menyelesaikan waktu rapat tepat pada pukul delapan malam. Setelah ini pun ia akan langsung pergi ke kasino miliknya di Gwangjin-gu.

Seharian tidak menemui Taehyung, Jungkook merasakan dirinya seperti hampa. Mungkin ia memang berlebihan jika ia merasakan dirinya hampa hanya karena ia tidak bertemu dengan Taehyung seharian. Tapi bagaimana tidak? Ia merindukan Taehyung hampir sepanjang saat. Merindukan dalam artian ia begitu ingin pulang dan bercumbu dengan Omega itu. Walau Taehyung berkali-kali mengungkapkan kejengkelannya karena ukuran perutnya yang semakin lama semakin membesar, Jungkook tetap menyukai tubuh Omega itu. Melihatnya semakin membesar tiap hari karena anaknya di perut Taehyung juga ikut tumbuh di dalamnya.

Setelah kejadian di mana Omega itu hampir kehilangan bayinya, Jungkook sering merasa diliputi ketakutan yang berlebihan. Ia takut jika terlalu lama meninggalkan Taehyung di kediamannya, Omega itu tiba-tiba akan mengalami sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Sering kali ia berusaha memaksa dirinya untuk menghubungi Omega itu, tetapi kendati dirinya merasa terlalu tinggi hati untuk melakukannya, pada akhirnya ia hanya meminta bantuan Chanyeol dan Sehun untuk memonitor keadaan Omega itu setiap saat. Bahkan dengan jawaban enteng dari keduanya yang mengabari jika Omega itu dalam keadaan prima seperti biasanya, Jungkook tetap ingin pulang dan memastikan sendiri jika Taehyung memang baik-baik saja.

Sepanjang rapat tadi pun, pikirannya tidak lepas dari Taehyung. Memikirkan apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh Omega itu saat ini. Akhir-akhir ini Taehyung jarang mengerjakan lukisannya karena merasa mual bila berlama-lama menghirup aroma cat minyak, dan Jungkook jadi berasumsi sendiri—membayangkan apa yang dikerjakan oleh Taehyung sebagai pengganti waktu melukisnya yang hilang.

Untung saja sekarang sudah pukul delapan malam, artinya paling lama enam jam lagi bisa kembali bercumbu dengan Taehyung di atas tempat tidur.

Sewaktu ia hampir mencapai tempat parkir, Namjoon menawarkannya cerutu seperti biasa hanya untuk mendapati Jungkook menolak.

"Mungkin nanti saja, saat di kasino," kata Jungkook sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Namjoon terhenyak beberapa detik, "Aku lupa kalau kau sedang rehat dari rokok."

"Aku tidak rehat sepenuhnya," gerutu Jungkook, "Aku sudah bilang baru akan merokok jika kita sudah di kasino nanti."

Alpha yang lebih tua di sebelahnya menyeringai lebar, "Aku juga ingat kau bilang kau mau mengubah pola hidupmu demi V."

"Sebenarnya juga untuk membuatku hidup lebih lama," ujar Jungkook dengan sikap kikuk.

"Kau sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada V, Jungkook- _ah_. Mungkin ada baiknya kau mempertimbangkan Omega itu sebagai pasangan hidupmu."

Perkataan Namjoon membuat Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Alpha itu. " _Hyung_ , sudah kukatakan sebelumnya kalau aku tidak akan pernah mengikat hubungan dengan Beta wanita ataupun Omega. Tidak terkecuali pada Taetae."

"Taetae?"

Jungkook langsung menyadari bahwa ia baru saja menyebutkan nama panggilan khusus untuk Taehyung daripada nama umum Omega itu yang dikenal oleh para bawahannya, "Uh—V. Dia bernama Kim Taehyung, 'kan, jadinya—"

"Akui saja itu nama panggilan sayang darimu untuknya saat kalian di ranjang," kata Namjoon dengan seringaian yang lebih besar. Ah, Jungkook ingin sekali menghajar kaki tangannya yang satu ini setiap kali ia memasang wajah mesum—yang seperti sedang dipenuhi oleh pikiran kotor.

"Baiklah! Intinya—aku tidak akan mengikat hubungan dengannya. Tidak akan pernah menandainya sebagai milikku," tukas Jungkook cepat. "Dia punya keluarga di Daegu, keluarga baik-baik dan normal. Kalau aku sampai masuk ke dalam kehidupannya, ia justru akan semakin terperosok ke dalam lubang yang sama denganku. Aku sudah tidak mungkin bisa kehilangan lagi semua anggota keluargaku, _Hyung_."

Namjoon kembali memasukkan bungkus cerutu yang di tangannya ke balik jas mantelnya dan mengambil sebatang untuk ia hisap, "Tapi dengan kau punya anak, kau juga sama saja mengirimkan anakmu ke neraka yang sama denganmu."

"Tapi aku butuh anak, untuk memastikan nama keluarga Jeon tetap hidup," sergah Jungkook.

"Apakah nama keluarga Jeon begitu penting bagimu daripada kebahagiaanmu sendiri, Jungkook- _ah_?"

"Tidak selalu," kata Jungkook simpul. "Tapi kesetiaan anggota kelompok _Chil Sung Pa_ lebih berharga dari apapun. Tanpa kalian, aku tidak akan bisa sampai di sini."

"Padahal kau bilang kesetiaan justru telah membunuh keluargamu."

"Dan juga kehormatan bagi keluargaku secara turun temurun, _Hyung_."

"Jangan pernah menjadikan dirimu lebih rendah daripada manusia, Jungkook- _ah_ ," ucap Namjoon sambil menghembuskan kepulan asap berwarna putih di udara yang dingin. "Kalau kau memang mencintai V, jangan pernah takut untuk mengungkapkannya. Mungkin suatu saat nanti kau akan menyesal tidak pernah bisa membuktikan perasaanmu padanya dan mengikat hubungan kalian ke jenjang yang lebih serius—sewaktu anak kalian lahir nanti. Di situ adalah akhir dari hubungan kalian, kan?"

Jungkook tertegun mendengar ucapan Namjoon.

 _Apakah boleh aku menyatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya pada Taetae_?

Saat pikiran itu melayang di benaknya, terdengar suara gemuruh yang begitu memekakkan telinga disertai suara ledakan yang menyusul. Sekelilingnya langsung bergetar hebat, membuat dirinya ikut berguncang.

Jungkook menoleh dengan cepat dan melihat bangunan hotel Shilla di belakangnya runtuh akibat ledakan yang tiba-tiba di pertengahan lantai.

" _SAJANGNIM_! Menyikir dari situ!"

Ia mendengar suara bawahannya yang lain—yang berdiri di dekat parkiran mobil berteriak panik kepadanya di antara suara gemuruh. Jungkook berusaha menghindar dari sebuah runtuhan bangunan sambil berlari secepat mungkin, sementara Namjoon menyusul di belakangnya. Sewaktu runtuhan berupa potongan besi dan kolom dari bebatuan nyaris menimpa tubuhnya, Namjoon melompat ke arahnya dan menelungkupkan tubuhnya di sekitar tubuh Jungkook, sementara potongan-potongan runtuhan bangunan tersebut hancur lebur sewaktu bertumbukan dengan permukaan keras jalan ber _paving_.

Jungkook menjatuhkan diri di atas permukaan tanah, terbatuk-batuk sewaktu deburan pasir dan debu-debu sisa runtuhan yang jatuh berhamburan di udara. Beberapa orang bawahannya langsung berlari untuk menyelamatkannya—sampai Jungkook menyadari Namjoon baru saja mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, merasakan dahinya sedikit tergores oleh puing-puing bangunan mulai dirembesi oleh tetesan darah. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan dan ia merasakan napasnya tercekat saat melihat kaki tangannya terhimpit oleh sebagian runtuhan bangunan. Tetapi hal yang paling membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati adalah darah yang menggenang dari tubuh Namjoon—mengalir di antara cerukan _paving_ —membentuk relief baru.

"NAMJOON- _HYUNG_!"

 **VII**

Jungkook duduk di kursi ruang tunggu sementara ia menunggu di ruang operasi dengan perasaan bercampur aduk.

Ledakan yang terjadi di hotel Shilla telah lewat selama beberapa jam yang lalu. Dua puluh orang karyawannya meninggal di lokasi kejadian, ratusan orang lainnya terluka parah—termasuk CEO kepercayaannya yang seharusnya memimpin keberlangsungan proyek pengembangan hotel Shilla. Begitu pula dengan Namjoon yang beberapa jam lalu berusaha menyelamatkannya.

Alpha itu mengalami luka parah di bagian punggung dan bagian belakang kepalanya dan harus menjalani operasi.

Kini ia mengendapkan diri di depan ruang tunggu operasi, berharap warna merah di atas pintu tersebut kembali berpendar dengan warna hijau. Tangannya terpilin di atas kedua kakinya dengan sikap menunggu, sementara kedua kakinya dilebarkan agar ia dapat membungkukkan tubuhnya di antara sela-sela kakinya.

Yoongi dan Irene muncul tidak lama kemudian.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Irene dengan wajah pucat dan rambut sedikit berantakan—kontras dengan pakaian formal yang ia kenakan.

"Dia sudah masuk ke ruang operasi sejam jam delapan lewat dua puluh menit," ujar Jungkook sambil melirik ke jam tangan _Rolex_ nya. Kemudian ia melihat ke arah Yoongi, "Rupanya kau juga datang, _Hyung_. Masih tertarik menunjukkan kesetiaanmu padaku rupanya?"

Yoongi melemparnya dengan tatapan bersalah, "Aku menyesal tidak bersama kalian sewaktu di _Dongdaemun_ , tapi bisakah kau tidak mengingatkanku tentang kejadian itu sekarang? Aku ke sini karena mengkhawatirkan keadaan Namjoon."

Jungkook mendiamkan ucapan Yoongi, sementara kedua bawahannya yang lain duduk masing-masing di sebelahnya.

Seokjin datang berselang tidak lama kemudian bersama Chanyeol dan Yugyeom. Omega itu seperti habis menangis sewaktu Jungkook menghampirinya.

" _Hyung_ —"

"A-apa dia di dalam ruang operasi?" tanya Seokjin dengan suara bergetar.

"Dia di dalam. Sudah hampir dua jam," kata Jungkook memberitahu.

Airmata kembali berderai di wajah Seokjin, "Ba-bagaimana mungkin dia—"

"Joon- _hyung_ berusaha menyelamatkanku sewaktu terjadi ledakan tiba-tiba," jawab Jungkook singkat. Sewaktu Seokjin kembali terisak, Alpha itu merangkul tubuh dokter pribadinya. Menepuk-nepuk bahu lebar Omega itu meski dirinya sendiri juga merasa terpukul atas kejadian yang terjadi pada Namjoon.

"Jika dia sampai masuk ruang operasi—" Seokjin terisak, "Pasti ada sesuatu yang gawat— _shibal_ —"

"Aku benar-benar menyesal, _Hyung_. Tapi kita hanya bisa berdiri di sini dan menunggu."

Irene membantu Seokjin untuk duduk di kursi tunggu dan Chanyeol berdiri di depan meja perawat jaga dengan wajah tidak kalah khawatirnya.

Jungkook menerima beberapa panggilan dari Jackson dan Wonwoo, yang menanyakan perihal keadaan Namjoon. Alpha itu hanya menjawab simpul dan kembali menunggu di ruang tunggu yang lengang—kecuali sesekali disesaki oleh isak tangis Seokjin.

Inilah salah satu ketakutan terbesar Jungkook.

Bukan hanya kehilangan keluarganya, tapi juga kehilangan orang kepercayaannya. Meski di dalam ruang operasi Namjoon masih berusaha mempertaruhkan nyawanya, Jungkook tetap merasa kekhawatirannya memuncak. Namjoon mengorbankan dirinya—karena ia adalah pewaris tunggal keluarga Jeon sekaligus pemimpin kelompok _Chil Sung Pa_. Kalau saja ia bukan keduanya, mungkin saat ini Namjoon masih akan hidup—dan dirinyalah yang sekarang berada di dalam ruang operasi.

Pikirannya Jungkook melayang pada kelompok _Ssang Yong Pa_. Ia yakin betul jika kelompok tersebutlah yang telah meledakkan hotel miliknya dan mengirimkan Namjoon ke ruang operasi. Semuanya terbaca, karena hanyalah kelompok tersebut yang memiliki dendam terbesar padanya saat ini.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, sebelum Irene dan Yoongi mencapai ruang operasi, salah seorang penyelidik dari kepolisian—yang sudah lama menjadi temannya—mengirimkan Jungkook rekaman video seorang pria berpakaian formal memesan kamar hotel sambil membawa tas. Tas tersebut ditinggalkan begitu saja di ruang _lobby_ , sementara orang tersebut pergi keluar. Setelahnya, yang ia lihat hanya layar yang disemuti oleh titik-titik hitam putih disertai suara dengungan.

Jungkook menggigit kukunya, "Choi Seunghyun keparat—" ia setengah bergumam.

Tanpa disadarinya, waktu sudah menunjukkan jam enam pagi. Orang-orang yang ikut menunggu bersamanya telah pulas di atas ruang tunggu, kecuali Yoongi, Chanyeol dan Seokjin. Yoongi kini memainkan pematik api di kursi, sedangkan Chanyeol sudah keluar sejak tadi untuk menyesap rokok. Sementara Seokjin terduduk dengan lemah—matanya menatap kosong ke permukaan polimer putih lantai. Meski Omega itu adalah seorang dokter, tugas di dalam rumah sakit bukanlah pekerjaan utamanya, sehingga kini ia hanya bisa menunggu perkembangan pasangannya di ruang operasi.

Jungkook berusaha meluruskan persendian tubuhnya yang pegal saat datang Sehun diikuti oleh Minho—dan yang mengagetkannya, juga Taehyung yang dipapah oleh Minho.

Perasaan Jungkook seperti dihamburi oleh rasa senang setelah seharian penuh tidak melihat wajah Omega itu, tetapi kemudian sewaktu matanya menangkap perut menonjol Omega itu disertai wajahnya yang kuyu, ekspresinya berubah kecut.

Jungkook berdiri di hadapan Sehun dengan sikap tidak senang, "Kenapa kau membawanya ke sini, _Hyung_?" dan sewaktu ia melihat wajah Minho, ia melempari tatapan tajam pada Alpha itu. Seharusnya kemarin ia merayakan peresmian Minho sebagai anggota barunya, tetapi perasaannya berubah tidak senang melihat dua bawahannya membawa Omega yang kini tengah mengandung anaknya ke rumah sakit tanpa persetujuannya.

Sehun kehilangan kata-kata, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi, _sajangnim_ , tapi—"

Taehyung memposisikan dirinya di antara Jungkook dan Sehun, "Aku yang memaksa mereka membawaku ke sini."

Jungkook merasakan dadanya dipenuhi oleh emosi. Ia tidak benar-benar berniat marah untuk saat itu, tetapi sikap keras kepala pada Taehyung membuatnya melakukan sebaliknya. "Bagaimana kalau ada orang lain yang melihatmu ke sini? Melihatmu dalam keadaan hamil?" suaranya meninggi dan ia mengucapkan kata hamil dengan penekanan intonasi yang begitu kentara, "Namjoon- _hyung_ baru saja mengalami kecelakaan, dan kini kau menyulitkan diriku dengan datang ke sini. Apa maumu, V?" ia dengan sengaja menyebutkan nama samaran prostitusi Taehyung.

Taehyung tidak ikut tersulut emosi dan justru Omega itu menyentuh dada Jungkook dengan begitu halus, seperti hendak menenangkan kekalutan di dalam dadanya. "Kau seharian tidak pulang dan aku mengkhawatirkan Namjoon-hyung dan juga dirimu. Aku takut sesuatu terjadi padamu."

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa, V. Kau tidak punya urusan apa-apa terhadapku hanya untuk khawatir," ucap Jungkook dengan nada dingin. "Sekarang pulanglah, dan jangan bertindak macam-macam sesuai keinginanmu, kecuali kau ingin kehilangan nyawa dan membunuh anakku di dalam perutmu untuk kali kedua."

Taehyung sama sekali tidak mau mundur, "Bahkan dengan meninggalkanku sendirian di rumahmu? Bisa saja sewaktu aku kembali ke kediaman Jeon justru ada suatu hal yang terjadi padaku."

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya mengepal erat-erat, nyaris berteriak marah untuk meluapkan rasa frustasi sampai akhirnya Yoongi bangkit dan menenangkan Alpha itu, "Setidaknya biarkan ia di sini untuk sementara waktu. Sebentar lagi pagi akan tiba, dan orang-orang akan semakin mudah mengenalinya jika ia keluar dari rumah sakit sekarang."

Jungkook hanya menggeram dan kembali duduk di tempatnya—tidak memedulikan Omega itu.

Seokjin mengambil alih situasi dengan menawarkan tempat duduk di sebelahnya untuk Taehyung, sebelum akhirnya tangisannya kembali pecah di sisi sang Omega yang lebih muda darinya tersebut. Taehyung merangkulkan dirinya ke sekitar tubuh Seokjin, mengucapkan kata-kata menenangkan.

Pukul tujuh pagi, pada akhirnya papan penanda di atas pintu berpendar dengan warna hijau. Pintu terbuka dan seorang dokter—Alpha—berpakaian lengkap medis keluar dari ruang operasi sambil menarik penutup kepala. Seisi ruang tunggu langsung berdiri untuk mengerubungi dokter bedah yang memimpin operasi Namjoon tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Jungkook dengan waswas.

"Pasien sejauh ini keadaannya masih belum stabil, tapi kami berhasil mengambil potongan besi yang menancap di punggungnya," ujarnya memberitahu. "Kita hanya perlu menunggu hingga dia siuman."

Tidak lama kemudian, suara roda brankar diikuti oleh sepasang perawat mendorong tubuh Namjoon yang tidak sadarkan diri. Seokjin serta merta berlari di belakang mengikuti arah yang dituju oleh perawat sambil tidak melepaskan matanya dari sang kekasih. Sementara Chanyeol yang baru kembali ke ruang tunggu operasi dan Irene mengikuti mereka tidak lama kemudian.

Jungkook hendak mengikuti mereka, tetapi Yoongi menghentikannya. "Kau pulanglah, biar tinggalkan dia bersama kami," katanya.

Alpha yang lebih muda itu justru mendelik marah, "Kau menyuruhku pulang, _Hyung_? Dia baru saja menyelamatkan nyawaku dan kau malah—"

Yoongi mencengkeram bahunya, "Aku mengerti perasaanmu saat ini, tapi kau juga butuh istirahat. Aku akan memanggilkan yang lain untuk berjaga di sekitar rumahmu kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu."

Jungkook mengerang pasrah dan mematuhi ucapan Alpha itu. Dengan malas, ia meninggalkan ruang tunggu. Sewaktu matanya menangkap Taehyung yang sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan menunggu, Alpha itu menghela napas panjang dan berkata.

"Kita pulang."

 **VII**

Taehyung tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasannya pagi hari itu melihat sikap Jungkook padanya.

Semalam, pukul 9 malam tepatnya, Seokjin baru saja selesai memeriksa kandungannya di minggu ke-20. Omega yang bertugas sebagai dokter pribadi keluarga Jeon tersebut sedang menonton acara siaran berita ledakan yang meluluh lantakkan separuh dari gedung Hotel Shilla. Wajah Omega itu langsun memucat sewaktu ia melihat berita tersebut, dan dengan lirih ia berkata pada Taehyung jika saat yang bersamaan Namjoon dan Jungkook sedang berada di lokasi kejadian.

Tidak lama kemudian ia mendapat telepon jika kekasihnya menjadi salah satu korban yang luka parah dan langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Taehyung hampir-hampir harus melihat Seokjin ambruk sewaktu mendengar berita tersebut jika Chanyeol yang ikut menemaninya selama pemeriksaan tidak segera memapah tubuh Seokjin ke sofa, memberinya minum dan menyuruhnya tenang. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Seokjin meminta Chanyeol membawanya ke rumah sakit, disusul oleh Yugyeom tidak lama kemudian.

Sementara itu, setelah ia mendengar berita ledakan mengejutkan di Hotel Shilla, Taehyung tidak dapat menidurkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan memikirkan keadaan Jungkook. Tidak ada satupun yang mengabarinya tentang keadaan Jungkook, sehingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang tengah dan mengerjakan begitu banyak sketsa.

Di dalam rumah sebesar itu, ia bisa mendengar kelesak para pelayan di lantai satu membicarakan ledakan yang terjadi di hotel Shilla. Taehyung nyaris berteriak marah saat ia mendengar seorang pelayan membicarakan Jungkook, mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bekerja di tempat Alpha itu sampai ia mati di tangan musuhnya.

Minho—yang entah bagaimana bisa berada di kediaman Jeon seharian, datang tidak lama kemudian. Alpha itu mengajaknya berbicara.

"Kau tidak tidur," Alpha itu memulai percakapan. Taehyung melihat Minho dengan sikap hati-hati berdiri di antara barisan sofa, "Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan sketsanya, meski pikirannya melayang pada Jungkook.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan _Sajangnim_."

Kali ini Taehyung kembali mendongak, "Kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

"Sudah jam satu malam dan seharusnya kau pergi tidur. Aku dengar orang yang sedang hamil harus banyak beristirahat."

"Tidak denganku," jawab Taehyung singkat.

" _Sajangnim_ baik-baik saja, aku yakin," kata Minho dengan lembut, "Pasti banyak orang yang akan mengorbankan diri untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya."

"Menyedihkan," gumam Taehyung menyahuti Minho, "Menyedihkan karena orang lain harus mengorbankan nyawa mereka hanya untuk membiarkannya hidup. Sedangkan ia sendiri meminta bantuan padaku untuk mengandung anaknya, memastikan kalau nama keluarga Jeon tetap berlanjut," tangannya menelusuri perutnya yang menggembung karena berisi nyawa.

"Lalu kenapa kau bersedia untuk mengandung anaknya?"

"Karena aku tidak punya pilihan. Aku butuh uang, dan Jungkook menjanjikanku sejumlah uang untuk mengandung anaknya," jawab Taehyung. Ia mengira Minho akan mulai melemparinya pertanyaan seperti Chanyeol, tapi Alpha itu hanya diam di sofa. Memperhatikan Taehyung yang kembali mencoret-coret di atas kertas secara sembarangan.

"Apa alasanmu bergabung dengan kelompok _Chil Sung Pa_?" Taehyung berbalik tanya sambil menghentikan tangannya yang sedang menggambar. Netra coklatnya menatap penasaran pada Minho.

Minho balas menatapnya, "Aku juga butuh uang, sama sepertimu. Dan kebetulan salah seorang kenalanku menginformasikan kalau _Chil Sung Pa_ diam-diam merekrut anggota baru untuk bertugas menjadi salah satu bawahannya. Mereka menawariku menjadi rentenir kalau aku berhasil melewati program inisiasi. Tapi kenyataannya karirku sekarang berbeda dari apa yang ditawarkan."

Mulut Taehyung membentuk huruf O mendengar penjelasan Alpha itu. "Lalu apakah kau senang bekerja menjadi seorang anggota mafia?"

Ekspresi Minho benar-benar datar sewaktu ia menjawab, "Tentu tidak. Meminta bayaran yang tidak masuk akal pada orang-orang yang terlilit hutang, lalu membunuh mereka jika tidak dapat memenuhinya, sama sekali tidak menyenangkan."

"Sudah berapa kali memangnya kau membunuh orang?"

Minho berpikir cukup lama untuk menjawab, "Tiga orang. Orang-orang yang mengincarmu di Dondaemun satu-satunya orang-orang yang pernah kubunuh."

Taehyung mengangguk pelan dan beranjak dari sofa. Minho mengikutinya dari belakang, memastikan Omega itu telah masuk ke kamarnya.

Tetapi pukul lima pagi, Taehyung kembali terbangun.

Kekhawatirannya akan Jungkook menyentaknya begitu saja dari tidur. Tiba-tiba saja muncul keinginan untuk melihat Alpha itu.

Muncul keinginan pula untuk menghirup aroma kayumanis dan sitrus di tubuh Jungkook.

Ia mendatangi kamar Sehun—di bangsal pelayan di lantai satu. Sehun yang setengah mengantuk mengernyitkan dahinya begitu dalam—hendak menolak permintaan Omega itu. Tetapi kemudian datang Minho, berniat memberinya tumpangan cuma-cuma ke rumah sakit. Karena merasa tidak mungkin meninggalkan Taehyung ke rumah sakit hanya berdua dengan Minho—yang notabene adalah anak baru di kelompok—sementara ia bertanggung jawab atas keadaan Omega itu selama rekan-rekannya yang lain tidak ada, pada akhirnya ia memaksakan diri mengantar Taehyung ke rumah sakit.

Tentu saja sesuai dugaannya, Jungkook marah.

Sebelum-sebelumnya ia memang sudah beberapa kali melihat Jungkook marah, tapi ia tidak mau mundur. Ia bersikeras untuk ikut menunggu bersama Alpha itu di rumah sakit, menunggu hingga Namjoon selesai dioperasi.

Bahkan setelah Alpha bersurai coklat dan bertubuh jangkung itu selesai dioperasi pun, Jungkook bersikeras untuk menemani kaki tanngannya hingga siuman. Untung saja Yoongi datang untuk menengahi dan meyakinkan Jungkook untuk pulang dan beristirahat.

Perjalanan menuju kediaman Jeon benar-benar lengang, seperti kali pertama Jungkook mengantarnya pulang ke apartemennya yang dulu. Alpha itu hanya sibuk menatap ke luar jendela, sementara Taehyung bersandar ke sandaran kursi sambil berusaha memejamkan matanya. Ia ingin sekali bilang pada Jungkook, bahwa aroma tubuh Alpha itu menenangkannya. Tapi melihat ekspresi kaku di wajah Jungkook, Taehyung mengurungkan niatnya.

Ia bisa melihat Sehun menyelidiki keduanya dari kaca mobil dengan sikap antipati terhadap persiteruan dingin di belakang kursi mobil.

Taehyung sesaat berharap ada Minho di dalam mobil, sehingga ia bisa mengajak bicara Alpha itu sementara Sehun tetap menyetir mobil. Sayangnya Minho sedang membawa mobil yang biasa dikendarai Namjoon di belakang mobil mereka.

Sesampainya di kediaman Jeon, Jungkook berjalan di belakang Taehyung, mengantarnya hingga di depan kamar.

"Hei, Kookie, kalau kau tidak keberatan, kita bisa—"

Jungkook segera memotong ucapan Taehyung, "Tidak bisa. Aku sedang…. Ingin sendirian untuk saat ini."

Hati Taehyung mengecil beberapa kali mendengar jawaban Alpha itu. Sambil berusaha menahan rasa kecewanya, ia menutup pintu dan merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur dengan perasaan malas.

 **VII**

Sore harinya, Taehyung bangun karena rasa lapar di perutnya. Ia memutuskan untuk memanggil pelayan dan meminta untuk membawakan makanan ke kamar.

Tidak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu, mengira seorang pelayan membawakannya makanan yang ia butuhkan.

Justru ia melihat Jungkook—berdiri di depan pintunya—dengan tangan kosong.

"Kookie—?"

"Turun ke bawah bersamaku. Aku meminta pelayan untuk menyiapkan makan siang di teras belakang," katanya. Alpha itu mengenakan _sweater_ berwarna hitam di balik setelan _turtleneck_ berwarna putih. "Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Taehyung tidak banyak bertanya dan mengambil _cardigan_ tebalnya sebelum menyusul Jungkook di balik pintu.

Jungkook membawanya ke teras belakang, di mana mereka duduk di sebuah bangunan _patio_ dengan dinding dan atap dari kaca berbingkai warna hijau. Jika musim semi tiba, Taehyung yakin bangunan tersebut akan dipenuhi oleh tanaman-tanaman sulur hijau dan bunga-bunga yang merambat di atas atapnya. Sore itu matahari sudah sedikit meleset dari atas kepala mereka, tetapi udara sudah cukup hangat untuk Taehyung tidak mengenakan kaus kaki favoritnya.

Di _patio_ tersebut terdapat empat macam kursi dari rotan dan sebuah sofa panjang berwarna hitam. Di tengah-tengah empat kursi rotan, terdapat meja bundar dari bongkahan kayu jat. Beberapa orang pelayan menata makan siang di atas meja dan beberapa orang lainnya menyalakan perapian yang ditemboki oleh bebatuan di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Anjing Jungkook, Gureum, baru saja menyelesaikan tidur siangnya di atas karpet bulu dekat perapian dan menggonggong nyaring sewaktu melihat majikannya tiba. Jungkook hanya tersenyum samar sambil mengusap tubuh Gureum, sebelum anjingnya beralih ke Omega di sebelah Jungkook.

Semenjak ia mengenal aroma tubuh Taehyung, Gureum senang sekali menidurkan dirinya di dekat perut Omega itu atau sekadar mendekatkan moncongnya. Dan sesuai dugaannya, Gureum langsung mengendus perut sang Omega dan menyalak antusias. Taehyung bermain dengan Gureum selama beberapa saat sampai makanan mereka selesai disajikan dan kemudian kembali menurunkan anjing itu ke tempatnya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada agak malas, meski sebenarnya perasaannya sedang menggebu-gebu—begitu inginnya berbicara dengan Alpha berwajah sempurna di hadapannya.

Jungkook mengunyah salmon asap dan menelannya. Matanya berusaha menangkap netra coklat milik Taehyung sewaktu ia meletakkan alat makannya di dekat piring, "Aku ingin—meminta maaf. Karena aku sudah berlaku keras padamu. Tidak seharusnya aku memarahimu begitu."

"Tidak masalah. Kau sudah sering melakukannya," kata Taehyung sedikit lebih ketus daripada yang ia maksud.

"Kau seharusnya tidak menyusulku ke rumah sakit," kata Jungkook lagi. "Aku mengatakan ini bukan karena aku tidak senang kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu, tapi karena aku juga mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Kau sedang mengandung anakku, dan kalau kau pergi keluar tanpa sepengetahuanku, bagaimana aku bisa memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tapi kenyataannya tidak terjadi apa-apa dan aku baik-baik saja," sahut Taehyung.

"Bagaimana kalau yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya? Kau pikir aku sanggup melihatmu dan anakku terluka?"

"Kau tidak pernah mengabariku apa-apa! Setidaknya juga adil kalau aku tidak mengabarimu!"

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan kau mengabariku atau tidak, tapi setidaknya kau jangan bertindak seenaknya! Kau yang sudah menerima tawaran untuk mengandung anakku!" tukas Jungkook—hampir kehilangan kendali. "Setelah apa yang dialami Namjoon, apa kau pikir mudah untuk menerima kenyataan orang-orang di dekatku terluka? Apa kau pernah berpikir, bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang-orang terdekat dan yang kau kasihi? Tidak. Karena kau sama sekali belum pernah kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi."

"Aku memang tidak pernah kehilangan orang yang kusayangi ataupun kehilangan mereka," kata Taehyung, "Tapi itu bukan alasan untukmu mengekangku. Kalau kau memang berniat melindungiku dan anak di dalam perutku ini, maka lakukanlah tanpa mengurungku dari apa yang seharusnya aku dapat lakukan."

Ucapan itu mendiamkan Jungkook. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, melihat ke makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya. "Aku melakukannya karena aku takut kehilangan dirimu," ujarnya pelan, "Orang tuaku dan juga kakakku, aku kehilangan mereka karena aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Aku juga tidak dapat sepenuhnya melindungimu, karena itu membawamu tinggal di rumahku adalah alasan yang tepat. Aku tidak ingin kau—berakhir seperti mereka."

"Aku tidak akan mati sebelum—"

"Kau hampir kehilangan nyawa sekali, Tae. Dua kali bahkan. Sewaktu aku menyelamatkanmu di apartemen, kau hampir terancam mati. Dan yang kedua, sewaktu kau hampir kehilangan anakku."

"Tapi sekarang keadaan sudah aman—"

"Namjoon- _hyung_ baru saja kehilangan nyawanya dalam ledakan kemarin. Bagaimana aku percaya kalau keadaan benar-benar aman?" Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya. "Kalau pun kau mengatakan aku membuatmu tidak punya pilihan, aku juga sama sepertimu. Kita sama-sama tidak punya pilihan. Aku butuh keturunan, karena aku harus memastikan nama keluargaku tetap berjalan. Wonwoo—dia tidak akan bisa meneruskan nama keluargaku karena kami berada di jalur yang berbeda. Tanpa kehadiran penerus lain dari darahku, _Chil Sung Pa_ akan hancur. Sewaktu aku memutuskan untuk memiliki anak, aku benar-benar menelusuri langsung satu persatu Omega yang cocok. Aku mendatangi semua kelab malam di Korea, dan pada akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Sewaktu aku mempelajari sedikit tentang dirimu, aku berpikir; kau adalah orang yang tepat."

Taehyung tidak bisa berhenti memandang Jungkook. "Tepat?"

"Kau punya keluarga yang lengkap dan berusaha membahagiakan keluargamu dengan bekerja. Butuh banyak uang untuk mengidupi mereka. Punya semangat juang yang tinggi dalam melakukan hal yang kau senangi, melukis," Jungkook kembali menerangkan. "Kita begitu berkebalikan. Aku tidak punya keluarga kandung lagi. Tapi aku punya banyak uang, sekaligus tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan hal-hal yang aku sukai. Kalau aku bilang, lebih baik aku terlahir miskin tetapi tetap dapat melakukan hal-hal yang kusukai. Tidak perlu kehilangan orang yang kusayangi."

Tangan Taehyung bergerak untuk menyentuh tangan Alpha di hadapannya, "Kau masih punya banyak orang yang dekat denganmu dan kau anggap keluarga, kan? Kurasa itu sudah cukup, Kookie."

"Tetap saja, aku tidak akan bisa melindungi mereka semua. Satu persatu, mereka akan mati mengorbankan nyawa untuk menjaminku tetap hidup—atau mungkin salah satu dari mereka membelot untuk membunuhku. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Tae," ucap Jungkook getir. Tangannya merengkuh jari-jari Taehyung, sementara satu tangannya berusaha mengusap wajahnya yang lelah. "Aku lelah berpura-pura senang menjadi seorang pemimpin mafia. Mungkin ada orang yang menganggap posisiku ini sangat menggiurkan, membahagiakan. Tapi tidak. Aku sudah lelah melihat begitu banyak orang mati karena diriku. Lelah menjadi orang jahat. Tidakkah kau tahu, menjadi seorang mafia itu sama saja dengan menjadi seorang penipu ulung? Memanfaatkan status dan harta supaya kau tetap bisa menjalankan nama yang kau sandang?"

"Kookie—"

"Aku berpikir, mungkin lebih baik aku mati dan membiarkan nama keluargaku terputus daripada harus melihat semakin banyak orang mati karena diriku."

Taehyung berdiri dari kursinya dengan gebrakan yang begitu keras, hingga mangkuk berisi sup di antara mereka nyaris menumpahkan sebagian isinya. "Kau tidak boleh bicara begitu!" serunya dengan nada tinggi, "Kalaupun kau merasa terlalu kehilangan banyak orang, maka setidaknya berusahalah untuk tidak menumpahkan darah. Jadilah pemimpin yang bisa membawa orang-orang menjadi lebih baik. Aku tahu ini terdengar klise, tapi—" Omega itu nyaris menitikkan air matanya, tapi ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan Jungkook, "Kau bisa mencoba hidup lebih baik. Kalaupun kau mati nanti—akan banyak orang yang menyesali kematianmu…" perlahan-lahan, Taehyung mengusap perutnya, "Jika anak ini lahir pun… apakah kau tidak ada keinginan untuk membesarkannya dengan tanganmu sendiri?"

Jungkook terdiam, lagi. Ia seperti tidak punya kata-kata lagi untuk diucapkan. "A-aku—orang lain akan membesarkannya untukku—"

"Kau akan membiarkan anak ini terlahir dengan nasib yang sama sepertimu? Membiarkannya masuk ke dalam lubang yang sama? Jadi dia hanya terlahir dengan tujuan untuk meneruskan nama keluarga dan juga kelompokmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir—" Jungkook menyisir rambutnya dengan frustasi, "Aku tidak pernah ingin anak itu mengalami nasib yang sama denganku, tidak pernah."

Taehyung kembali terduduk di kursinya, "Kalau begitu, jadikan anak ini sebagai alasan untukmu tetap hidup."

Kalimat sederhana itu membuat ekspresi baru di wajah Jungkook. Ekspresi campuran terkejut, rasa sedih, sekaligus tersentuh. Ia mengusap matanya dengan agak dramatis dan berusaha tertawa senyaring mungkin, "Aku tidak pernah punya tujuan hidup kecuali untuk nama keluarga dan juga kelompokku. Tapi kurasa, ucapanmu itu ada benarnya," ia menghela napas, "Aku tidak bisa begitu saja meminta anak itu menggantikanku begitu ia mati. Aku—aku juga harus punya sesuatu yang lain yang bisa aku wariskan padanya."

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa membayangkan kau menjadi seorang ayah," ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum, "Tapi entah kenapa, aku yakin kau akan menjadi ayah yang hebat."

Jungkook tertegun dan kembali tersenyum, "Aku tidak mengerti cara mengurus anak kecil. Mungkin aku akan kewalahan menghadapi mereka nanti—beruntung kalau ada yang mau menolongku."

Mendengar ucapan Alpha itu, Taehyung merasakan senyumannya memudar. Ia tahu bahwa Jungkook tidak akan melibatkannya sewaktu Alpha itu membesarkan anak di dalam perutnya.

Percakapan berikutnya, Jungkook membelokkan topik mereka ke topik yang baru. Ia bercerita tentang hal-hal yang disukainya—yang sesaat membuat Taehyung lupa akan kecemasannya akan masa-masa setelah ia melahirkan anak di perutnya.

Jungkook yang sebelumnya berwajah muram, kini tampak berbinar-binar dengan setiap kalimat yang ia utarakan. Taehyung berpikir, ia lebih menyukai Jungkook yang seperti ini. Yang dewasa, tapi juga bisa kekanak-kanakan.

Taehyung hendak mengomentari cerita Jungkook ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah dirasakannya.

Di dalam perutnya, ia seperti merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak. Tidak terlalu kuat, tetapi seperti sesuatu yang bergerak di dalam air, hanya saja ia merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak itu di dalam perutnya. Kemudian gerakan itu menyentaknya dengan begitu pelan, cukup untuk mengejutkannya.

Jungkook menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Taehyung karena Omega itu tiba-tiba menghentikan makannya dan menatap perutnya seperti melihat penampakan yang mengejutkan dari sana. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jungkook, nadanya terdengar datar, tetapi begitu ia berdiri untuk memeriksa keadaan Taehyung, suaranya berubah cemas, "Kalau kau kesakitan, mungkin setelah ini kau segera beristirahat—"

Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook dan meletakkannya di atas perutnya, "Tidakkah kau merasakan sesuatu di sini?" Omega itu menatap Jungkook dengan kobaran antusiasme yang terlalu tiba-tiba.

Bola mata Jungkook berputar, seperti menimbang-nimbang apakah ia memang merasakan sesuatu di perut Omega itu, "Uhh—gas? Kau ingin buang angin?"

Taehyung memukul tangan Jungkook, " _Andwae_ , coba kau rasakan dengan benar!"

"Rasakan apa? Merasakan ada angin di perutmu?"

"Barusan itu anakmu sedang bergerak, Kookie _babo_!"

"HAH?!" seru Alpha itu tidak percaya dengan mata membulat, persis seperti anak kecil yang sedang melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatian mereka. Ia setengah berlutut di sebelah Omega itu dan meletakkan tangannya secara bergantian di atas perut Taehyung. "Kau benar-benar— _uwa_!" ada hentakan kecil yang dirasakan oleh telapak tangannya. Jungkook menyeringai seperti orang bodoh, "Aku merasakannya, Tae! Dia—dia benar-benar hidup!" lalu wajahnya kembali khawatir, "Apakah tidak terasa sakit dia menendangmu dari dalam sini?"

"Aku tidak mendeskripsikan bagaimana rasanya, tapi sama sekali tidak sakit," Taehyung menerangkan.

Jungkook masih terpana dengan gerakan-gerakan kecil di dalam perut Omega itu. "Wow."

" _Ne_. Wow."

Alpha berwajah seperti kelinci itu berlutut cukup lama di sebelahnya, sampai kemudian Taehyung mengingatkannya untuk menghabiskan makan siangnya yang tertunda.

Gerakan-gerakan di dalam perut Taehyung berlangsung cukup lama. Sang Omega memejamkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha membiasakan diri untuk merasakan pergerakan yang tidak biasa di d dalam perutnya. Sampai kemudian Jungkook menyeret perhatiannya, "Aku berpikir, mungkin sekali ini saja—kalau kau tidak keberatan—" ia menyesap gelas berisi jus jeruk, "Besok—apa kau mau pergi untuk jalan-jalan denganku?"

Taehyung terdiam cukup lama untuk menjawab. "Kau serius mengatakannya?"

"Serius apanya?"

"Mengajakku pergi? Bukankah kau begitu khawatir kalau-kalau ada orang yang melihatku di tempat umum?"

"Itu—" Jungkook berdeham, "Kurasa aku ingin pelan-pelan memulai untuk tidak terlalu mengengkangmu. Aku juga ingin mencoba mengenal dunia luar. Setelah mengenalmu, kurasa mungkin memang sebaiknya aku menikmati apa yang seharusnya kunikmati saat ini."

Senyuman merekah di wajah Taehyung, tetapi kemudian senyuman itu kembali luntur saat ia teringat sesuatu, "Tapi bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang mengincarmu?"

Jungkook merenung sejenak, "Mungkin aku akan mengerahkan beberapa orang di sekitar tempat kita pergi nanti. Kalau terjadi sesuatu, aku bisa meminta bantuan mereka. Jadi—" Alpha itu merapalkan kembali pertanyaannya, "Apa kau mau pergi jalan-jalan denganku? Mungkin sekalian kita menjenguk Namjoon- _hyung_ , mumpung aku tidak pergi bekerja besok."

Taehyung memasang wajah berseri-seri, "Tentu saja aku mau!"

"Oke, besok. Pukul sepuluh pagi. Biar aku yang menentukan akan pergi ke mana," kata Jungkook sambil menunjuk dengan garpunya.

Di dalam hatinya, Taehyung melompat-lompat kegirangan. Pada akhirnya, setelah acara perginya beberapa bulan lalu, Jungkook benar-benar berinisiatif sendiri untuk mengajaknya pergi.

 _Ini bisa disebut ajakan kencan, tidak_? Ia bertanya-tanya sendiri.

Tidak lama kemudian, Jungkook menerima panggilan telepon. Wajah Alpha itu berubah cerah sewaktu ia melihat pesan di ponselnya, "Namjoon- _hyung_ sudah siuman!"

"Oh?!" ucap Taehyung ikut senang, "Dia benar-benar sudah siuman? Ah, syukurlah!"

"Bagaimana jika setelah ini kita menjenguknya?"

"Ya, ya! Kita harus cepat-cepat menjenguknya!" Taehyung kembali menyahutinya dengan suntikan semangat baru.

Hal lain yang ia sukai dari Jungkook adalah betapa cepatnya Alpha itu membuat situasi terasa lebih baik.

 **VII**

Setelah makan siang dan mandi sore, Jungkook dan Taehyung pergi menuju rumah sakit dengan diantar oleh Yugyeom.

"Kukira kalian bertengkar," komentar Beta itu dengan polosnya sewaktu ia mendapati Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah cekikikan dengan satu sama lain di dalam mobil. "Tapi sekarang kalian benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang sudah saling mengenal selama beberapa bulan."

" _Dakchyeo_ dan fokuslah menyetir," gerutu Jungkook pada bawahannya tersebut.

Yugyeom mencibir, " _Dangyeon haji, Sajangnim_ ," ia melengkingkan suaranya dengan sengaja.

Jungkook menendangnya dari kursi penumpang.

Sesampainya di kamar inap Namjoon, mereka bertemu dengan Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Yoongi dan yang lain telah meninggalkan Namjoon sejak pukul tiga tadi, sementara Seokjin tetap setia menunggui pasangannya sejak tadi malam.

Tetapi Taehyung merasa lega karena Omega yang lebih tua tersebut telah berganti pakaian dan setidaknya wajahnya sudah tidak sepias tadi pagi.

Di sebelah Seokjin, Namjoon sedang duduk di ranjang rumah sakit sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke badan ranjang yang tertekuk 135 derajat. Alpha itu mengalami luka lecet di sepanjang wajahnya dan sedikit luka jahitan di dahinya. Ia tampak sedikit kesusahan sewaktu Seokjin menyuapinya apel, "Punggungku terasa kebas untuk saat ini. Aku benar-benar minta untuk sementara tidak dapat memberimu tumpangan mobil, Jungkook - _ah_."

"Justru aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku, Joon- _hyung_ ," kata Jungkook sambil melipat tangannya di dada. "Mungkin untuk sementara aku akan meminta bantuan Yugyeom untuk menjadi supir pribadiku, walau dia sangat menyebalkan kalau-kalau ada terjadi macet di jalan." Di belakangnya, Yugyeom mendengus tidak suka. "Tapi aku benar-benar merasa lega kau masih hidup, _Hyung_. Kau menyelamatkan hidupku."

Namjoon mengendikkan bahu, "Sudah menjadi tugas kami untuk menjamin keselamatan nyawamu. Jangan berterima kasih karena itu."

"Aku mendengar kabar langsung dari Seungcheol, katanya dia memastikan kalau yang dalang dari pengeboman Hotel Shilla adalah Choi Seunghyun," Wonwoo menyela tiba-tiba—seperti tidak memedulikan Taehyung yang sama sekali bukan bagian dari kelompok mereka. "Di rekaman CCTV, mereka melihat orang yang meninggalkan tas berisi bom tersebut pergi bersama orang dengan tato bergambar naga biru di lehernya."

Jungkook mendecih pelan, "Mereka tidak main-main untuk mengincar nyawaku rupanya. Dan kini mereka sudah membunuh ratusan orang hanya karena mengicarku seorang."

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiam diri, Jungkook? Kau seharusnya sejak awal membalas mereka," kata sepupunya itu dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca, "Kalau kita mendapatkan kepala Seunghyun duluan, kita bisa menghentikan kelompok _Ssang Yong Pa_."

"Percuma saja, mereka tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Dan juga mereka selalu punya orang-orang yang pandai menyelinap dan menghancurkan rencana kita," ujar Jungkook.

"Kau terlalu lemah," Wonwoo mengomentari ucapan Jungkook. "Kau selalu punya kesempatan dan orang-orang terbaik untuk melakukannya. Tapi kau lebih memilih tidak."

"Aku tidak ingin mengirim orang untuk mati sia-sia, Wonwoo," balas Jungkook tegas. "Kalaupun kau mengajukan diri untuk membunuhnya, kau sudah akan mati duluan di tangan mereka."

"Kenapa kalian tidak mencari topik yang lebih ringan?!" potong Seokjin menengahi, setengah membentak, "Ada orang yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan di sini dan kalian sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa hormat kalian padanya!"

Wonwoo hanya menggerung sebal dan kembali bersandar di tembok, sementara Mingyu di sebelahnya menepuk-nepuk bahunya untuk menenangkan Omega itu. Matanya kemudian beralih pada Taehyung yang duduk di atas sofa dengan sikap agak canggung, "Kau siapa?" tanyanya dengan agak tidak ramah, "Kenapa baumu—hmm?" ia menoleh pada Jungkook, "Jangan bilang dia ini—"

"Dia Omega yang sedang mengandung anakku," Jungkook memberitahukan. "Kau tidak sedang pilek, kan?"

Pupil Wonwoo melebar mendengar ucapan Jungkook, "Oh? Rupanya dia?"

Taehyung melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum seramah mungkin, "Namaku Kim Taehyung, tapi orang-orang memanggilku V."

"V? Seperti nama seniman yang natal lalu dibantu oleh Jungkook mengadakan pameran?" tanya Wonwoo tidak percaya.

"Kita sudah bertemu sebelumnya. Kau tak ingat?" Taehyung menganggap ekspresi terkejut Wonwoo sedikit lucu.

" _Omo_! Rupanya itu kau!" serunya, "Kukira kau bukan Omega! Baumu tidak terdeteksi sama sekali, dan suaramu—kukira kau setidaknya adalah Beta!"

"Aku meminum pil yang diberikan oleh Jin- _hyung_."

Omega yang namanya disebutkan itu mengangkat tangannya.

"Pantas saja—" Omega itu kini duduk di sebelah Taehyung, "Kau benar-benar sedang mengandung anaknya, _eo_?"

"Apa perutku ini tidak cukup meyakinkan bagimu?"

"Perutmu tidak terlalu besar untuk kuperhatikan seksama sewaktu aku bertemu denganmu. Sudah berapa lama kau mengandung?"

"Umm, dua puluh minggu menuju dua puluh satu—"

"Hmm?" Tangan Wonwoo dengan sembarangan diletakkan di atas perut Taehyung. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, "Aneh, sekarang perutmu tampak jauh lebih besar. Tapi aku tidak merasakan apa-apa—"

Jungkook berjalan menuju sepupunya dan menepis tangan Omega itu, "Jangan membuatnya jadi tidak nyaman."

Seringaian jahil muncul di wajah Wonwoo, "Bisa kau bilang aku sedang membalas dendam karena kau mempermalukanku sewaktu di kantor, _Tokkie_."

"Aku hanya mengatakan kau dan Mingyu tidur bersama di ruanganku! Dan hanya ada aku di ruangan pada saat itu!"

Namjoon nyaris tersedak apel, "Kau dan Mingyu tidur bersama?"

"Dan kau sekarang memberitakannya secara terang-terangan, Jungkook," komentar Mingyu jengkel.

"Wonwoo yang memulai!"

Kali ini Seokjin melemparkan apel bertubi-tubi ke arah Jungkook dan Wonwoo, "Kalau kalian ingin ribut, ada taman di seberang. Keluar atau aku yang menendang kalian."

Pasangan sepupu keluarga Jeon tersebut masih bersiteru dingin sampai kemudian Jungkook berkata pada Wonwoo, "Hei, Wonu. Kalau bisa, besok aku ingin kau datang bersama Mingyu ke Hongdae."

"Untuk apa?"

Jungkook bersemu merah, "Jadi—begini…" ia melihat ke arah Taehyung yang balas melihat dengan sikap malu-malu yang sama, "Aku dan Tae—V, berniat untuk pergi berdua besok. Dan kupikir akan lebih aman kalau aku meminta bantuan kalian berjaga-jaga di sekitar Hongdae selama kami pergi ke sana. Kalau kalian mau, kalian juga bisa melakukan apapun berduaan di sana selama kalian masih tetap menjamin keselamatan kami."

Wonwoo dan Mingyu memasang ekspresi heran di saat yang bersamaan, sementara Seokjin dan Namjoon mulai menyeringai lebar—seperti mengetahui sesuatu di antara mereka.

"Oh, tentu saja. Aku bahkan tidak sadar kau dan V sudah berbaikan," kata Seokjin dengan seringaian jahil di wajahnya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kami hanya makan siang," tukas Taehyung meluruskan.

"Makan siang, _eo_? Memangnya siapa yang akan dimakan?" Wonwoo ikut bergabung dengan Seokjin.

Jungkook berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah dengan punggung tangannya, "Ah, tidakkah kalian bisa berhenti dengan pikiran kotor kalian?"

"Kenapa sikapmu itu seolah-olah kau tidak pernah berbicara kotor di depanku kalau aku sedang bersama Namjoon?" seru Seokjin tidak mau disalahkan.

"Tapi mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak hanya mengirim Wonwoo dan Mingyu bersama kalian, Jungkook- _ah_ ," kata Namjoon, membuat perhatian seisi ruangan tertuju padanya, "Kirimkan juga yang lainnya. Kita akan butuh lebih banyak orang untuk mengawasimu, kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu. Ledakan bom kemarin bukanlah hal main-main. Saat ini banyak yang mengincar nyawamu."

Jungkook mengangguk setuju, "Aku mengerti, _Hyung_."

"Sesungguhnya aku tidak ingin kalian pergi begitu saja berduaan besok, sementara baru saja terjadi bom. Kemungkinan besar kita masih sedang di bawah pengawasan mereka," kata Seokjin ikut berkomentar. Tapi kemudian matanya melirik ke arah Taehyung, "Tapi aku juga setuju karena setidaknya Taehyung tidak usah terlalu lama mengendap di rumahmu supaya ia tidak merasa terlalu tegang dan tertekan. Apalagi kalian akan bisa seperti ini sampai Mei nanti, kan?"

Jantung Taehyung seolah-olah berhenti berdetak setiap kali ada yang menyebutkan bulan Mei di depannya.

Jika dulu ia merasa begitu jauh dari bulan Mei, kini bulan Mei terasa hanya beberapa hari darinya.

Begitu anak di dalam perutnya lahir, ia tidak akan punya akses ataupun hubungan lagi dengan Jungkook.

Mengingat hal itu, seluruh perasaannya terasa luntur perlahan-lahan seperti disiram oleh cairan korosif.

Hancur dengan cara menyakitkan.

"Jadi intinya—" suara Wonwoo mengembalikan Taehyung ke dunianya, "Kalian saling mencintai?"

"Kami tidak saling mencintai," potong Taehyung. Jungkook terkesiap di sebelahnya, seperti tidak menduga-duga ucapan Omega itu. "Kami hanya melakukan apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang, memastikan anak ini lahir dengan selamat. Setelah itu, kami akan kembali ke kehidupan masing-masing. Meski Jungkook sudah berjanji padaku kalau dia akan membesarkan anak ini dengan tangannya sendiri."

Raut kecewa di wajah Jungkook tersembunyikan oleh senyuman canggung di wajahnya, " _Ne_. Kau benar, tentu saja. Karena saat ini aku tidak punya pasangan tetap untuk memuaskan birahiku, aku butuh Omega ini—" ia mendapati Taehyung menatapnya tajam, "Maksudnya kami sama-sama saling membutuhkan untuk saat ini. Begitu, kan?"

Taehyung memutar bola matanya dengan jengkel, tetapi mengangguk setuju.

Seisi ruangan lengang mendengar ucapan mereka.

"Oh, begitukah?" Seokjin terdengar tidak yakin, "Kukira kalian saling tertarik," bahunya terangkat, "Kalaupun kalian memutuskan hubungan kalian tidak lebih dari teman seks atau apapun itu sebutannya—"

" _Friends with benefits_?" Namjoon menambahkan ucapan pasangannya.

"Nah, seperti yang diucapkan Namjoon. Mungkin sebaiknya kalian pertimbangkan lagi apakah kalian benar-benar tidak ingin berkomitmen dengan satu sama lain. Tapi menyedihkan juga kalau setelah anak itu lahir dan kalian tidak mau melanjutkan hubungan sama sekali. Kalian sangat cocok."

Taehyung dan Jungkook saling berpandangan, tetapi dengan cepat pula mengalihkan wajah mereka.

"Aku harap juga begitu," gumam Jungkook sambil berdeham. "Tapi masalahnya, aku tidak mungkin lagi melempar V ke kehidupan yang sama denganku."

Seisi ruangan tidak ada yang merespon ucapannya, karena dirasa oleh mereka ucapan Alpha berwajah kelinci itu adalah benar.

Bahkan Seokjin dan Namjoon sendiri sudah memutuskan untuk tidak memiliki anak.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu, tampaknya mereka juga selalu menggunakan pengaman agar tidak terjadi kehamilan sewaktu Omega itu mengalami _heat_ tiba-tiba.

Saat mereka pulang dari rumah sakit, Jungkook kembali tidak tidur bersama Taehyung. Tetapi Alpha itu menemani Omega itu hingga ia pergi kembali ke kamarnya.

Tangan besar Jungkook tidak lepas dari perut Taehyung, merasakan janin yang bergerak-gerak di dalam sana.

"Kalau seandainya aku tidak terlahir sebagai seorang Jeon dan pemimpin _geondal Chil Sung Pa_ , mungkin saat ini aku akan sudah menandaimu," ujarnya sambil menatap perut menonjol Omega itu. "Atau mungkin saat ini kita tidak akan pernah bertemu."

Taehyung terdiam.

Ia ingin sekali bertanya pada Alpha di hadapannya sekali lagi, berterus terang, _Aku mencintaimu, sangat. Apakah kau juga mencintaiku, Kookie_?

Tetapi ia terlalu takut mendengar jawaban Alpha itu.

"Mungkin yang aku syukuri dengan menjadi seorang Jeon Jungkook adalah—aku jadi bisa bertemu denganmu," pada akhirnya ia berterus terang. "Kau membuka banyak pikiran baru untukku."

"Pikiran baru kalau kau akan menjadi seorang ayah?"

"Itu salah satunya," Jungkook tertawa pelan. "Dan juga pikiran kalau aku bisa—" lalu ia berubah bimbang.

"Bisa apa?" tanya Taehyung penasaran karena Jungkook tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

Alpha itu mencium mulut Taehyung—begitu singkat—tapi cukup untuk menyisakan rasa manis di antara dua bibirnya. Ia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya dan malah terkekeh pelan sewaktu Taehyung dengan refleks menyentuh bibirnya. "Rasanya lucu juga, ya, menyebut anak di dalam perutmu dengan sebutan anakku, anak ini, anak itu. Tidak pernah sekalipun salah satu dari kita menyebutnya dengan sebutan anak kita."

"Karena anak ini memang pada akhirnya akan menjadi anakmu. Dan aku tidak akan punya sangkut paut lagi dengan anak ini," ujar Taehyung getir.

"Aku akan menganggap anak ini sebagai anak kita—" ia mengusap lamat-lamat perut Taehyung. "Karena ia bertumbuh kembang di dalam perutmu. Dan sebagian darah di dalam tubuhnya mengalir darahku." Taehyung terisak mendengar penuturan Jungkook. Ia membekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, mulai menangis. Jungkook tampak panik saat ia merasakan tetesan air mata Omega itu berjatuhan di punggung tangannya yang kini terpasang di tonjolan perut Taehyung. "Tae? Kau menangis lagi."

"Aku memang menangis," Omega itu mengakui, "Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah menyebut anak ini—sebagai anak kita… Aku berpikir kau akan selamanya menjadi egois dengan menganggap anak di dalam perutku ini adalah milikmu seorang dan melupakan aku yang sudah mengandungnya. Aku—"

Jungkook mengangkat tangannya untuk meraih tangan Taehyung, "Aku tidak akan pernah lupa kalau kau adalah _Eomma_ dari anak ini. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih karena kau sudah mau melahirkannya."

"Aku juga ingin membesarkannya—"

"Aku tahu itu. Aku juga minta maaf karena kita sudah menetapkan semuanya dari awal."

Suara Taehyung tercekat oleh sedu sedan, "Tidak bisakah lagi aku mengulang janjiku di awal? Aku ingin punya peranan di dalam hidup anak ini—"

Jungkook merangkul tubuh Taehyung ke dadanya yang bidang, hingga Omega itu menyelesaikan isakan tangisnya.

Ia merasa dunia ini telah tidak adil padanya.

Tetapi Taehyung sudah menentukan semuanya dari awal.

Menyakitkan, tapi ia dan juga Jungkook—mereka sudah tidak punya pilihan.

 **VII**

 **VII**

 **TBC**

 **Author's comment** : haha more dramaaaaa. Mungkin setelah cerita ini dan Spring Days tamat, saya mau beralih bikin cerita humor saja haha. Btw, cerita ini pasti akan saya lanjutkan, kok. Kalau saya tidak update selama setahun, itu baru namanya pertanda saya udah tinggalkan. Kadang saya bisa ngetik cepat karena ada waktunya, tapi akhir-akhir ini lagi sibuk huhu. Jadi, bersabarlah karena cerita ini pasti akan saya lanjutkan sampai tamat, apalagi udah kebayang jelas sih akhirnya akan bagaimana, tinggal menunggu semangat ngetiknya keluar kapan.

Terima kasih yang sudah mereview sebelumnya! **teman minum kopi, Kyunie, Illegirl, bulanagustus, noonim, virgiawan738, Rienrien28, vkookv, Ahenkohi, Viyomi, MiOS, DewCookies, Yupiyupi, Fuyu, Mpus**

Ditunggu koreksinya dan juga tambahan ke kolom favorit/followed stories kalian!


End file.
